A Total Eclipse of the Moon
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: What actually happened after the pact and the Big Bang...
1. When A Stranger Comes Chapter 1

Maddie couldn't sleep. The room felt hot; stifling. She flung off the covers and looked at the clock. It was after midnight. Good, she thought thumping her pillow and lying back down; David finally got the message and is sticking to the pact. For the past weeks, he had tried whatever way possible; unfortunately with success; to invalidate the pact. Finally, she thought, he was taken her seriously and abiding by her wishes to keep the pact. Why did she unexpectedly feel so bereft?

Why hadn't David shown up tonight? What could possibly have kept him from her? And why should she care; she thought miserably. Unwanted thoughts played out in Maddie's mind. Damn David! How did I let him get so deep under my skin? She would never admit it to him,- it was hard enough having to admit it to herself - but she missed him so badly it was like a physical ache. Suddenly, Maddie heard her bedroom door opening and someone stepping into the room.

She held her breathe as her heart began to speed up in anticipation of what was to come. Maddie pretended to be asleep as she felt someone sit on the edge of her bed. She felt strong hands on the back of her neck; adept fingers stroking under the hairline massaging that spot that drove her absolutely wild with desire. How could she have lived for 36 years and not have known that spot existed until David Addison found it? He was like a sexual magician when it came to her body. She craved him and his touches; this was also something she would never admit to him but she had a suspicion he already knew.

David bent over her body and began to kiss her; his tongue creating a fiery path over her neck and down her shoulders.

"David is that you?" she asked breathlessy.

"No, it's the milk man bringing you some cream," he told her his tongue now sliding down her spine.

"Stop." she told him. She meant don't stop.

She could not let him think that he could just show up at her house and she would allow him to do anything he wanted to her; or get her to do anything he wanted to him. Yeah sure Maddie; you mean like he's been doing for the past few weeks. If not at her house; then at his place; in the car; in the office; even one time in the stairwell of their office building. This thing with David was spiraling out of her control and she was powerless to stop it.

She was still wondering where he had been. He usually showed up at her house a little past 9, and never later than 10. Maddie sat up causing David to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked annoyance coating his voice. He looked up at her with his cat green eyes which seem to glimmer in the semi darkness of her bedroom.

"David; we are going to abide by the rules of the pact from now on!" she told him in a business like voice as she sat up and tried to control her senses.

David got up off the floor and sat on the bed; his hands playing in Maddie's hair. "Oh, we are. Huh?" his voice was like a caress over her body.

Maddie felt her blood turn hot. "Yes, we are." She told him her voice shaking. "When you didn't show up tonight; I thought you were finally listening to my wishes and respecting the pact." And she had been miserable she bitterly admitted to herself. And now just the nearness of him was causing her to tremble. A strong pull that was greater than her will power made her move closer.

"Missed me? Didn't you?" he began to nibble her ear as his hands slid off her nightgown.

"No, I didn't." she practically purred as David's tongue snaked its way down her body.

"Where were you tonight David?" She wanted to know even in the heat of passion.

"Trying to keep away from you." He told her as his mouth and fingers made her senses reel. "Couldn't keep away though. I'd miss this too much," he told her as his mouth and his lips began to trail baby kisses down her belly. David knew this drove her insane and he was rewarded by a cry of pleasure from Maddie. His tongue began to venture further down; past her navel finding its way to the hotbox below.

David felt Maddie shudder.

"Don't David!" she moaned her hands tangled in his hair. "We have the new pact." She told him even as she pulled him closer.

"Oh yeaaah. Forgot about that." David told her lifting his head "So if you really want me to stop."

David's voice trailed away as he heard Maddie moan. "Oh David. No please." She cried.

David loved this part. "Are you sure you want me to stay Maddie" his voice was throaty, his most seductive bedroom voice. "Cause I know how important the pact is to you." His voice was like syrup. "Maybe I should go."

David made a move to leave but Maddie pulled him back. "What? Maddie, I'm just abiding by your pact." He whispered as his tongue played over her belly button; journeying down to her steaming hotbox; and up again causing Maddie to groan aloud. "So tell me what you want. You're the boss."

"Oh David." She moaned as she opened her legs to relieve the ache he had created.

David stopped what he was doing. "Come one Maddie. You haven't told me what you want. I think I should leave so we can keep the pact."

Maddie was lost in a whirlpool of desire "Don't go." She begged.

David began to move his tongue in and out of her throbbing hotbox. "Ask me nice." He crooned.

"Please don't go." She told him. David obeyed. After all she was his boss, he thought as her thighs beat a tattoo on his ears.


	2. Pact Breaking 101 Chapter 2

David scooted up the bed covering Maddie's body with his own "Was it good?" he whispered to Maddie who still hadn't recovered from the mind blowing orgasm she had just experienced. His mouth found hers as he kissed her feverishly pressing her down on the bed. Maddie put her hands up to David's chest and tried to push him away. "Stop David." She told him "I can taste _me_ on your mouth."

"Sooo. Tastes like candy to me." He covered her face with slow deliberate kisses. "What do we do now baby?" he asked huskily his tongue playing inside her ear. "Are we going to make a new pact?" David began to run his hands up and down her legs. "Do you want me to leave?" his voice could barely be heard. "Tell me what you want Maddie." David looked into her eyes; his eyes cat green in the dark. David had his answer as Maddie climbed on top of him and covered his face with hot, wet kisses.

The next morning Maddie woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. David was sprawled across the bed; his body half hidden by her lavender sheets. Maddie could still taste him in her mouth as she jumped out of bed and rushed to brush her teeth. David slowly came to life sitting up in bed and looking for Maddie. He heard the water running in the bathroom as a satisfied smirk covered his face. Wow; last night was wild!. He should be late more often; made her want him more.

Maddie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a pale blue terry cloth robe. David felt his guts twist. He knew the pattern...but he couldn't believe she was going to pull this crap again. She saw that David was awake and gave him a tentative smile; once again shy over their lovemaking. How he made her lose control! This had to stop!

Maddie looked him in his eyes. Why did they have to be so damn green; especially the way they were watching her now; guarded, wary. "David"

"Maddie"

"David, we have to make a new pact." The words rushed out of her mouth before she lost her nerve.

David was disgusted. Why did he think that each time they made love she would finally accept their relationship? Why? Maybe cause she practically begged him to make love to her each and every time..and then the damn pact shit the next morning. Instead of hearing "Good morning honey. Would you like some coffee?" It was always, each and every time, "David, we have to make a new pact." He had reached the end of his patience. He couldn't play these head games any longer. Unable to stop himself, David burst out laughing; partially from amusement but mainly from frustration.

Maddie began to shake with anger "Why are you laughing, David Addison?" she shrieked at him.

David looked at her a mixture of anger and amusement filling his green eyes. "You are nuts lady," he barked "Certifiably nuts."

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Maddie threw at him "After we just made love, before we make a new pact."

David begun to look for his scattered clothes. He shrugged into his shirt and began to pull on his pants. "Fine Maddie. Let's make a new pact." He agreed zipping his pants. "I'm done. Remember if _you_ get the urge that you want _me _you're the one who wanted this pact." He picked up his sneakers and left her standing alone in the middle of the room. Maddie heard the door slam shut below as her tears began to fall.

David made a point of avoiding her that day. He took Viola out in the field on a case that they had been working on for months. He never even made it back to the office; he was lucky tonight was his bowling night so he would have a distraction to take his mind; among other things, off of Maddie.

Maddie tried to arrive at the office as late as possible. She wasn't looking forward to seeing David. She felt so many emotions running through her she thought she would go mad. Seeing David at this point would only cause her more turmoil. Maddie greeted Agnes on the way into the office and unconsciously glanced at David's closed office door. Agnes, who never missed anything, noticed Maddie's glance. She knew something was going on today. Mr. Addison was only too happy to take Herbert out of the office; he had actually run out like a bat out of hell. He told Agnes they probably wouldn't be back in. They had a lot of work to cover.

"He's not in." Agnes told Maddie.

"He's not?"

Agnes shook her head. "Mr. Addison and Herbert are doing leg work on the Anselmo case today. That's what Mr. Addison said."

"Thank you for informing me of the whereabouts of my employees Agnes. Seems no one else seems to remember to tell the boss of their comings and goings."

Despite herself, Maddie's insides twisted at the thought of not seeing David. Its better this way she tried to convince herself as she tried to busy herself around the office. Maddie kept staring at the clock. This clock must be broken she thought since it didn't seem to be moving at all. Maddie buzzed Agnes. "Miss Dipesto, what time is it?"

"It's a little past 1. Would you like me to order you some lunch?"

"No thank you Agnes. Um Have you heard from Mr. Addison at all?" why did she ask her that? She didn't care. She was happy to be without David's presence around to distract her.

"I heard from Bert Miss Hayes but that was only to tell me he loved and missed me." She gushed then was sorry she told her cause she knew Mr. Addison had not bothered to call Miss Hayes.

"Oh well, that's great great Agnes." Maddie didn't know what to say. David hadn't even called her to tell her what case he was working on; never mind to declare his love! David didn't love her; she concluded; he just wanted her body, conveniently forgetting she was the one keeping him at arms' length with the pact.

The day dragged on. Maddie stuck around the office until past 7 hoping David would show up. But she would never admit that to herself; she made herself believe she had to finish the report she was currently working on. Maddie drove home as song after song on the radio felt like tiny knives aimed at her heart. Was every damn song a love song she questioned as she furiously tuned the radio knob in attempt to turn it off. The songs still ran through her mind.

David was heading to his bowling league. He had spent the day with Viola doing some leg work in the Anselmo investigation that just seemed to be dragging on. They had turned up some interesting information on the case that gave it a new twist. He would have to inform Maddie of these new developments but it would have to wait for the morning.

Tonight he would have to be in a Maddie free zone. If they were to have any relationship at all; she needed to stop with the pact crap. Despite every fiber of his body wanting to run over to Maddie's for a night of loving he knew he had to stay away. Let her be the one to break the pact. It was getting old; and David was about to suggest Maddie see a psychologist. He smiled to himself; he could just imagine _that_ conversation!

By 10 pm Maddie was clawing the walls; was he really not going to come over tonight? She was happy! Finally, they would have a solid pact. Maddie took a long leisurely bath; perfumed herself and donned a black see-through nightie. She had been meaning to wear that old thing; she assured herself as she pulled it over her head. Just because**_ HE_** wasn't going to come over didn't mean she couldn't enjoy wearing sexy lingerie and panties. It was solely for her benefit she convinced herself. Maddie poured herself a glass of wine as the clock struck 11. She hoped it wasn't too late to call but she suddenly needed to know what information he had uncovered regarding the Anselmo case.

David got home a little past 10. The combination of liquor and lack of sleep was having the desired effect as David practically passed out on his bed. He would deal with that blonde tomorrow was his last coherent thought. The incessant ringing of the phone was pulling him out of a crazy dream starring Maddie as the head negotiator of the Warsaw Pact. David finally realized the ringing was real and not in his dream as he reached for the phone; knocking over his alarm clock, a bottle of soda and the remote control. "Hello," he answered still half asleep.

'David."

"Maddie?" David was instantly alert. "Is everything all right? Did something happen?"

She could tell by the sound of his voice that he had been sleeping. This made her irrationally angry. Here she was craving him and he was _asleep_! Why wasn't he on his way here to break the pact? The thought that he could so easily put her out of his mind was turning her wild with fury. She calmed herself down as she found her voice. Why was she calling him again? For a minute she had forgotten.

"Agnes told me you were out working on the Anselmo case and I just wanted to know what you found out."

David smiled to himself. Like yeah that's why she was calling him; he thought.

"You're calling me at 11'oclock to find out if I found out any news on the Anselmo case?" He sat up and ran his hand through his sleep messed hair.

"Well David I am the owner of Blue Moon and should always be apprised what is going on at _my_ agency." She told him coldly.

"Oh you do huh?" his voice sent shivers down her body. She was so happy that he was safely miles away; the pact was safe.

"Are you sure that's the _only_ reason you called me Maddie?" he asked in a low and seductive voice.

"And why else would I call you Addison?"

David sat up and ran his hand through his hair. This was going to be fun he thought with a devilish glint in his eye that would worry Maddie if she could have seen it.

"OH I don't know." He drawled. "Maybe you missed me."

"Missed you?" her voice was unbelieving "Of course not!"

"Not even a little?" He asked hoarsely in that voice that curled her toes. Maddie had to sit or she would surely fall over.

"No Addison this call is purely business." She remarked in a business tone of voice. "I also wanted to thank you for adhering to our new pact."

He ignored her. "Well I miss you." He told her

"You do?"

"I miss running my hands through your hair and whispering in your ears." His voice was syrupy smooth.

Maddie felt her blood begin to boil. "David." She said in a low shaky voice.

"Oh yeahh Maddie. And some soft, baby kisses on your belly." David smiled as he heard her breathe catch.

"Stop David! I called to talk business. Serious business." She told him firmly "And to thank you for sticking to the pact."

"Oh yeah. It's a good thing I'm not there cause this new pact would be history just like the dozen or so before it." David smiled into the phone "'Cause right about now I'd have your legs wrapped around my waist as I covered your neck with soft angel kisses."

Maddie felt herself dampen and her nipples harden. She was also starting to get angry. How dare he talk to her like this! How dare he assume that if he was here she would allow him to break the pact?"

"Well it's a good thing you're not here David because this time I would throw you out you arrogant jerk!" she cried into the phone her voice quavering.

"Well I guess we'll never know will we?" he practically purred into the phone. "Good night and sweet dreams." And with that he hung up.

David put the phone off the hook. Let her stir in her own juices he thought as he headed for a very cold shower.

Maddie stared at the phone her mouth dropped in shock. He hung up on her? When she was still talking to him! _He hung up_! Maddie called back but the phone was busy.

David heard the loud, angry knocking just as he was getting out of the shower. He wrapped a red towel around his waist and went to answer the door. He had a suspicion who it might be and he wasn't wrong. Maddie stood outside of his door in an overcoat and sneakers. This image brought him back about a month when she had sneaked away from Sam in the middle of the night. Something flipped in his heart. He really was crazy about his woman but like a parent he needed to teach her a lesson. He was tired of being played with. Either she wanted him or she didn't. He knew she was crazy about him too. He could see it in her eyes; feel it in her touch.

David pulled open the door "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Maddie's eyes were throwing angry laser beams his way. "How dare you hang up the phone when I was talking to _you_?"

David stared at her, his eyes green ice 'Well, I didn't want to listen anymore. We can talk in the morning." He walked into his bedroom; she followed. He turned to her "Go home Maddie." He was getting angry and upset. How dare she come here to yell at him? But he knew why she really was knocking at his door in the middle of the night.

Maddie noticed David was wearing nothing but a towel laying low on his hips. He must have just gotten out of the shower; his hair was damp and his chest hairs were glistening in the pale light of his bedroom. Maddie felt an ache spread between her legs and her breasts began to throb. Why did she want this man so much? Just the sight of him was causing a commotion in her body. She couldn't look away.

David knew he could lure her into bed but he really didn't want to go down that road again. Sex, pact. Sex, pact. It wasn't the way he wanted this relationship with Maddie to continue.

"I just want to talk to you David.' Maddie insisted as she shrugged out of her coat. She had forgotten she was still wearing the black lingerie. She noticed David's reaction as she looked down at herself. She began to put her coat back on when he took it out of her hands.

"I like the view." He teased. He could feel himself harden. This was going to take super human control. He just wanted to go over to her and peel that nighty off but he didn't.

"So talk." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The nightgown was practically see- through. He could see the hard nipples of her breasts the dark bush between her legs. David swallowed hard and averted his eyes. The towel slipped revealing his erection.

Maddie could see the effect she was having on David and it made her hotter. No, she would leave before another pact was broken! She began to walk toward the door when his arm snaked out and pulled her on to his lap. She could feel his hardness under the towel and it made her ache for him.

David whispered in her ear, "if you just kiss me uh here, "he placed her hand on his hardness, "that really wouldn't break the pact would it? I mean it's not real sex is it?" Maddie began to stroke him as his lips found that spot on her neck and licked it. She moaned and leaned into David placing his hands between her legs.

"I don't know David. I don't think so."

"Maybe we shouldn't break the pact?" his voice was soft "I mean it is so important to you and all." His hands began to pet her slowly as she squirmed on his lap.

"David!" she cried covering his face with hot wet kisses. "We really should stop!" She moaned breathlessly.

David lifted her off his lap. "Stopping." He told her quietly as he got up and walked across room.

Her face was flushed and her voice was deep with lust. "Where are you going David?"

"Away from you!" he told her. "You told me to stop. Remember the pact."

Maddie stood in front of him. She had never looked more appealing to him. She looked confused and sad. "David," she murmured his name as she approached him.

David had an idea. "You know Maddie. You really never explained the rules of the pact. Maybe you can teach me." He told her his voice caressing her. "What exactly breaks the pact?"

Maddie was puzzled at his train of thought but right about now she would go along with just about anything he said. "Ok David." she croaked.

David took her in his arms and laid her on the bed. He kissed her; his tongue flicking over her lips and running in and out of her mouth. "Is this breaking the pact?" he asked.

"I don't think so." She told him lost in the feel of his lips on hers. She moved closer to him. The towel rode up as she pulled him near. David wrapped one arm around her so one hand could caress her breast while the other disappeared under the black silk. He began to stroke her slowly as his lips made a trail from her lips to her breast and back again. His tongue felt like a fire brand against her skin. "How bout this?" his fingers were like magic.

"I don't know" she barely was able to get the words out of her mouth.

"Or this?" his tongue flicked over her nipples.

"Oh David." She cried as she untied the towel he had been wearing, her hands playing with him.

"I have to know Maddie" he crooned "Is this breaking the pact." Before she could answer Maddie began to convulse in a shattering orgasm. David kissed her deeply as she regained her senses.

Maddie stared into his green eyes smoldering with passion.

"I think that may have broken the pact. It's your fault Maddie Hayes and you should be punished." He dipped his head and nipped her neck leaving a small love bite. Maddie's hands were still playing with David. He moved slightly away and sat up. "We're not finished here Miss Hayes," he told her, "I still don't know everything that breaks the pact." He raised an eyebrow "Teach me please." he pleaded.

Maddie threw him her most seductive smile as she straddled him; the feel of the wet silk nearly pushed David over the edge. "I don't think this is breaking the pact." She told him hoarsely. She moved on him. He moaned. "This may be though." She bent down to lick his neck. David groaned, moving the night gown up so that there was nothing between them. "Oh Maddie!" David cried as Maddie wiggled on his lap as he began to go over the edge pulling her with him.

"Well, that may have broken the pact. But we need to explore the pact breakers a little more before I grasp a full understanding of your rules." He winked at her pressing her down on to the bed and covering her body with his.

"Oh I understand the need for your thoroughness." She replied as she felt his hardness meet her softness. "I think this may be breaking the pact." He told her pushing into her.

"Probably." She agreed as she pulled him closer.

Maddie watched as David slept in a mess of tangled sheets and couldn't help but smile. He knew his way around her body, mind, and heart and there was nothing she could say or do to change it. Why did this frighten her so in the light of the morning?

David opened one eye and smiled at Maddie with that crooked grin that made her blood pump faster. "Is the lesson over?" he asked quietly.

"For tonight." She told him, "but I'm sure I could think of many other ways to break the pact."

David nodded closed his eye and pulled her next to him. "I can't wait teacher." He kissed her, "I can't wait."


	3. Nightly Review Chapter 3

David put a call into Blue Moon a little past noon. He had spent the better part of the morning trying to drum up business for the agency. Blue Moon had become a successful agency in part due to the cold calls David had begun to make. Since Blue Moon had solved a couple of news worthy cases, it usually wasn't difficult for David to get in to see the person in charge.

David was waiting in the reception area of a law firm that specialized in divorce and custody cases. He was sitting with a magazine in his hand; but he wasn't even looking at it. Instead he was replaying scenes from last night with Maddie. Wow, it had been something. Each night with that woman seemed to get hotter; instead of getting bored David's appetite was increasing. She was such a complex woman; burning hot and icy cold; sometimes in a matter of seconds. He loved her to distraction but she was slowly driving him insane.

David had left his own apartment this morning; leaving Maddie asleep. He couldn't bear to see the doubt and uncertainty in her blue eyes. He couldn't stomach her talking about pacts. Why couldn't she accept that they were great together? He really could not understand that blonde. As the thoughts filled his head, he looked up to see another blonde standing over him. Not bad, he thought.

She smiled down at him extending her hand. David stood up and took it. "You must have enthralling thoughts" she told him "I've been trying to get your attention for a while."

"Sorry. David Addison, Blue Moon Investigations."

"Vicki Andrews." She eyed him with appreciation. "What can I do for you today, Mr. Addison?"

David turned on his charm and pitched his deal. An hour, a cup of coffee, and a contract in hand, a happy David Addison strutted out of the law firm. Tonight he and Maddie had another job to do besides breaking her pact. They were hired to see if the husband of one of the law firms 'clients was actually in town for business or pleasure. The law firm wanted evidence that he was cheating and needed it in the form of audio and video tape. David called to hire the surveillance van and then he called Blue Moon.

"Maddie." He began when he heard her voice.

"Where _are_ you David?" she asked, her voice tinged with anger.

"I spent the morning doing some cold calling and I got us a nice little contract." He told her enthusiastically.

"_And who_ gave _you_ permission to do that today David." Her voice was shrill in his ear, he held the receiver away. "Maybe I needed you _here_ this morning!"

"Oh I bet you did." She could hear the smirk in his voice and she wished she could reach through the phone and slap him.

"What contract? Don't you think that I, the owner and boss of Blue Moon, should give my permission before you sign a contract?"

She had taken the wind out of his sails; David was starting to get hot under the collar. "Can you for once get off your high horse?' he snarled into the phone "Why the hell does everything always have to lead to a damn argument?"

"Don't curse at me Addison!"

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" David heard the ring tone in his ear.

David showed up at Blue Moon an hour later. His anger had cooled considerably but Maddie's had increased with each minute he was gone. David sauntered in giving Miss Dipesto a broad smile in greeting. He nodded toward Maddie's office. "Mood?"

Agnes frowned and shook her head. "Not good."

"What else is new?" he gave Maddie's office e door a quick knock and entered the lion's den.

If Maddie's eyes could kill, David thought, he would surely be dead. What a complicated woman this blonde was. People who knew her in passing may think she is an icy blonde but he knew the truth. Beneath the ice there was intense heat; for anger and love. He could practically see the steam rising out of her. Oh, she was hot all right; but this was the hotness he _didn't_ like.

"Maddie." He tossed her a wicked grin as he threw himself into the chair in front of Maddie's desk. "So do you want to hear about this contract or not?" he went on ignoring her cold glare "And we have a case for tonight."

"There is _no_ contract. There is no _case_."

"In a gadda da vida! Can you just listen to me for a second?' His eyes were green lasers.

"I just cannot believe you would stay out of the office for half the day and not inform me of you whereabouts."

"Sorry mom." He told her with a mocking lilt to his voice "Anything else?" David lifted his eyebrow at her. He knew there was something else in that honey blonde head that was bothering her.

Maddie rambled on for a while about her business and professionalism and the chain of command. David tuned her out.

"And why did you leave this morning before I woke up?"

Ah ha, so that's it, David thought. Ha she missed me! David sat up. Wait, was she willing to admit this? He wasn't sure how to approach this new development so he decided to take the safe road. "Sorry, I just thought I'd get an early start this morning. I woke up really early and didn't want to disturb you. The idea to do some cold calling just popped up."

"Oh and that's what um popped up this morning?"

David was taken aback. Did he just hear what he heard? Nah, his ears must be playing tricks on him. Tread carefully, he told himself not sure what game Maddie might be playing. She hated when he made references to the night before in the office. Now, she was doing it? He attempted to change the subject. "So you want to hear about the contract or not?"

Maddie was confused by David. She had just thrown a sexual innuendo his way and he had _ignored_ it. What was with that? Maybe he had decided to stick with the pact and was ignoring her innuendos. Maddie suddenly felt very tired. "Ok David spill it." This one was accidental but David just ignored that one too.

David was puzzled again. What was with her? Dealing with Maddie was like navigating a mine field. You never knew where to step before you'd be blown to pieces. And he didn't want to get blown up; maybe later he hoped smiling to himself.

David told Maddie about how he had secured the free-lance work from the law firm and what case they were on that night. She was impressed and told him so.

They decided to go home to sleep for a few hours so they would be fresh for the stake-out.

"Yeah I haven't gotten much sleep lately." David yawned "God knows why. I mean nothing different happened." Now why did he say that? But Maddie just smiled at him. Interesting Addison; he thought; very interesting.

David picked Maddie up at the stroke of 8. She was waiting for him. She had tried to sleep but she found herself missing David's presence by her side. They had spent most of the last 3 weeks sleeping in each other's arms. It was becoming a habit, that was all, she tried to convince herself. Just a bad habit. And habits could be broken. Yes, like pacts she thought disgusted with herself, David, and this entire mess.

"Your chariot awaits." David ran around the van to open the door for Maddie.

She smiled at him. "You spoil me."

He laughed, "I know I really do."

"Quit while you're ahead Addison" she told him as her eyes automatically traveled over his body. Must his jeans be so tight, she lamented. The way those jeans were molded to his body should be illegal, she thought darkly. _And _what did that ridiculous t-shirt say. Single! _And_ why did that stupid shirt make her feel jealous and annoyed. After all, David was single. I mean they weren't a couple. _And_ why did that make her feel sick to her stomach?

Maddie and David parked the van up the street from the condo where the husband was staying. The condo looked quite lavish. David was impressed. He whistled. "Some company digs huh?" he enthused "Why don't we have a company apartment?"

"We're lucky we have bathrooms." Maddie quipped.

David quickly set up the surveillance equipment. Maddie moved to the back of the van to watch him. The back of the van was spacious. The surveillance equipment took up one side of the van; the other held a small refrigerator and a small TV. Pillows and blankets were strewn on the floor.

David noticed Maddie looking around the van. "I made sure the van had the deluxe surveillance package." He told her.

"Really?" Maddie sounded doubtful.

"Well the pillows and blankets are mine." He admitted "I figured we might get cold." He gave her a crooked grin which caused her stomach to flip over.

"Cold huh?" she repeated. David stared at her with green heat but didn't answer.

"Surveillance equipment set up. Video, check. Audio, check... This baby can run itself." He stated running his hands sensuously over the hi-tech equipment.

Maddie's eyes were drawn to David's hands caressing the equipment. She felt herself becoming aroused; knowing how those magic hands felt on her. He was doing it deliberately she fumed. Maddie turned away and turned on the TV. A scene depicting a woman with huge breast giving head to two men at once suddenly filled the screen. Maddie let out a gasp. David turned to see what had agitated her and began to laugh.

Maddie quickly flipped off the TV. "Yours?" David shook his head still laughing.

"What's so funny Addison?" she was annoyed.

"Your reaction." He smirked. "Haven't you ever seen a porno?"

"Of course I have." She told him indignantly "But I don't like them."

"Really well I do."

"Really, never would have guessed."

David shrugged and turned back to the equipment. He looked over his shoulder. "Sure you don't want to turn back on the set. Maybe we can find something you _do _like."

"That's ok David. I'll pass." She told him drily.

Maddie sat on the pillows and tried to relax. David came to sit beside her. He wished he knew what she wanted from him. He would do just about anything she wanted. His head was spinning with needing her but he had to play it cool.

They sat close together in mutual silence. Both were starting to feel uncomfortably warm in such close proximity to each other. David lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes. He was bone tired. He had tried to sleep this afternoon but his bed felt too big, too empty without Maddie. He felt Maddie next to him and his entire body tingled with want. Here I go, he thought. The show must go on.

"So I hope you are proud of me." He said nonchalantly.

Maddie looked down at him. "Proud of you? Of what?" she stammered. Her eyes were drawn to the muscles outlined in his t-shirt; down to the muscle outlined in his jeans. David caught her gaze as it rested on his crotch. He instantly hardened David knew how to make it say hello and he did. Wait, Maddie thought her eyes widening; did David's thing twitch at her. She thought she saw it move toward her. OK his hands were magic and now he could do tricks with that? Her eyes must be mistaken. But no, there it was again. She looked at David's face which was covered with a huge smirk.

"Just saying hi." He smirked with a devilish glint in his eyes. "Anyways." He went on ignoring the dazed look in Maddie's eyes." Getting back to how proud you must be."

"Oh proud. Yes, why?" Maddie was trying to snap out of her trance. "Of course I am proud you secured that great contract." She told him.

"True true," he nodded, "but I was thinking of another reason." He sat up.

"You were?" She wasn't sure she liked the road this conversation was taking.

"I am. You should be proud that I finally have a better understanding of your rules regarding our pact and I promise to abide by them."

"You are?"

"I am." His voice lowered dangerously. "It's just that..." his voice trailed off he gave Maddie a look she couldn't quite decipher.

"What David. Tell me." She prodded him.

"Well I'm a little ashamed to admit." He looked down is head lowered "But I wasn't always at the head of the class at school." His voice was low "Uh sometimes I needed to have the lesson taught to me more than once." He looked into her eyes. She could see the amusement hidden there.

David sighed heavily. "You see sometimes I needed to be uh tutored for certain subjects."

Maddie looked at him closely; her heart began to hammer. "And what does that have to do with us?"

"Welll, I may have forgotten one or two teensy weensy parts of the pact rules." He shook his head feigning sadness.

"You did huh?" she asked.

"I did uh huh." He nodded. "Maybe you can uh tutor me." He laid down on the pillows.

Maddie felt her legs to turn to jelly and she was happy she was sitting. David took her hand and placed it on his zipper. He helped Maddie pull down his zipper while his other hand unbuckled his belt.

"For example," he told his voice full of honey. As he undid his jeans. "If you kiss me here," he patted himself. "Does that break the pact? You were never quite clear on that."

"Oh, sorry I wasn't?" Maddie bent over David's body.

He moaned as he felt her hot mouth embrace him. "I really hope this doesn't break the pact cause I love it." He groaned loudly.

Maddie seemed to think this over "Well maybe we can add like an amendment to the rule. I mean since you love it so much and all." Her tongue stroked him as his hands peeled away her clothes.

"And what was the rule for undressing again?" he asked her as he pulled off her sweater and bra in one quick movement. "So tell me. Is this allowed?"

Maddie moaned in pleasure as David's hands and tongue targeted her breasts. She began to run her hands through his hair as the heat in her body began to boil.

"But I love this too." He murmured against her breasts.

"Another possible amendment." She was barely breathing, "Oh David. David! David!"

"Cause I don't want to break your pact or anything." He told her pulling off her pants.

"Oh no. Of course not." She moaned as her hands ran over his body. Maddie felt David's hands running over her legs. She willed those hands to reach the place where she ached the most. He teasingly avoided that spot stroking her around the area until she thought she would scream. Suddenly, maddeningly, Maddie felt David withdraw his hands and sit up. Maddie tried to catch her breath as she lay there nearly incoherent with her need for him. David looked down at her with his crooked smile. He knew the effect he was having on her and he loved it.

"Okay. Let's review."

That man! Maddie knew he was deliberately baiting her, teasing her. He's mean. He's cruel and she wanted him more than any other man she had ever met.

"One. It's fine to kiss me here." He told her slowly stroking his hardness.

"Yes, fine." She could barely swallow.

"Two, it's fine for me to kiss you here." He demonstrated by kissing her breasts with slow deliberate kisses.

"Fine." Maddie squirmed.

'Did we reach an agreement on undressing?" his eyes ran over her body prompting Maddie to reach out and pull him close. David pushed her down and devoured her mouth as his hands ran wild over her body. "I'm not finished learning yet." He gave her one last kiss as he pulled away.

"David, please." Maddie pleaded.

"Patience babe." He crooned "Just a few more tutorials." He bent and kissed her wetness causing her to gasp. "Oh God I love this too." He moaned.

"Oh David." Maddie was beyond speaking.

"Another amendment, I suppose." David confirmed as he covered her body with his. David guided himself into Maddie before he burst. "And I love this the most." He sighed his mouth finding hers as they danced to the rhythm of love.

Just as they went over the peak; they heard the surveillance equipment click on. David jumped off of Maddie and pulled on his pants. He covered his ears with the headphones and looked avidly through the camera lens.

Maddie looked at him; at the sweat still glistening on his chest and brow and felt such a feeling of love for this man. She also felt a deep sadness come over her. David didn't love her back! He had said he loved her only once and never said it again! How did she fall so hopelessly in love with someone who didn't return her love? She felt empty inside and scared. Maddie felt tears in her eyes.

David made sure the equipment was running smoothly. He turned to return to Maddie and the comfort of the blankets. She was fervently pulling her clothes back on. Oh no again. But then he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. What was this?

"What's the matter with you?" The words came out more roughly than he realized. This woman did nothing but confuse him. If he didn't love her so much he would surely have strangled her long ago.

Maddie turned away so he couldn't see her tears. "I hate you David Addison and I want to go home!"

David just stared at her; his mind in a jumble. What the hell did I do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Agnes could see that Miss Hayes was distraught. She figured it had something to do with Mr. Addison who had not come in to work yet. Miss Hayes had with big sunglasses covering her eyes. Agnes could tell just by the set of her shoulders, and her deliberate stride that she was upset. She would give a little while then she would go in and try to talk to her stubborn boss.

Maddie was at her wit's end. She knew that it was important, no crucial, to her peace mind; to her sanity, that she and David have a pact. She needed order in her life. She needed control. She needed restraint. When she was with David all that flew out the window. She was caught up in a tornado of feelings, of emotions, that scared her to the depth of her soul. This time she would be strong. She would keep her distance from David. He didn't love her anyway. Maybe she would even go away for a while. All these thoughts were swimming through her mind and at first she didn't hear the knock at her door. David? Her heart missed a beat. No, it couldn't be him he would have just barged in. 'Come in." she called out in a tentative voice. The door opened and in walked Agnes. Maddie's heart dropped.

"What can I do for you Agnes?" she asked her quirky, yet sensitive secretary.

"I thought maybe you needed to talk, Miss Hayes." Agnes ventured. "You seemed upset when you came in this morning."

"Me upset?" Maddie shook her head but Agnes could see the redness around her wounded eyes. "No. I'm not upset" Suddenly, Maddie began to cry. She really was out of control! What spell had that green eyed man cast upon her? She never came unglued like this!

Agnes ran around the desk and put her arms around Maddie. "Miss Hayes?" Agnes was very worried 'Can I get anything for you. Should I call Mr. Addison?"

Maddie's head shot up when she heard David's name. "No! That's the last thing I want." Maddie tried her tears with a tissue "Really Miss Dipesto, I'm fine. I just haven't being sleeping well and..." her voice trailed off thinking of why she hadn't been sleeping. "And I'm a bit out of sorts."

Agnes searched Maddie's eyes. "Mr. Addison hasn't come in to the office."

"I don't care where Mr. Addison is." The words were short, stilted.

Agnes shook her head "You don't?"

"I don't"

Agnes plodded on "I just thought. Well, this may be none of my business. Actually_, it is_ none of my business. There's something going on between you and Mr. Addison isn't there?' she smiled "And I think it's great great!"

"Well, it's not great great."

Agnes was confused. "It's not?"

Maddie shook her head as tears began to prick her eyes. "Oh Agnes, I am soo confused."

Agnes felt at a loss. How could two people who loved each other so much cause each other so much misery?

Agnes sat down. She needed to get through to at least one of them. She would leave Mr. Addison to later. She knew that he was head over heels in love with Miss Hayes. Anyone with half an eye could see by the way he looked at her. Mr. Addison also had a tone of voice Agnes had heard him only use with Miss Hayes; he spoke to her like she was the only woman in the world and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. Sometimes the way he looked and spoke to Miss Hayes almost made Agnes blush; and she didn't blush easily.

"Mr. Addison is crazy in love with you Miss Hayes."

"Well, that's too bad for him!" Maddie retorted.

"Miss Hayes like I said before this is none of my business but well, you love him too. Don't you?"

Maddie just put her head in her hands. "I'm so confused Agnes. Why does it have to be so difficult?'

Agnes shook her head. "It doesn't have to be. I've never seen a man look at a woman with such adoration like Mr. Addison looks at you."

"No, he doesn't. David is a charmer. He looks at _every_ woman like that."

Agnes shook her head harder. "No! Miss Hayes he doesn't. And I see the way you look at him."

Maddie laughed "Like I want to kill him most of the time,"

Agnes laughed too. "Yeah, even then you could tell you love him."

Maddie let out a long, frustrated sigh. "Well be that as it may, Mr. Addison doesn't exactly tell me how he feels."

Agnes stared hard at Maddie "Please don't get mad at me Miss Hayes." Agnes ventured.

Maddie wasn't sure she wanted to hear what Agnes had to say but she told her 'I won't get mad at you. What is it Agnes?"

'Welllll." Agnes looked away. "Sometimes you don't um exactly make it easy for Mr. Addison to tell you how he feels."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't." Again Agnes shook her head; curls flying.

Maddie thought about it for a minute. Maybe Agnes was right. Where during all the talk of pacts and breaking pacts would David find an opportune time to declare his feelings?

The phone rang just as Agnes was leaving. Maddie picked it up "Blue Moon Investigations. How may I help you?"

"May I speak to David Addison?" a woman asked; that depends who you are and why you are calling Maddie thought to herself.

"Mr. Addison isn't available right now. May I ask whose calling?"

"My name is Vicki Andrews of G&A law firm. Your company was hired to do a job for us last night. I was just calling for an update."

"Hello. I'm Maddie Hayes, Mr. Addison's associate. The job went very well. We obtained all the evidence your client needed to prove that her husband is cheating."

"Can you have Mr. Addison bring the evidence to my office at 11 this morning? Our hearing was moved up to this afternoon and I need those tapes."

"Yes, of course. 11 is it. Good bye Ms. Andrews and I look forward to doing business with you in the future."

Maddie replaced the receiver just as David swaggered into her office. He leaned against the door and aimed his lopsided grin her way. 'Hey partner." He greeted his voice low and husky.

David had dropped Maddie at her house last night. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone since she seemed so upset; but she made it clear that his company was not welcome. So he went home and spent the night tossing and turning. David hoped Maddie was in a better frame of mind this morning.

"How are you this morning?' he asked his voice tender and caring. "I was worried about you all night. You just looked so upset last night."

Maddie looked at him and remembered what Agnes said. Maybe she didn't give him an opportunity to declare his feelings. Maddie looked at him so damn sexy in that gray suit; always his tie a little undone; always his shirt a little wrinkled and went over to him. She noticed a red, purplish bruise on his throat right under his Adam's apple that was partially hidden by his shirt; Maddie touched the red bruise with her fingertips. The electric shock went through both of them,

'What is this David?" she practically whispered.

He laughed and touched the bruise "It's a hickey, a love bite." He stared into her eyes with green heat. 'You marked me."

"So sorry." She crooned. 'Does it hurt?  
>David shook his head "I think you may find one or two of them in some hard to see areas of your body."<p>

"Really well maybe later you need to kiss them and make them feel better."

Maddie brushed her tongue against the hickey on David's neck and felt him tremble.

Was _this_ happening in the office? David couldn't believe it. She _was _complicated. Last night she hated him and didn't want him anywhere near her. Now, this morning, a mere 6 hours later, she was seducing him by her office door; which he quickly turned around and locked.

"Oh yeah that feels so much better." He began to run his hands under her dress. No resistance. Hmm interesting. David was so hard he thought he would explode. He didn't think he was up for any slow dance this morning. A quickie in the office. Hadn't he always fantasized about it? Since the first time Maddie Hayes had walked in to this office he had wanted her. Now he had her, or so it seemed for the minute.

Maddie untied David's tie and unbuttoned his shirt as she began to kiss his chest and neck with hot, urgent kisses.

David worked fast; unbuttoning, unsnapping; pulling off; until Maddie was completely undressed. He flipped them in one quick motion so that she had her back to the door. Maddie in turn had done her job by releasing David from his pants.

"Please David" she practically begged 'I want you. I want this."

Their coupling was wild and frenzied. When it was over Maddie had to hold on to David's shoulders or she would have collapsed in a puddle at his feet. She looked up into his green eyes still clouded with lust.

"My God, "David said smugly "Who would have thought when you walked into this office 3 years ago so icy and cold that I would ever have you pressed naked against the door practically begging me for it." David went to nuzzle her neck but she pulled away angrily. What now? He was confused.

Maddie could not believe her ears. That arrogant jerk! Is that all I am to him? A hot babe he's been after? Where was the "I love you Maddie." That she so desperately needed to hear.

Maddie began to pull on her clothes just as fast as he had removed them. She was silent but David could see how upset she was.

David began to make himself decent; buttoning, zipping, buckling. He kept shooting furtive glances at Maddie but she refused to meet his eyes. 'Okay" he said impatiently, "What'd I do now?' He really was at a loss. She came on to him!

Maddie threw his a filthy glance. "Nothing ,you did nothing, Addison." Maddie finished dressing. "We should leave in a few minutes to drop off the tapes."

Maddie didn't seem in the mood for any client meeting with that red haze surrounding her. "It's okay. I'll go on my own." He looked at her still searching her eyes for the problem. "You can stay here and um unwind."

"Unwind?" she almost shrieked "Unwind? Is that what you think I need to do?"

"Calm down Maddie." He told her icily "What is wrong with you now?"

"I said _nothing_!"

"Ok well I'm trying to be nice here and figure you can deal with this nothing while I meander over to the law firm and drop off the evidence."

""And _I_ said" through gritted teeth 'That I am going with you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!

The drive to the law firm was silent and uncomfortable. David tried a few times to ask Maddie what was bothering her but she shot him down every time. So he shut his mouth turned up the volume of the radio and drove.

Maddie was seething. She wanted to slap David again and again for making her feel so rotten. She didn't think he even realized how badly he had hurt her, was hurting her and that made it worse. She looked at his profile; his jaw was tight with anger; and his eyes stared at the road ahead. He was angry now? Ha! She really wanted to slap him.

The music on the radio played on over their silence. David was barely listening to the radio. It was the station that Maddie insisted the radio be turned to; some soft rock love station that set David's teeth on edge. So much misery, so many lost chances. So many roadblocks to love. Wait, David thought, maybe this is where Maddie is getting her ideas from to torture him.

Maddie was listening to the radio. One unrequited love song after another. So much unhappiness on the radio matched the sadness in her heart.

The law offices of G&A were lush and Maddie was impressed. She thought the firm may be some back office establishment with a short client list. David actually may have obtained a great free-lance contract.

Maddie and David were shown into Vicki Andrews' office. The lawyer stood to greet them; motioning them to take a seat. Maddie noticed how the woman barely took notice of her; giving David most of her attention. Maddie also saw the way the stunning blonde gave David a quick once over; her eyes landing on his ringless left hand. David seemed unaware of the women's scrutiny as he recounted what they discovered the previous night. When David handed over the tapes; Maddie could swear that woman rubbed her thumb across the palm of David's hand. _What was this?_

David was asking himself the same thing. _What was this_? What the hell was this Vicki Andrews pulling; it looked like she wanted to pull something. Any other time in his life David would have jumped at a chance to be with this curvaceous blonde; but now there was only one curvaceous blonde he wanted. _And _that blonde was throwing him icy blue lightning bolts that should have frozen him to his chair.

The two detectives left the law firm a short time later. David was thrilled that Vicki had handed them another case to work on. Maddie wanted to claw out his smiling eyes. "Hey, Blondie blonde why don't we get some lunch?" David asked as they reached the BMW.

Maddie lost it "So I suppose _she_ was the reason that you didn't want me to tag along with you this morning?"

David was stunned. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to stare at her with his mouth hung open "You're kidding me right?"

Maddie just stared him down; her eyes ice cold marbles in her head. 'No. I am not kidding! I saw the way she looked at you!"

David nodded. "Uh yeah so? You notice that _I _wasn't looking back!" he told her "I have eyes for only one blonde. That McGillacuddy is really something." He teased.

Maddie threw him a wounded look "Can never be serious huh Addison?"

"Sure I can. I am serious." He lowered his voice to that timbre that caused her stomach to flip. "I mean it Maddie I only have eyes for you."

She got into the car slamming the door on David's words. He shook his head and headed to the driver's seat. He turned to look at her. "Maddie, I can tell you that right at this minute there is no other women in the world that I want more than you."

His words raced through her mind. Right at this minute? How about tomorrow, next week, next year? No promises from David Addison!

"Maddie, he continued in that voice that was slowly breaking her heart "I need you baby." He reached out to touch her hair.

Maddie pulled back 'Take me back to the office now Addison!"

David was dumbfounded with Maddie's anger. "No!" he told her with an edge to his voice.

"Then I'll take a cab!" David grabbed her arm before she could leave the car.

"What the HELL is going on?" he screamed at her at the end of his patience.

Maddie angrily pulled her arm from David's grasp "Get your damn hands off of me!" she said in a menacing tone.

"Watch what you wish for darling." He told her in a cold, biting tone she had never heard in David's voice before.

""I HATE you David Addison!" she screamed at him so loud he thought the car windows may shatter.

"Here she blows. Watch Mt. Saint Maddie erupt." David sounded like he was narrating a news story. "Check out the steam rising."

Maddie practically hissed at him. "Shut up David."

He ignored her. "The cause of this latest eruption is still under investigation. Possible reasons are jealousy." He gave her a sideways glance.

"Get over yourself Addison." She spit out.

"Animosity."

"You got that right!"

"Hornyness."

Maddie began to slap at David as he held up his hands in defense. David pulled her into his arms as she began to cry.

"What is it baby" his voice sounded lost, confused 'What'd I do?"

Maddie continued to cry.

"If its uh you know what's going on." He couldn't get the words out. "If us, we, you know is making you unhappy then..."

She looked up at him, eyes wet with tears. "Then what?"

"I only want you to be happy." He told her tenderly. "And if I am not making you happy..."

She pulled out of his arms and cut him off. "So that's it. How easy for you to get out of a sticky situation!"

He couldn't let that pass. "I like sticky situations." He quipped. "Okay. Sorry. Bad timing. But what do you mean? You're the one who keeps making these ridiculous pacts that neither of us wants to stick too." He searched her eyes. "Am I right?"

Maddie once again seemed to have lost her voice.

"Earth to Maddie. Come in please."

Maddie sighed unhappily. "Let's just go back to the office. I have a lot of work to do there."

"We have a lot of work to do here." He told her. "Maddie we have to straighten out this, _us_, before it is too late." He pulled her back in his arms and began to kiss her. Despite the temperature rising in her blood, Maddie pushed him way.

"This is all you want."

"What? What do I want?"

"Sex!"

David burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny!"

"No quite the contrary actually. Sooo you think that's all I want from you. Is sex?" he shook his head unbelievingly "After how many years, together? Our partnership, our friendship. You think sex is all what I want." His voice was angry. "Boy Maddie you really don't know me at all. Do you? If it was only sex I was after I could have the flavor of the week like that blonde we just left. I want you." He kissed her softly "Only you."

'For how long David?"

"Forever?" he brushed her hair with his fingers 'Is that to long for you?"

"I love you David."

"I love you too Maddie Hayes. Always and forever. I loved you from the first minute you walked into my office all icy blonde and bossy."

She smiled up into his eyes and kissed him with love and tenderness.

"I got an idea. How bout we rewind a bit." He told her excitedly. "Would you go out with me Maddie Hayes?" he asked his eyes twinkling green.

"Out with you?"

"Yeah like a date?"

'Didn't we try that before?" she shuddered with the memory.

He laughed. "I promise this time we'll do it right." He promised. "So how about it. Will you go out with me?"

Maddie smiled at pulled his mouth back down on her lips. "Yes.' She breathed into his mouth. "And no more pacts!" this was her promise.

"Ohh God no! No more pacts." He laughed pushing her back on the seat and kissing her with all the pent up passion and love that was inside of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Rose and Sandra for giving me all these wild and crazy ideas for Chapter 5...and thanks Twitter! Good thing it doesn't have a purely G rating.**

David couldn't believe he had forgotten to lock the door to Maddie's office. He had wound up in a heap on the floor with Agnes staring down at him as Maddie ran to the bathroom. They had been just getting busy on Maddie's desk; a few minutes later and Agnes would have walked in on quite a performance For some reason David had felt the sex was gonna be extra hot that morning but now he may never know. Agnes had raced out of the office with her head down as he stood zipping his pants. Close call...

"Maddie you could come out now." he called knocking on the bathroom door. Maddie opened the door and walked out falling onto her chair and placing her head in her hands. He could see the red blush covering her neck and for some reason that got him hot all over again. He locked the door and turned to Maddie. He pulled her into his arms covering the red blush with his hot tongue. Maddie pulled away. 

"What are you doing David?" 

"If you have to ask I must be doing it wrong" he quipped.

Maddie felt her temper rise as she saw the amusement lurking in David's eyes. She stood up and paced around the office. 

"That's it David! We have to make a new pact." 

Maddie saw Davids eyes turn to green ice "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we need to agree on proper office behavior."

"We do huh?"

Maddie shuddered. David's voice could get her to do just about anything when he used it on her. She felt her knees buckle as she practically fell into the sofa.  
>"Yes David we have to make a pact that we will conduct ourselves properly in the office"<p>

David sat beside her and looked at her earnestly "And what do you consider proper behavior Miss Hayes"

"Well we know what is improper." she told him seriously

"Really like what Miss Hayes?" 

Maddie could see the smirk playing on his lips and had an urge to slap him. She restrained herself. "David we both know what is improper office decorum. I don't think I need to spell it out for you." 

David gave her a sideways glance "Remember I'm not such a quick learner. How bout this?" He looked at her and the devilish glint in his eyes made her nervous; very nervous. "I'll ask you questions and you give me the answer."

"Now what are you saying David?" 

"Listen we know this is important to you and I want to get it right. Soo" David pulled up Maddie's skirt and put his hand on her thigh and started to inch his fingers higher. "Is this improper office behavior?" He asked innocently.

Maddie caught her breath as she tried to push Davids hand away. His hand felt like steel as she tried to move it from under her dress or maybe she wasn't trying very hard she admitted to herself as desire coursed through her body. She suppressed a groan as David's fingers reached the dampness between her legs. 

"So is this improper?" He asked as his tongue beat a flaming path from her mouth to her neck and back again. David's other hand began to unbutton her blouse. "Is this improper" Maddie couldn't find her voice to object so she just nodded.

"Ok sorry." David told her as he slowly began to withdraw his hands "I suppose this really isn't proper office behavior. I'm really sorry." He waited and was not surprised to find Maddie's hands pulling his back to where they left off.

"But Miss Hayes I would hate to break the pact so I think I should stop." David whispered into her ear. Maddie pulled David on top of her "I hate you David Addison." She mumbled against his mouth. David chuckled as he got his way.

David could see the steam rising from Maddie as she put her clothes back on. He sat their half-naked and watched her and waited. "Get dressed Addison!" she cried.

"Do I have to ma?" he teased. Maddie glared at him and slammed into the bathroom. David shook his head as he dressed. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Déjà vu Maddie you coming out?"

"No!"

He juggled the knob. "Would you stop this hiding in the bathroom crap? You're acting like a baby." He was starting to get angry. She really was something else.

'I'm not coming out until you go away!" she told him. Maddie was angry at herself and at David. She didn't understand why she was putty in his hands. One look, one touch and all her good intentions and promises flew out the window. This man was a danger to her psyche. She had to get control over her body; over her life before it was too late. 'Go away David!" she practically screamed.

David gave the door an angry kick. "Whatever you want Maddie. I'm gone! Don't come looking for me later." David slammed his way out of Maddie's office. He gave Agnes a wink as he strode into his office.

David's anger evaporated as fast as it had come. He sat back in his chair and thought about Maddie Hayes. What a complex woman she was! He didn't mean to bait and tease her but she made it so easy. He chuckled thinking about this new pact smact that Maddie had initiated. She didn't have a good track record in maintaining pacts and he doubted this one would be any different. He had an idea.

David took out a notepad. He would have Maddie put in writing the rules of this office pact. David giggled as she wrote.

_Dear Maddie:_

_I would love for you to slowly pull down my pants zipper and place your hands in my pants. Is this improper office behavior? I want to know. _

_Or_

_I could slowly pull up your dress and lick my way around your thighs. Is this proper office behavior? Please advise!_

David folded the note as he left his office and practically sprinted to the reception desk where Agnes sat. "Agnes can you give this note to Miss Hayes oh in about an hour?" David asked as he pulled on his blazer. 'I'm going out for a while. See you in a few."

"Where should I tell Miss Hayes you are?"

David lifted his eyebrow "Tell her to guess."

Agnes hadn't meant to read the note but when she picked it up to bring to Miss Hayes it had fallen open. Agnes blushed to the roots of her hair. Wow. Mr. Addison is something she sighed as she knocked on Maddie's door.

Maddie thought it might be David. It wasn't like him to allow her to stew in her own juices. She sat up straight in her chair and set her face to boredom. "Come in!"

Maddie's face fell as Agnes walked in. She was carrying something in her hand. "What is it Agnes?"

Agnes handed the note to Maddie. She still felt her face hot. "Mr. Addison asked me to give you this before he left."

Maddie opened the note slowly. It wasn't like David to send notes. As she read the note that telltale blush covered her neck like a winter scarf. She looked up at Agnes and saw that the receptionist's face was red as well. She was going to kill David Addison! "Thank you Agnes." She told her embarrassment evident in her voice. Agnes' face broke into a smile as she left; walking backwards and waving.

Maddie read the notes again and felt an ache for David. Despite herself she giggled as she read the note again and again. He would have his answer when he came back. Where was he anyway?

David was in a woman's lingerie shop looking for something perfect for Maddie. He picked up a pair of crotch less panties. He probably could convince her to wear them under her work clothes. Well, he could try to persuade her he thought as he made his purchase. David practically ran back to Blue Moon. He wanted to give Maddie her present. He was feeling very generous.

David walked into Blue Moon with a wide smile on his face and a spring in his step. He was carrying something hidden under his jacket. He stopped at the reception desk looking at Agnes with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Did you deliver my office memo Agnes? It really was important." Agnes blushed and couldn't look David in his eye. "Yes and she wrote back. Delivered to your desk not five minutes ago."

David nodded and strode eagerly into his office curious to see how Maddie had responded. David threw the package he was carrying on his desk and picked up the note.

_Dear David:_

_Both these scenarios are improper office behavior which I think you know. _

_With an added one:_

_Would you like me to cover your chest with hot wet kisses that travel lower and lower…?_

_If you are a good boy in the office I am sure these suggestions can be negotiated later at home. _

A crooked grin covered David's face as he read the note. Of yeah I would like... But being a good boy is no fun at all he thought as he buzzed Maddie's office. "Can I see you in my office Miss Hayes?"

Maddie's heart started to pound as she made her way to David's office. Why did all eyes seem to be following her? She wondered if Agnes had blabbed about what she had almost walked in on and the notes but Maddie doubted it. Agnes kept secrets. She ignored the stares as she opened the door to David's office and walked in looking much more composed than she felt.

David was sitting with his legs propped up on his desk. Maddie knew she was in trouble when she saw the devilish grin in his eyes and the smirk playing on his lips.

"I bought you a present." He told her nodding to the red bag on his desk. Maddie picked it up she knew it had come from the expensive lingerie shop down the street. She looked at David slightly annoyed. "A present for me you say?"

David stood up and perched on his desk next to where Maddie stood. She could feel his breathe on her face as he told her "For both of us."

Maddie opened the bag slowly. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking at. 'What is this?" she asked holding up red silk. David moved an inch to whisper in her ear. "It's a crotch less panty."

Maddie moved away from him examining the garment in her hand. "A what?" David knew she realized what it was when her blushing neck gave her away. David pulled her almost into his lap. "How about you try it on?" he suggested running his hands through her hair.

"How about no." she told him moving away and putting the panties back in the bag.

"Why?" he asked huskily.

Maddie shivered. "Maybe at home if you're good."

"I'm good now." David said in a plaintive tone. Maddie was saved by the sound a knock on the door. Maddie moved across the room from David.

"Come in.' Maddie called happy for the interruption.

Agnes opened the door. "There's a client here to see you. Is it a good time?"

Maddie smiled. "Yes Miss Dipesto. Send them in."

David remained perched on the desk as Maddie walked around to sit in David's chair. The client was a man in his forties or early fifties with salt and pepper hair and piercing gray eyes. He seemed to stare right through Maddie as she greeted him.

"I'm Maddie Hayes and this is my associate David Addison."

"My name is Preston Wilcox." The man told them in a serious gruff voice. "I need you to find my daughter."

Maddie and David listened as the man explained what he needed them to do.

"I have never met my daughter you see." He told them. "I was young and foolish and walked away when I discovered my girlfriend was pregnant. I come from a very rich family and my father paid Mandy, the girl I made pregnant, a tidy sum to forget who the father of the baby was. I was happy with the arrangement at the time. I mean I was 18 and had no want or need to settle down with a family. Over the years I have come to regret not knowing my daughter." He said in conclusion. "I want you to find her for me."

David looked at Maddie. She was patiently listening to the client's story. David knew that this case was an easy one once he heard the story and he quickly lost interest. He instead began to think of how he was going to get Maddie to wear those panties in the office. He gave him a thrill to imagine it as he began to touch the bag with his fingers. Maddie threw him a "What are you doing now?" look but David ignored her. Instead he stared at her with laser green eyes as his tongue licked his lips. She had enough.

"Mr. Addison can we speak outside for a moment please?" Maddie turned to Wilcox. "We'll be a minute."

David nodded and followed her out. Maddie was fuming. "Whatever you think you are doing Addison you need to stop it right now. Get it?" Maddie practically hissed at him in a very low voice.

David feigned innocence. "What are you talking about Miss Hayes? I was just listening to the client."

"You were touching the bag." She told him through gritted teeth. She saw David raise an eyebrow and realized how ridiculous it sounded; but she _knew_ he was doing it on purpose. 'And you licked your lips!"

David shook his head. "Maddie you must be under a lot of pressure. I just have dry lips. Is there something that is making you crazy? Something I may be able to help you with?" He asked his eyes sparkling with mischief. Maddie threw him a filthy look and returned to the client.

'We'll take your case." Maddie told him.

"But Maddie I promise I won't touch you but just knowing you're wearing them under your professional clothes would make me so happy."

"Make you so what?" she asked. They were pulling into the driveway of Maddie's house. They had gone out to dinner together and had an enjoyable time that is until the ride home and David's request.

Maddie slammed the door as she got out of the car and practically ran up the steps to her house. David caught up to her in three long strides. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Stick it Addison."

He couldn't resist. 'Oh that comes later." He told her pulling her in his arms and covering her face and neck with kisses. She pulled away. "Can't you wait until we get inside?"

"Well then hurry!" he demanded.

'So when are you gonna try them on?" David asked as he peeled Maddie's clothes off leaving a trail of satin and silk on the way to her bedroom. Maddie was lost in the feel of David's hands and mouth. David decided to take matters into his own hands. He pushed Maddie down on the bed and began to pull on the red crotch less panties as if he were a best man pulling the garter up the maid of honor's leg. But David added something extra as his tongue followed the panties up her legs.

"I'm so hot right now Maddie." He told her licking her thigh. "How sexy are you in these." His fingers played over the satiny material as Maddie writhed in passion. David couldn't wait any longer as he covered her body with his and made love to her with all the love and passion inside of him. As he lay on top of her he made her promise to wear the undies under her work clothes; which he knew was unfair because at that moment she would have agreed to anything. And that thought made him hotter still. He knew the hold he had over her and it thrilled him.

"I am not wearing these under my clothes!" Maddie told him the next morning as they were dressing for work,

"You promised" he told her petulantly. "And I want you too!"

Maddie laughed at his face. "I know you do but we can't always get what we want can we?"

David walked up to her and took her in his arms planting hot kisses up and down her throat until her breathing was labored. "Please Maddie. I won't touch you at work." David held out the panties to Maddie. "Come on Maddie." He murmured against her neck as his hands pulled off her undies and swiftly replaced them with the red ones he wanted her to wear. She didn't resist. After all how could she when he was making her feel things she never even imagined.

Knowing what Maddie had on under her work clothes was slowly driving David crazy. He knew he had promised not to touch her in the office but the elevator was fair game. David and Maddie were leaving for a late morning appointment with a client when David decided to stop the elevator between floors.

"What are you doing David?" Maddie asked although she had her suspicions.

David pushed Maddie up against the wall as his hands disappeared underneath her skirt. 'Is this improper office behavior?" David wanted to know as he nibbled on her lips. "Cause we aren't in the office now."

"I don't know." All she knew was that those damn panties where making her hot all morning long and she was happy to be stuck here with David; but she wouldn't admit it to him. "Maybe we should wait until we get home."

"Do you really want to?" He asked as he pulled up her skirt and unzipped his pants in one practiced motion.

"Oh David." She moaned against his mouth as he pushed into her wetness. Ten hot minutes later they were walking out of the elevator smiling and holding hands.

Later that afternoon Maddie sat in her office thinking that this crazed relationship with David was going too far. He had her feeling things she had never felt before. He had her doing things she would never have believed she would; like wearing these ridiculous panties under her clothes. David had too much power over her and she had to find some way to gain control. When she was alone she could usually think rationally about their relationship. She knew that she loved David but she also knew that he was detrimental to her mental well-being. Maybe she needed to go away for a while. All she knew was that she had to gain some semblance of control over her body and her life as soon as possible. And taking back the reins of this_ thing_ with David would be the first step.

The drive to Maddie's house that night was silent and tense. David didn't understand the silent treatment Maddie was giving him. He didn't think he had done anything to make her mad; the last time he saw her they were laughing and kissing in her office. Now, he could tell by the tense way she sat in the passenger seat that she was not happy.

"Hey Goldilocks what's going through that honey blonde noggin of yours?"

"You know David we never did go on that date you promised me."

"We didn't?"

"No, we didn't." Maddie shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I would have remembered if we had David." She told him testily.

"And...you want to go out now?"

David pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. He shifted in the seat to look at her.

"I don't know." She told him. "I'm not sure of what I want."

David nodded not really understanding but trying to. "Okay." He said neutrally "Do you want to go out or not?"

Maddie gave him a dirty look. "Well when you ask me so romantic like that it makes me feel ambivalent about a date and about this _thing_ we have."

Where was this going ran through David's mind. "Ambivalent?"

"You do know what ambivalent means?"

"Yes, I know what ambivalent means." He said before she could finish the question.

"Anyway I'm not sure what I want to do."

'Oh you're not huh. And what _thing _are you talking about?" David began to move closer to Maddie as he asked this question.

"This t_hing_! What we do every day all day almost all day long!"

David licked his lips as he moved closer still. Maddie felt like a fly caught in a spider's web as she felt David's hand reaching under her skirt. She instantly became aroused as his lips covered hers. She knew she had to fight against her feelings as she pushed him away. David was use to her refusals and her pacts and wasn't taking her a bit seriously. "Come on Maddie." He coerced her as he pulled her into his arms. Maddie struggled against him as he pushed her down on the seat and began to make love to her. Maddie felt herself responding and hated herself for it; she also hated David Addison for being the man who was making her lose control.

When it was over Maddie bolted out of the car with tears streaming down her face. David flew out of the car after her. He caught up with her; pulling her to stop outside her front door. "What's the matter?" he asked confused.

"You're the matter! I can't breathe around you!"

David took her hand. "Really could have sworn I heard you breathing pretty fast and heavy there just a little while ago." He teased.

Maddie pulled her hand away from David. "Go home David." She told him miffed.

David looked at her his eyes a mixture of hurt and anger. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying to go home. I feel like my senses are reeling all the time and I need time to be alone." She told him coldly. "You are making me feel not like me!"

"Now, what's that mean? Feel like not you?" he asked 'You feel like you to me."

Maddie looked at him with contempt. "Why does this always have to come down to sex?"

"No it doesn't always come down to sex."

"We hardly go out. We don't talk. We don't do anything but...you know."

"We went out to dinner last night." David told her still not understanding what was up with Maddie. She seemed to be happy this afternoon now this.

"I told you I'd take you out!"

"And I don't want to go anymore. I want to just end this _thing_ between us."

David felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. "Why?" he asked confusion in his voice. "We're great together."

"Great at sex maybe."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing if two people are supposed to be together but you and I well…"

"Well what?"

"I'm not supposed to be with someone like you." The kick in the stomach was joined by a knife stabbing him in his heart.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Maddie saw the hurt in David's eyes but couldn't stop herself from continuing with her tirade. "I know that I am exactly who you want to be with so how could you understand?"

"You really are delusional. How can you think you're exactly who I want to be with? You spend more time trying to stop sex than enjoying it, you throw fits if you find one hair in the bathroom sink, you hate the idea of having fun! No Maddie, you aren't exactly who I ever thought I'd be with.' He sneered.

"And you! All you think about is sex, you're messy, uncaring and loathsome!" she yelled at him. "I hate you!"

"Fine."

'Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Well I guess that's it then.' He flung at her with a low dangerous voice.

"Guess so." She countered.

David stared at her with green chips of ice turned on his heel and walked away.

"David wait!" Maddie called after him. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"What are we going to do? Where are you going? Shouldn't we talk about this instead of screaming at each other? I'm sorry because now you are mad at me."

"Mad? No I'm not mad but now I know it's time for me to find someone who is supposed to be with someone like me. So good night Madolyn Hayes. Sweet dreams."

Maddie tossed and turned the entire night. What did he mean when he said it was time to find someone he was supposed to be with? Did that mean he was going out to find a woman? Tonight? She grabbed the phone and dialed David's number but reached the answering machine. Maddie jumped out of bed and called a cab and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of David's apartment door.

The loud banging woke David out of a nightmare starring Maddie as a severe teacher telling him he was a failure and he had to make a pact to try harder. He woke up in a cold sweat as he realized the knocking was not in his dream. "Hold your horses." He yelled out as he ran for the door. "Who are you? And what do you want?" he asked as he opened the door. He wasn't very surprised to see Maddie standing there wearing an overcoat over her nightgown. This was becoming a common occurrence. He was still very angry at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked icily

"I wanted to talk to you." She lied. She had wanted to see if he was with anyone else.

"Why do you always need to talk to me in the middle of the night?" David asked yawning.

Maddie just shrugged. David watched her from under his long eyelashes. She really was a piece of work. Why did he need to talk to him? She did just fine getting her message across loud and clear last night.

"What do you want to talk about Maddie?" he asked snidely 'You told me what you had to say last night."

"Well I don't want you to feel hurt or angry."

Was she kidding? She was nuts. "Go home Maddie. I'm fine."

"No, I don't think you are." She had to be kidding.

Why was David being so stubborn? Why didn't he just admit he was hurt?

"David I want to talk to you!"

David was at the end of his rope. He went into his bedroom and propped himself up on his pillows. Maddie followed but avoided the bed instead perching on his exercise equipment.

"Shoot."

If only I could she thought to herself. Why was she here? What could she say that would make him understand how she felt?

"I feel empty inside."

"What?" He was too tired for this. 'Maddie its 3 o'clock in the morning. I'm sure you'll still feel empty tomorrow."

"See this is exactly what I mean. I tell you how I feel and you make jokes!"

David stared at her with wooden eyes. "It wasn't a joke." Maddie just glared at him. He sighed deeply. "Ok Ok what do you mean by that?"

Maddie stood and began to pace around the small confines of David's bedroom. "I don't know exactly." She tried to explain. "I just don't feel like what we have is right." She looked at him searching his eyes. "Do you know what I mean?"

"No, sorry but no I don't know what you mean." He answered "Things were going great between us. Real great."

"Maybe sexually but even that…."

'What you're empty there too?" he interrupted.

"I feel out of control. You make me feel, make me do things that I 've never felt or did before."

"And you love it." He told her in his sexiest voice.

Maddie shivered. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." She plopped on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "I want more David."

He moved closer to her. "More sex?" he began to pull her closer. She pulled back. "No, not more sex. If we did it anymore..well not anymore sex!"

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

He pulled her into his arms. "I love you Maddie Hayes." He whispered against her mouth.

"And I love you David Addison." She whispered back. 'But maybe it's not enough." She freed herself from his arms. "I need something more. Something different."

David laughed but the laugh was not one of amusement. "Oh yeah. How could stupid David forget I'm not the right guy for you? Okay Maddie you win. Let's just forget this." He told her meanly. "This time I'll make the pact." He stood up "A pact that I won't allow you to make me feel worthless and a pact that I won't touch you anymore. Fine Boss?"

"Fine Addison!" She cried bolting out of the room. "We'll see who'll be sorry!"

"Whatever!" He yelled after her.

Maddie Hayes left David's place in a sea of tears. She knew she could not stay around David Addison and make a decision on her life. She needed to get away but where should she go?

Maddie found herself on a plane to Chicago. She would be safe at home. She would have time to think. It's for the best she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie landed in Chicago without having gotten any rest. Every time she closed her eyes a pair of green eyes swam in front of her. Damn David! She needed to clear that man from her head. It was for her own sanity that she stay away from him.

Maddie called her mother form the airport. She could tell her mother was very surprised when she asked her to pick her up from the airport. Maddie couldn't remember the last time she had been home for a visit. It had to be before Blue Moon. And David. Why did just his name on her mind make her shiver? She missed him. She had been away from him for exactly 8 hours and she missed him so much she ached. That was why she had to get away she convinced herself. She needed to unmiss him!

David tossed and turned all night thinking of Maddie and what she had told him. Maybe he didn't take her feelings seriously enough. He loved her to distraction. Didn't she know it? He told her he loved her every day and he thought he showed her. David wasn't sure what she wanted he thought as he showered. All he knew was that he was willing to whatever she wanted to make her happy. He was sorry and ashamed about how he had treated her last night and he planned to tell her that as soon as he saw her.

David waited all day at Blue Moon for Maddie to show up. He called her repeatedly but she wasn't answering the phone. Wow, she really was angry he thought unhappily. David drove to Maddie's house at the end of the day. When he saw that she had taken her cosmetics and clothes he felt the wind knocked out of him. She was gone? But to where? She had mentioned Europe. He just didn't know. How could she just leave without telling anybody where she was going? Or when she would be back? And what about the business?

David felt panic overwhelm him and he pushed it down. She was ok. She was fine. She just needed time to think. David felt like a cat on a hot tin roof. He couldn't stay in his apartment, he couldn't go back to Blue Moon so he decided to visit the one place you could find him most nights before this_ thing_, as she called it, with Maddie started.

When David entered the bar most of the regulars called out his name in greeting. '"Where you been Dave?" the bartender asked. 'We thought you died."

David shook his head. "Nah just busy with work and stuff."

"Stuff happen to be a beautiful blonde I saw you wrapped around last week?" Joe, one of the regulars, asked teasingly.

David tried to smile. 'Uh Yep. That too."

"So where is this blonde babe?" Stan, another regular, wanted to know.

"She left." David started drinking tequila and started telling his friends about Maddie and their _thing._

'So what are you gonna do Dave?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know where she is."

"Do you love her?"

David nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, I'm crazy about her."

David lost himself in tequila that night but he still woke up with Maddie on his mind; as well as a massive headache.

Maddie didn't know what she was going to tell her parents about her sudden visit to Chicago. When her mother picked her up at the airport she just told her she needed to get away from LA for a while. She didn't feel ready to reveal anything more yet. Maddie knew her mother was easy; it was her father who she figured was going to be a problem.

Maddie's father was there to greet her when she came in the door. He was thrilled to see her but he was also suspicious. He kissed and hugged her, made a little small talk then immediately asked about David. It was like her father knew her trip here had to do with David Addison.

"How's that partner of yours? We really liked him." Alex asked looking at his wife. "Didn't we dear?"

Maddie warily. "You only met him once."

"True, but I'm here to tell you, he leaves quite an impression...so how's he doing?" 

"He's doing just fine, Dad." Maddie told him hesitantly. Where was this going, she wondered uneasily.

"Yeah seems like someone who always lands on his feet" Alex seemed to caution Maddie. "Although...something tells me he's a little tough to pin down, that one...not a long haul kind of guy when it comes to...you know...commitment and the like...just a feeling I got."

Maddie smiling weakly "Yes, well..." Maddie felt each word her father was saying about David like a tiny daggers to her heart. Maybe her father could see David objectively. Maybe he was right about him not sticking around. Maddie felt sick as her dad kissed her on the forehead.

Virginia followed Maddie to her room. "Don't listen to your father Maddie. David seems like a fine man."

Maddie sat on her bed and looked carefully at her mother. "What makes you think I'm here because of David?"

Virginia shrugged. "Aren't you Maddie?"

Maddie began to cry; Virginia enveloped her daughter in her arms. "Talk to me Maddie." Maddie shook her head. "Not yet Mom. Please I just need time." Virginia hugged her daughter and nodded. "Take all the time you need but remember I am always here when you need me."

Maddie spent half the night awake thinking of David and the other half dreaming of him. She woke up the next morning feeling more tired than when she went to bed. She didn't know what she was going to do with her day but she knew she had to call David and tell him where she was. She owed him that much. 

David passed the night drinking and passed out on his bed a bit after one. The next day he knew what he was going to do. He was going to call every cab company in LA and see who picked Maddie up from her house. It would take time but it was something for him to do. He gave Bert the go ahead on the Wilcox case. David had to time to think about any case; he had to find Maddie. As he called and called the cab companies; David became angrier and angrier. He threw the phone across the room. Not even a phone call. Maddie? Not even the decency to let me know where you are; that you're ok? How hard would it be to pick up the phone? At that last thought, Agnes buzzed him that Maddie was on the phone.

David picked up the phone and couldn't hide the fury from his voice. "So nice of you to call Miss Hayes."

"David. I'm sorry." David listened "I couldn't tell you I was leaving because you could have, would have, talked me into staying. I need to think David. I need to think away from you. You have too much control over me. It scares me. Please understand."

David heard the confusion and tears in Maddie's voice. This cooled his anger a notch. "Sorry Maddie I don't understand. I love you and you say you love me so if something needs to be worked out we need to do it together."

"I'm not sure if I want to work it out."

His anger escalated again. "What?" he snapped angrily. "You don't want to work it out? You breaking up with me?"

Maddie began to cry. "No, yes. I don't know. And please don't call me here David. I can't think if every time the phone rings I think it may be you. Please David; I need to think about us!"

David felt his temper snap. 'Well think all you want Maddie but I may not be waiting. OK. Maddie."

"Where are you going David?"

"_Going_? I'm not going anywhere. Unlike you I will stay here to run_ your_ business but I may not be waiting for _you_ to make up your mind about something that could be wonderful. Get me now Maddie?" with that he hung up the phone with a bang and a curse.

Really! David sat in his chair and put his head in his folded arms propped on the desk. He was hurt, angry and confused. All he knew was that as hard as it was going to be he had to push Maddie out of his mind until, if, she came to her senses. Right now he would throw himself in the business and try to forget.

Two weeks past very slowly for both David and Maddie. They were thousands of miles apart physically but neither had the other out of their mind for more than a few minutes.

Maddie could not believe that David had not called her! She knew she had made him promise not to but when did he ever listen to what she told him to do? Maddie was pacing around her childhood room. She was heartsick and physically sick. For the past few days she was feeling tired and nauseous. She couldn't seem to keep any food down. Maddie attributed her stomach trouble to nerves. She was always feeling antsy and anxious. Should she call David? Should she go home? She had thought long and hard about their relationship; their future and realized she was deeply in love. That scared her. Did he love her as much? He said he did but who knew? Even her father believed that David wasn't the type to stick around. But then again he didn't know him like she did. She had to admit that David had never given her indication he was in it for the short term. He had always been there for her; first as a partner; then a friend so shouldn't she give him the chance to be there for her as a lover? Maybe even a husband? She had tried over the past weeks to get David out of her head but every night her dreams were haunted by green eyes and crooked smiles; her days were no better. She missed him so much it hurt! Maybe she should have stayed in LA and tried to work things out there. Maybe, maybe , maybe. So many maybes! Why didn't he call? Maybe he was happy she was gone? She was so confused. She was also angry and upset. Damn that man!

David had spent many nights with Viola working on the Wilcox and Anselmo cases. He was bone tired when he got home but still couldn't fall asleep. His body and mind ached for Maddie. He really didn't know how he was going to exorcise her from his mind. David was very angry that Maddie hadn't even tried to contact him. How could she just seem to forget him and everything they were to each other for almost 3 years? Maybe she really didn't love him. He had itched to call her but he knew she would be angry and he didn't want to argue; especially when she was 2000 miles ago. He couldn't understand that blonde . So he made her lose control; she made him lose control too. He had never felt about a woman the way he felt about Maddie. Sure the sex was the best he ever had but there was so much more. He wanted to marry her; have a family with her. Wait! He asked himself. Did he really mean that? A wife and family? She really had her hooks in him. Didn't she realize how he felt? Maybe he hadn't told her enough. Maybe he was wrong to tease her to lose control sexually but she seemed to love it. Who knew? Surely, he didn't. Would she ever call him? Ever come home?

Maddie's parents had decided to throw a party to introduce her to their friends. Maddie had not been happy about the party but her mother told her in no uncertain terms that she owed it to her father. Her mother told her that it would make her father happy if she looked like she was having a good time at this party. Maddie wanted to just stay in bed with the covers over her head which she had mostly been doing for the past few weeks but she knew she had to go through with this for her father. She hated to worry her parents but she couldn't discuss David with them; it was too personal and too raw.

The party was in full swing and Maddie felt her face might crack if she had to keep on this false smile for another minute. Her parents had introduced her proudly to so many people her head swam with all their names and faces. She just wanted to run upstairs and throw herself under the covers; and think of David. She was just going to make her excuses when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Maddie." Maddie could not believe who was standing in front her smiling a 100 watt smile. He really was not someone she wanted to see right now.

"Sam."

"How are you Maddie?" he asked searching her eyes. "I was surprised and pleased when my parents told me you were here for a visit."

Maddie just nodded. She had nothing to say.

"How's David?" Sam saw Maddie stiffen.

"David?" she murmured "David's fine. He's fine."

Sam took Maddie's arm and steered her into the party. He was hoping that now that he had her alone, without that partner of hers in the way, he could convince Maddie they belonged together.


	7. Chapter 7

David came home to his empty apartment feeling agitated and jumpy. As soon as he walked in the door he knew it had been a mistake to have come home but he was too exhausted emotionally to go out anywhere. As he walked in the bedroom he spied his exercise machine; maybe if he worked out he could tire out his body enough to sleep. Sleep hadn't been his friend lately and he was feeling cranky and out of sorts. David threw his office attire off, and climbed on the machine hoping the exercise would also clear his mind. After a few arm crunches he knew this had been a mistake as he began to remember the last time he had used the equipment.

He had come home from the office that day feeling angry and tense. He couldn't believe that she had embarrassed him in the office in front of the whole staff. Things had been going well between then or so he thought. Even though they hadn't announced to the staff they were sleeping together it didn't seem they were hiding it from them either. David had felt on top of the world. Maddie seemed to actually want their relationship to work; seemed she was finally taking him seriously. Maybe that's why the words she had used in their argument had cut him to the bone. They were arguing, like they'd done countless times before, about whether to take a case. The case was about some woman who wanted to follow her grown son and Maddie felt it was distasteful. Anyway, as the argument got louder and more intense she had thrown some barbs his way that had really hurt.

"David Addison you are a damn idiot!" She had screamed at him causing the entire staff to look their way and stop what they were doing. All eyes were on them as they stood outside her office fighting about the case. "Sometimes I still don't know why I ever keep this damn agency open." 

David felt like he'd been slammed in the stomach. How can that thought still be in her head? I guess her former life would always mean more to her than he ever could. Guess she would never be completely happy with him. 

David just stared at her masking his hurt "You do huh?" 

Maddie was on a roll and couldn't stop the words rolling off her tongue. "Maybe if I had a partner that would agree with me once in a while instead of doing everything he can to sabotage my authority around here I would feel differently!" She told him fuming. "You do nothing. Nothing to make me happy around here!" The minute the words left her mouth she knew she had set herself up and this made her angrier. 

"Really?" David drawled ' That's not what you told me last night. " 

"Another mistake" she practically hissed. 

David felt his temper rise. He was a patient man and had taken enough of Maddie Hayes' humiliations and barbs over the years but this pierced him to his core. A mistake? She still thought of them as a mistake? Before he said something he would surely regret he slammed out of Blue Moon.

Later that night he was trying to diffuse his anger on his exercise machine. He was still smarting from the words Maddie had thrown at him so at first when be heard her voice he thought it was in his mind. He opened his eyes to see Maddie standing before him, wearing her usual 'visiting David' outfit of an overcoat over her nightgown. He really had little to say to her. She had embarrassed him in front of the employees. But that wasn't what hurt him the most. According to her keeping the agency open was a mistake and worst of all so was he.

Maddie knew she had been dead wrong about what she had said to David this afternoon; especially in front of the workers. He had the knack of making her do things, say things, she couldn't control. He had to know she hadn't meant what she had said. 

"David we need to talk." 

"Go away Maddie" he told her in any icy voice.

"David I'm sorry" she looked into the green glaciers that were his eyes. He turned away and continued exercising.

Maddie began to pace in front of him. "I don't know why I said those things today." She tried to explain in a plaintive tone. "I didn't mean any of it."  
>David was not making it easy for her; he was practically ignoring her. Maddie sat down on his bed as she tried to collect her thoughts. She watched David from the corner of her eye. Clad only in his boxers with his muscles rippling from his exercise routine; his body covered in a light sweat, Maddie felt desire well up in her body. Why did she say he was a mistake when she knew she loved him; wanted him?<p>

"David please listens to me!" Maddie got up from the bed and approached him David kept up his routine tuning her out. Now she wanted to talk? Well he didn't. He continued to ignore her as she told him how angry she had been; how the words had just ran ahead of her brain. Even though she thought he wasn't paying attention David heard every word. Because she said she was sorry he was just supposed to forget what she had said; especially in front of the wobblies? She really was a piece of work. He watched her remove her coat and toss it on his bed. She was wearing one if her sexiest nightgowns; a short, red, lacy number that was practically see through. David swallowed hard as he saw she was wearing nothing underneath.

Even though he was still angry David reached out and pulled her into his lap; other emotions began to course through his body pushing the anger aside... Maddie sighed as she fell into his lap as she felt his hardness pressing against her. She wiggled on top of him causing David to groan aloud.

Maddie felt David's tongue gently licking the spot on the back of her neck that drove her wild as she reached for his hardness. She felt David's body jerk as her hands stoked him in the way she knew he loved.

"I have to punish you Maddie for being a bad girl." He whispered into her ear; his breathe like a caress. His hands began to roam over her body causing her pulse to quicken. "You're gonna get a spanking tonight."

David tuned Maddie over his lap with her backside facing him. Slowly his fingers pulled up the nightgown; playing over her legs and between her legs till she was squirming as her wetness spread over his legs. David thought he might explode as he took his left hand and began to gently slap Maddie on her rear end. "Did I hurt you?" He asked as his hand began to massage her gently. "Maybe I should kiss it to make it feel better" and he did...

David felt his hand working overtime as he recalled the wild events of that night.

There had to be some way to get than damn woman out of his mind. He thought about going out and getting laid but something held him back. Would it be cheating? He didn't think so; but he still didn't feel ok with it. Instead he spent his nights hanging either working with Viola or hanging with his friends at the bar or bowling alley and trying to get drunk enough to pass out; just to wake up and do it again the next day.

Business at Blue Moon was running smoothly. He had delegated some work to Jamie and Ferguson; as he spent his days working with Viola. It was an ache in his heart working without Maddie. He missed her more and more every day. After his sexy flashback, David decided to call her. So she got mad; he had to hear her voice and maybe; just maybe, he could convince her to come home. He would call her the next day. Yes, he would.

Maddie had spent a semi enjoyable evening with Sam the night before. She had forgotten what it was like to be with a nice safe man. There was no passion, no heat, and right now she was happy with that. Sam didn't make her feel like she was falling off a cliff into the abyss below. He didn't make her feel like she was losing control. Truthfully, he didn't make her feel much of anything. For now, she was fine with that. When Sam asked her to spend the day with him she had agreed. He was a friend and it would do her good to get out of the house. Maddie didn't realize that Sam still believed she would agree to marry him. She really thought he realized that she belonged to David. She had hinted at their relationship many times the previous night; Sam chose to ignore them. He figured that without David's influence he could get Maddie to fall for him. He planned to take Maddie for a leisurely lunch at one of Chicago's finest restaurants and then maybe take a long walk along Lake Michigan and through Lincoln Park. He had plans for Maddie Hayes.

Sam picked Maddie up at noon. He was dressed in neatly pressed Dockers and a button down shirt. No tight jeans and t-shirts for Sam, Maddie thought as she got into his car. Sam was always dressed neatly and stylishly; unlike David who always looked a bit scruffy a bit wrinkled; and w whole lot of sexy. Maddie missed David with all her heart. Why was she here with Sam when she should be with David? What was wrong with her?

David spent the morning fretting about calling Maddie. He was feeling unsure of what to do by the light of day. Finally after weighing the pros and cons he decided to throw caution to the wind and call Maddie in Chicago. He needed to hear her voice; he needed some reassurance that she was still thinking there was a future for them.

David reached the Hayes' maid. 'Can I speak to Maddie please?" David asked nervously. He hated the way he sounded; like a school boy he thought unhappily.

'Miss Hayes no here now." Juanita told him in her broken English.

He wouldn't leave a message. 'Do you know when she will be back?" he asked the maid.

'I don't know she go with Mr. Crawford for day." Wait, did he hear her wrong? He must have. Maybe it was the language barrier. David's heart was in his throat as he asked a question he wasn't sure he wanted answered. "Maddie is with Sam? Sam Crawford?"

'Si, yes. Sam Crawford. They go out all day." She told David as he felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

Maddie was walking with Sam through Lincoln Park. It was a beautiful day with not a cloud in the sky. Maddie sighed deeply wishing she was here with David. Lunch with Sam had been enjoyable. They had eaten lamb. Their conversation was easy; they mainly spoke about the past. Maddie was happy that Sam didn't bring up his proposal or David. What she didn't know was that he was biding his time and waiting for the right moment.

Sam thought that moment was now as they walked along in companionable silence. Sam took Maddie's hand in his and pulled her to him. He covered her mouth with his as he began to kiss her passionately.

Maddie put her hands against Sam's chest and pushed him away. His mouth in hers; his tongue in her mouth caused her to feel nothing but annoyance. How dare he? She wiped her mouth with the back if her hand subconsciously wiping away the feel of his kiss.

"Sam what are you doing?" Her voice was tinged with anger.

Sam was more than annoyed that she had pushed him away. What was with her? They were perfect together! "I love you Maddie" he told her.

"You don't even know me anymore!" Maddie told him firmly "I'm not the same girl you knew."

Sam shook his head "Obviously not cause that Maddie Hayes would be wearing my engagement ring and not mooning over her nitwit partner."

Maddie's fury rose to the surface. "How dare you talk about David like that! You know nothing about him!"

Sam saw the ice in her eyes and his temper flared. How could she want that brute instead of him? "I think I know enough about his type."

"His type?" She spit out

Sam nodded " Yeah a player. He will be around for the fun times; for the parties when it gets tough or serious he won't stick around!"

"That's not true! David has stuck by my side in good and bad times. You know nothing about him!"

"I hope you are right!"

Maddie asked Sam to take her home and that had been it.

Maddie couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of how she had turned Sam aside. She didn't know if she had done the right thing but she couldn't see herself with Sam; not after she had been with David. When she had allowed Sam to take her in his arms and kiss her she had felt nothing. His hands on her body just felt like an intrusion. Had David spoiled her for other men? He could excite her with just his voice and a look; when he did put his hands on her she was lost; she was his completely, which was one of the reasons she needed time away from him . Had she done the right thing? Right now she was lying in her childhood bed feeling much too hot thinking about David Addison. Snippets of their times together raced through her mind. The film stopped as she recalled one particularly wild time.

She and David had just signed a contract with a prestigious insurance firm to be their investigators. David was smiling from ear to ear and she was feeling happy too as they left their new client's office. Instead of taking the elevator David had pulled her into the deserted stairwell. "David! What are you doing?" Maddie asked as David dragged her up the stairs until they were nearly on the roof. David had pushed her against the door as his tongue traveled over her face and neck. Maddie pushed him away but he just pulled her into his arms again. David began to whisper into her ear what he was going to do to her as his hands peeled off her clothing. Her body felt like it was in fire as her hands unbuckled David's belt and unzipped his pants. She thought she would come on the spot as he sprang up into her hands.

Before she knew it David had her half naked with her back pressed against him. David hands petted and teased her until she thought she would die. Maddie pushed against him as he slid into her wetness. David's whole body was giving her pleasure as he made love to her. His mouth was pressed against that spot in the back of her neck driving her half out of her mind. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once; between her legs rubbing her breasts, on her legs. Maddie had to hold back her cries of passion. She couldn't remember ever feeling so hot as she exploded with the most intense orgasm she had ever had; and with David every orgasm was earth shattering.

Maddie cane back to the present with a thud. Her body was on fire. Maddie headed for a cold shower. She ached for David. Why was she still here? And why wasn't he calling her to beg her to come home? Maddie was confused and sad as she walked to the bathroom. Suddenly Maddie felt a wave of nausea overcome her. A cold sweat broke out on her brow as she bent over the toilet. It must be something she ate she told herself .

Maddie's queasiness was getting worse; she was also tired all the time. The more she slept the more tired she felt. Virginia was worried about her daughter and insisted she see a doctor. Finally after she was unable to keep any food down for two days Maddie agreed.

"A baby?" Virginia smiled at Maddie. They were seated in a small restaurant not far from the doctor's office. Maddie wasn't shocked when the doctor confirmed she was pregnant. In the back of her mind, Maddie had suspected what was wrong with her. Or maybe right. Maddie was secretly thrilled about the baby. She wasn't getting any younger ; this might be a blessing in disguise. The doctor told her how far along she was so Maddie suspected she was carrying David's baby. David. A dark cloud appeared as she thought about David's silence. How would he react to a baby?

"Maddie have you heard a word I've said?" Virginia asked. She knew Maddie; although happy about the baby, was probably worried and scared about the future.

Maddie came down to earth with a thud "Sorry mom I was just thinking. A baby?" Maddie smiled back at her mother.

"If you want to stay here and have the baby your father and I would be thrilled." Virginia gave her a sidelong long. "Unless you have other plans that is."

Maddie shook her head "No. No plans yet."

Virginia looked hard at her daughter. "What about David?"

Maddie's head shot back "What about David?"

"Isn't he the father?"

Maddie had to explain to her mother about Sam and that mess; Virginia just listened silently.

"But the doctor thinks I am only about 7 weeks pregnant which makes the baby

David's."

"Do you love him Maddie?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes, I don't want to but I do!"

"And does he love you?"

Again Maddie nodded. "He says he does." Maddie didn't want to tell her mother how she felt about David not contacting her; the hurt was too sharp and she felt slightly embarrassed.

Virginia nodded and took Maddie's hand in hers. "You have to tell him Maddie."

Maddie nodded. "I know. I will soon."

David felt restless, angry and hurt. Sam? How could she be with Sam? Is that the real reason she went to Chicago? So many bitter thoughts were running through David's head . And here I am the _mook_ that's sitting around waiting for her to make up her mind. Well I guess she has; and she didn't even have the decency to call him and let him know he was out of the running. _Real nice Maddie_. She really pulled one over on him. He thought what they had was real. How many times had she told him she loved him? And like an ass he had believed her. He wondered if she was as hot in bed for Sam as she was for him. And why did that thought cause him to feel like killing Sam with his bare hands. He couldn't bear the thought of Maddie with Sam; with any man but him. David felt like there was a hole in his chest where his heart had been.

David spent the day with Viola chasing after Wilcox's son who had turned out to be a wild one. He had led them to the hottest club in Los Angeles. David and Bert couldn't help but notice the wall to wall hot babes in the club. The difference was that Bert was just reading the menu; while David was looking for a full course meal. His eyes landed on a sexy red head sitting at the bar with her friend. He dragged Viola over. "Now Bert watch me carefully I am going to show you how to pick up sexy babes." David looked over at the women and winked. They smiled back. He sent them over drinks; the next thing Bert knew him and Mr. Addison were walking into the women's condo. Bert was nervous. He wasn't going to cheat on Agnes but he didn't want to leave Mr. Addison. He tried to convince him to leave but he wouldn't.

Bert watched as Mr. Addison threw him a wink and disappeared into the red head's bedroom. Bert was disgusted and disappointed with his boss. Miss Hayes had only been gone a couple of weeks and already Mr. Addison was sticking his wick in another woman's candle. Unhappy and sick at heart; Bert decided to go home. What else could he do? The next week was like a blur as Viola watched his beloved boss bed a different woman every night. Red heads, brunettes; he did notice he stayed clear of blondes. Bert was concerned and had to talk to someone about Mr. Addison's aberrant behavior. He told Agnes the whole sordid story. Agnes was livid at David.

The next morning she marched into his office. "Mr. Addison, I know this is none of my business and I think you may get mad but I need to talk to you." David was sitting behind his desk with his feet propped up. Agnes could see the exhaustion and unhappiness in his eyes. Promiscuity didn't look like it was making him happy; she thought. He needs to keep it in his pants and go after Miss Hayes. And in so many words that is what she told him. David just laughed cynically. He told Agnes about Sam and what was going on. Agnes was aghast. "But Mr. Addison Miss Hayes loves you!"

"Well. Maybe love has nothing to do with it. Someone like Commander Cody is what she always wanted to be with so now she has it. She always said I wasn't who she was supposed to be with so I guess she made her choice. Bye bye dumb David. And hello Yale educated Sam." Agnes had never heard such bitterness come out of her boss' mouth before.

"Are you sure, Mr. Addison?"

"I'm sure." David tried to smile but Agnes could see the pain in his eyes. At that moment she almost hated Maddie Hayes.

Maddie made the decision to call David and tell him about the baby. After all, he was probably the father and needed to know. Maddie tried numerous times to call David. She didn't want to leave a message on his answering machine. She needed to hear his voice when she told him. Maddie felt edgy. She had to tell someone now that she had gotten up her nerve. She immediately thought of Agnes.

"Agnes. It's Maddie."

'Hello Miss Hayes." Why did Agnes sound so cold?

"I had some news and I wanted to share it and I thought of you."

"News?" Despite her anger towards Maddie; Agnes was curious. "What kind of news?" Uh oh maybe she was marrying Sam.

Maddie's voice softened so that Agnes could barely hear it. "I'm going to have a baby."

At first Agnes thought she had misunderstood her. 'What?"

"A baby! Agnes! I'm having a baby!"

All anger at Maddie dissolved. "A baby! That's fantastic!"

Then it hit Agnes. Maybe it was Sam's and she was going to stay with him.

'Could I ask you something Miss Hayes? And you promise not to get mad?"

Maddie didn't know where this was leading. 'Of course Agnes. What is it?"

"Is it Mr. Crawford's?"

Maddie was shocked. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know."

"No, the baby is Mr. Addison's!"

The words escaped from Agnes' mouth before she could close it. "Then why are you with Mr. Crawford?"

Maddie was shocked again. What was this? "Who told you I was with Mr. Crawford?"

"Well are you?"

"For your information , no I am not!" Maddie told her crossly. "What made you think I was with Sam?"

"Well.."

"Miss Dipesto!"

"Uh Mr. Addison."

"David?"

Agnes nodded her head. "Agnes you know I can't see you."

'Yes. Miss Hayes. He's been very upset and um not himself."

Maddie couldn't imagine where David had gotten the notion that she was with Sam; how did he even know that she had seen him. Well, he was a detective. Was he spying on her? That suspicion made her angry.

Bert pulled the phone out of Agnes' hand . Agnes tried to wrench the phone back but he was too strong. Bert told Maddie about David's wild behavior and how she should come home. Maddie began to see red as Bert informed her of David's exploits during the last week. How could he do that to her? Even if he thought she was with Sam that is no excuse to sleep around! She hated David Addison!

Maddie was beside herself! The thought of David with another woman was more than she could bear. She felt like clawing the walls; she felt like clawing out his eyes. Visions of his green eyes smiling down at another woman was driving her crazy. Did he use that voice on them that caused her to lose her senses? Did he make them as crazy with desire as he made her? Maddie spent the rest of the night imagining David with faceless women. She felt a white hot fury as well as a blinding jealousy that rocked her to the core. She wished David was in front of her so she could slap him in the face and tell him to 'Go to hell!' She wouldn't go back to that man if he was the last man on earth. She hated him now; she tried to convince herself.

Agnes wanted to hit Bert over the head with the phone. 'Why did you tell Miss Hayes about what Mr. Addison was doing!" she screamed at him. "Now, she'll never come home and she's having his baby. You idiot!"

The next morning Agnes was waiting impatiently for Mr. Addison to come in to the office. Soon as he walked in she pounced on him. She pulled him into his office and shut the door.

"You were wrong about Miss Hayes." She told him point blank 'She's not with Sam Crawford and she's having your baby."

"What?" David's mouth hit the floor. "How do you know this Agnes?"

"Miss Hayes called me last night."

"Well it was nice of her to call you when she should have called me."

"Does that matter now?"

"No Agnes! You're damn right it doesn't." David ran to the door. 'I'm going to Chicago. Keep the business running Agnes."

Agnes smiled and saluted him then realized too late that Bert had told Miss Hayes of his indiscretions. Or maybe it was better he didn't know what Miss Hayes knew. Agnes could only hope.

David rushed home to pack a bag and made the last flight out to Chicago. He took a cab and was outside of Maddie's parent's house by 8pm. He rang the bell and was happy when Maddie answered the door until she tried to slam it in his face.

"Maddie we need to talk." He told her pushing against the door to stop her from closing it in his face.

"We have _Nothing_ to talk about!" She told him nastily.

"Oh I think we do!" David managed to push him way into the Hayes' house. Maddie ran up the stairs David at her heels. Neither of them heard Mr. Hayes enter the house through the backdoor. They were too busy fighting.

"When were you going to tell me?" David wanted to know. He turned his laser stare at her. Maddie turned away from the piercing green; she couldn't bear to look into his lying cheating eyes.

"Go away David!" she told him.

"I asked you a question Maddie. How long have you known? " He asked in a shaky voice. "Did you know before you left me?"

Maddie turned to him; fury darkening her eyes. "I never left you!"

"You got on a plane in the middle of the night for Chicago. You tell me on the phone you don't know how you feel about_ us_; then I don't hear from you _again_. If that's not left I don't know what is!"

Maddie's father was happy his wife was at a bridge game with her friends. The house was quiet except for the raging fight between his daughter and her partner. Alex didn't think he was being nosy as he tiptoed up the stairs so he could better hear what they were fighting about. He was her father after all; and this was his house he rationalized.

"You never called me either!" she threw at him.

"You told me not to; that it would hurt your_ thinking_." He threw back snidely.

"Or maybe it would interfere with your women!" She lanced into him. "Go home David!"

David was taken aback. How could she know about _that_? Agnes, he shook his head! Viola!

Maddie stared at him hatefully. "What happened, cat got your tongue?" she asked him bitterly.

"It's not what you think!" He tried to explain. How dare she put him up against a wall.

"Did you sleep with other women?"

"Well, slept no. Can't say I ever slept with any of them." He knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment it left his mouth.

Maddie's look should have turned him to stone.

Alex had heard enough. That man had made his daughter pregnant and now he is screwing around on her! No wonder she came home! He would have a nice chat with that young man when he came downstairs. A nice chat indeed!

"Well what were you and Sam doing? Holding hands?"

"And that's another thing! How did you know Sam was here?"

David bit back his anger. "I called here Maddie. Remember what a phone is? I think you've forgotten how to use it." He looked at her his green eyes boring into her. "Yes, I called here cause I missed you; wanted to hear your voice. Your maid tells me you are with _him_." David felt his guts tightening. "Figured we were over and done."

David sat down on her bed deflated and tired.

Maddie looked down at him; he could see the steam coming out of her ears. "Is that your excuse for screwing around?"

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I wasn't. You left _me_ Maddie." David shook his head and stood up. "I'm sorry. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"You got that right!"

"What?"

Maddie stared at him fighting tears. "You heard me. I don't want anything to do with you! I hate you. I loathe you! I can't stand to look at you!"

"And what about the baby?"

"The baby isn't yours!"

"That's not what you told Agnes."

"I lied." She lied.

David felt like he'd just been run over by a freight train. "So, does Sam know?"

"What I tell Sam is none of your business."

David ran his hands through his hair. 'So what are your plans?"

"Again, none of your damn business!" She told him fury dripping off each word.

David looked at her sadly. "Is this it then?"

"Guess so." Maddie pointed to the door. "Go home David. I'll let you know what my plans for Blue Moon are."

David looked at her one last time. As he left the bedroom he closed the door slowly behind him feeling like he had left his heart; his life in that bedroom. David slowly walked down the stairs and was surprised to see Maddie's father waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs with a less than happy face.

Alex frowned at David. 'I'd like to have a word with you if you have a minute."

"I have a minute."

Alex held up a bottle of scotch. "Would you like one?"

David nodded. Alex poured them each two fingers of scotch. He handed David his drink.

"Why did you come here today David?"

"I wanted to see Maddie. I wanted to talk to Maddie."

"Maybe it's better if you just leave my daughter alone." Alex told him severely.

"What makes you think that?" David was biting back his anger.

"She doesn't deserve a man who runs around on her! _Especially _when she is having his baby."

"She's not having_ my_ baby!"

Alex looked like he wanted to hit him. "If I were 30 years younger… You'd do anything to squeeze out of your obligations wouldn't you?"

"That's not true!" David threw at him. "Why did I come all the way, 2000 miles across the country, if I wanted to get out of my so-called obligations?" David swallowed his drink in one gulp. "I'm not the bad guy here. Your daughter just told me it isn't my baby and that she wants me out of her life. She left _me_."

Alex turned his back on him.

'Oh there is it! I knew it was coming. The old Hayes backside. The answer to any and all problems." David said sarcasm lacing his words. "You're afraid there is another side of this."

"I think you should leave."

David shook his head. "Not until I've had my say." David stared Mr. Hayes in the eyes. "Believe it or not, out of this whole mess, we got a dead heat between things that I did right and the things I did wrong."

David's eyes bored into Maddie's father. "Ok I'll listen."

Alex listened.

Maddie was wiping the tears from her eyes; as she came out of her bedroom she heard David and her father arguing. Maddie hid on the top of the landing to listen.

"Do you have any idea how I feel about your daughter? I work with her in the same office every day. And every day I see another guy come in and tell me his wife packed the car and left him forever and he wants to get the car back. And I look over to her and she's just sitting there. Four billion people in the world, half of them built for comfort, and I gotta pick this one to grow old with. But that's not good enough for Maddie. She needs time I gotta wait for this one." David started to get emotional as he continued. "And maybe you're right. Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm wrong but I don't think so. I have chopped myself up into little pieces, my pride, my personality. Everything I am into little squares for this woman." David's voice rose higher in pain and anger. "I try to wear the white hat. I go over her house one night; heart on my sleeve, cards on the table. I gonna tell her I love her that I want to marry her; gonna promise her the moon. And excuse me there's another man there." David paused as he saw Alex's jaw tightening. "That's right there's another man there." David nodded his head. "So these are the 80s. I wait for her to make up her mind; whether she wants him or she wants me. And she finally does." David looks crestfallen. "Or so I thought. We spend a great month together. I wake up one morning and she's gone." David snaps his fingers. "Boom out. The next thing I hear she's at your house in Chicago. The next news flash I hear is she's with Sam Crawford." David looks Alex in the eye. "The man I caught her with that night. The man I thought she had chosen me over; but now I'm not so sure." David's eyes bore into Maddie's father. "I don't know what to believe. She tells me not to call, not to contact her. She never calls me; never writes. Now, I hear she's with him. I lost it. I figured we were done through. I made mistakes. But so did she!" David's eyes tear up as he continues. "Next news flash is that she's pregnant with my baby so I come out here to talk to her; bring her home and what does she do? She throws me out; she tells me the baby isn't mine. What am I supposed to do now? I came here cause I love her. I'm crazy about her. You want to know how I feel about her Mr. Hayes? Do I love her? I'd give up my life for her." David admitted. "Don't blame this on me. She threw me out of here; told me she hated me, that the baby is not mine. Now she has to come to me. I'm done."

Maddie heard what David said and her heart filled with joy until he said he was done. Was that little speech just a bunch of crap for him to save face in front of her father? How dare he say that I have to come to him now? I won't! Let him screw every woman from here to LA, see if I care. So why did the tears start to fall when she heard David slam out of the house?


	9. Chapter 9

A few minutes later Maddie heard a knock at her door. David? Her heart leapt with hope. "Maddie? Can we talk?" No, not David. Her father.

"Sure Dad. Come in." Maddie lay back on the pillows on her bed and tried to look calm but her insides were shaking and her mind was whirling over what had just happened with David. What he had said to her father was racing through her mind. Did he mean those things? Would he really give up his life for her? All those wonderful things he had said had softened her heart but she still felt hurt and betrayed; she couldn't forget what Bert had told her. Maddie felt her nails biting into her palms as she thought of David with anyone but her. So why did she toss him away; again?

Alex sat on the corner of the bed and looked at his confused daughter. He could see in her eyes how scared and unhappy she was.

"I had a little talk with that partner of yours Maddie. He seems to really care about you." Alex could see how much David loved his daughter. He admitted to himself that maybe his initial opinions of David not being a long haul kind of guy were wrong. David seemed sincere and broken up over how Maddie had treated him.

Maddie shook her head. How could she tell her father what David had done? What she had done. Her father knew nothing about Sam; about pacts; about her disappearing act.

Maddie was shocked when her father brought up his previous indiscretion. He explained that he hadn't realized, at the time, how much it was hurting Virginia; but once he realized the toll it was taking on their marriage, their lives, he had broken it off.

"Why are you telling me this dad?" Maddie asked.

Alex looked his daughter straight in the eye. "I heard you fighting with David about his indiscretions." Alex told her uncomfortably. "Can you tell me about it? David doesn't seem like he would cheat on you."

Maddie began to cry. "He says it wasn't cheating. That I left him. I heard through the grapevine that he was fooling around with women while I was away. David told me he figured it was over between us. He thought I was with Sam." Maddie lie down and put the pillow over her face. "What a mess!"

"Maddie listen to me." Alex told her sagely. "I can't tell you what to do but that young man loves you. It's your decision. Your mother and I would love if you stayed here with our grandchild but we understand that you have a life in LA. A life you can share with that partner of yours if you give it a chance." Alex stood up, pulled the pillow off Maddie's face and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I love you Maddie. Good night."

Maddie's head was whirling after her father left. Should she go home? Should she just forget David and stay in Chicago? Sell Blue Moon? Maddie fell into a troubled sleep but after a night of dreaming of David she made her decision.

David came home from Chicago sad, sullen, and angry. When he arrived at Blue Moon the following day he called Agnes into his office to tell her that Miss Hayes would not be returning to Blue Moon; that she was selling the agency. David thought those were the hardest words he had ever uttered in his life. There were tears in his eyes as he explained to Agnes what was going to happen.

Agnes shook her head. "No Mr. Addison. Miss Hayes will be back. She loves you and she's having your baby."

David shook his head. "She told me she isn't having my baby."

"She lied to you Mr. Addison. She told me the baby is yours and I believe that. And I am so sorry Bert told Miss Hayes about what you were doing. He was just trying to help. Why were you doing it anyway?"

David shrugged. "I thought Maddie was with Sam and I just lost it." David sat down on his couch with a thud. "I don't know Agnes. She had left me and maybe I did it to forget. Maybe to get back at her. I don't know."

The next morning David didn't enter the elevator to take him to Blue Moon until after 11. He had spent the previous night drowning his troubles in Tequila and beer shots and he looked it. He had been so drunk that he must have spent the night in his car since that is where he had woken up that morning. The David Addison who greeted Miss Dipesto that morning was a wrinkled mess, hair stinking out in all directions, unshaved and reeking of liquor. Agnes tried to get his attention when he walked in but he couldn't bear the thought of her asking him about Maddie. So he just strode into his office and closed the door behind him; closing his eyes and leaning on the door for support.

"Well, so nice of you to finally make it to work this morning. Or is it afternoon yet?"

"Maddie?" Was this a drunken delusion? David opened his eyes. Maddie was sitting at his desk; eyes dark with fury. "What are you doing here? Come to close Blue Moon on your own? Thought you would do it through your lawyer." David told her snidely. He was still smarting from how she had thrown him out of her parents' house.

"Has this been your habit since I've been away?" She asked him hatefully. "Coming into work hours late looking like a mess and smelling like a brewery?"

David just stared at her. What was there to say? He really hadn't been a good boy since she'd been gone. He managed to take care of the business during the day but at night he was a wild man. But that really was none of her business anymore.

'What's the difference, Maddie? You're selling the agency so what's the difference what I do?" David opened his refrigerator; pulled out the carton of chocolate milk, shook it and took a huge gulp.

"Well you are still earning a paycheck aren't you?" she stared at his green eyes and wanted to rip them from his head. "Which floozy were you with last night? Or was she a new one?" She hated him at that moment. "I hate you David Addison."

David ignored her remark. His head was pounding much too hard and he thought he would hurl at any moment. He just looked at her turned on his heel and slammed out of his office. Maddie was left alone and sad as she looked at the closed door.

Agnes followed David into the hallway. He could tell she was angry. "What's up Agnes?"

"I told you Miss Hayes wasn't going to sell the agency!"

"She's not?" David was confused.

"Well she wasn't before you came in to the office looking like you just rolled out of a two bit hooker's bed!"

David stared at Agnes. "For you information I didn't roll out of any bed today. I slept in my car." David scratched his head. "I think."

Agnes walked over to David and started jabbing him in his chest with her fingers. "Grow up Mr. Addison. You better march right back into Miss Hayes' office and make peace with her before it's too late!"

"She told you when she came in she wasn't going to sell the agency?" He asked.

Agnes nodded. David flew into Blue Mom. He caught Maddie just as she was leaving his office. He grabbed her by the elbow; she pulled away in fury. "Get off me!" she told him through gritted teeth.

"I think we need to talk." He told her pulling her into her office and depositing her at her desk. He stood in front of her desk and stared at her; green eyes sparking fire.

"Why did you tell Agnes you weren't selling the agency? Are you or aren't you?"

Maddie stared back at him; her eyes blue chips in her pale face. "What I do or do not tell Agnes is none of your business."

"You're wrong." He told her nastily. "I work here so I have a right to know."

"Worked here you mean."

"What are you firing me now?" He asked acidly. "Gonna be pretty hard to get child support if I don't have a job."

She wanted to slap him so much her hand itched. She fought back the temptation. "I told you the baby isn't yours."

"Well the paternity of the father can be determined nowadays you do know that? Don't you?" Maddie could see an evil glint in David's eyes.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

They stared at each other neither willing to be the first to look away.

"How do you want to do this Maddie?"

"Do what?" She looked down; she couldn't bear to stare into those green glaciers anymore.

"Maybe I should just leave." He told her running his hands through his already messed up hair leaving angry spikes all over his head. "Yu don't have to sell the agency cause you can't stand me."

"Ok."

"Ok. That's it? Three years together and all I get is an ok?"

"What do you want me to say?

So many emotions were going through David's mind. Hurt, anger and disbelief. "You really are a cold bitch."

"And you really are a jackass." Maddie got up and walked around her desk standing toe to toe with David.

Both of them started to yell at once; neither listening to what the other was saying.

David: Four years of waiting for you. Four years of thinking that maybe we had a shot at something good. Then Sam. The stupid pacts. Then more waiting when you ran off to Chicago to _think._ Sam again. Is it or isn't my baby? You hate me, you don't want me. You're selling the agency. I'm fired. _**Why didn't you stay in Chicago?"**_

Maddie: Four years of being with a man who is loathsome, untrustworthy, and immature. Four years of thinking there was a heart underneath that smug exterior. You tell me you love me. I ask for time to go to Chicago to think. I find out I'm pregnant. Then I find out you're bedding every woman from here to Malibu. I come home hoping maybe there's still a chance for us. And I find you hung over just out of bed with another one of your tramps. _**Why didn't I stay in Chicago?**_

David and Maddie together. "What did you say?"

Maddie spoke up first. "How dare you say I should have stayed in Chicago? Los Angelo's is my home. Blue Moon is _my_ business."

"Oh right you are Miss Hayes." David took a step backwards. "I had nothing to do with building up this agency?"

"Tearing it down you mean?"

"I can't believe you think that little of me." He told her taking a step forward. Maddie backed up. "You're telling me that you built this business to where it is single handedly. You really believe that? Do you?"

Maddie was sick to her soul. "Get away from me Addison!"

"I asked you a question!"

"Fine we built this together. But what does that matter anymore?" Her eyes began to well up with tears. "Look at us. Look at you!" She moved forward and began to pound on his chest with her fists. "How could you so this to me? To us. I loved you damn you!"

David moved back as Maddie pummeled him. "Maddie wait. I never meant to hurt you and last night I just got drunk slept in my car. I swear! And how much have you hurt me!"

David grabbed on to her hands and held them over her head and pulled her against him. Maddie struggled in his arms. "Let go of me! I loathe you!" Tears started to fall from Maddie's eyes.

Maddie continued to fight against David. She was trying to pull her hands out of his grasp. She was becoming frustrated with her inability to get away from him so she kicked him in his shins. "Let me _go_! Addison. Get your hands off me! Go back to your whores!" David had seen Maddie mad before but he never remembered her this livid. She was almost foaming at the mouth. He knew if he released her now and left it would be over between them.

David tried to pull her close to him as she struggled against his hands. "Calm down Blondie Blonde." He murmured into her hair. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." She hissed at him.

"Please Goldilocks. I need you to listen. Please Maddie." He crooned to her. "Please calm down."

"No, I won't why should I? We're done! It's over between us. Let me _goooo_!"

David looked into her eyes and saw her eyes were full of tears which began to slowly trickle down her cheeks.

David released one of her hands. He wiped her falling tears with his thumb. "Please don't cry." He pleaded. "I hate to see you cry."

She began to cry harder.

"I love you Maddie." He told her sincerely. "Honey, give me a chance. Give us a chance." David let go of her completely. He gently cupped her face with his hand and told her to look him in the eye. She refused at first until he tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Did you hear what I said?" David asked as he kissed her forehead. "I love you. And only you." David kissed her cheek then let his mouth wander to her nose, her other cheek, her neck. "I love you." He murmured against her. Maddie began to sink into him as his kisses coupled with his declaration of love were setting her on fire.

David leaned in closer until his mouth was over hers. "Do you really hate me?" He bent in for a quick kiss. "Cause I love you. I'm wildly, madly in love with you Maddie Hayes."

Maddie looked up at him from under her lashes. "You are?"

David could feel her stop struggling as her hands went around his waist. "How can you ask me that?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been a choir boy."

"Well, I don't see saint listed in your biography either." David pulled her closer. "The only thing is important is now and the future. Is it my baby?" He whispered against her mouth. Just the feel of her in his arms was heaven.

Maddie nodded. "I love you too David. More than you know."

"Show me."

Maddie gave him a half smile as her hands reached down and began to unbuckle his pants. Her mouth nibbled its way from his mouth to his collar bone. Maddie heard David gasp as her hands brought down his zipper and reached for the prize inside.

David shot her a wicked glance. "Maybe locking the door right about now would be a good idea." He quickly raced to the door locking it then racing back to Maddie. She reached for him but David grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him. "Wait, what about your office pact?"

"An amendment." She grinned as her hands found what she was looking for.

"Ahhh." He agreed as he lost himself in Maddie.


	10. Chapter 10

David pulled the car into Maddie's driveway like he'd been doing almost every night for the past 2 weeks. He turned off the ignition and smiled to see Maddie had fallen asleep; her head was resting on the headrest her mouth slightly open. She looked drop dead gorgeous to him. Maddie had been tired a lot lately due to her pregnancy. She seemed to fall asleep on the way home from dinner almost every night; sometimes he caught her napping in the office during the day. David found it cute and endearing. He reached over and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty. We've reached your palace." David prompted. David saw a slight smile playing on her lips. "Hmm. Well if memory serves me right Prince Charming used his kiss to awaken his Sleeping Beauty." David leaned towards Maddie covering her mouth with his. He planted a sensuous kiss on her lips and was rewarded with the opening of her eyes. "It worked!" He breathed into her mouth.

"I think you got your princes mixed up unless Charming is cheating on Cinderella." Maddie teased.

David's eyes twinkled as he tenderly placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She smiled at him. "More than fine. I feel great."

They had just come from an appointment with the obstetrician who assured them that everything looked good and the pregnancy was progressing normally. Maddie looked over at David. "Thanks for being there with me."

"Hey, it's my baby too, Goldilocks! No thanks necessary."

Maddie opened the car door. "How about coming in for some coffee?"

"And dessert?" He asked hopefully.

Maddie grinned at walked into her house; David following closely behind enjoying the view.

David started the coffee. Maddie stood with her back to the kitchen counter watching him. She never grew tired of looking at David. David turned to get the coffee filters and saw Maddie watching him. He threw her that lop-sided grin that knocked her off kilter. "What you looking at Blondie?" David murmured approaching her with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Maddie remained silent as David walked over to her, lifted her up and sat her on the counter. He began to kiss her neck with soft baby kisses. Maddie teasingly pushed him away and raced out of the kitchen. David caught her at the foot of the stairs pulling her in for a kiss. Maddie pulled away and ran up the stairs; David grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was facing him. He grabbed her face kissing her hard as he pulled her down with him. His hands began to pull off her clothes, his tongue and lips savoring what his hands revealed.

"David, no. We're almost upstairs." David ignored her as he quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes; Maddie feebly tried to push him away. "Isn't this dangerous?" She asked leaning back on the stairs with David's body covering hers.

David laughed; unzipping his pants. "I want to be inside you now." He told her impatiently. "I can't help myself. I need to be inside you now."

Maddie gasped as she felt him moving inside her. "Oh, you really couldn't wait." she moaned into his mouth.

"SSh baby." David whispers. "Just move with me."

Maddie felt her body melting. "I'm gonna make you come so good if you just do what you're told." David panted into her ear telling her what he wanted.

Maddie did what she was told. She actually loved the feeling of freeing herself so completely to his lovemaking. Who knew it could ever feel like this? Who would ever have thought of making love on the stairs? She never imagined she could come so hard and so strong so many times. Maddie always felt like she was in a state of sexual arousal. She knew part of it had to do with pregnancy hormones; but she suspected most of her feelings stemmed from David. She never thought she could ever be turned on so completely with just a look or a smile. And when he put his hands and mouth on her she was lost in waves of desire that were too powerful to be ignored. And it seemed the more they did it the more she wanted it. David was turning her into his sex slave; and he into hers.

Maddie lost all rational thought as David began to whisper in her ear what they were doing and how hot she made him. Before David, Maddie never enjoyed talking during sex. She used to find it annoying; but she had never been with a man with a voice like David. His voice was liquid honey laced with sex. And she had never been vocal during sex but since she discovered how much it turned David on she reveled in their pillow talk. Like now she moaned all the things he was making her feel, pleading with him not to stop; to never stop doing this to her.

Maddie thought she would come forever as spasm after spasm rocked her body. David was nearly thrown down the stairs from the intensity of her orgasm but he held on to Maddie tight so they wouldn't tumble down the stairs as he felt his own orgasm happen deep inside her with a mind-numbing blast he thought would blow his head off.

The next couple of weeks brought Maddie and David closer together. They spent almost every night together. They seemed to finally be coming together as a couple. David had never been happier in his life. The woman he loved, loved him and was having his baby. David hadn't gotten up the nerve yet but he was planning on asking Maddie to marry him. He had bought a beautiful diamond engagement ring that he really couldn't afford for her while she was in Chicago. He would be paying it off for a long time but she was worth it. He couldn't believe he was ready to take that step but everything seemed perfect between them. He looked over at Maddie who was sitting in the passenger seat of the car. An overwhelming feeling of love overcame him as he gazed at her; she seemed to be glowing and had never looked as beautiful to him. After all, his baby was inside her.

Maddie and David were on their way to a client's office. Maddie was uncomfortable about the case but as usual David had convinced her to hear what the client had to say. So here they were on the way to a client Maddie knew she didn't want. Why did she always listen to David? Maybe because she loved him? Maddie caught David looking at her and threw him a heart-stopping smile. Sometimes she had to pinch herself to prove this was not a dream. She was having a baby with the man she loved. Maybe he wasn't the man she had always pictured herself with but he was the one she loved with her whole heart and soul. She felt lucky. David was a good man and would be a good father and hopefully a good husband. Not that he had asked her to marry him yet but Maddie knew it was coming soon. After all, his baby was inside her.

"We are _not_ going to take this case!" Maddie shouted as the elevator doors closed. David shook his head. "Why the hell not?"

"It's sleazy, immoral, and plain disgusting." She threw him a nasty look. "Right up your alley."

"Well, seems we've been traveling in the same alleys lover." He sneered as he strode out of the elevator to the car garage leaving Maddie behind. She struggled to keep up with his long strides.

"David Addison!" Maddie yelled after him. "I want to talk to you!"

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." He answered snidely without turning to face her.

Suddenly, Maddie felt a pain in her midsection that caused her to double over. She didn't even have the strength to callout to David. She dropped to her knees in agony.

David was surprised when he no longer heard Maddie screeching at him. He turned around to look for her and noticed her doubled over in pain. He instantly ran to her. "Maddie! What's wrong honey?" He asked terror coating his voice. "What's the matter?" He reached down and pulled her into his arms as she cried out in pain. "Oh David I think it's the baby." She sobbed. David's face got chalk white as she practically carried her into the car and raced to the hospital.

David held Maddie's hand as the doctor relayed the bad news about her miscarriage. When the doctor left, David put his arms around her as she sobbed on his shoulder. "Why David?" she was nearly hysterical. "That was our baby."

He could only croon to her that it would be okay, that he loved her, as she cried herself to sleep. When they got home the next morning David tried to make Maddie as comfortable as possible. He felt like he was walking on eggshells. He also felt a gut wrenching guilt that maybe the argument they were having caused the miscarriage. He also was worried that there was something wrong with him; after all this was the second baby he had lost. He didn't realize it but he was just as torn up as Maddie. The hardest thing he had to do was to call Maddie's parents to tell them she had lost the baby. They were coming in on the next flight.

David smoothly pulled the covers over Maddie as he perched on the side of the bed. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?" He asked gently brushing her hair out of her face.

David looked in her wounded blue eyes. "I know its hard Maddie but well we have to move on." David thought he would help Maddie feel better with his little speech but he was only causing her to question him and his commitment to her. "I guess it wasn't meant to be." Maddie closed her eyes wishing he would just disappear. David thought her face looked paler and this worried him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine David." She told him. Why did he feel a chill in the air? Maybe she blamed him too? That thought almost caused him to keel over.

"The doctor said you're going to be fine." David went on. She wanted to scream at him to shut up and take her in his arms but she remained silent. She wanted him to tell her they should try again; as soon as possible. Stupid Maddie. Why would he say that? He must be relieved. Now, he doesn't have to stay with you. Now, he's free. That thought brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes.

David noticed she was about to start crying again and felt helpless. He wished her mother would hurry up and get here. He didn't know what to do to make her feel better. He was starting to feel uncomfortable as her eyes bore into him with what looked like anger. She did blame him for the loss of the baby.

"Maybe you should take a nap." David told her. He attempted to fluff up her pillow but she slapped his hand away. "I told you I'm fine David!"

David stood up and looked down at her. "Well, I guess I better go check on things at the office." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Go." She told him listlessly.

"I'll only be gone for a little while." He reassured her.

"Don't bother coming back!"

"What?" He felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach.

"You heard what I said. I'm fine. Your obligation to me is over. I'm sure you're relieved." She shot him a hateful stare.

"What? Where is this coming from? My obligation? You're the one who is probably relieved that you don't have to be with me anymore. That's it, isn't it?"

She practically spit at him. "I hate you David Addison! Get out of here! Leave!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Leave me alone!"

"Good! You want me gone. You want me to leave. You hate me. Well. That's all fine and dandy. You don't have to tell me again. I'm gone!"

David stormed out with her next words ringing in his ears. "Good! I never want to see you again David Addison!"

Maddie heard the door slam so loud you thought it would shatter. Then it was quiet as her tears began to fall.

Maddie wasn't sure she was happy that David called her parents. She wanted to be alone to nurse her broken heart. She needed time to mourn her loss of the baby and of David.

Her parents were trying to be wonderful but Maddie couldn't help being snappish. She knew she was being wrong and kept apologizing but she was so ripped up and she needed someone to take her feelings out on.

Maddie's mother made a delicious breakfast but Maddie wasn't hungry. The three Hayes sat at the table for breakfast in silence. Alex and Virginia kept looking at each other at a loss of how to approach their daughter.

"So where's David?" Alex asked as he buttered a piece of toast. "You said yesterday he was working on a very important case. What's the matter he can't get to a phone?"

Virginia threw her husband a dirty look. "I'm sure David couldn't get to a phone." Virginia handed Maddie a cup of coffee. "Isn't that right dear?"

Maddie just nodded. How could she tell her parents the truth? The sharp ringing of the phone cut into her thoughts. Virginia answered the phone. "David. Yes, she's okay. Sad, tired, but ok?" She listened "Do you want to talk to her?" She looked confused. "Oh, okay. Thanks for calling."

Virginia sat down. "That was David. He wanted to make sure you were ok and that we were with you."

Maddie nodded. "Oh."

Alex looked at his wife. "And he didn't want to talk to Maddie?"

Again a dirty look from Virginia. "He told me to tell you he had to run, he was tailing a client but he'd be in touch."

Again, Maddie nodded then unable to hold the tears back ran from the table up to her room. Virginia and Alex were left sitting there staring at her empty chair.

"What's with that young man?" Alex fussed.

Virginia took his hand. "It's their business. They love each other. They'll work it out."

Alex shook his head. "He should be here."

"He was. Someone has to run the business."

Alex nodded but he had made his decision.

Alex told his wife and daughter that he was going out to buy cigars. Next thing he knew he was walking down the hallway of Blue Moon. He only hoped that David was in his office.

Agnes greeted him. "Mr. Hayes." She was very sad after David relayed what had happened. "Is Miss Hayes ok?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, she's fine. Is Mr. Addison in?"

Agnes buzzed David informing him Maddie's dad was there to see him.

David was in no shape to go a round or two with Maddie's dad. He was tired, hung over and sick to his heart. He had spent the night drinking and blaming himself over the loss of the baby. He wanted to run over to Maddie's house and put his arms around her but couldn't bear to see her hateful eyes blaming him. And he knew she did blame him although she would never admit it.

David opened his door for Alex Hayes. Alex barged in and without any niceties got to the point. "What are you doing to my daughter?"

David was taken aback. 'What doing. Nothing. What am I doing to her?"

'Why haven't you been to see her? And this morning you call and don't ask to talk to her?" Alex pointed his finger in David's face. "You need to step up the plate young man!" Alex was furious. "My daughter lost a baby; you lost a baby. Don't you think you should be there for her?"

David ran his hands through his hair; a sure sign he was nervous and thinking. "I don't know what you want me to say? I was there for her. I stayed in the hospital with her, brought her home…"

Alex interrupted him in mid-sentence. "Do you want a medal? Any man worth his salts would have done the same. Now, what are you doing? Avoiding her? Getting on with your life while my daughter suffers!"

David lost it. "Sorry, but I'm suffering too and your daughter threw me out. She told me she didn't want to ever see me again." David shook his head. "She blames me for the miscarriage. We were arguing and that's when she lost it."

Alex looked hard at David. "An argument wouldn't cause a miscarriage and I doubt Maddie blames you." Alex paused. "If you still love her you need to be there for her or she may never forgive you."

"She's never going to forgive me anyway."

Alex turned on his heel and walked out leaving David with his troubled thoughts. David thought over what Mr. Hayes said. He decided to pay a visit to Maddie. What David didn't know was that Maddie had overheard her father tell her mother he had been to see David. So when David came ringing her bell she figured he was only there because her father had shamed him in to coming.

Virginia opened the door to David. She was happy to see him. She noticed he had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes looked tired and sad. "Come in David.' She told him. Maddie's upstairs. I'll get her for you."

David stood by the couch and could hear the conversation between Maddie and her mother. "No, I don't want to see him!" Maddie insisted stubbornly.

"Maddie he came here to see you. You have to talk to him sometime."

David then heard Maddie stomp down the stairs; her eyes bore into him. "What do you want David?" She asked in an unwelcoming tone of voice.

He felt angry; hurt and sad. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He told her blankly. He was trying to keep the fury out of his voice for Virginia's benefit.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine David." She lied.

"Well, now that I see you're fine I'll be on my way." David headed toward the door without looking at Maddie.

Maddie turned away and started up the stairs. "Fine!" She called over her shoulder.

"Fine!" David repeated crossly.

Virginia called to him. "Wait, David. Would you like some lunch? A drink maybe."

David shook his head as he opened the door. "No thank you. I have to get back to work." He closed the door softly.

Maddie ran up the stairs in tears as Virginia was left feeling confused and unhappy for her daughter.

The next couple of days Maddie put on a show for her parents. It was the weekend but she planned on getting back to work on Monday. Physically she was fine but emotionally she was a wreck. She attempted to hide this from her parents by putting on a happy face. She loved them but wanted them to go back to Chicago. She was tired of their incessant questions about her relationship with David. The wound was raw and bleeding and she didn't want to talk about David. She really didn't know how she was going to face him at the office. She would just keep busy and out of his way. She could pretend she wasn't feeling well and tell him to take Viola on cases. And that's what she did.

Maddie didn't even speak to David face to face. She buzzed him on the intercom and told him she was still feeling under the weather and would he mind taking Bert with him. He mumbled that he didn't. Before he even had a chance to say anything else she hung up and got to work. By the end of the week, Maddie was satisfied that she was keeping busy at work. But at home it was a different story. She tried to get home as late as possible. She made sure to drink a couple of glasses of wine before bedtime but her nights were still spent tossing, turning, and crying. Crying for the baby, and missing David. He seemed to be keeping away from the office most days; claiming he was working on the Anselmo case. She missed him.

David's emotional pain was a constant ache in his heart and mind. He missed Maddie like crazy but she was unapproachable. Since his attempt at visiting her at home, David could count on his fingers how many times he had seen her during the past week. But never alone; she made sure of that. After the first day she was back and she didn't even have the decency to tell him in person she didn't want to work with him he had spent much of his time avoiding Blue Moon. And Maddie. What was there to say? Seems like the sight of him only caused her more grief and that in turn tore at his heart. It was better this way. An old friend had mentioned a class on surveillance down in Virginia; David was thinking about going. Maybe it was for the best if he left for a while. It would give them time to heal.

The next week went the same as the first. Maddie overloaded with work, David avoiding the agency. Both missed one another desperately but neither knew how to bridge the gap that had sprung up between them. But Agnes thought she did. She had a friendly arrangement with the maintenance man.

David had come in to the office for a few minutes and came face to face with Maddie who happened to be talking to Agnes at the reception desk. He almost made a U-turn and left but Maddie had seen him at the door. He could do nothing but bite the bullet.

He opened the door and strode in standing at the other side of the reception desk from Maddie. He gave her a crooked grin. He hadn't really looked at her in the past two weeks and he noticed that she looked tired. He had an urge to put his arms around her but he suppressed it. "How have you been?" He asked trying not to meet her eyes. He didn't want her to see the hurt and despair that he knew must be in his.

"Fine." She told him shortly. "How have you been? Haven't seen you around here much lately."

David nodded. "Yep been busy trying to nail down the Anselmo case." He put his hands in his pockets. "Heard you've been very busy. Cases, cases and more cases."

"So what's wrong with that?" She snapped.

"Nothing." David shook his head. "Nothing's wrong with it." He turned away from Maddie heading toward his office. "As long as you're doing it for the right reasons." He closed his door with a bang.

Maddie followed him into his office. "Somebody around her has to make the money to keep this place running!"

David leaned back in his chair and stared at her. "When you're right. You're right."

Maddie glared at him and turned to leave. "Maddie." Maddie turned back to face him. "I might not be in for a while." He told her. "I think I'm gonna take a surveillance course down in Virginia."

She felt her heart turn to stone. "How long will you be gone?"

He shook his head. "I don't know a few weeks. Maybe longer. I'm not sure." David wished she would tell him not to leave. Tell him she needed him, loved him but all she said was fine and slammed out of his office leaving his ears ringing. "Fine." He said to himself.

Agnes called up her friend the maintenance man and told him to put her plan in motion a.s.a.p.

David sadly packed up some things then walked out of Blue Moon. Truthfully, he didn't know if he would ever be back. The thought of never seeing Maddie again was slowly killing him but what could he do since she didn't want him anymore.

When he turned the corner to the elevator he noticed Maddie waiting. He wanted to hide and take the next elevator but he wasn't sure if she had seen him. He didn't want her last memory of him to be of a sniveling coward so he walked towards her whistling.

Maddie heard David whistling as he approached her. Well, he seemed to be happy that he was leaving. Damn David. She forced back the tears that were threatening to well up in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry; she couldn't bear his pity.

The elevator reached the 20th floor and they got on together. They made sure to stand as far apart as they could from one another. Maddie stared at the floor while David looked straight ahead. Suddenly, the elevator stopped.

"I think we're stuck." Maddie told him nervously.

"We're not stuck it's just not moving." He told her pressing the buttons.

"That's what stuck means David.' She snapped at him.

Maddie tried to press the emergency button but that wasn't working either.

"When you're right. You're right." David conceded. "We's stuck."

"Great." Maddie sounded as if it were anything but. 'So what do we do now?"

David shrugged. "We wait."

And they did. A couple of hours passed as each tried to lose themselves in the work in their briefcases. David looked over at Maddie who seemed to be very busy with the case files she had with her. He noticed how tired and vulnerable she looked; and of course always drop dead gorgeous. David felt like a boulder was pressing against his chest when he thought of all he had lost in such a short time. He just wanted to run away and try to forget about Maddie Hayes. He turned quickly when he saw her look up from the papers in her lap. No need to show her how much he still cared. He wished this damn elevator would move and what's with that damn elevator music. He hated elevator music! David bunched up his jacket and rested his head against the wall. Maybe he could fall asleep and escape this nightmare.

Maddie tried to concentrate on her paperwork but all she could think about was David; so close to her in this elevator but so far away emotionally. Why couldn't things have worked out? She had been so happy. Maddie looked up. David had his head back against the elevator wall with his eyes closed. She drank in the sight of him. When she realized she may ever see him again she felt panic overtake her. She suppressed these feelings and tried to regain control of her senses. Maddie wasn't even paying attention to the music coming from the elevator speakers until now. 'My First, My Last, My Everything' by Barry White was playing and Maddie felt bereft. She felt the tears pricking her eyes. She noticed David get up out of the corner of her eye. He took his briefcase and started to bang it against the speakers. Maddie stood up; covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

David couldn't take this elevator music anymore and when the song began to play he lost it. He lashed out with hurt and anger as he smashed the elevator speakers with his briefcase until he successfully stopped the music.

David heard Maddie sobbing. He threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised and pleased when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. "Maddie.' He comforted as he squeezed her to him. "Shhh sweetheart. It's okay. It'll be okay." He crooned to her as she continued to sob. David pulled her down to the floor still holding on to her tightly. He took out his handkerchief and began to wipe her tears as he continued to murmur words of comfort.

Finally, Maddie stopped crying. "Where were you David?"

"What do you mean where was I?"

"Maybe I needed you!"

"You told me you hated me and never wanted to see me again!' He told her. "You practically threw me out of your house. I didn't know what to do."

"I think you were happy to stay clear of me!"

"How can you say that? I lost a baby too you know! And we were arguing maybe it was my fault."

"It was nobody's fault." She told him. "I don't blame you David!"

He looked hopeful. "You don't?"

Maddie shook her head. 'I missed you David." She started to cry again and he pulled her closer. He bent his head until his mouth was next to hers. "I missed you too sweetheart." He whispered.

"Oh, David." She told him as his mouth covered hers. Next thing they knew they were locked in an embrace grinding against each other like teenagers. Both were desperate to feel anything but the pain they had been carrying around inside. Maddie felt her insides melting as David pressed his jean clad body against her dress. He awakened a desire in her that she felt to the core of her reveled in the feel of his hands on her body. She wished that she could make love to him but she had to be happy pleasuring him in any way she could. David kissed Maddie's breasts and was happy to hear her moan in pleasure. He petted and squeezed her backside as his other hand snaked between her legs causing her to gasp in pleasure. He wished he could undress her and make love to her but he knew it wasn't time yet. She had just lost a baby; real sex would have to wait so David did everything he could to make it as pleasurable as possible for both of them. David was rewarded for his efforts by the sighs of desire coming from Maddie. She pushed herself against David until she heard him groan her name as they both came together in a sensational orgasm.

They were just catching their breath and straightening their clothes when they heard a noise and suddenly the elevator started to move. It stopped at the first floor where they ran out before the doors were fully opened. David took her hand. "Come on. I'll take you home."

The ride to Maddie's house was silent but not uncomfortably so; both were wrapped up in their own thoughts. Finally, they pulled into Maddie's driveway. David turned off the ignition and turned to her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks. I'm tired. I think I just need to go to bed."

David smiled back at her. "Do you want me to come in? Tuck you in maybe?" He teased.

Maddie shook her head. "No, I'm fine. You take the car. I'll see you tomorrow."

David slept soundly that night thinking everything was going to be ok with Maddie. He didn't imagine that a few miles away in Maddie's head all was not well. As she tossed and turned Maddie realized that David had never told her he loved her. He never said he wanted to try again! She needed more from him than he was willing to give. She felt tears on her pillow. Damn these hormones she swore as she fell asleep crying.

David was smiling from ear to ear when Maddie got into the car. He gave her the once over and leaned over to kiss her. His smile was wiped off his face when she pulled away. What's this? He thought uncomfortably. What was going on now?

"Everything ok?" He asked her quietly.

"Everything's fine." She told him blankly.

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure." She snapped. "I wouldn't say I was fine if I wasn't fine."

"Fine."

They drove along in silence for a while. "I was thinking." David mentioned. "There's this great new restaurant that just opened down the block from the office. How bout we take a long leisurely lunch today?"

Maddie shook her head. "Not today David. I have a lot of work to do."

Okay he thought. Let me try this. "How bout we try that place after work?"

Again, Maddie shook her head. "Sorry, but I think it's going to be a late night with the ledgers."

David didn't like the way this was going. What the hell happened between last night and this morning?

"Okaaaay." He attempted. "Tomorrow?"

"Let's just see how things go." Maddie told him.

"Next week. Next month? Next year?" David was annoyed. She didn't answer.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" He made a last ditch effort to see what was bothering her. She just glared at him and he dropped it. To hell with her he thought to himself angrily.

The next week passed. They worked together but it was strained between them. David was unsure of what to do so he reverted back to his old ways of bar hopping and trying to have fun. He couldn't look at another woman though. He wouldn't. He felt too confused and raw inside. On the outside he played his part to the hilt of the carefree David of old. Would he ever be that David again?

Maddie on her end was burying herself in work. She agreed to a lunch with David but couldn't have a good time with him knowing she loved him more than he loved her. Or did he love her anymore? What couldn't she be brave enough to ask? She put on an act that everything was fine; that nothing was bothering her but she was slowly dying inside. She had to accept that they would never be a couple again. She had to!


	11. Chapter 11

Another week passed in the lives of David and Maddie. They had snared a promising potential client.

Maddie kept looking at her watch. David was supposed to have been at the office an hour ago. They were due to meet the president of a prestigious insurance firm looking for private investigators to work for them. The client had cancelled but David didn't know that.

Maddie was just about to go call David for the tenth time that morning when her door swung open and a totally disheveled David poured into her office.

"Sorry I'm late Maddie! " He tried to explain. "My alarm clock broke." He lied.

"I called you more than 10 times David."

"My phone broke too. Been a bad week for appliances."

Maddie gave him a look that would have killed another man. David just shrugged it off. He was use to Maddie's looks.

"Thankfully the client rescheduled for tomorrow. Maybe you can make it on time and." She looked him up and down in disgust. "Come in wearing something you didn't sleep in."

David's lips were twitching in amusement. "Believe me I didn't sleep in these." He told her.

Maddie ignored him but her insides were twisted. Where the hell had he been? Where had he spent the night? He was wearing the same suit he had worn yesterday; except now it was wrinkled and smelled like a bottle of tequila had fallen on it.

"So maybe you want to go home and change."

"Maybe not. I'm too tired."

"Well maybe if you would have slept in a bed instead of whatever you were doing!"

David smirked. "And what makes you think I didn't sleep in a bed?" He could tell she was jealous. She had been avoiding spending any time alone with him since the night they were stuck in the elevator. David didn't understand why she was holding him at arms' length. He thought they had actually straightened things out between them. Then the next day he tried to kiss her and she had almost bitten his head off. He was confused so he backed off. Since then she had been avoiding him like the plague and he didn't know why.

He wanted to rile her up; he was feeling devilish. "Actually woke up on the deck of a ship with a redheaded mud wrestler. Actually I think there were two of them or could have been the liquor."

Maddie glared with icy blue eyes. "David!" She spat out. "Enough!"

He smiled at her. "Methinks you're jealous?"

Maddie laughed. "Jealous?" Maddie shook her head. "I don't think so."

David perched on the side of her desk. His green eyes looked in her blue ones. "You sound like a jealous girlfriend."

Maddie was jealous but she would never admit it to him. She couldn't let him see how much she still wanted him when he had been avoiding her and didn't want her. She would just save face and deny what he was saying.

Maddie got up and looked at him angrily. "First of all I'm not jealous. And second I'm not your girlfriend."

"You're not huh?" David wanted to know. "Then what are you?" He pointed to her then to himself. "You know I've been wondering what are we to each other."

Maddie put her hand on his shoulder. "We're friends." She explained as if he were a moron. "More than friends." She paused; thinking. "We're pals."

David nearly fell off the desk. Was she kidding? Pals? What a cold-hearted bitch she had turned out to be. "Pals?" He repeated confused. "That's all we are to each other is _pals_?"

Maddie nodded but would not meet his eyes. David stood up and began to leave her office. He was angry and upset but tried to hide it from her. "Fine. If that's what you say we are. Then that's what we are. You're the boss. _Pal_." And with that he slammed out of her office.

Business continued as usual. They got the insurance contract and they delegated that assignment to Viola and Ferguson. The business end of their lives was booming while the private part was at status quo.

David seemed always to be in high spirits. She always put a smile on her face. Both of them were actually miserable. They worked on cases together, spent every day together but kept themselves at arm's length. Both made believe they were fine with pals.

There seemed to be an influx of cheating spouse cases. They had followed a cheating wife to a motel that night. David, in his own David way, managed to get a room next door to the cheating wife. The husband didn't need photos or audio proof his wife was cheating. He just needed them to follow her and report back to him what she was actually doing when she said she was at her book club.

Maddie and David were sitting on the bed in the motel room. David held a glass to the wall of the motel room as he listened to what was going on in the room next door.

"She's moaning now. Unless the book is exceptional I doubt that's what she's moaning about.' He joked. "Okay now he's telling her to turn around. A groan. A squeak. A high pitched bark."

Maddie grabbed the glass from David and listened herself. She put the glass down and sat back on the bed. "Guess we have all the proof we need." She said.

"Guess so." David agreed. He was thinking of other things besides the client right about now. Him. Maddie. The bed. He felt himself growing hard.

"Well, I guess we can leave now. Have what we need." Maddie told him.

"Don't have everything I need and I doubt you have everything you need." He told her in that bedroom voice that caused her senses to reel. She ignored him as she began to get off the bed.

Then David grabbed her arm: "Hey, where you running off too? The rooms paid for the day & we're here together." He began to push her down on the mattress. "Let's see what comes up."

"David we really should get back to the office" she protested weakly. Oh god how she wanted him. She was nervous so she said the next thing that came to her mind "I'm getting hungry" David looked at her and said "Yeah I'm getting hungry too. For you." David pressed his mouth against hers; his tongue playing against her teeth. "I've missed you Maddie."

She moaned and pulled him on top of her. This was the first time they had made love since the loss of the baby. Maddie felt her emotions whirl as David began to make love to her. She knew she still loved him. Maybe this would be a new beginning for them.

"Oh David." She moaned breathlessly. Her tongue met his as her hands ran through his hair.

David was rock hard as his hands undressed Maddie. He thought he would come in his pants as he heard her sighs and moans of pleasure. How he loved this woman. He felt Maddie's hand on his belt unbuckling as her other hand pulled down his zipper. He heard her cry of pleasure as he sprung into her hands. He had her naked and delirious with need in no time at all. He nibbled on her lips as his hands played over her body. She covered his face and neck with hot, wet kisses as her hands stroked his hardness.

He jerked in her hands as she sighed into his mouth. "David. Make love to me." She sighed. He wanted to make love to her forever as his mouth and tongue took over for his hands and fingers.

"Soon." He promised. David wanted Maddie to miss all that they had together; he wanted to pleasure her in every way he knew she loved. He pulled away from her mouth. His tongue teased her neck, and played over her breasts. As she panted with desire, he rained light angel kisses over her stomach until he reached the place which made her cry out in pleasure. "Oh God! David!" He knew how she loved what his tongue could do as he placed kisses along her inner thighs. Maddie writhed on the bed calling out his name. "David, David, David."

When David felt her shudder with release; he quickly scooted up and covered her body with his. Their eyes locked together as David entered her slowly; taking his time and making sure she was as ready as he was. She pulled him closer; her nails raking his bare back. He made love to her with a tenderness and passion that took her breathe away. He covered her face with gentle kisses as he came into her pulling her along with him.

They both lay there trying to catch their breath and coming to terms about what had just happened.

Maddie sat up and began to throw on her clothes. She couldn't meet David's eyes. What had just happened? _Pals _didn't do what they just did over and over again!

David lie there trying to regain his senses. From the corner of his eye he watched Maddie getting dressed. He could see that the great wall of Maddie was rearing its head. What had just happened? _Pals_ didn't do what they just did again and again. And unfortunately David said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Wow, pals with privileges. I like that."

Maddie wanted to strangle him as she finished dressing. She supposed her fantasy of a new beginning had blown up in her face; and she had lit the dynamite.

The ride back to the office was quiet. Neither knew what to say. Maddie was also slightly worried; they hadn't used anything to prevent her getting pregnant. She would never admit it but maybe that's what she wanted; another baby, David's baby. She looked over at him through the corner of her eye and sighed. Pals with privileges; what exactly did he mean by that? All she knew was that she was very tired.

David was getting hungry for food. He looked over at Maddie who had her head turned and was looking at the window. He would give anything to know what was going through that honey blonde noggin of hers. If she thought they were only friends why would she make love with him? He began to believe that _pals_ was the last thing that Maddie Hayes wanted to be with him but he had to make _her_ admit it.

"Hey Goldilocks want to stop for something to eat?" He asked. "You said you were hungry."

"I don't know David. We should get back to the office and call the client."

"I don't think it's going to matter if he hears now or in an hour that his wife is messing sheets across town."

She gave him a small smile. "Fine, let's stop for lunch. I guess the client can wait a bit to have his worse fears confirmed."

They ate lunch at a small restaurant around the corner from the office. David ate with relish but he noticed Maddie barely touched her food. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I thought you were hungry."

Maddie nodded. "I'm fine David. I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was."

Maddie's appetite had flown out the window when the waitress had come over to take their order. She had mentioned something about Maddie being his girlfriend and David had quickly assured the woman that they were _pals_. The waitress had given David the once over as she brought their food. That was when Maddie had felt more like throwing up than eating. It was all her fault though she was the one who had coined that term for their relationship; and now she was stuck with it.

Maddie wanted to claw out the woman's eyes as she kept coming to their table to refill David's coffee cup while hers stood empty. She noticed that David seemed appreciative of the redhead's charms. He smiled at her and flirted. Right in front of her!

"That waitress seems to really like you.' Maddie acknowledged.

David smiled his killer grin sighing. "What can I say?" He teased. "I'm simply irresistible."

"Get over yourself Addison."

Once again the waitress came over.

"Why don't you get her phone number?" Now, why was she giving him ideas? She needed help, she admitted to herself.

David shook her head. "Nah, not my type." He smiled into Maddie's eyes. "I got my eyes on a bigger prize."

Maddie had to think about what he meant by that. She was thinking way too much.

The next week flew by at Blue Moon. David and Maddie were busy with assorted cases and clients; working together and separately. David was treating Maddie like she was his best friend; talking to her about sports, movies and even other women. Maddie made believe she was happy but her heart was shattering in her chest. She wanted to tell David that she had been wrong; that they were so much more than friends but her pride and uncertainty wouldn't allow her to voice her true feelings. So she remained mute as David became more and more frustrated with her inability to come clean with how she felt. He had even hinted at other women and still she remained silent. Maybe he was fooling himself and she really didn't care for him as more than a friend with benefits. He just didn't know since he wasn't a mind reader. He remembered one afternoon.

They had been going over the log books in silence. Agnes knocked on the door announcing their lunch was there.

There must be a mistake Agnes." Maddie told her. "I didn't order lunch."

"I did." David chimed in.

Maddie looked at the bags of food. "For yourself?"

David nodded. "Yes, of course I plan to eat all this food." He smiled at her. "I ordered your favorite salad. The one with the chicken and walnuts and cranberries in it. Dressing on the side, of course." He smiled crookedly.

"You did?" Maddie was pleased. "And I guess your order included the heart attack special; cheeseburger with a fried egg on top, fries on the side of course." She smiled at him. Maddie felt suddenly happy. "You didn't have to do this."

"That's what friends are for. Right?"

"Friends?" Maddie repeated.

"Friends. Pals." He smiled into her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Oh sure." Her happiness was gone.

Maddie started to eat as David watched her. He just wanted to go over and tell her how he really felt about her. But he didn't. Instead he picked up his burger and took a big bite. They ate in silence for a while until Maddie got up her nerve to ask him his plans for the evening. Maybe they could have dinner.

"So what are you up to tonight David?"

"It's my bowling league night."

"Oh yes, I forgot Wednesday is your bowling night."

"Yeah, we're second in the league!" He bragged.

"Wow, that's great!"

"Yep." He nodded. "Listen I'm gonna have to book it outta here early. Got a call from one of the girls. She needs a lift to the lanes. So it's okay if I leave around four or so?"

"Oh there are girls on your team?" David smiled to himself as he heard an edge of jealousy in Maddie's voice.

David shook his head. "No, Candy is on another team."

"Candy?"

"Yeah sweet. Melts in your hand..well you get it." He was trying to annoy her. "Wow, tall red head. All legs." He whistled. "All the guys love watching her bowl. She always drinks too much and hangs all over me. Yeah, she usually asks me to pick her up and take her home. You know how it is." He needled her.

"Okay. David I get it!" The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

A long week went by as Maddie and David stubbornly refused to acknowledge their feelings for each other. They spent a lot of time trying to figure each other out without much success. Business was booming though so Maddie had the luxury of burying herself in her work. She often stayed at the office late trying to finish up paperwork and work on the accounts.

She was working late in her office one night when she heard David's door open. She wondered where he was going. She shook that thought out of her head too. She turned around her back facing the door as she looked over the files covering her desk.

David was about to leave the office for the night but when he saw the light under Maddie's door he decided to pay her a nocturnal visit. It was late; neither enjoyed the idea of spending another night alone but neither would ever admit it.

David Addison was greeted by the sight of Maddie's backside bent over her desk; and what a nice backside it was. He stopped short by the door and devoured her with his eyes. Those long legs leading up to that tight beige skirt with the slit in just the right place. His eyes stared at the slit willing it to rip open under his eyes. He felt his pants tighten as his eyes were glued to her shapely buttocks. Suddenly, Maddie stood up and turned around. She hadn't heard David come in and she was startled by his presence. She put her hand over her chest. "David. You frightened me."

He looked her in her eyes and licked his lips. "Sorry didn't think I was that ugly."

She laughed and perched on the front of her desk. David couldn't help but gaze longingly at her long legs which she had just crossed at the knees. His eyes rose higher over her shapely breasts to her lush lips and finally he met her eyes which were staring at him. What was with him today? He and Maddie hadn't done the horizontal hoochie coo since that night in the motel. Boy did he miss her; but things had been strained between them since that night in the motel. He still ached for her but today seemed to be more achy than usual.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" she asked him. She saw how David had looked her up and down; his green eyes like flames of fire heating up her body. In turn, she couldn't help but give him the quick once over. He looked neat and well-polished today and as always drop-dead gorgeous. She felt a familiar yearning for him that she reluctantly squashed.

'I don't know. I was leaving; saw your light on and just wanted to say good night."

"Hot date?" she sounded a bit peevish he noticed.

"The hottest." He answered huskily.

Maddie stood up; he could practically see the steam rising from her. "Well how nice that you can just waltz out the door and leave me with all this paperwork from the Anselmo case." Her hands made a sweeping gesture encompassing her desk.

"It can wait until tomorrow." David really didn't have a hot date but when he saw the green crop up around her blue eyes he was going to see where _this_, whatever _this_ was, ended.

"No, it can't." she insisted. "The papers need to be filed by noon."

David approached her slowly. She could see a dangerous glint in his eyes and it worried her. For each step he came forward she backed up two until she was trapped from behind by her desk.

"Aren't you going to be late for your hot date?" Maddie asked uncomfortably as David stopped a hair's breathe away from her. She could smell his cologne; and the musky scent that was only his and she felt dizzy. She tried to escape from the trap between his body and the desk but he moved closer until she could feel his belt buckle against her skirt. She pushed him back with her hands on his chest and tried to move passed him but he pinned her against the desk.

"Don't David." She told him. "What are you up to David? What would your girlfriend say?"

"I lied." He leaned his mouth next to hers. "I don't have a girlfriend." He leaned in closer. "But boy do I miss_ you_ wrapped around me." David began to nibble at her lips as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth. "Don't you miss me? Even a tiny bit?" He asked her seductively. His only answer was a slight moan as he tangled his hands in her hair pushing her face closer to his. Maddie made another effort to escape from David by trying to push him off her but he just laughed and continued to kiss her. Despite herself, Maddie became lost in his kisses. Her hands began to caress his back and shoulders as her body felt the heat that only David ignited in her.

David whispered in his bedroom voice as he began to push up her skirt. The skirt was molded to her body and David could hear it tear as he bunched it around her waist.

David could sense her surrender. "Turn around baby." He whispered into her ear as he unzipped his pants.

Maddie was puzzled. "What? Why?"

"Just do as you're told." He ordered her.

"David. No." Maddie told him feebly.

"Don't tell me no. You know you want it as much as I do." He knew she was excited; he recognized _that_ look in her eyes.

David grabbed her by the hips; turned Maddie around, and bent her over the desk.

"David!" She struggled against him but that just turned him on more. "David. Not like this!" she protested breathlessly. David bent down and began to nibble on the hotspot on the back of her neck as his hands reached between her legs. "David" she said again and each time it was more like a breathy sigh. Maddie's protests turned into cries of pleasure as David pushed himself into her. Maddie felt her desire spiral out of control.

"Oh, David it feels so good." Maddie gasped in the heat of passion. "Don't stop you're going to make me come soon." Maddie thought she would burst with pleasure.

"Oh yeah baby come for me." David urged her on; his voice husky with sex. David thought he had never been harder as he made love to Maddie. His fingers played with her as his eyes drank in what was going on below. David's movements turned faster and harder as he came with a mind-blowing rush and a cry. It took him a minute to come back to earth and he helped Maddie reach her peak using his fingers and voice to push her over the edge.

David slowly back away while Maddie turned around trying to catch her breath and immediately put her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss. "I hate you David Addison." she told him with a smile playing over her lips.

"Yeah, I hate you too Maddie Hayes." He smiled down at her with his heart stopping grin; amusement playing on his lips and in his eyes. "Never knew pals did that together." He teased. 'I think we need to rewrite the pal handbook." He told her kissing her neck; his hands caressing her backside and pulling off her skirt.

"Maybe we do." She smiled up at him.

"Why is it that I just um you know...uh and now I want you again. It like I'm 14 again but instead of a centerfold I have you."

Maddie pulled back "What?"

David pulled her back into his arms. "What I meant is that as soon as we are done making love I want you again. And again." He put her hand on his hardness. "Feel what I mean?"

Maddie felt it "Mmm. Yes, I see what you mean." She told him as she led him to the couch, kicking off her panty hose. "I think we just might have a remedy for that." She pushed him down on the couch and straddled him.

"Oh yes I'm sure we do." He told her getting down to business again.

After that incident in the office Maddie's wall seemed to go up again. The next day she was back to the no-nonsense pal Maddie. David was extremely confused. He tried to keep out of her way. Unfortunately, since they were partners keeping out of each other's way was not easy. Interviewing clients was one of those things that they always did together. David liked to watch her as she sat behind her desk and closely listened to the client like they were telling a very interesting story. For the past 4 years, he had watched her and loved her and wished things were different between them. He couldn't believe he was still wishing the same thing. Sometimes she would look his way and catch him looking at her. Sometimes she would give him a smile; other times a look that should have killed him on the spot. Like now. David hadn't being paying attention to one word the client had said and Maddie knew it. "We'll take the case." Maddie told the client still throwing him dirty looks.

David and Maddie were done for the night. They had been following another cheating spouse; all this unfaithfulness was becoming tiring. Surely, there were happy couples out there but Blue Moon didn't have them as clients. As David drove along Venice Beach he noticed how tempting the beach looked. He pulled the car alongside the sand.

"What are we doing here David?" Maddie wanted to know. She was tired and just wanted to go home.

"I thought we could take a walk on the beach. It looks so beautiful doesn't it?" And romantic he thought but he kept that to himself. "Pals do take strolls together." He threw her a lop-sided grin. "Or so I hear."

Maddie wasn't amused. "Just take me home David." She insisted. "I'm tired."

"Come on Maddie." He coaxed her in _that _voice "I promise I'll have you home in bed by 10." Then he winked.

She looked out on to the beach. It was dark and secluded and not a place where pals strolled; she knew what couples did on dark beaches at night. She shivered. "Okay David but just a quick walk."

Maddie watched David as he kicked off his sneakers and socks, pulled up his pants bottoms and ran into the surf. He looked like a little kid laughing and splashing in the water and Maddie had never loved him more. She sighed with want but he was too far way to hear it.

"Take off your shoes Maddie! Live a little!" He called out to her. Maddie did as she was told. She felt a pang as she noticed how romantic the beach looked at this time of night.

David continued to have fun in the surf. He held his hand out to her. 'C'mere."

Maddie took hold of his hand. They walked along the beach in silence. Maddie noticed other couples were walking along the beach also. They looked so much in love; surely they weren't _pals._

Maddie suddenly felt David nuzzling her neck. Her blood raced through her veins when his mouth hit her hotspot she bent her head so his mouth could reach it better.

David heard Maddie gasp as his mouth hit that spot at the back of her neck that drove her wild. He smiled to himself as he led her far up on the beach to a very secluded spot.

Maddie pulled away when she saw where David was leading them. He took hold of both her hands and pulled her to him. "Come on we'll just talk." He lied. Maddie fell into David's arms. They were giggling like teenagers. He lay her down on the sand and lay next to her. He leaned sideways facing Maddie and rested his head on his hand. He looked down at her his eyes boring into hers.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

He bent his head and began to lick her lips as his fingers played over her body. "I want to talk about how hot I'm making you."

"Oh David." She hated herself for making love with David without any sort of commitment but she couldn't stop herself. Soon as his hands were on her she was mush.

He started to pull up her skirt. "And how hot you're making me." He put her hand on his hardness. "Feel it." He ordered her.

Maddie felt David's arousal; she began to ache to feel him inside of her. She pulled down his zipper and stroked him in the way she knew he loved. She was rewarded David's groan of desire.

David moved on top of her and slipped deep inside of her. Maddie gasped as she followed David's movements until they were both frenzied and out of control. They were whispering sex talk into each other's ears as they both spiraled into an astonishing orgasm that they felt would never end.

David brushed Maddie's hair out of her face and pulled down her skirt. He bent his head and kissed her on her mouth and eyes. "Nice talk pal.' He teased as he zipped himself and stood up. He extended his hand to her. She grabbed it and stood up.

"David, I'm all full of sand." She complained like a kid.

He threw back his head and laughed. "I wonder why?" he quipped as he took her hand. They walked hand in hand to the car both wrapped up in their feelings for each other.

That night felt so romantic, so right between them. Why couldn't she speak up and tell him how she really felt; that friends was the last thing she wanted to be. She loved him; why was it so hard for her to tell him? And David; why couldn't he say something to her; like we're not friends and you know that…but maybe this was convenient for him. Sex no ties. She needed to think and she couldn't think when he was around.

Maddie tried to avoid David at the office. She made sure that she had meetings with the accountant, the attorney; everywhere she knew David had no interest in. She also visited her dentist, her hairdresser, and her manicurist. She was a little worried because her period was a couple of days late; she kept pushing this out of her head. Why hadn't she protected herself? Did she want a another baby? David's baby? Maybe that was it? Or was it? She was so confused; or was she?

Maddie was working on the expense reports when Agnes knocked on her door. Agnes had seen the way her two stubborn bosses were avoiding each other again. She needed to talk to Miss Hayes before the walls reached any higher. What would happen to them without her advice she thought shaking her head.

"Come in Agnes."

Agnes noticed Miss Hayes looked tired and pale. But then avoiding the partner who you are crazy about and work with must be very tiring.

"Just thought I'd check in with you; go over your meetings for the week."

Maddie nodded. "Fine." She noticed Agnes was staring at her. "What's the matter Miss Dipesto? Did I suddenly grow three heads?'

Agnes shook her head. "Is everything okay?"

"Okay?" Maddie asked impatiently. "Yes, everything's okay."

Agnes opened the appointment book.

Maddie needed to talk. "So how is everything going with your and Mr. Viola."

Agnes smiled happily. "Great he's my little teddy bear."

"Things seem so easy between you."

Agnes just nodded. She knew Miss Hayes wanted to talk about something so she waited.

"This must be your first serious romance."

Agnes shook her head. "No, I've had bunches of them."

Maddie was stunned. "Bunches?"

Again, Agnes nodded.

"So what happened when you weren't together anymore?"

"Weren't together?"

"You know a couple?" Maddie inquired. "Did you tell him you wanted to be friends? Pals?"

Agnes looked shocked, She shook her head vigorously. "No, never." Agnes said firmly. "I don't think it's really possible to be friends with someone you were intimate with." She looked at Maddie. "Do you?"

Maddie shrugged. "Well, I think it might be the mature thing to do."

Agnes denied this. "No, it isn't mature it is crazy."

"So you don't think it's possible to be friends, pals?"

"Pals? With someone you saw naked? That's just weird." Agnes told her. "Maybe some people can do it but not me." She stared hard at Maddie. "Is that what you want to be with Mr. Addison. Cause I really don't think that you want to be pals with him." She paused. "Am I right Miss Hayes?"

Maddie shrugged.

Agnes continued. "Maybe this isn't any of my business. But I think you and Mr. Addison still are crazy about each other. I now the past weeks have been hard on the both of you but instead of making believe you are both ok. Instead of treating each other like pals; maybe you too can get busy starting another baby."

How could Agnes know that was what she really wanted? Maddie felt tears prick her eyes. "It's not as simple as that."

"Life isn't simple Miss Hayes."

Agnes left Maddie with a lot to think about.

A few more days passed with Agnes' wise words running through Maddie's head. She and David had been working on yet another unfaithful marriage.

Maddie checked her watch; where was David? He was supposed to meet her here 15 minutes ago. She couldn't help but notice the stares coming from the men who frequented this meat market. Maddie felt unclean as she tried to ignore their leering eyes. She was going to kill David if he didn't show up soon! Maddie couldn't believe she had allowed David to talk her into taking this sordid case. She looked around the bar with disgust; she looked down at herself with embarrassment. Bad enough that she had agreed to work undercover with David to catch a cheating spouse whose wife said he used this dive as his pick up spot but she had allowed him to talk her into dressing like a hussy. Maddie tried to pull down the skirt but the leather material wouldn't budge. Maddie recalled how she had ended up here dressed like a biker chick.

"Why can't you go alone Addison?"

"Maddie how is it gonna look if I'm in the hottest meat market in LA and I'm not picking anyone up?" He seemed to be mulling over his words. "On the other hand, I'm sure I could find some young thang that can keep be company as I work undercover. And who knows I might wind up under the covers." Maddie wanted to slap off the smirk playing on his lips.

The thought of David picking up some hot, young floozy caused knots to form in her stomach. She had reluctantly agreed to go with him. So here she was. But where was he?

David was racing down the street toward the bar. First, he couldn't find a cab then there was traffic everywhere. He finally told the driver to let him out and he had run the last few blocks. He could just imagine Maddie sitting at the bar alone getting angrier by the minute.

Maddie stood up and was just about to leave when she saw David bounding through the door. Half the women in the place turned to look at him appreciatively. Maddie inwardly fumed; did his pants have to be so damn tight and that outrageous tee-shirt which read 'Respect My Authority.' David didn't take any notice of the women eyeing him as he made a bee line to Maddie. She could see he was out of breath and his face was beet red. "What happened to you David?" she wanted to know. "Sshh, we aren't supposed to know each other. We're undercover remember?" Maddie thought David was being unreasonable when he insisted they make believe they didn't know each other; he said couples didn't frequent bars like the one they were in. Okay, she would play along.

David tuned a 100 watt crooked grin her way and despite herself Maddie felt her legs turn to jelly. He had finally caught his breathe but nearly lost it again as he looked at Maddie. David held on to the bar as he felt his groin tighten. Wow! Maddie was wearing a super short black skirt with black tights covering her endless legs; her top was white and molded to her breasts.

David gulped. "Hi. My names Dave." He told her as if they had never met. Maddie nearly fell off the bar stool as his eyes scrutinized her from head to toe; lingering on her legs and breasts. She felt suddenly too hot in this crowded bar. She wondered if this is how he picked up other women. And why did that thought feel like a knife in her heart. She had told him they were only friends; best pals, so what did she expect from him? Maddie decided to play her part.

Maddie smiled back at him; her eyes giving him the once over lingering on his lips. "Hi I'm Maddie."

David was rocked to the core. "Pretty name for a very pretty lady."

"Nice to meet you Dave." Maddie held out her hand.

"Nice to be met." David flirted as he took her hand. A jolt went through them causing their heads to spin. Neither acknowledged it. "May I buy you a drink?"

"That would be nice."

As they were talking and flirting their eyes were peeled for the unfaithful spouse who so far had not made an appearance. David and Maddie played the parts of a man and woman attracted to one another very well. David dropped some coins in the juke box. He grabbed Maddie's hand and led her to the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?" He inquired pulling her in his arms. 'Since I Fell for You.' began to play.

"Do you remember this song?" David asked as he inhaled her perfume.

How could she forget the song that was playing the first time she had danced with David? Maddie made believe she was thinking. "Oh was this the song that was playing when we danced in that dive bar when we first met and you convinced me to keep the agency open?" Maddie shook her head.

Did she really have to think about it, David asked himself? Well, of course; pals don't remember things like that! He pulled away and retraced his steps to the bar. Maddie reluctantly followed. Why did David stop dancing? Instead, he ordered another round of drinks.

"I still don't see Romeo." David told Maddie sipping his drink. Maddie sipped hers as well. She sipped slowly; the last thing she wanted to do was get drunk. David peered around the bar searching for the client. "Wait I think I see him!" David gulped down his drink. "Come on!" David grabbed Maddie's arm pulling her on to the dance floor. She tripped and landed in his arms. He held on to her as a slow song started to play. "Let's dance for a while I think I saw him."

Maddie put her head on David's shoulder as the music played. He tightened his hold on her. David was caught up in the moment of having Maddie in his arms. His hands began to run up and down her back; he half expected her to pull away but she seemed to move closer to him. David bent his head and began to kiss the hotspot in the back of Maddie's neck. He felt her shiver as a small moan escaped from her. David moved his hand down to her leather clad behind pushing her body closer to his so that they were nearly joined together. His mouth moved from the back of Maddie's neck to her mouth, down the front of her neck and back to her mouth. David pressed his mouth against Maddie's and felt his heart stampede as he felt her tongue snake into his mouth. "Oh God, Maddie.' He croaked out as her hips grinded into him.

David started to dance her to a secluded, dark spot in the back of the bar. Maddie started to protest as David pushed her up against the wall. "David, how can we see the client from here?" She tried to stop him.

David was kissing her neck. "No, don't see the client at all. No client here tonight. Come on Blondie."

Maddie shook her head.

"Baby, just do as you're told and we'll both be happy." He told her covering her mouth with his and silencing her objections; his hands disappeared under her skirt. David noticed someone approaching; this wasn't a good place for them to do what he had on his mind. He pulled Maddie by the hand. "C'mere." He told her as he led her out of the bar and into the car.

"What about the client's husband?" Maddie asked as David pulled her into the car.

David shook his head. "He wasn't there tonight." He turned dazzling green her way. "And anyway, now I have other things on my mind."

Maddie shivered with desire. "You do huh?" she teased as she straddled him.

Maddie bent her head back as David began to kiss her neck; his hands busy riding her skirt up. She heard a rip and felt David pulling off her ruined pantyhose.

"David. David. David." Maddie moaned as David began to unbutton her blouse.

David's hands were petting her under the skirt as her breasts bounce in front of his face. Maddie leaned back for David to have better access for his mouth & tongue to trail kisses across her breasts. Maddie reached for his zipper. she wanted them to be one right now. David thought he had died and gone to heaven as he pushed into her quickly.

"I love how you feel inside of me. I love this." She told him huskily.

For a minute David was taken aback by the word love but he quickly recovered. "I love this too." He whispered in the bedroom voice that made her head spin.

"Oh God, how I love this." David cried. He didn't hear Maddie's cry of "I love you David" as they both came in an exploding orgasm; but Maddie didn't know this. She felt tears fill her eyes and course down her face. "Why didn't he say it back?" She wondered. Well. I guess pals aren't supposed to love each other. Or have fantastic sex either, she thought morosely.

David was surprised to see Maddie crying. "What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly. He still held her in his arms. Maddie jerked free from David's grasp.

Maddie shook her head pulling on her clothes silently. "Take me home David." She told him.

David looked at her crossly. "What's the matter?" He asked with annoyance. "You wanted it just as much as I did." And he couldn't resist. "_Pal_."

Maddie didn't answer she just finished dressing as the tears still fell. Maddie couldn't bear the idea that she was just a convenient screw when he had no one else around. What had happened to them? Maddie stared straight ahead as David drove her home.

"Maddie, what's the matter with you?" David asked her trying to hold her hand. She pulled away like she was bitten. This hurt him and made him angry. "Well, I guess if you don't want to tell me it's not that important." He said bitingly. After a minute he looked over to her and saw her tears and attempted once more "Come on Maddie what's the matter with you now? " bitterly then " Why won't you open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?" David let out a defeated sigh. This was killing him inside. "I know what you're thinking. I know _this_ was a mistake right? _right_?" He said harshly. Then his voice softened when he looked at her face. "I'm sorry." He told her quietly.

Well, at least she wasn't crying anymore he thought as he saw her angry face. David refused to ask again. He turned on the radio as he drove to battle the uncomfortable silence between them.

Maddie felt sick at heart. Why did she allow herself to lose control and have sex with David? It meant more to her than a quick screw. Her heart was breaking in two as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. His jaw was tense and his hands were gripping the steering wheel. Probably couldn't wait to drop me off; she thought miserably. Maddie heard the song that was playing on the radio. The words of the song stung her heart.

_Take me as I am put your hand in mine now and forever  
>Darling here I stand, stand before you now deep inside I always knew<br>It was you, you and me, two hearts drawn together bound by destiny  
>It was you and you for me, every road leads to your door<br>Every step I take forever more_

Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life  
>I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go<br>Will you still love me for the rest of my life?  
>'Cause I can't go on, no I can't go on<br>I can't go on if I'm on my own

Take me as I am, put your heart in mine, stay with me forever  
>'Cause I am just a man who never understood, I never had a thing to prove<br>There was you you and me then it all came clear so suddenly  
>How close to you that I wanna be<p>

Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life  
>I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go<br>Will you still love me for the rest of my life?  
>'Cause I can't go on, no I can't go on<br>I can't go on if I'm on my own

Do you believe a love could run so strong?  
>Do you believe a love could pass you by?<br>There was no special one for me  
>I was the lonely one, you see<br>But then my heart lost all control  
>Now you're all that I know<p>

Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life  
>I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go<br>Will you still love me for the rest of my life?  
>'Cause I can't go on, no I can't go on<p>

'Cause I can't go on, no I can't go on  
>I can't go on without somebody I could call my own<br>'Cause I can't go on, no I can't go on  
>I can't go on<p>

'Cause I can't go on, no, I can't go on

Maddie couldn't help herself she started to sob. David looked at her not understanding why she was crying. He thought she was crying because they had sex. Was she kidding?

Maddie felt her heart shatter as the pulled up in front of her house. She flung open the door and ran into her house. David's heart broke with the slam of her door.

Maddie banged the door behind her and collapsed on the floor with tears pouring out of her eyes. "David." She lamented.


	12. Chapter 12

"Is she in yet Agnes?" David asked the receptionist. It was after twelve and Maddie hadn't showed up at the office. There was no answer at her house and David was starting to worry. She seemed extremely upset when he dropped her off last night but unfortunately that was par for the course over the last year or so. He couldn't understand that woman but that didn't stop him from loving her with his whole damn heart. He tried to remember if she had mentioned any appointments she had today but his mind ran blank. All he could remember was the way she had looked in that leather skirt and what had happened in the car. Even now he was getting hard thinking of how hot it had been; and she seemed to want it just as much as he did. So why was she so upset and crying on the way home? She wouldn't tell him what was bothering her but that was typical Maddie. He wished she would come to her senses and realize they belonged together as lover; not pals. He was still paying off that damn engagement ring he had bought when she was in Chicago. David wondered if he was ever going to get the chance to give it to her. The way things looked now he highly doubted it.

By 4 o'clock David was climbing the walls. He decided to pay a visit to see if Maddie was okay. It wasn't like her to not come in and not call. Suddenly his blood ran cold, the only other time she had done that she had made a bee line to Chicago. Would she do it again? He just didn't know. He was a nervous wreck as he pulled into her driveway. He took a deep breath as he turned off the ignition and gathered up the nerve to ring the bell. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to use his key.

Maddie spent the entire day under the covers; thinking and crying. She didn't know how she had gotten on this rollercoaster ride with David but now it was time for her to get off. The ups and downs and wild curves were making her dizzy and sick. She was heart sick and mentally tired. She had been happy with David when she was pregnant but after the loss of the baby they had grown apart. Far apart. Maybe David had been relieved that he was released from his obligation to her; maybe he was broken up like she was. She didn't know and he never mentioned trying again or making another baby. She thought she may want a baby. A little boy with green eyes and a crooked smile. She didn't even want to think that she was late with her period. It was just nerves she assured herself. Having David's baby growing inside her would be..wonderful. But that wasn't going to happen. She needed to accept that. Maddie made her decision. She was not going to allow herself to be David's '_**pals with privileges**_' or whatever the hell he called it any longer. She was a strong, independent woman and she would have to employ all her will power to stay out of his arms. It was something she had to do for her mental health; and her dignity. This game she was playing with David was wearing thin. She still loved him but she just had to admit they were not meant to be a couple. It was time for her to move on.

David rang the bell four or five times feeling panic overtake him with each ring; he was just about to use his key when Maddie opened the door. He sighed in relief. "What the hell are you doing? Not showing up to work? Not answering the phone?" David didn't mean to sound so angry but he couldn't help himself. What kind of game was she playing now?

"I didn't know I had to answer to _you_?" She threw back at him. "Last I hear I was the boss."

"Yeah well I was worried." He admitted.

'Sorry, I just needed the time to think."

"Think? I think you think too much." He snapped. "You think?"

"What's that supposed to mean? And maybe if you thought with your brain instead of your underwear you would understand how I feel!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he questioned frustrated with her. "How do you feel?"

"I just can't go on with this 'pals with privileges' or whatever you call it." She told him firmly. "We need to stop. It isn't right."

"Oh it isn't right?" He asked snidely.

"No David. We have to promise not to do '_it_' anymore. We have to.."

"Stop!" He interrupted in fury. "DON"T say _that_ word! Never say that word to me again_! No pacts_. No nothing. Fine we won't do _it_ anymore..but no pacts! Do you hear me?" With that he slammed out of her house anger making his blood boil. Maddie watched him leave and dissolved into a puddle of tears. "It's for the best." She tried to convince herself. So why did her heart feel like stone?

Maddie was proud of herself. She and David had kept their hands off each other. For the past couple of weeks or so they had been alone but things had stayed platonic which was the way she wanted it; didn't she? She felt comfortable alone with him now. Maddie knocked on David's door. She needed his expense receipts for the past month. She knocked and walked in. David was holding court for the male members of the office staff. As she entered his office she heard him bragging "Yeah boys and I had that little brunette in bed," he heard Maddie come in looked up, met her eyes and continued with his story, "by 9 o'clock." All the boys were oohing and ahhing over David's story. It was a lie but no one needed to know that. He needed to save face with the boys; since they probably thought Maddie had dumped him. He looked back at the male wobblies. "Yeah and I'll tell you boys _more_ later." He looked back at Maddie. "And what can I do for you boss?" He asked as the men left the office talking about David's prowess with the ladies.

"I need your expense receipts." She told him curtly.

David smiled at her with his crooked grin. "I gave them to Agnes this morning."

"Fine." She told him as she turned on her heel and walked out without a backward glance.

So he's dating already; she fumed as she slammed into her office. David's words "Had that little brunette in bed by 9" kept running through her head causing her head to pound with the image of _him_ with anyone but _her_. Wait no she was over David. Yeah right.

The next morning Maddie ran into the young lawyer who she had done some pro bono work for a few weeks back. He had asked her out numerous times since then but she had always refused him. Maddie greeted him with a smile and the next thing she knew she had a dinner date for that night. Two can play the same game; she thought smugly as she walked into Blue Moon and went straight to her office without glancing at _his _door.

Later that day David walked toward Maddie's office. He needed her signature on some forms. Agnes stopped him before he knocked. "She's not in."

"She's not?"

Agnes shook her head. "No, she left around four."

David looked puzzled. "Did she say where she was going?"

Agnes nodded.

"Miss Dipesto." David made a hand motion like come on.

"Oh." Hesitantly. "She said she had a date."

"A _date_?"

Again, Agnes nodded.

"With?"

"A lawyer. I think his name is Walter Scott."

"_Walter_? Wonder if he's her new _pal_?" David mumbled under his breath slamming into his office.

The rest of that night David kept thinking of Maddie with that man. Was she smiling at him with those corn flower blue eyes that darkened in passion when she made love with him? Was he kissing her? Holding her in his arms? David was working himself into a tizzy. He couldn't stand the thought of that man with his hands on what was supposed to be his; and he sure as hell couldn't stand the idea of her hands or mouth anywhere near another man.

He sat back at his desk and remembered one Friday night when they were working on some paperwork from a case they had just wrapped up. It was getting late and David had been tired and bored.

"Come on Maddie!" He whined. "It's Friday night! Let's blow this joint and maybe something else." He teased his eyes twinkling. She rolled her eyes and

ignored him. "Maddie, I'm tired of work. We worked all week long and hard. Come on we got paid now I think it's time for some of us to get L..." she turned to him with that wishing David was dead look. He laughed at her. Maddie turned back to her papers which David realized were more important to her than him right now. But David knew how to play her like a fine instrument. He just kept complaining; give her time to change her mind.

"Wow I'm feeling so tense right now, my neck hurts, geez my whole body aches. Ya know Maddie if you want me to work overtime ya gotta give me at least a break? Maybe you can help me relax a bit so I can be able to concentrate on more work on a Friday night did I remind you about the paid and..?" David smiled at her.

Maddie couldn't help but laugh."Ok Addison ok I give up. We can take a break, get you to relax a bit then it's back to these files do you understand?

David smiled with a triumphant look in his eyes. Did he know how to play her or what? "Of course, Miss Hayes." He purred. "You're the boss. One hell of a gorgeous slave driver I might add."

Maddie couldn't help but do whatever he wanted when he used _that_ voice on her. "So how can I help you relax?"

David gave her a crooked grin and plopped on the couch. "Do I have to teach you everything? C'mere." He patted the empty side of the couch next to him.

Maddie sat down next to David. He pulled her close to him tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her in for a sensuous kiss. Maddie returned the kiss for a few seconds then she pulled slowly away. David tried to pull her back but she bent over him and began to unbutton his shirt as her mouth lavished his chest with hot kisses. David moaned as her tongue trailed lower, over his stomach and lower still as Maddie unbuckled and unzipped him. He was watching her intently. He'd never been so turned on before.

She stopped and looked up at him. "So are we feeling relaxed yet?" She asked in a husky voice. He smiled down at her. "Yeah I think I'm getting there."

Maddie continued kissing his stomach as he helped her pull down his pants and kick them off. And then it happened. Maddie's mouth was right where he wanted it. Maddie's tongue was like a hot flame as she drove him to heaven and back. "Oh God you really are a good student." David watched her; couldn't take his eyes off her. The sight of her almost pushed him over the edge.

She stopped for a minutes; both were panting. Maddie looked up at him seductively and asked, "so teacher are you relaxed yet?"

"Almost relaxed." David moaned.

Maddie continued to relax him.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" he groaned.

And next thing he knew he was completely relaxed. He reached out to her, pulled her into his lap, leaned down and kissed her as he whispered in her ear. "A+."

David was transported back to the present with a knot in his pants and an ache in his heart.

David got to Blue Moon extra early that morning. Agnes was the only one in. He knew she got to work extra early to take care of the plants and coffee before the craziness of the workday began. She was surprised to see David there so early.

"Mr. Addison." She greeted. "You're here early! Big meeting?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come in early. Take care of some paperwork that the big blonde is nagging me to finish."

Agnes knew something was bothering him and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. She followed David into his office. "Mr. Addison. I'm going to say something that may not be any of my business. Actually, I know it isn't any of my business."

David plopped into his desk chair and ran his hands through his hair. "What is it Agnes?" he asked a bit impatiently. He was tired and cranky and heart sick. He really was in no mood.

"Well, Mr. Addison I heard Miss Hayes had a date late night?"

"Yes Agnes you told me remember?"

She nodded. "Don't you wonder how it went? Where they went? What they did?"

"Never gave it a thought." He lied.

"Really?"

David nodded. "Is that all Miss Dipesto?"

"Guess you and Miss Hayes are moving on then?"

"Guess so."

"Yep, heard the guys talking about your brunette. So I guess Miss Hayes figured she needed to move on like you did." Agnes told him. "Hope you are happy with your brunette, Mr. Addison."

Agnes walked out and closed the door softly behind her leaving David staring after her.

Maddie didn't sleep well. Every time she closed her eyes she saw David. She had enjoyed a pleasant dinner with Walter Scott but he couldn't keep her mind from wondering what David was doing; if he was with that brunette he had been talking about to the boys. Why couldn't she move on as easy as he seemed to be? Walter was young, fun, handsome and successful; so why didn't she want to go out with him again? During dinner he had asked her about David. He knew they were business partners and he wanted to know if there was something going on with them besides business. Maddie had told him it was complicated. She didn't really know what else to tell him. Maybe it wasn't so complicated; she was still confused. Now, she was also feeling sick to her stomach. Maddie was getting worried. She had been through this before a few months ago and knew the signs. She was almost sure she was pregnant and had an appointment with her gynecologist the next morning. Oh God, what a mess she had made of her life! She barricaded herself in her office that day and told Agnes she was not to be disturbed; by anyone.

David felt like a cat on a hot tin roof. He couldn't seem to sit still or concentrate on his work. He thought maybe a walk would clear his mind so why was he going up the elevator instead of down? Next thing he knew he was in the reception area of Scott and Scott Law firm.

"I would like to speak with Walter Scott." David told the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment?" She wanted to know.

David shook his head. Why the hell was he here and what the hell did he plan to do? The next thing he knew he was seated in a plush chair facing Walter Scott who sat behind his desk with a puzzled smile.

"How can I help you Mr. Addison?"

"Call me David."

"David."

David didn't know what he was going to say. He looked back at Mr. Walter Scott. He definitely wasn't the stuffy type Maddie was used to going out with. He looked like he was a pretty cool guy. Finally David spoke. "I know you went out with my business partner Maddie Hayes last night."

Walter narrowed his eyes. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't know should I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I just want to make sure you have the right intentions. Maddie isn't some party girl you can fool around with." David stared at him with hard green eyes. "Do you understand?"

Walter laughed.

"You think this is funny?"

"No, Maddie and I just had a friendly dinner. I asked her out to thank her for doing some pro bono work for our firm. We had a pleasant dinner and that was it. She asked to go straight home and that's where I took her. And I went home. Period." Walter looked at him closely. "Why so interested David; if I may ask?"

"Well, she's my partner and I look out for her. That's all."

"That's all? Ok, so if I ask her out again you won't mind?" Walter asked honestly.

David was silent.

"Listen David. Maddie and I had a nice time last night but I know a woman who isn't interested; and that was Maddie. If she's interested in you that I don't know. She told me your relationship was complicated whatever that means." Walter looked David straight in the eye. "Let me tell you one thing if she was mine I would never let her go. Ever."

David got up and reached out his hand to Walter. Walter stood up and shook David's hand. "Point taken." David told him. "Thanks for your time."

The next morning, Maddie was feeling nauseous as she walked down the corridor to Blue Moon. Doctor Swanson had examined her and taken blood work and told her she was almost sure Maddie was carrying another baby but she wouldn't be positive until her blood test results came back tomorrow. So many emotions were going through Maddie's head as she walked into the agency. She was happy, scared, nervous, confused but mainly she felt _happy._ She was hopefully carrying David's baby inside of her again. No matter what happened between them she would always have a part of him to love and cherish. She hoped it was a little boy. She also hoped if she was pregnant that everything would be ok this time. Boy or girl let everything be ok she wished!

That afternoon David and Maddie were driving back to the office. Maddie was still feeling under the weather. She didn't have much to say as David drove. He looked over at her with a gleam in his eye. "So I hear you had a hot date the other night?" He felt safe teasing her about Walter since he was assured the lawyer wasn't pursuing Maddie. "How'd it go?"

"Fine David." Why was he torturing her? Just shut up and drive she willed to him. "I had a very nice time."

"So was it an early night or did you ask him in for a night cap?" He needled her.

"Why are you so interested in my dating life?" Maddie inquired. "Am I quizzing you on your brunette?"

"What do you want to know?" He teased. "Nothing pals can't talk about."

"I have no interest in your brunette or your love life." She told him snidely.

David looked at her and suddenly noticed she looked very pale and tired. There was also that look in her eyes that he remembered very well. Before he knew it the words fell out of his mouth. "Are you pregnant? You're pregnant aren't you?" He blurted out.

Maddie was stunned. How could he know? She wasn't even 100% sure and she wasn't going to say anything to anybody; especially _him _until she was. She needed time to digest it all before she let David know about it. Deep down she wanted to do it all differently if she really was pregnant. She remembered how happy they were the last time.

"No, of course not." She immediately denied it. "What makes you say such a thing?"

David looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She lied.

David nodded. "Okay. Good."

Her head snapped around to look at him. "Okay? Good that I'm not pregnant?"

David turned to her. "I don't know just good, fine. No, I don't mean good. I mean" David shook his head. "I don't know, just good. Fine. That's it. After all, pals don't have babies together. Do they?"

They rode the rest of the way back to the office in silence; both of them were lost in their thoughts of pain, confusion; but hope too.

The next day Maddie's doctor called with the results. Nosy as Agnes was she overheard the conversation between Maddie and her doctor. A baby! Another chance! Agnes was thrilled. A baby! She couldn't help but follow Mr. Addison into his office when he came into work.

"Mr. Addison!"

"Yes? Agnes?"

"Congratulations!"

"What are you talking about Agnes?"

"The baby! The doctor called early this morning. Didn't Miss Hayes tell you?" Uh oh, Agnes thought. Miss Hayes hadn't told him yet. Boy am I in trouble with my big mouth again!

David shook his head at Agnes. Where is Miss Hayes right now Agnes?

"Her office." She moved quickly out of the door way to let David pass. He ran towards Maddie's office. He barged in without knocking. At first he didn't see her. She wasn't at her desk then he heard a small cry coming from the bathroom. David found Maddie sitting on the bathroom floor wiping her mouth with a tissue. She really was pregnant he thought. He made a noise in his throat. Maddie, startled turned and looked up at him where their eyes locked.

"Were you going to keep this a secret?" He asked fuming. She had no right to keep it from him again.

Maddie looked up at him with annoyance. "Go away David. You made it very clear yesterday how you felt about a baby."

"Made it clear? I asked you yesterday. You told me no. Why?" He stared at her. Maddie was quiet "I asked you a question. When were you going to let _me_, the father, in on this?" He was angry with Maddie and very hurt.

"I wasn't sure yesterday I was waiting to find out positively. I didn't want to tell you if it was a false alarm. OK?"

David ran his hand through his hair. "OK, fine but ..." he paused then said... "Well, maybe it's not so fine. Didn't you think you should have asked me if I was ready to try again?" He stared down at her with angry green eyes. Is that what you have been doing the whole time we were _PALS_? Trying to get pregnant? You should have told me! I had a right to know that's what you were planning!" His voice got low. His eyes bore into her. God he was angry. He was upset. But he was worried and scared and God he loved this woman so much. And underneath all these other emotions David felt a wild happiness and hope rising to the surface. He wouldn't admit this to Maddie yet. She needed to open up to him first. He was still angry over her sneakiness.

Maddie felt sick again. She quickly leaned over the toilet. He watched her wishing nothing more than to hold her close. Instead, he went over to sink filled up a cup of water for her and handed to her. She took it from him without meeting his eyes as and took a small sip.

"David please just leave me alone. I don't need or want your help right now."

He didn't budge.

Maddie stood up and rinsed her mouth. "David, please I need to deal with this alone right now ok? Go away!"

"No! I'm not going away. Why do you want me to go away? So you can pack your bags and run off to Chicago again?" His voice was angry, strained. He knew he shouldn't have said that to her but at this moment he really didn't care.

How could he say that to her? She threw him a filthy look as she pushed passed him out of the bathroom. "I asked you to leave. Get out of my office Addison!"

David didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and fight this out but he didn't think it was good for the baby for Maddie to be so upset. He noticed she was becoming very agitated.

Maddie came towards him and pushed her hands against his chest. "I told you to go away. I don't need or want you in my life. In _our_ lives. You think I _tricked_ you? Well, you're wrong. I want _nothing _from you. _**Nothing**_!" She pushed him out of her office then sat at her desk and let the tears fall.

David practically ran into his office and slammed the door. He turned and locked it. He told Agnes not to let anyone bother him. He was near tears and he refused to let anyone here see the depth of his emotions. Why was she being such a bitch? It was his baby too! He had rights! He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and was looking forward to a life together. Instead, he buried his face in his hands and wept. He spent the entire day contemplating what he was going to do. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see it was after 5. When he walked out of his office he saw that everyone had left for the day. He walked over to Maddie's door, knocked and opened it but her office was empty. He really didn't think he was going to find her there. He sighed deeply.

When David got into the car he thought of going to his favorite bar to get drunk but he remembered it was his bowling night. And even though he was in no mood to bowl his team was in the middle of a tournament and he couldn't let them down. He spent the night with his bowling buddies but his mind was far away thinking of Maddie and the baby. When he left the bowling alley he couldn't bear the idea of going home to his empty apartment. He drove around for while listening to the radio as song after song reminded him of Maddie. Finally, a little after 1 in the morning he pulled himself together and decided to pay Maddie a little visit. They had to talk before more time passed or they would never be able to get back together. As David drove an old song came on the radio. He felt the song 'Don't Give Up on Us Baby' by David Soul was an impetus to set things right with Maddie.

Maddie felt too sick to stay at work so she decided to leave early. She told Miss Dipesto she was leaving. She spent the day crying and thinking of David. Why had she been so hard on him? He had a right to be angry she admitted. In a way she had purposely became pregnant again. She just wanted his baby so damn bad. Now, she had made a mess of everything.

Maddie couldn't sleep; she kept tossing and turning so she decided to go down to the kitchen for a cup of tea. She was making a cup of tea for herself with the radio softly playing in the background. An old favorite of her by David Soul began to play. Maddie felt this song was playing now, at this time urging her to make things right with David.

Don't give up on us, baby  
>Don't make the wrong seem right<br>The future isn't just one night  
>It's written in the moonlight<br>Painted on the stars  
>We can't change ours<p>

Don't give up on us, baby  
>We're still worth one more try<br>I know we put the last one by  
>Just for a rainy evening<br>When maybe stars are few  
>Don't give up on us, I know<br>We can still come through

I really lost my head last night  
>You've got a right to stop believing<br>There's still a little love left, even so

Don't give up on us, baby  
>Lord knows we've come this far<br>Can't we stay the way we are?  
>The angel and the dreamer<br>Who sometimes plays a fool

Don't give up on us, I know  
>We can still come through.<p>

It's written in the moonlight  
>And Painted on the stars<br>We can't change ours

Don't give up on us, baby  
>We're still worth one more try<br>I know we put the last one by  
>Just for a rainy evening<br>When maybe stars are few  
>Don't give up on us, I know<br>We can still come through

After hours of soul searching, Maddie fell into a fitful sleep.

David finally got to Maddie's house. It was late; he figured she was asleep so he let himself in with his key. He looked around for Maddie downstairs but when he couldn't find her he climbed the stairs to her bedroom. He softly knocked on the door and walked in. Maddie was asleep on her bed. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes just watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful and young lying there. David quietly walked over and kneeled down beside the bed. He could see dried tears on her face and it rocked him to the core. She should be celebrating the coming of their child not crying herself to sleep because he was too much of a coward and fool to tell her what he wanted. The time was now to straighten this whole mess out. David sat on the bed and brushed a lock of hair out of Maddie's face. She slowly awakened to find David sitting beside her. Her blue eyes sought out his green ones. She sat up slowly. "What are you doing here David?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I needed to see you Maddie. I have things I need to say."

"It's after 1 am David. Can't this wait until the morning?" She snapped. "How come you're not with your brunette? Are you _done _with her already for the night?"

"Enough with the brunette." David yelled pissed off. "This can't wait any longer. What I need to say can't wait any longer or I'm afraid we are just going to lose each other forever."

Maddie sat up straighter and stared at him; unsure of what he meant. "I thought there was nothing left to say." She told him slightly agitated. "And I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate you here in the middle of the night."

"Shut up and just listen to me God damnit! There is no brunette. I have no girlfriend. I lied okay." He got off the bed and began to pace around the room. He nodded his head and looked at her again. "Yeah, I lied to make you jealous."

Maddie looked at him unsure of what he is telling her. Maddie couldn't bear to look into his green eyes. She turned away. David bent down and turned her face to look him in the eye. "I swear Maddie I haven't been with any other woman but you. There hasn't been any woman but you since you were in Chicago. I swear! I haven't wanted anyone but _you_." He cupped her face in his hand. It was time admit his feelings."I love you. Only you. Always and forever. There I said it." He began to pace again. "You and I both know that we aren't pals. We could never be _pals_. Blech! I kept waiting for you to admit you wanted me as more than a friend a pal but you never did. Do you hear me? Do you? Can you admit the way you feel _now_?" His eyes bore into hers.

Maddie felt as if he were reaching into her soul with those damn green eyes. She just shook her head. "No, David we aren't pals." She admitted. "You're right. I just didn't understand why you never seemed to want to try again after the loss of our…" She couldn't say it she began to cry.

"_Loss of our baby_. Say it Maddie. Maybe I was wrong. I thought I was saying all the right things to you. I didn't realize you were ready to try again so soon. I was devastated when we lost the baby but I tried to be strong for you. Maybe I should have shown you how I really felt. Instead of waiting for you to show me or tell me how you felt." David shook his head. "Both of us have said some things; done some things that we didn't mean. We both hurt each other. We both have been suffering alone in our grief over the loss of our baby. We should have been grieving together. That day when you told me that we were pals I felt like you tore my heart out and kicked me in the balls with that one shot. It hurt _bad_. Like I said I've been waiting for you to open up to me; to show me how you feel. But I can't wait any longer. _We_ can't wait any longer." He pointed to the both of them. "Not now; not with this new development. Maddie, I love you!"

"David, please stop!" She tried to interrupt as she began to cry. Did he mean what he was saying or was it just because of the baby? She had to know. "Do you really mean what you are saying or is it only because I am having your baby?"

David shook his head. "How can you think that? I don't care if you meant to get pregnant or if it was an accident I'm happy. I'm thrilled that you are. And if you weren't carrying my baby I would still want you. I've always wanted you; since the first time I laid eyes on you I was a goner. I don't want you to date anyone else. I don't want to move on. I just want you and our baby. That's all I ever wanted." He sat on the bed next to her and took her hands in his. "What do you want Maddie?" He asked huskily. "Do you want me too? Can you finally admit that you still love me?"

Maddie pulled her hands out of David's and stood up. "You are just full of crap!"

David was stunned. "What?"

"I told you I loved you already and you said NOTHING!" She cried.

David was truly puzzled. "When? What are you talking about? You never said anything to me about love!"

Maddie looked at him angrily. "That night we made love in the car when we were undercover in the bar. I told you I loved you and you said not a word."

"What? I didn't hear you! I guess I was so wrapped up in you that I didn't hear much of anything. Gee. I didn't know!"

"And that's another thing! You really believed I would have sex over and over with a _pal_.' She screamed at him. "Don't you know me better than that? You only cared about the sex!"

"That's not true." She threw him _that_ look. "Ok. I mean sure I love the sex but it's more than that. You know it and I know it. It was always great but I kept waiting for you to admit that we weren't pals. You were the one who said it. You're the one who has to take it back!" He walked over to her and gently shook her. "I am telling you my feelings. I love you. I want you. No matter what damn crap you threw at me I was always there. I never left. I only put up with the pals crap to be close to you." He noticed the tears in Maddie's eyes and he bent down to kiss them away. She pulled away from him out of his embrace.

She looked at him. "I never meant to trick you David. I guess I didn't even realize what I was doing. I just wanted your baby so bad. I was going to tell you. I was just getting up my nerve."

"Getting up your nerve? Why? Did you ever think for a minute that I wouldn't want our baby?"

Maddie just shook her head "I don't know. I thought you, maybe, were relieved that you were off the hook."

"Off the hook? I want to be on your hook! Don't you get it? Aren't you listening to anything I'm saying? I was so scared when Agnes told me you were pregnant. I thought you weren't going to tell me. I figured you would maybe go back home to your parents to raise the baby..without me. I couldn't understand why you hadn't told me."

"First of all this is home." Maddie told him crying. "Not Chicago." "Here with you is home." She fell into his embrace again. "I love you too David. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to tell you face to face about the baby. Are you happy really?"

David enveloped her tightly in his arms. "Happy? Ecstatic. I love you. This is a second chance for us. I couldn't bear to be without you for another minute." He started to kiss her hair, her forehead, her cheeks. Maddie began to sob in his arms. "Don't cry. Calm down Blondie. Everything is going to be ok, wonderful. I told you its kismet that brought us together. We are supposed to be together." David wiped away her tears with his thumb then bent down and gently kissed Maddie on the mouth. She leaned in and kissed him back; soon their kisses became more hot and frenzied.

Maddie turned her face up to look into David's eyes. "I love you. I need to feel you inside me now David. Please make love to me."

David led her back to the bed and gently lay her down. He lay beside her as his hands slowly played over her body until she was gasping with desire. His tongue trailed a hot path of fire over her lips and down to her neck and back. He undressed her slowly, worshipfully until she lay bare next to him. David stood and began to undress. Maddie watched him with bated breath as he slowly unzipped his pants. She sighed as his manhood was revealed. She reached out to him. Finally he covered her body with his own. Their eyes locked. Maddie could see the love and tenderness mirrored back in his eyes. She covered his chest and face with warm kisses as she murmured words of love to David. He whispered how he worshipped and adored her as he began to make love to her with the tenderness and passion he had never felt for another woman.

Maddie felt him deep inside of her. She never felt as fulfilled as when she made love with David. He made her feel things she had never felt before; not only sexual feelings but a deep love that pierced her to the center of her being. She felt him as he moved inside her slowly at first then gradually he began to pick up his pace until she was engulfed in a flame of passion so hot she thought she would burst into pieces. She began to call his name over and over; louder and louder. Through a fog of passion she heard David calling her name as he came inside her with a thrust that pulled her along with him into the bottomless abyss of desire.

Maddie was awakened by the feel of David's hands playing over her most intimate parts of her body. He smiled down at her when he saw that she was awake. "Morning Goldilocks." He whispered in that bedroom voice that floored her every time. He bent his head and began to kiss her breasts as his hands worked their magic on other parts." Maddie gasped in pleasure. "What a wonderful way to wake up Addison. Better than coffee." He winked at her. "Mm I think so too." He continued with his magic. "Three times the charm." She pulled him on top of her. "Greedy aren't we?" He teased. "Can't get enough of the Addison charm. Huh?" She shook her head as her hands worked some magic of their own.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of weeks after David and Maddie decided to try again David was relaxing in Maddie's pool. It was a hot day and he was sitting on the steps leading down to the pool with his legs in the water. He was splashing and singing when he heard Maddie come out of the house. He did a double take and pushed his Ray bans down to get a better look. "Youser!" he whistled. "I haven't seen you in _that _before. I know cause I would have remembered." David looked her over lingering on her legs and working up to her cleavage.

Maddie blushed. "Well I thought I better wear it now before I can't anymore."

David couldn't take his eyes off her. He took off his sunglasses and put them beside him. He let out another whistle and extended his hand for her to take. "C'mere." He told her huskily. She took his hand and he pulled her down next to him. "Mm I love when you follow my orders." He teased as he nuzzled her neck. She laughingly pushed him away. "David you are insatiable. We did it 3 times last night."

He looked into her eyes. "Are you complaining?" He asked as he began to nibble on her favorite hotspot on her neck.

"No, of course not." She told him giggling, then she got serious. "Anyway, Agnes just called me a little while ago. She said Bert was working on the Smith insurance fraud case today."

David's mouth began to kiss her neck. "Today's Saturday. Do we have to talk about the office?" His fingers began to creep up her thigh.

"Well, now that you mentioned the office I can't believe how happy everyone seems to be about the baby." Her voice was breathy.

She couldn't understand David because his head had disappeared in between her breasts. "David are you listening to a word I'm saying?" she practically moaned as she felt his hands pulling down her bathing suit bottom.

All she heard was murmuring as his hands began to play over her body; his fingers pulled down the straps of her bathing suit top and had it off before she knew it.

"David maybe we should go inside." She moaned as she felt his erection on her leg.

"No honey. It's private out here. No one can see us. I've wanted to make love to you in the pool since the first time I saw it." He told panting." But you have to keep your voice down." He teased as he heard her gasps of pleasure.

"I can be quiet." She told him indignantly.

"Yeah, I bet you can't."

"Oh yeah?" She moaned into his mouth. "I bet I can.' She told him as she slipped off his bathing trunks.

David pulled her on top of him on the pool stairs. "Bets on." He breathed in her ear. His hands were everywhere; he slowly caressed her as one hand snaked between her legs and the other petted her backside. Maddie was lost in his caresses and felt herself squirming on top of him. The water around them added to the sensual feeling of it all. Maddie tried hard to hold her cries of pleasure in. David could tell she was trying hard not to cry out in enjoyment. But before long she was chanting his name. "David, David, David." She cried a bit louder each time she said it.

"Oh God! So sexy Maddie. Don't hold it in baby." he crooned as he pushed into her. He whispered words of love and sex into her ear until she was begging for her release. She lost the bet. He was going to make her pay up again later. For now he held her close to him as he could feel her trying to calm down. They were so both so happy.

Maddie and David spent the next couple of months looking for a pediatrician, signing up for Lamaze classes, deciding on baby names. They were doing everything they never had the chance to do the first time around and they were reveling in every minute of it.

Maddie had taken some routine blood tests and had almost forgotten all about them when her doctor called and explained that one of the tests came back abnormal and the doctor wanted to see Maddie in her office the next day. She had just had an argument with David about some case and he had just stormed out of her office when Agnes had buzzed her that Dr. Swanson was on the line. She felt her stomach drop and her heart gallop when the doctor relayed the news.

Maddie replaced the receiver and just sat at her desk stunned for a few minutes trying to come to terms with what the doctor said. She had asked a few questions but truthfully couldn't quite understand the medical jargon. All she got was that there might be something wrong with the baby. Suddenly, she felt panicky. Where was David. She dialed his extension and he answered on the first ring. "Okay. I know you're sorry.."

"David." She began to sob into the phone.

"Maddie it's okay honey. I'm sorry too."

"No, no please come in here." She cried.

David dropped the phone and ran into Maddie's office his heart in his throat. He found her sobbing on the couch. He ran over to her and enveloped her in his arms. She put her head on his chest and continued to cry.

"What's the matter baby?"

"That's it the baby."

"The baby? Is something wrong?" David felt this heart stop.

Maddie explained through her tears what the doctor had explained to her.

David listened and then tried to calm her fears. "Okay we don't know anything yet. Right? Tests can be wrong."

Maddie shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so scared David."

David brushed her hair away from her face. "I know Maddie but we can't lose our heads until we know there is something wrong for certain." He bent down and kissed her eyes. "Please calm down. Getting all crazed surely isn't good for the baby."

Maddie tried to control herself. Unwanted thoughts were racing through her mind and she couldn't stop them.

David looked at his watch. "Come on its almost 5. Let's get outta here and I'll take you out for a nice dinner."

Maddie shook her head. "I just want to go home David. I really am not the least bit hungry." Maddie felt annoyed that David would be thinking of food when there was a possibility there might be something wrong with the baby.

"Sure, sure.' He told her. "Whatever you want."

David drove Maddie home. He kept sneaking peeks at her hoping she would stop crying. He didn't know how to comfort her. He was scared too but he was trying to put up a brave front. He didn't want to let Maddie know how worried he really was. He kept sending silent prayers up to God to make the baby be alright.

"I think I want to be alone." Maddie told him as they reached her place. She didn't want David to feel obligated to comfort her if he had other things to do; like eat.

David looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding? We need to be together tonight. We have to help each other forget for a little while until tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere!"

Maddie was happy that David wasn't leaving her alone. She didn't think she could make it through the night by herself. Maddie and David spent the night holding each other and watching TV. They didn't talk much but they felt comforted just being together. Maddie watched David as he slept. She was terrified that if she lost this baby she and David would break up for good. She couldn't bear that. She silently asked a God she wasn't sure existed to make everything work out for them. Finally, she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Maddie and David were holding hands as they sat in the waiting room of the gynecologist's office. David felt Maddie's nails digging into his hand. He knew she hadn't slept much last night and there were dark smudges under her eyes. She looked tired, scared and he loved her completely. He kept sending silent prayers to God as they waited to be called into the office.

Finally, they were sitting in the examination room and the doctor was explaining the results. There are a couple of reasons why the numbers of that test can be high. One is that there is a possibility the baby has Down's syndrome another is that you are carrying more than one baby. I'm going to take an ultrasound on you Maddie. The doctor began to spread a cold gel on Maddie's belly as she continued to talk. "Let's take a look."

Maddie still hadn't let go of David's hand. The doctor ran the wand over Maddie's stomach. Dr. Swanson broke into a smile. 'Well, well. Look what we have here."

"What is it Doctor?" David asked hopefully. He had seen the doctor's smile and didn't think she would be smiling if it was bad news. Maddie, on the other hand, was lying back with her eyes tightly shut so she hadn't seen the doctor's smile.

Maddie's eyes flew open. "What is it?"

The doctor smiled at Maddie. "Seems you are carrying two babies?"

David's mouth dropped open. "Two." He repeated. "Like in twins?"

The doctor nodded. Maddie looked shocked. "Twins?" Her voice cracked. "Really?"

The doctor nodded her head happily. "Yes really Maddie! See your age has a lot to do with the possibility of having twins along with the chance it runs in one of your families." Doctor Swanson explained. "So that is the reason why the test results came back high. You are carrying more than one baby. Everything looks great guys. Congratulations!"

David let out a whoop of joy as he pulled Maddie into his arms getting his suit jacket all dirty with the gel on Maddie's belly and not giving a damn. Maddie held on tight to David, tears of joy in her eyes. She couldn't believe it! Twins!

Maddie and David breezed into the office with huge smiles. Agnes was thrilled to see them smiling. Miss Hayes had confided in her about the abnormal results and she was very worried too. She smiled back at them and gave Maddie the thumbs up. Maddie returned it.

David cleared his throat. 'We have some news kids." He practically beamed with happiness. "Some pretty great news actually. Seems Maddie is." He pulled her to his side and grabbed hold of her hand. He looked down at her and saw she was smiling up at him. She nodded to him to go on. "We are going to need some extra hands in about 6 months or so cause we is having twins!"

The office staff began to ooh and ahh congratulating the happy couple. Maddie had never felt happier as she looked at David's smile. There was just one thing missing in this scenario. One more thing that would make everything perfect.

The next thing that Maddie did when she got back to the office after telling the staff the good news was call her mother. She hadn't called her mother to tell her about the abnormal test results; she hadn't wanted to worry them but now she had exciting news to convey!

Her mother picked up the phone on the second ring. She was happy to hear from Maddie. She was thrilled that finally she and David were on the road to happiness.

"Mom I have some wonderful news." Maddie gushed with happiness.

Virginia smiled on the other end of the phone. She had never heard such joy and contentment inn her daughter's voice before and she was filled with happiness

"What is it Maddie?" Virginia and Alex had been glad when Maddie had called with the news that she was pregnant again. They knew how devastated Maddie was when she lost the baby. Maybe now she was calling that she and David were getting married; that would be the logical next step Virginia mused.

"Are you sitting down?" Maddie teased.

"Maddie!"

"I'm having twins mom!" Maddie cried in delight "Two babies. Can you imagine?" Maddie giggled like a school girl which made Virginia chuckle in response.

"Oh Maddie that is wonderful news! Two bundles of joy!"

Maddie and Virginia spoke for over an hour about the babies."Oh Maddie I can't wait to tell your father, he will be so upset he missed your call but I'm sure he will call you as soon as he gets home!" Maddie smiled into the phone. Then Virginia decided to ask. "So you think you and David may get married before the babies come?"

Maddie felt herself stiffen. She knew this would be the next question from her parents. Yes, she wanted to get married; but no, David hadn't asked her yet. She didn't want to tell this to her mother so she just told her they were thinking about it.

"Well, don't wait too long. Those babies will be here before you know it!"

A few weeks later Maddie was in her office finishing up some paperwork. David had left to go bowling and she was alone in the office. Agnes had brought in the mail before she left. Maddie started to sort the mail; opening and categorizing bills and checks. As always there were more bills then checks. At this point in her life this didn't even bother her. She ripped open another envelope and a bill fell out from an unfamiliar creditor. Maddie noted it was a payment due from a jewelry store. She noticed that someone had been paying off the credit amount monthly. She finally saw that the bill was addressed to David Addison; not Blue Moon. As she looked over the paper in her hand she realized that he had been paying whatever he had bought off since the time she was in Chicago. What was this for? Had he bought one of those tramps he had bedded jewelry? But no, why would he do that? Maddie thought. Well, whatever this was for she needed to get to the bottom of this. She needed to talk to David about this.

David had a great time bowling but he missed Maddie. He decided to go home chuck off his bowling gear and surprise her at her house. He didn't know why he still kept his apartment when he was hardly ever there. David walked in singing. He walked into his bedroom and found Maddie sitting on his bed. She didn't look happy. What was this?

"Maddie!" He threw her a killer smile. "Miss me?"

She got up off the bed and waved the bill in his face. "What is this Addison?"

"A piece of paper?" He quipped.

The daggers she was throwing at him with her eyes told him she wasn't in the mood for jokes. He took the paper from her and froze. Shit. Where did she get this. He was annoyed. "Where did you get this? Snooping through my things?"

"No! I was not snooping through your things. Agnes must have mixed this up with the mail she gave me today." She glared at him. "Care to tell me what you bought for so much money when I was in Chicago?"

He shook his head. "No." he told her simply. "He didn't want to reveal to her that he bought her a ring. He didn't know how she felt about marrying him. Everything had been going great lately and he was afraid to rock the boat.

"No?" Maddie fumed. "Well. I guess I'll be going then." She was too angry to speak. She tried to walk passed him at the bedroom doorway but he pulled her by the arm. She shook him off angrily.

"Jesus Christ!" He snapped. "Why do you have to ruin everything?" He saw the hurt in her eyes. 'Sorry, sorry. Rewind the last few minutes of your life."

"So?" Maddie asked.

David ran his hands through his hair.

"David?"

"Maddie?"

She turned to leave again he blocked her with his body. "Let me pass." She hissed.

They stared each other down. "Ok, Ok." He huffed. "You win. I bought a ring."

"A ring?" "What kind of ring?" "For who?" He didn't say a word. Suddenly it dawned on her how stupid she was. Quietly she spoke "For me?"

He just looked at her and nodded.

"Where is it David" Maddie asked. "I want to see the ring. Please!"

"You are being ridiculous." David told her quietly.

"I said I want to see the ring David," she said again.

He shook his head, went to his closet and pulled out a small silver box embossed with flowers. He held it in his hand. He didn't want to open it. He had it all planned in his head the way he was going to ask her and now she destroyed it. He was sad and angry. He turned and held the box out to her. Maddie looked down at the box then pushed his hand back.

"I thought you wanted to see it. David said stunned. "Well, here see it!" He held the box out to her again.

Maddie shook her head. "No."

David was puzzled. "Are you crazy?"

"Ask me."

"What?"

"You heard me David. Ask me."

David was quiet.

"Ask me David." She repeated quietly.

David looked at her closely. "This isn't how I planned on doing this. I had dreams of doing it right. Romantically."

"It's right. Go ahead." Maddie urged him.

David got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "I love you Maddie. I've always loved you. From day 1. I can't live without you. I want you. No, I need you. I want to make it official. Please be my wife. I know I don't have a lot to offer but I will take care of you and our babies; our children, forever." David paused and took a deep breathe. "Maddie will you marry me?"

Maddie smiled from ear to ear. 'Yes, yes. Yes! I'll marry you!"

David took out the ring and places it on her finger. She stared down at it lovingly. She couldn't believe it. "Oh David. It's so beautiful."

"Really?" David felt like he was in a dream. She actually said yes! "You really love it?" Maddie nodded.

David took her in his arms and showered her with kisses.

Maddie pulled away. "Can I ask you a question David?"

"Now?" David sat on the bed.

"You kept the ring even after...well everything seemed to have fallen apart between us?"

David pulled her down on the bed next to him. "I never gave up on us. My heart never gave up on us. I just knew we would be together. Kismet remember?" He told her as they slipped off their clothes.

Maddie lay there with only the diamond ring on as she opened her arms to accept the man she loved. David lay beside her and began to caress her lovingly. His lips reached her belly and he bent his head to kiss it tenderly. Maddie luxuriated in David's kisses and touches. She placed her leg over his hips as she welcomed him into her body. They made love gently until both of them were sated and glowing with joy.


	14. Chapter 14

Maddie was feeling out of sorts all morning. It was hot and she felt huge an unattractive. She hadn't realized how big she would get carrying two babies. She thought looked about 8 months pregnant instead of the five she actually was she thought morosely. How could David still find her attractive; especially when she got even bigger in the next few months? She worried about that a lot. She and David had visited a couple of clients and were now heading back to the office. She realized she had just snapped at David again.

"Maddie, Maddie. You've been a bitch all morning. What's with you?" He asked annoyed as he pulled the BMW into their space in the parking garage.

"A bitch? How dare you call me that!" she told him nastily.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She told him through gritted teeth.

Suddenly David looked at her a smirk playing on his lips. He snapped his fingers.

"I get it now. You're horny!"

"And you're nuts!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"No seriously. You're horny aren't you?" He smiled at her with _that_ crooked grin.

Maddie threw him a filthy look but that didn't deter him. "Yep, that's it! Your hormones and _me_; a lethal combination leading to sexual arousal in pregnant women." He leaned over to kiss her.

Maddie rolled her eyes again as she opened the door to get out of the car. David grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the car. "Where you going so fast Blondie Blonde? We got time and no one is around." He whispered in her ear. She shivered as David's hand disappeared under her skirt. She thought she would melt into the leather seats as his fingers lightly petted her in the way he knew she loved. Despite herself, she found herself letting out little cries of pleasure.

"Oh God David we can't do it here." She told him. "I'm too big."

David chuckled. "I'm just talking about pleasuring you right now baby.."

Maddie shook her head and smiled back at him "How about you?"

"What about me?" He smirked "No one said I wasn't next. Maybe you can have a snack later. A big snack." He teased bending down to nibble on her neck. She lost herself to his ministrations; his hands and mouth knew exactly what she loved as his syrupy voice murmured dirty words into her ear spurring her on. "I want you to come." He urged her. "I can feel how hot you are getting." She was so close. "Come on baby." He coaxed her into a sensational climax she felt all over her body. She thought she would never stop climaxing as his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss.

David looked into her eyes. "Feeling better?" He teased.

"Actually I am." She admitted a bit breathlessly.

"I think I need to do this for you at least once a day. Doctor's orders." David told her playfully.

"Doctor's orders huh?" She smiled back at him and touched his face as she leaned in for a quick kiss.

He pulled back looked at her with a self-satisfied smirk. "I think I can manage that. Probably more than once a day if you are a good girl and do as you're told."

"Well we better do it as much as we can now before Doctor Swanson tells us we can't do _IT_." Maddie reached up and put her arms around his neck.

David began to run his hands up and down her legs. "Well, I'm sure we know of other things we can do; and that you can do for me." He whispered into her ear. "And I can do for you."

"Oh yes!" She moaned into his mouth. They kissed passionately.

David slowly unzipped his pants. "Well, I think it is my turn now." He purred into her ear. "Want your snack?" And she did .She was very happy to oblige.

A half an hour and two orgasms later, Maddie and David finally made their way up to Blue Moon; a bit disheveled but not one bit cranky.

Miss Dipesto greeted them. "Miss Hayes, Mr. Addison there is a client waiting for you in your office."

David and Maddie gave each other the once over before walking into Maddie's office. They wanted to make sure everything was tucked and zipped from their little adventure in the parking garage. They walked into Maddie's office to find the client waiting. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw who it was. Paige Walden! She was an infamous socialite known for her reckless behavior and promiscuity. Dave and Maddie exchanged quick looks as they sat in their usual client meeting spots.

"Hello, Ms. Walden. I'm Maddie Hayes and this is my partner David Addison." Maddie saw how the young woman gave David the once over; she didn't like it.

"How can we help you?" David asked in his business tone of voice.

Paige leaned back in her seat. "Well, I have a bit of a problem. You see my press manager and I had..ah let's say more than a business relationship." She glanced at Maddie but her gaze lingered longer than needed on David. "Anyway, I found out he was took pictures of me.." She paused. "Of us. He's threatening to sell them to the tabloids. I immediately had him fired and broke off all contact with him. She flipped her hair out of her eyes. "I stole his computer. I can't see any pictures but he may have hidden them somehow. He wants it back. He threatened to come and take it!" She shivered.

"We're not bodyguards Ms. Walden." Maddie informed her.

"I know that I just want you to just watch my house for a couple of nights." She looked at David. For some reason this woman was making him feel uncomfortable. He was used to getting hit on by women but there was something in this one's eyes that made his skin crawl. He brushed the thought away; if she was willing to pay a lot of American money they were taking the case. Twins were expensive.

"Can I see you outside for a minute Mr. Addison?" Maddie said lifting her bulk out of the chair and heading out of the office. David got up to follow Maddie. Paige winked at him as he passed her.

"So?" Maddie asked.

'So? So what?"

"Should we take this case? I really find it very sleazy."

David nodded "Yeah but she's paying a lot of money which we need to take care of Thing 1 and Thing 2."

Maddie's mouth dropped open. "Did I hear you call our babies Thing 1 and Thing 2?" she asked abruptly.

David nodded. "Hey Maddie its ok Dr. Seuss thought of the names I just borrowed them until we pick out our own names…"

Maddie interrupted him with what sounded like a growl. "Grrrr. Let's not start this conversation now. Ok, fine! So I guess we are taking this case."

David: "Ok. Fine."

They spent the next hour or so with the socialite going over the specifics of the case. David couldn't help but notice how Paige's eyes followed his every move. Maddie was not unaware of the woman's interest in David. It bothered her. How could she compete? Paige Walden was young, glamorous, sexy and beautiful. She was also very rich. She thought she noticed a gleam in David's eyes when he looked at the woman but it could have been the light. Maddie was feeling out of sorts; her hormones were making her crazy. Finally, Paige was ready to leave. She put her hand on David's arm as she walked to the door. "See you tomorrow night, Mr. Addison." She stared into his eyes. "Oh, and Miss Hayes." Paige didn't even bother to look at Maddie as she left the office.

Maddie was steaming. "You were looking at her!" Maddie accused David.

He stood up his expression unreadable. "What?"

"I said you were looking at her." Maddie told him through gritted teeth.

"She was talking to me; to us. Where did you expect me to look the ceiling? What's with you?"

Maddie didn't answer. What could she say? Well there was one thing. "She was looking at you!"

"Okaaay." David nodded. 'Well she isn't blind." He teased. "Maddie listen if you feel more comfortable not taking the case.."

"No David; we need the money. I'm fine with it."

"As long as you're fine with it."

"I'm finnnnnnnnnnnne!" Maddie agreed.

The next night David and Maddie pulled up in front of Paige Walden's opulent townhouse. They really didn't know why they were here but she was offering a lot of money for the detectives to sit outside of her house and make sure her ex-boyfriend/manager didn't come around to take back his computer. David and Maddie listened to the radio and made small talk for a couple of hours. As usual David did most of the talking and told dumb jokes. When Maddie didn't roll her eyes at his last joke David noticed Maddie looked very uncomfortable. He was worried.

"Are you okay honey?" He asked concern coating his voice.

Maddie stretched and rubbed her back. "I'm fine I just have to pee."

David looked at the house. "The light is still on why don't you ring the bell and ask to use the bathroom."

"I'd rather not."

David nodded his head toward the trees. "I guess it's the bushes for you then."

Maddie threw him a dirty look as she left the car and rang the bell.

David followed her into the house. While Maddie was in the bathroom he explained to Paige that something had come up and that they would come back the next night. She was unhappy but David wouldn't budge.

Maddie was surprised when David turned on the car and headed for home. "Where are we going David?"

"Home."

"Home?" Maddie asked. "I don't understand. Did she fire us?"

"No, listen, Maddie you're almost six months pregnant. You have to pee every five minutes, and your back hurts when you sit in the car too long. You don't have to do this job with me. I'm perfectly able to sit in a car by myself." He pulled the car in the driveway, turned off the ignition and faced her. "Not that I won't miss you like crazy but we have to think of the babies."

Maddie slammed out of the car and stomped into the house. She felt like crying.

He didn't want her with him! She knew this day would come but she didn't think it would be this quick.

David ran after her; he reached her just as she was going to climb the stairs. He pulled her arm so she faced him. "What's the matter with you?" he was confused as usual. Lately, Maddie's hormones were making her more confusing than ever. She ran hot and cold, one minute she was laughing the next crying. It really was driving him crazy maybe spending time alone in the car would be a nice break he thought to himself.

Maddie pulled away from him. "Nothing!" She said. She turned and walked into the living room .

David pulled her over to the sofa and sat her down. "Wait, you didn't get your once a day!" He thought that was it.

Maddie gave him a look that would have made another man recoil in fear.

"Okay. Okay! Bad Jokes all around tonight." David held his hand up. 'So what is it?" He asked again. Maddie remained silent. "Listen to me. We are never going to make it if you won't talk to me!"

Maddie didn't want to tell him what was bothering her. He should know. She glanced at him from under her lashes. She noticed that David's jaw was taught with anger. "You don't want me with you." She said in a whisper he could barely

hear.

"What?" He was dumbfounded. "I don't want you with me?"

She nodded. "You don't."

He couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Maddie jumped off the couch but David grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. He stopped laughing and stared into her eyes. Green on blue. "Are you kidding me? I love to be with you. I want to be with you all the time but come on Maddie." He brushed her hair with his hand. "You can't sit outside in a cold car all night long anymore. It's not good for you or the bambinos." David began to rub her belly in small circular movements. Maddie began to relax. She closed her eyes and leaned into David enjoying the feel of his hands on her. "It's only for a few days." He whispered in her ear. "Then she leaves for France." He began to nibble on her neck. "And she is giving us a lot of money." Maddie forgot her anger very quickly as David's hands and mouth drove her into a tizzy.

"David! David!" She moaned as he pushed her down on the sofa and began to slowly undress her; button by button until she lay naked. He stood over her; his hand reaching for his zipper. Maddie's eyes were mesmerized as David, with deliberate slowness, began to pull down his zipper; inch by inch. David smirked down at her as he finally opened his pants revealing his excitement. David bent over Maddie and began to kiss her all over until she was begging him for her release.

"Turn over." He told her.

"

David."

"Come on baby. I keep telling you to just do what you're told and it will be so much better." He told her his voice full of honey and sex. Maddie turned over. David gently put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him; he gently slipped in to her. He covered her neck and shoulders with soft kisses as his hands played over her body. Maddie turned her head locking her eyes with David's. He covered her mouth with his as she cried out in pleasure pulling both of them over the peak into a hurricane of feelings and emotions that rocked both of them to the core leaving them breathless in a puddle of sweat.

"Promised you at least one a day." David teased.

"Mmmm that was wonderful." Maddie purred in satisfaction pulling David in for another round. "You are insatiable. I love it!" He told her happily as they went for round two.

David pulled up in front of Paige Walden's house the next night. He brought magazines, a Walkman, snacks and other things to occupy him for the night. He settled in reading an old comic book. About an hour later he was interrupted by a knock on the car window. He looked up to see Paige Walden beside the car. For some reason this gave him a funny feeling in his stomach. He rolled down the window.

"Mr. Addison" She began. "Can I call you David?"

David nodded. "What's the matter?"

"I thought I saw somebody in my yard?" She told him upset. "Do you think you can check?"

David nodded as he got out of the car. "Sure go in the house and I'll see what's going on."

David checked the empty yard that was flooded in light. No one here. He looked around the outside of the house; all was clear. He knocked on the door and Paige stuck her head out. She beckoned him in. "So was anyone there?"

"No." David shook his head. "I checked outside. There isn't anyone there."

Paige relaxed. "Great." She threw David a killer smile. "Would you like to come in for a drink David?" She asked in a low voice.

"No thank you. I'm fine." She grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her hand on his wrist.

"Are you sure? You're probably getting very thirsty out there all alone."

Why did she make the word thirsty sound so dirty? David declined a second time and made his way back to the car. She was really something.

Maddie was asleep when David got home a little past one a.m.. It had been decided that he would take the first shift of house watching and Bert would take the second. David wanted to be home for Maddie as much as possible. Even though the babies weren't due to be born for another four months, he hated to leave her alone for too long. David began to undress as she watched Maddie sleep. He saw the roundness of her stomach under the covers and felt such an overwhelmingly feeling of love and happiness it took his breath away. She was his _finally_; sometimes he had to pinch himself to make sure this was not a dream. Soon they would be married and parents of twins; this thought was also overwhelming but he knew they would be great parents. He bent down and kissed her head before he went to shower.

Maddie felt David's kiss and she smiled. How much did she love him? Maddie was sitting up in bed when David came out of the shower. "David, touch my belly!" She told him excitedly. He sat on the bed and placed his hand on her belly. 'Do you feel it?" She wanted to know as she covered his hand with hers. Suddenly, David felt a sharp movement under his hand. He looked at Maddie unsure of what he was feeling.

"It's the babies kicking silly." She told him. "I felt it tonight for the first time." She gushed. "I couldn't wait for you to come home tonight so you could feel it too. David, that's our babies!"

Maddie put her hands over her belly protectively as David enveloped her in his arms and leaned his head on hers. "Thing 1 and Thing 2..Daddy loves you! And I love you Maddie." David told her. "I am the luckiest man alive."

She tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "And I am the luckiest woman."

The next night David waited outside of Paige Walden's house. He was tired and bored. He just wanted to go home and make love to Maddie. Once again, Paige came knocking on the car window.

"David, I think there may be someone in my house!" Her voice sounded scared. "Can you come in and check it out?"

David followed Paige into the house and despite himself admired her cute little butt shaking in front of him. Looking is ok he assured himself after all he wasn't blind or dead.

David looked over the entire house and found no one. "Can you just stay in here with me for a little while David. I really thought I heard someone!"

David agreed reluctantly. He removed his jacket and placed in on the back of the chair; then he sat on the plush chair across from Paige who plopped on the sofa pulling her feet under her." She smiled at David. He smiled back. He looked around the room. Very nice; he thought, very colorful and eclectic. David glanced at Paige and noticed uncomfortably that she was staring at him like a cat after a mouse. He shifted his gaze and stared at the television which was playing some old black and white movie he didn't recognize.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked.

"A coke would be nice." He told her. Anything to get her out of the room and her eyes off him.

David sipped the soda and tried to concentrate on the movie. Paige kneeled in front of the chair he was sitting on and smiled up at him. He felt her hand on his thigh.

He pushed it away.

"What's the matter David?" She glanced at his left hand. "We're two single people. Alone."

David stood up. "I'm not single. I mean technically I am but I'm not. "David realized he was stammering; he always did when he was nervous. "Uh Maddie is not only my business partner but she's my fiancée. We are getting married soon and we're having twins."

Paige approached him with a sensual smile on her lips. 'Poor David. I'm sure you need something to satisfy you since your woman is so pregnant and can't give you what you want." Paige reached up and threw her arms around David's neck; her mouth was right near his ear. "Or what you need but I can."

David reached up and untangled her arms from around his neck. "Maddie gives me everything I need and want. I would never cheat on her. I love her."

Paige looked at him seductively as she tried to pull him toward her. David pulled back. "Sorry, if I was single and this was a few years ago I probably would be happy to be with you but I won't cheat on Maddie."

Paige shook her head and plopped on the couch. She looked at him with disgust.

"Whatever David."

David shook his head. "Can I use your bathroom? Then I'll take a last look around and then I'm going to have to leave for the night. Maddie is waiting."

Paige mumbled "Whatever." again as she pointed David to the bathroom. As soon as David left the room Paige rifled through his jacket finally finding what she was looking for. She removed his wallet and placed an unwrapped condom packet in it, then replaced it in David's jacket. Ha! Let's see how that Maddie will like that! She mused evilly. No man turns me down and gets away unscathed.

David was tired and cranky when he pulled up to the house. He was going to tell Maddie that he wanted to drop the case; he didn't want to tell her the real reason though, not now with her being so cranky lately. He sat in the car for a few minutes to collect his thoughts. God, that woman was wild! He knew how much and how deeply he actually loved Maddie when he was practically fighting off Paige Walden's advances. Wow, was she a hot one. David walked into the house and was surprised to see Maddie on the couch wide awake. For a minute he got scared. "Is everything okay?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know you tell me." She snapped.

Maddie had waited all night for David to call and wish her good night but the phone was silent. She had started to doubt him and worry when she looked at herself in the mirror when she was dressing for bed. She was just soo big…she didn't feel like a fomer model that's for sure. Why would David want her? Why wouldn't he want that beautiful young skinny girl?

He looked at her closely. 'Everything is fine." He told her. "Isn't it?"

Maddie got up and approached him. She felt a knife to her heart when she saw the lipstick stains on his shirt; he also reeked of perfume. "What's this?" She interrogated him pulling on his shirt collar. 'You don't even have the decency to change your shirt before you come home!"

"What?" David looked at his collar. Damn you Paige "Are you crazy?" David was shocked, hurt, and angry. "What are you saying? You don't trust me?"

Maddie just glared at him.

"Fine, whatever, I'm really tired and I'm going to take a shower. I hope you are in a better mood when I come out.' He threw his jacket on the chair as he made his way upstairs to shower.

David's wallet flew out of his pocket when he tossed the jacket; David had no idea that Paige had put a little present in it. Maddie bent down to pick up the wallet; when she grabbed it a condom fell out. At first, she wasn't sure what had fallen to the floor; she reached down and picked it up and her heart nearly stopped when she realized what she was holding in her hand. "Oh, David." She murmured devastation overtaking her voice.


	15. Chapter 15

David couldn't wait to fall into bed and fall asleep. But when he came out of the shower he found Maddie lying in wait outside the bathroom door. And from the look in her eyes he figured sleep would be a long time coming. David threw off the towel and pulled on a pair of his holey sweat pants. He wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Hey. What's up now?"

"What's up now? I can't believe you David Addison!" She flung the condom in his face. "I knew this would happen someday. That's why I should never have gotten involved with you _again_!" Her eyes were blazing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He bent down to see what she had thrown at him. He picked it up and looked at it. A condom? What was going on? "What the hell is this? Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know!" She screamed at him. "This was in your wallet! You two timing, over sexed lying piece of shit!"

"What? You going through my stuff now?" His eyes were ice green. "Maddie, it isn't mine. We don't use them."

They were yelling over each other.

"Condoms! Condoms! You're damn right we don't use them. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it! So I want to know why you are carrying condoms around in your wallet..."

"I can't believe you! You still don't trust me! I thought we had something good here." David was waving the condom in her face. "I have no idea where this came from. Why can't we ever talk first before you start screaming and accusing me? And did I hear you correctly? You're saying that you shouldn't have gotten involved with me again? Well, baby, maybe I should have remembered how nuts you are and stayed away from you! _To hell with you_..."

"I should have known you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. I should have known you couldn't be faithful! I hate you. _To hell with you_!"

"What did you say?" They asked at the same time.

Maddie walked out of the bedroom and raced down the stairs. David ran after her.

"Yo, Maddie, Where are you going?" He caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs. "Calm down will ya! All this yelling can't be good for the babies!" David grabbed her arm.

Maddie shook him off angrily. "Don't you dare touch me!" She hissed.

David stepped away from her. "Fine." He was furious. He couldn't believe whatever the hell she was accusing him of. "But can you please tell me what has gotten your maternity panties in a twist?"

She threw him a look that should have frozen him to the spot. "Stop lying!"

"Lying? Lying? I asked a question. What did I do?" David had an idea what she was thinking and that made his stomach twist into a knot. Was she kidding?

"Just go away Addison!" She raged. "Go back to her!"

"Her? Who?" David ran his hand through his hair. "You can't mean Paige."

Maddie's steely eyed glare was his only answer.

David glared back. "For your information I was going to tell you in the morning we should drop the case."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because Paige hit on me and I don't feel comfortable being around her. Ok?"

"Stop lying!" Tears were shining in her eyes.

David saw Maddie's tears but he was too angry to care. Why did she always believe the worst of him? David felt hurt that she didn't trust him. How could they ever make a life together if she thought so poorly of him? "I'm not lying. I walked out of her house and came home."

"And _why_ were you in her house in the first place?" Her eyes were shooting fire at him.

David sat on the couch and leaned his head back on the cushion. "She came out to the car and told me she heard something in her house. She told me she thought someone had broken in." David rubbed his forehead. "I went in to take a look around."

"And?"

David shook his head. "And there was no one in the house. I figured out it was a ruse to get me in the house when she made her moves." David picked his head up and looked into Maddie's eyes. "I told her I loved you, that we were getting married, and that you were having my babies. And that I would never cheat on you."

Maddie calmed down. Maybe he was telling the truth. Why didn't she trust him? He had never given her any reasons not to trust him; it was her old insecurities and fears rearing their ugly heads. "What about the condom?"

Again, David shook his head. "I really have no clue. It's not mine. The only thing I can think of is that when I went to use the bathroom maybe she planted that in my wallet hoping to cause trouble between us." David ran his hands through his hair. "And seems she got her wish." He sighed and stood up. "Sorry if you don't believe me but I didn't cheat on you. Why do you always think the worst of me?" David's eyes bore into her. "Now, if you don't mind I'm exhausted and I'm going up to bed."

"David." Maddie's voice was shaky. "I'm sorry."

He just shrugged and continued up the stairs.

Maddie followed him. David was already under the covers. Maddie picked up the comforter and lay beside him. She touched his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "David. Can we talk?"

David's voice which came from under the blankets was muffled. "There's nothing left to talk about. I told you I'm tired. Just go to sleep Maddie."

"No, David. I can't sleep if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad." He told her quietly his voice still muffled.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!" He insisted.

"Yes, you are!"

David shot up. "Don't tell me I'm mad when I'm not mad cause that's making me mad!"

"What?"

"Go to sleep." He told her again. He looked at the clock. "It's almost one o'clock and I'm shot."

"I want to talk."

"Well, _**I**_ don't"

"Please." She begged.

"Fine. I know you .You won't let me get any sleep unless we do. So go ahead and talk but do it quickly." They were both sitting on the bed next to each other.

Maddie moved over closer to him. She touched his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off. She thought that was a good start.

"David, please forgive me. I was wrong to jump to conclusions. I don't know why I do but when I saw the lipstick on your shirt then the condom, well I didn't know what to believe. Did you just expect me to forget what I saw, what I found? "

"You should know me better after all these years Maddie. You should have given me a chance to explain things before you went ballistic on me."

"David I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me?"

David was still angry and hurt but if he had any hope of getting any sleep he would have to accept her apology. "Sure, fine. I forgive you."

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked leaning into him for a kiss.

"I'm sure." He lied. David gave Maddie a perfunctory kiss then he lay down and turned his back to her.

Maddie put her arms around his waist as she snuggled against his back. "Hey handsome." She whispered in his ear. "I didn't get my one a day yet."

David was in no mood "Listen there's still plenty of hours in the day left Maddie. I'm sure you can wait. I need to sleep. Good night."

Maddie didn't say anything. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling thinking. Since when was David ever too tired? And he hadn't even kissed her good night or told her he loved her. He just said good night to her like she was a stranger. She felt the tears falling as she silently cried herself to sleep.

Maddie realized as she looked at the clock on her desk that she had barely seen David at all and he surely hadn't given her the one a day he had teased she required. Could he really still be mad at her? This morning David had been up and dressed when she woke up. She was disappointed when she had turned over to find David's side of the bed empty. He was shrugging into his blazer when she spotted him across the room. "Trying to sneak out?" She teased.

David smiled but it seemed distant and forced. "No, of course not. Just want to drop by Paige's before she leaves for France. She owes us a check." He tightened his tie. "And she owes me an explanation." David approached the bed. "And before you get all mad and jealous I'm taking good old Viola with me."

"I wasn't going to get mad or jealous."

"Yeah, sure you weren't." David looked at Maddie. He loved the way she looked first thing in the morning. Her hair all tousled and not a lick of make-up on her face. He had the urge to tumble her back on the bed and make love to her but he was still smarting about last night and her damn accusations. She was going to have to start trusting him completely. He loved her with his whole heart and soul and would never do anything to deliberately hurt her. Why couldn't she see that?

Maddie looked at him she could see he was looking at her but she wasn't sure what he was thinking. He looked torn.

David shook his thoughts away. "Anyways, Bert is picking me up in ten." He bent over and kissed the top of her head. "See you at the office." He walked out of the room.

Maddie heard him run down the stairs. A kiss on the top of her head? What was she his aunt? "I love you." She called after him. Either he hadn't heard her or he ignored her cause all Maddie heard back was the sound of the front door slamming behind him.

Now, it was nearly five o'clock and David had only come in to her office once to inform her he was back and give her the check. She asked him what Paige had said and he brushed her aside claiming there was a mound of paperwork on his desk. The only personal thing he had asked her all day was how she felt and how the babies were doing. Maybe he didn't care about her anymore; maybe he was only here because of the babies. She knew he was avoiding her and she didn't like it one bit. She said she was sorry. What else did he expect her to do? Maddie stomped across the outer office bidding the employees good night as she headed for David's office. She knocked and then swung open the door to find David lying on his couch dead asleep. So much for all the work he had to do. Maddie noticed that even in sleep David's smirk still played on his lips. Maddie carefully picked up David's legs and placed them on her lap as she sat down on the couch next to him. She leaned over and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He sighed. Maddie placed her hand on his pants began to stroke him until she felt him come awake under her fingers. David opened one eye and looked at her. "Hi." He croaked.

"Hi. We missed a couple coffee breaks today." Maddie murmured as she unzipped his pants.

David sat up abruptly and moved Maddie's hand away from his zipper. "Hey, hold the phone." He stood looking down at her.

"I'd rather hold something else." She said in a low sexy voice. But he didn't look like he was ready for a coffee break she thought. "What's wrong David?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." He walked over and sat behind his desk. "Just thought you wanted to hear what Paige had to say."

Maddie approached him and went around the desk to where he was sitting; she leaned her back against his desk. "And it can't wait?" She put her hand on his leg.

"Stop it Ok. I'm not in the mood." David snapped.

"Why did you get some from her?" Maddie couldn't stop the bitter words. She saw David's face cloud over in hurt and anger. "David, I'm sorry but I don't understand. Why are you pushing me away?" She cried.

"I am not the one who is accusing you of cheating and lying." David stated bitterly.

"I'm not the one who doesn't trust you. And I'm not the one who is regretting getting back together."

"Well you said it too."

"Only after you did." David told her bitingly.

"Well, fine tell me what did she have to say?" Maddie changed the subject.

David played dumb. "She? She who?"

"Her!"

"Her?"

"Stop it David! Paige! What did she say?"

"Oh what did she say? You mean after I screwed her? Wellll. Thanks of course."

He taunted evilly a smug smirk trembling on his lips.

"You son of a bitch!" She began to slap his head.

David grabbed her hands. "Ouch! Stop that hurts. It was a joke! Ok...bad joke! Enough. I was expecting you to say HAHA very funny David."

Maddie tried to pry her hands from David's grip but he was holding on too tight.

"Let go David." She demanded through clenched teeth. "You're hurting me!"

"Only if you promise not to hit me again!"

"I promise." She said quietly. Maddie was feeling very upset. "Tell me what she really said David."

David leaned back in his chair. He could see she was getting upset. He didn't want her upset. "Seems Paige is a real spoiled rotten bitch. At first, she denied it but then she admitted that cause I wouldn't do her she got mad." He chuckled. "Yep, she wanted to screw me over and she put the condoms in my wallet hoping you would find them. Since you're already pregnant she figured we weren't using condoms. What a rich bitch." David searched her eyes. "If you don't believe me ask Bert. He was there, he heard her admit to it all."

"No, that's not necessary. I believe you." Maddie told him honestly. "I'm really sorry for doubting you. But David you have to admit it looked bad. You're right, I should have listened to your explanation before I went crazy and accused you." She covered his hand with hers. "Forgive me?"

"This has nothing to do with forgiveness." David explained slowly. "It has to do with trust and believing in me. You didn't do either. Think about how I felt. OK?" David sighed. "After everything they we went through to get to this point, all the crap you put me through this past year, do you honestly think I would get back together with you just to get you pregnant and then cheat on you?"

She looked at him. She felt horrible. She didn't know what to do or say. "David I couldn't help it. I figured Paige was up your alley. She's gorgeous."

David was stunned. "And what are you?"

"I'm not looking gorgeous right now. I've lost my shape. We can't have sex in many of the positions I know you enjoy. I'm sure that's not easy for you." "

"Whoa, ok enough. What kind of man do you think I am? Just because we can't be acrobats or have sex in the Beemer you think I would cheat? And so what if we can't have sex in the car or try out every position in the book right now?" He half-smiled. "We do ok. I know I'm satisfied. Very satisfied. Maddie you have never looked more gorgeous to me than you do right now. You turn me on more than ever. Do you know how I feel knowing that you have our babies inside of you? When we make love now it adds to our connection." David frowned and she could see the muscle in his cheek clench. "I can't believe you think so little of me!" He ran his hand through his hair. It would be so easy to hug her; to forget and take her in his arms but he had to let her know how hurt he was. "You accused me of being a liar and a cheat. Why? Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me? I would never cheat on you. I'm a one woman man..."

"David I said I was sorry I truly am. You have to believe me!"

"Hey I know. It's getting late. I think we should close up and get you home to eat some dinner. I bet those babies are getting hungry."

Maddie was getting hungry. "That sounds good." She smiled at him invitingly. "And maybe some dessert?"

David was tidying up his desk; putting files away, straightening his papers. Since when did David care how he left his desk? She saw he wasn't looking at her when he said "Ok fine. Whatever."

She stood there for a minute just looking at him then she turned and walked out his office. She had this nervous feeling things weren't fine with them. Why did she always have to ruin things?

Later that night Maddie and David were finishing up their dinner at the kitchen table. They made small talk about a case they were working on. Maddie felt more comfortable thinking things were getting back to normal; while they talked she noticed David seemed more relaxed and more like himself. She felt better. He had forgiven her for doubting him. She wouldn't ever do that again.

David looked at her and smiled. "So how was dinner? Did you eat enough for the three of you?"

She smiled back. "Yes, once again you out did yourself with dinner. It was delicious. You are spoiling me with all your cooking."

"Thanks but it's nothing really. I gotta eat too." He got up from the table and started clearing the dishes. Maddie got up and followed his lead. They rinsed and stacked the dishes in the dishwasher in silence. She hated when David was silent; she remembered how she use to wish he would keep quiet she thought ruefully. Maddie kept looking at him; trying to catch his eyes. She was wondering what would happen next. As she was turning the dishwasher on she turned around and saw David had left the kitchen. She followed him into the living room and found him sitting on the sofa, he was opening another beer. He had turned the TV on and seemed to be engrossed in a baseball game.

Maddie went over to the couch and sat down beside him. David didn't even look at or acknowledge her; he was busy talking out loud to the TV yelling at some player for dropping a ball.

Maddie decided she would take the first step. She placed her hand on his knee casually then started the rub his knee slowly as her hand traveled up his leg. Her other hand reached for his zipper. She leaned into him and put her mouth right beside his ear, "Why don't I go and run a bath for us David. We can relax together." Her tongue flicked his ear. "and see what comes up."

David took her hand off his zipper. "A bath sounds good for your back. Why don't you go and take a nice, relaxing bubble bath. I'm watching the Phillies game right now. It will be on for hours. Don't want you to wait. I'll be up when it's over." He looked at her and noticed Maddie didn't look happy. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

He looked away from her "Nah not tonight."

"Ok I'll see you upstairs." She told him softly.

David just mumbled back to her.

Maddie got up and walked upstairs. She wondered if he was avoiding her or maybe he really wanted to watch the game. But that had never stopped him before from accepting an invitation for sex. Maddie decided to push these thoughts away as she ran her bath.

Maddie relaxed in the tub for a while and then got ready for bed. She lay down and figured she would read for a while waiting for David to join her. She was half way through 'What to Expect While You're Expecting' when she fell asleep. She woke with a start. She sat up looked down at the book open next to her then to the clock. It read 3:00am. She placed the book on her night table and turned over hoping to snuggle up to David's side. She noticed he wasn't there and his side was still perfectly made. That was strange. She got up out of bed and walked downstairs. She found him fast asleep on the couch. She wondered if she should wake him. She figured maybe it was better she didn't. He really wasn't ready to forgive her completely and she was too tired for another argument. She went back up to bed with a heavy heart. She tossed and turned all night finally falling into a fitful sleep near dawn.

The next two days went by pretty much the same. They would go to work together, work on cases in one of their offices; he'd make small talk with her, always asking how she felt, how the babies were, did she need anything; but that's as far as it would go. He never tried to hold her or kiss her or touch her intimately. She was dying inside for him to touch her, she ached to make love to him; she was desperately missing him. But for the past two nights if David wasn't watching a baseball game he was watching a hockey game and then he'd fall asleep on the couch. What if he didn't want her anymore? What is he was just hanging around until the babies were born? Maybe he would never hold her. Never make love to her again. No she couldn't bear it. She had to admit it was all her fault for doubting him. He truly was the most amazing man she ever met. She was worried he'd hurt her but she kept hurting him over and over again in this relationship.

Another dinner was over. Maddie looked at David as he was loading the dishwasher. She didn't think she could go one more night without holding him close. She missed him. Once again, he disappeared into the living room to watch another game. Maddie sat beside him and tried to engage him in conversation.

"What? What did you say?" David didn't take his eyes off the screen. He took a swig from his beer.

"Who is winning?" Maddie could care less.

"Dodgers up 2-zip." David told her.

Maddie wanted to snuggle up next to him but she was afraid he would push her away and she couldn't bear that. "David can we talk?" They needed to talk.

"Maddie, come on! Not now! This is an important game!"

Maddie wasn't that ignorant of baseball. "How can it be that important David? The season just started two weeks ago!"

David had no answer. "Maybe after the game."

Maddie turned on her heel and went up to the bedroom.

David sighed. He didn't mean to be so cold but he was still hurting. With everything they had been through together he was sure she had changed. She hadn't. She still didn't trust him. She still thought the worst of him. She still didn't seem ready to open her whole heart to him. He loved her so much! He was angry at her too. He tried to push the feelings aside but for some reason he couldn't. He knew he was no choir boy but cheating had never been his thing. He was a one woman man. When he was in a committed relationship, he had never cheated and he wasn't going to start with Maddie. He knew he would have to talk to her soon but just not tonight, he thought downing his beer in one long gulp.

Maddie fell into bed and cried. Damn that man. She was so exhausted from her pregnancy and her emotions she finally cried herself into a restless sleep. She woke up during the night and couldn't fall back to sleep. Too many thoughts were running across her mind. She decided she would go down to the kitchen and make herself a cup of warm milk. She didn't have to look at the other side of the bed to know David had not made it upstairs again. She sighed as she padded downstairs.

Maddie looked into the living room. Once again David was sprawled out on the couch fast asleep with the TV still playing in the background. She went over to the television and switched it off. David didn't stir. He looked so young and peaceful in sleep. She wanted to kiss him and slap him at the same time; instead she walked into the kitchen. Maddie poured milk in a saucepan and sat at the kitchen table while she waited for it to heat up. Maddie began to think that maybe it would be best if David left. She couldn't bear to live with this cold stranger anymore. If he didn't love her anymore she'd let him go. She wouldn't keep him from their babies. She had broken the bond between them by not trusting him. It was tearing her apart. Maddie put her head in her hands as she felt the tears falling down her face. She began to sob brokenly as she thought of possibly living without him.

David woke up with a pounding headache. Too many beers he thought as he sat up. His throat was parched and he needed a drink of water so he headed to the kitchen. David stopped short when he saw Maddie sitting at the table. He heard her sobs and was instantly ashamed of himself. He had been acting like an immature jerk! Instead of talking to the woman he loved and working through things he once again had played the avoidance game. Shit was he an ass! "Maddie." David whispered. 'Are you ok?"

She didn't even look up at him. She tried to compose herself wiping her eyes with her hands. "I'm fine. Just fine. But David we need to talk _now_." She told him. This was so hard she thought but it was for the best. For both of them. He could still be part of the babies' lives. Just not hers...

David sat down at the table opposite her. He tried to catch her eye but she didn't look up. "I know we do." He confirmed.

"I think you need to leave." She choked out.

David was stunned. She wanted him to leave. "What? Leave? What are you saying?"

Maddie lifted her eyes and stared into his. "I said it is better if you leave. I can't live like this!" She cried. "You don't talk to me. You don't touch me. You spend every night sleeping on the couch. You've become a stranger and I don't live with strangers! You don't love me anymore. I know it's my fault but I won't hold you here if you don't really want to be here."

David figured he deserved this. He hoped he could make things right. It still seemed it was two steps forward and four steps back in this relationship. "Maddie! honey. I don't want to leave. I'm sorry. I've been acting like an immature fool. I was very hurt but honey believe me I love you so much. I just needed time. I know I should have told you to give me a few days but I guess I thought you'd understand. I see you crying like this now and it kills me. I don't want you to cry."

Maddie stared at him with blue glass. "Yes, you have behaved like an immature jerk! I want you to leave!" She tried to pull the engagement ring off her finger but she was having a hard time pulling it off her swollen finger. This caused a fresh wave of tears.

David jumped up and ran around the table. He tried to take her in his arms but she pushed him away roughly. He lost his footing and fell to the kitchen floor with a thud. He looked up at her. "Please don't take the ring off. Maddie, baby, didn't you hear what I said? I love you. Talk to me please!" David picked himself up.

"How many times have I tried to talk to you over the past few days but you were always too busy." She barked at him.

David nodded. "I know. I said I was wrong." He looked down at her with a sorrowful expression covering his face. "But so were you."

Maddie just looked at him and waited to hear what he had to say.

"How can you not trust me? How can you think so badly of me? I have always tried to be a good friend to you even before we were lovers. I always had your back! I always put your happiness ahead of mine because I am hopelessly in love with you!" David's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "I've loved you from the minute you walked into my office! I've told you that before. You had me under your thumb from the get go! I felt from day one it was my job to take care of you! Please, Maddie forgive me for being such a fool."

"How many times did you want me to say I was sorry David?" Maddie yelled at him. "I was wrong I know that. But it hasn't always been easy for me to trust and _you _know that!" Maddie shrugged. "I'm trying David. That's the best I can do!"

David stared at her. "So am I. I'm trying too. You know some of what happened in my past relationships. Tess. Jillian, for example. You know how they kicked me to the curb and used my guts for a mop. Making a commitment to you, trusting you with my heart wasn't easy. I think we both need to try harder to trust each other." David put his hand on her hair and brushed his fingers through it. "Do you really want me to leave? Cause I don't want too. I love you Maddie and our bambinos."

Maddie shook her head, her tears still ready to fall. "No I don't want you to leave but I can't live with your coldness anymore." She stared back at him. Teary blue on glassy green.

"I know." He traced his finger down her cheek. "Do you know how much I love you?" He pulled her up into his arms. "You stupid girl! I love you more than my own life. I would die for you and our babies."

Maddie smiled through her tears. "I guess deep down, I know that David I really do. I love you too. More than you can imagine." She reached up and put her arms around his neck pulling his mouth down to hers. "I missed you Addison. I was going crazy these past few days without you."

David pulled back and Maddie could see a smirk playing on his lips. "Missed me huh? I missed you too. Bet you're missing your one a day?"

"Both." She admitted as her hands ran up and down his back causing him to shiver. "You owe me a few."

"And I won't mind paying off that IOU one bit." David lifted Maddie up and carried her to the living room.

Maddie began to protest. "David I'm too big!" She shrieked.

He laughed. "You're light as a feather to me." He told her nuzzling the side of her neck.

Maddie burst into giggles as David deposited her on the sofa. He looked down at her with a wicked smile. Maddie could see through his sweat pants how excited he was and it caused her blood to heat up. She couldn't take it a minute longer. She needed him. Maddie reached over pulled down David's sweats revealing his desire. He kicked the pants away and pulled the t-shirt over his head leaving him naked for her eyes only. Maddie gasped. She never tired of admiring David's body. David watched her as her eyes roamed over his body. It made him even harder for her. David then leaned over and pulled Maddie up to a standing position as his hands began to undress her quickly and skillfully. Soon she was naked and pressed as close as she could get with her belly against his hard body. David looked her over and thought she had never looked more gorgeous to him. Her stomach was getting big and rounded with their babies. David's hands caressed her swollen belly lovingly. He knelt down and began raining kisses over her belly. Maddie brushed her fingers through his hair; moving her body closer to him. "I love you guys." David whispered to her belly.

Maddie pulled David back up to a standing position; her tongue probed his mouth as her hands played with his manhood. David moaned as he gently pushed Maddie down on the sofa and lay beside her. He took her leg and put it over his hip as he gently began to pet her body in long languid strokes. She continued to play with him as he pleasured her with his skillful fingers. She was moaning and moving her hips against him. David could feel by the tensing of her body that Maddie was getting close to climaxing. David was lost in her moans of pleasure. He whispered into her ear how hot she was making him and this brought her over the edge. Maddie convulsed into waves of pulsating pleasure calling David's name out in passion. David pushed into her while she was still in the middle of her orgasm. Maddie gasped as she felt David entering her. She wrapped her arms tighter around David's back as her hips started grinding against him moving him deeper inside her. "David, please. Harder, faster." She moaned into his mouth spurring him on. David picked up his pace causing Maddie to shout out his name over and over as they both came together. They felt as if their orgasms lasted forever. After it was over and their breathing was returning to normal they both exchanged vows of love and promises of forever." They kissed and held each other tight. David sat up and pulled Maddie on to his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair.

"David how are we going to go without making love for so long before and after the babies are born?" Maddie said as she looked up at David. "I was going crazy without you for a couple of days."

David laughed. "Don't your worry your blonde head about that Blondie Blonde. There are many ways to pleasure each other as you know very well." He traced her lips with his fingers. "And you are quite adept at all of them." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "And I know how you love the way my hands feel on you." He petted her between her legs. He laughed again. "And I love the way your hands feel on me." He grabbed her hand and placed it on him. "See. Easy peasy. And honey after the babies are born we may be a bit too busy for me to give you a one a day but a twice a week I can promise." Maddie shivered at the thought."We will get through it. Baby, I love you. You're my world. Please, try not to doubt me. Ok?" He leaned down and kissed her.

Maddie looked down at herself. "I just feel so fat and bigggg." She looked up at him again. "Maybe we can postpone the wedding until after the babies are born."

David didn't like this idea one bit. "No way. Why? Getting cold feet?"

Maddie ran her fingers across his shoulders and up his neck leaving a trail of heat in their wake. "No, David. Of course not. It's just I feel so huge. How will I look walking down the aisle? I guess I never thought I'd be pregnant when I got married."

"So what? So we did things a bit backwards." He grinned at her causing her heart to flip. "Seems like we've always done things backward in our relationship. Maddie, you'll look like a gorgeous bride and expectant mother. You're drop dead gorgeous and you're pregnant with twins...not fat. You are stunning! Maddie you glow. You're beautiful."

Maddie blushed. "You're just saying that!" She stared into his eyes. "You miss my figure don't you?"

David shook his head and rubbed her swollen belly. "No, not at all. I love you! Not your figure…you! And the hall and church have been booked for weeks. The only reason we were able to get the church and hall at such short notice is because lo and behold my bro does have connections. He went to school with Father Murphy and Father Murphy's brother owns the reception hall. Lucky us! We cannot postpone it now...Richie would kill me!" He nuzzled her neck. "And I want to be married before our babies are born. I'm an old-fashioned Catholic boy what can I say?"

Maddie nodded her head happily. "Okay you're right David. I want to be your wife David. But I want you to be proud walking into the room with your new bride."

"Are you kidding? I am proud of you baby! I am proud your body is carrying my babies. Maddie we were so lucky to be given this gift of twins after everything we have been through. I am proud that you are my woman. I can't believe you Maddie Hayes!"

How she loved this man. "Ok, David. You've convinced me! You win!" She smiled lovingly at him.

She reached out to pull him in for a kiss. David placed his hands on her belly as they kissed. "Oh wow I just felt one of the babies kick. There it is again. Thing one or Thing two I wonder who it is? "

She laughed. "Yes, someone is awake in there." She put her hand on top of his.

"You know David we still haven't agreed on names yet."

"Yes, we have"

"No, we haven't."

He laughed. "Ok let's decide on names right now"

She nodded. "Ok right now. You go first."

David thought for a moment. "Ok, boy's name how about ... Brian, Ron, Bobbie?"

Maddie stared at him. "And why are you partial to these names?"

"Great Flyers players! Or how about Mike, Doug, Lance?"

Maddie raised her eyebrow. "Phillie players?"

"See you do know baseball!"

She laughed but said quickly "No." Maddie told him decisively. "How about Gwendolyn and Gus."

David's face registered shock. "Are you joking? Seriously? Gwendolyn? Gus? Blech." David made the motion of puking.

"What, what's wrong with those names?"

"They're horrible! You really can't be serious!"

"Okay how about Rose and Rex?"

"Are you thinking of baby names or a singing duet? No." David brushed his fingers through his hair. 'How bout we name one of the babies after your father. I could use all the brownie points I can get with him."

She slapped his arm playfully. "Nonsense, He loves you! But Alexander is a great name. How about Alexander David? Maddie thought about it. "Yes, I like it. Unless, you have second thoughts about your reluctance to name the baby after you?"

David shook his head. "Nope, I like Alexander David... And the bambina?"

They both were deep in thought. "Amanda?" Maddie suggested.

David smiled right away. "Yes, I love it. Amanda Addison."

"Yes it sounds perfect David."

"And Madolyn Addison, I hope too."

Maddie ran her fingers down David's face. "I'll be proud to take your name."

David's smile could light up an entire neighborhood. "That's it then, the happy Addison clan. David, Maddie, Alexander, and Amanda. I love it! I love you."

Maddie looked at him her eyes shining with all the love she felt for this amazing man. "Me, too. I love you." Their mouths met in a loving kiss.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" David asked her as he pulled her to her feet. "The wedding will be beautiful and the babies' names are picked out." He pulled her against him holding her tight. "You worry too much. Things will work out. You'll see." He took her hand pulling her to the stairs that led to the bedroom." Why don't we go upstairs and get in bed. It's late."

She nodded at him. "You're right David. I do worry too much. I just want everything to be perfect."

David stopped and cupped her face in his hand. "Maddie when are you going to learn that nothing is perfect? It's what you make of things. Do I have to teach you everything baby?" He pressed his lips against hers.

Maddie shivered. "And what a great teacher you are." She whispered into his mouth. "I think I've taught you a thing or two over the years Mr. Addison." She ran her fingers through his hair. "And I have a few more things up my sleeve." She teased.

"I'm looking forward to your lessons." David muttered as he led her up the stairs kissing her on every step.

"Me too." She teased back. "I think it may be nap time soon. Have to rest up for tomorrow's tutorial." Maddie couldn't wait to fall asleep in his arms after perhaps a mini lesson that she had up her sleeve. "But I might have a few notes we need to go over first."

"Whatever you say teacher." David smiled at her as she pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him on the bed. "Whatever you say."


	16. Chapter 16

Maddie was relaxing on the beach chair overlooking a beautiful shoreline; the sun's hot rays were turning her skin a golden brown. She was almost seven months pregnant with twins; a bit ungainly, but still take a second, then a third look drop dead gorgeous. Maddie gazed down at the beautiful rings on her left hand. Who would have imagined a year ago that she would be wearing a wedding band...placed lovingly on her finger by David Addison. She smiled as she turned the rings on her finger. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to wear the rings much longer due to her progressing pregnancy but now she wore them with pride. Her smiled broadened. What would she have said six years ago after she met David if someone had told her she would be deliriously happy and proud to be David Addison's wife; to be carrying his babies? Would she have been shocked? Ok maybe not that shocked. Maddie admitted to herself that David had a hold on her from the first time she laid eyes on him; there was no other reason, despite what she tried to convince herself and David, why she would have agreed to keep the once floundering agency open. It was the best decision she had ever made. Ron Sawyer had actually done her a favor. Through his thievery she had found the love of her life, her soul mate and together they had turned Blue Moon into a successful detective agency. Yes it hadn't always easy these past six years but to be at this point in her life, married to David, having his babies, made it all worth it. She watched David as he kicked his feet at the waves braking over the beach. He looked like such a boy and the love she felt for him overwhelmed her. How could she have ever imagined she could survive without that man in her life?

David had surprised her with this week long honeymoon trip to a romantic haven located in Malibu. He called it a honeymoon/babymoon; a honeymoon to celebrate their marriage and a babymoon to rest up for the coming of their twins. Twins! That sure was a shocker when they found out. Maddie couldn't help but feel sad when she thought of the other baby she had lost; but that child was always in the back of her mind. This time she knew that the babies would be alright. It was something she felt deep down in her soul. Maybe she and David hadn't been ready at that point in their lives. But they sure were ready now. Maddie pushed these unhappy thoughts aside and instead started remembering the best parts of their wedding day.

The wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Maddie remembered the joy she felt as her father walked her down the aisle. She had felt such a burst of happiness she thought she would have fainted dead away if she wasn't holding on to her father's arm. David had looked so handsome standing at the altar. She saw the love and desire in his eyes as he watched her walk down the aisle. His eyes had never been so green as he seemed to be memorizing that moment in time. When her father had finally given her hand to David a bolt of electricity had rippled through their bodies. She hoped it would always be so passionate between them. Maddie and David had exchanged vows with tears in their eyes. What a long journey they had traversed to reach this point in their lives.

Then her mind flew to the first dance. She thought about how she had waited in the wings holding tightly to David's hand. She felt butterflies in her stomach when the DJ announced happily: "Ladies and gentlemen, a big hand please as we welcome David and Maddie Addison on to the dance floor for their first dance together as husband and wife!" She saw the happiness in David's eyes as he led her out to the dance floor to ear-splitting cheers and applause. Most, if not all, of the guests, knew it was a miracle that David and Maddie had finally wound up together. She remembered looking over and seeing her mom and dad and how thrilled they looked that she and David had finally married. Her parents seemed to know that David was the one for her even before she had. They were so excited that they were finally going to be grandparents. Then there was the whole Blue Moon staff cheering them on. Most of the staff had been with them from the beginning. They knew what a rocky road it had been for their two stubborn bosses. It had been like magic when David pulled her tightly into his arms as they began to dance to the song they had chosen.

_I used to think that love was just a fairy tale_

Until that first hello  
>until that first smile.<br>But if I had to do it all again I wouldn't change a thing  
>'Cause this love is everlasting.<p>

Suddenly - life has new meaning to me.  
>There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of<p>

You wake up and suddenly you're in love.

Girl  
>you're everything a man could want and more.<br>One thousand words are not enough to say what I feel inside.  
>Holding hands as we walk along the shore<p>

Never felt like this before  
>now you're all I'm living for.<br>Suddenly - life has new meaning to me. . . .

Each day I pray this love affair would last forever.  
>Suddenly - life has new meaning to me. . . .<br>There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of

You wake up and suddenly you're in love.  
>There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of<p>

You wake up and suddenly you're in love.

As they danced to their wedding song Maddie felt like she had finally come home. She was where she belonged in her husband's arms. David made her feel so safe, so loved. He cherished her and in turn she adored him. She vowed she would make David happy for the rest of his life. Maddie laid her head on David's shoulder as they swayed to their special song. Maddie had spent many hours choosing just the right song for them. They had heard this song many nights on the radio as they sat on the couch after dinner relaxing in each other's arms or after making love. David couldn't care less; he told her he thought many songs fit them but he just wanted her to be happy.

The wedding played on in her mind. Dancing with David…she felt David's hand running up and down her back and she shivered. She couldn't wait till they would have their first night as husband and wife. It seemed the more they made love the more she craved it. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy hormones or just being with David but she felt like she was in a constant state of sexual arousal. She inwardly groaned as she remembered how David made sure she was satisfied over and over again; and that was something she had never experienced before with anyone else. Her body and heart had known David was her soul mate; but it had taken a little longer for her brain to accept it. When she thought back to all the obstacles she had flung in their path to happiness she was amazed that David had stuck around. He truly loved her.

David tilted Maddie's face up to him and was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "I love you Mrs. Addison." He whispered huskily.

"I love you too Mr. Addison." She covered her mouth with hers. She pulled back as she heard the applause, foot stomping and wolf whistles coming from the guests. She saw that David found it amusing; she couldn't help herself as she laughed along with him. She loved her man and there was not one damn thing to be embarrassed of...

Soon their dance came to an end. The rest of the night had sped by in a blur. She was proud of David as he led the guests in all the popular wedding dances. Maddie stood on the sidelines and clapped and laughed as she watched David take part in the 'Bunny Hop, 'The Chicken Dance' and 'Shout!' David's exuberance for life had once frightened her now she knew it was part of his charm; part of the reason she was so crazy about him.

The dance with her father to 'Daddy's Little Girl' had them both crying by the end of the song. She recalled how her father had whispered in her ear. "David will keep you happy." She knew her father was right.

Maddie's daydream was interrupted by the feeling of cold water on her legs. She looked up and David was standing over her with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Goldilocks. I was calling you from down by the water and you didn't answer. Where were you just now? "

She smiled up at him. "Oh, I was just thinking about my husband and our first dance as husband and wife."

"Oh well I bet your husband is one smooth dancer. Bet he knows how to twirl you around the dance floor and in other places too." He winked at her.

She laughed "Yes he does have a way with me."

David put out his hand to her. "C'mere." David pulled her to her feet. "Let's take a walk down by the water. Get your feet wet." David nuzzled her neck. "Then maybe head back to the room and get um other parts of your body wet."

Maddie swatted him playfully. "David!"

David grinned. "I meant we should head back to the hotel room. ..maybe take a long bath. A bathtub made for two. _Then_ maybe take a nap or see what else we can do in that huge bed." He bent down for a kiss. 'How's that sound baby?"

Maddie shivered. She liked his ideas. "That sounds wonderful." She put her arms around his neck. "Just wonderful.' She murmured into his mouth.

David woke up, stretched his body and looked over at the clock. It was still early. He rolled over onto his side and gazed down lovingly at his wife. _Wow _wife, Maddie was his wife! He still couldn't believe that it was true. He felt like he was living in a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. Who would have thought when she walked into his office six years ago that she would one day be his wife and having his babies? Sometimes David couldn't wrap his mind around it. They were as different as night and day but he was crazy about her! He had been since the moment he laid his eyes on her; all ice cold, blonde and bitchy. It boggled his mind. Little Davey Addison from Philly married to the Blue Moon Shampoo girl. He didn't know why but he had never told Maddie that when he was a kid he had a huge crush on her. He must have been about twelve or thirteen the first time he had seen her on the cover of a magazine. He recalled how he sneakily bought every magazine she was on and hid them from Richie. He knew that Richie would make fun of his obsession. Eventually he had grown out of it but when she had walked into his office that first day those adolescent feelings had returned full force. Over time his feelings had turned to love but he still felt funny sharing his old crush with anyone. Maybe one day…

David mentally shook his head. _Married._ After his disastrous marriage to Tess, David had promised himself he would never remarry. Even when he had been head over heels with Jillian, marriage had been the farthest thing from his mind. Maddie had changed all that. He didn't know if had fallen in love with her immediately but one day he had woken up and realized he couldn't live without her. She had made him jump through hoops for her over the years but watching her asleep beside him made it all worthwhile. He loved Maddie with a passion and devotion he had never thought himself capable of…sometimes it blew his mind. Maddie also turned him on sexually more than any other woman he had ever been with; and there had been many, but that was only a part of why he loved her so much.

One of his favorite things was to watch Maddie sleep. From the first time they made love it was something he always enjoyed. He would wake up in the middle of the night and just watch her. He loved to see her face peaceful in sleep… no walls up, no worries, just relaxed. Sometimes he would suddenly get the urge to wake her up to make love to her again and again. Poor Maddie he thought she wasn't used to going without a lot of sleep he laughed to himself. He had this urge to wake her up right now and make love to her; but since she so far along in her pregnancy he knew she needed her sleep.

After the walk on the beach they had returned to the hotel room; David had drawn them a hot relaxing bubble bath filled with Maddie's favorite bath beads. The two of them had just snuggled together enjoying each other's company and playing with the bubbles. Maddie was too big to have sex in tubs anymore no matter how big they were but that didn't matter to David at all; just being with her and holding her close made him happy. They were feeling tired and mellow after their bath so they decided to have a romantic dinner in their room. They were happy being alone. They retired to bed early where David made gentle love to Maddie telling her with his words and showing her with his body how much he loved her.

Soon afterward Maddie fell asleep in his arms. The pregnancy was tiring her out more and more but David didn't mind that she fell asleep earlier and earlier each night. He had even caught her napping in the office a few times. She needed her rest. He wished Maddie would stay home and rest but she wouldn't hear of it. That was his stubborn girl!

David held her tighter; he loved the feel of her head pillowed on his chest and the feel of her growing belly against his body. He felt such absolute love for her and their twins. They truly were a miracle. David looked down at her stomach; it was getting bigger each day and soon those babies would be making their appearance. He couldn't wait to hold them in his arms. Alexander David and Amanda Virginia...What big names for tiny babies…Alex and Mandy he called them in his head.

David's eyes fell on the rings on Maddie's left hand; the expensive engagement ring that he would be paying off for years and her wedding band. That band of gold matched the one he wore proudly. These simple gold bands showed the world that they belonged to each other. He twirled the ring around his finger and smiled. Maddie and the babies meant the world to him. He felt like the luckiest guy alive. He really should thank that creep Ron Sawyer for taking Maddie's money. That had led her to him...it had been a rocky relationship from the get go but even at the beginning David had told her it was kismet; that they belonged together. She hadn't believed him at the time.

David had been the happiest guy on earth when Maddie agreed to be his wife. She had mentioned once or twice that she wanted to wait until after she gave birth to get married but he was adamant about making her his wife before the babies were born; he was so glad she agreed.

David started to think back to that special day. He remembered standing at the altar next to his brother Richie. The entire church was filled with friends and loved ones but David's eyes were peeled for Maddie to walk down the aisle. David didn't think his legs were going to hold him up anymore as he waited nervously. Maybe she changed her mind? Why was it taking so long for her to appear? A million thoughts were running through David's mind then suddenly The Wedding March began to play. 'Here Comes the Bride' was music to his ears. _Then_ he saw her. Like a vision in white she seemed to glide down the aisle on the arm of her father.

She took his breath away. David didn't even notice the simple but elegant wedding dress she wore. His eyes were drawn to the beautiful smile that covered her face. This woman gets more and more beautiful with each passing year David thought to himself; and now she is all mine. David noticed Maddie's hair hung down in soft waves; she wore one side up with flowers tucked into each tendril; David was struck numb by how gorgeous she looked. As she got closer, he could see that Maddie's eyes were wet and shiny with tears; suddenly he felt tears pricking his own eyes. What a wild journey they had been on for the last six years but finally they had found their way to each other.

Maddie and her dad reached the end of the church aisle. David had to swallow back his tears as Alex placed Maddie's arm into his. Alex turned to David with glassy eyes. "Promise that you will take care of my little girl." David nodded his head. "Yes you know I will sir. I promise." Alex nodded his head back at David before walking away and taking his seat in the church pew next to Virginia who had tears streaming down her face.

At the altar, Maddie and David were standing face to face staring into each other's eyes.

"You look so beautiful Maddie." David drawled.

"You don't look half bad yourself fella." Maddie gave him the once over. David laughed and winked.

The priest cleared his throat. Maddie and David turned away from each other reluctantly and faced the priest. It was time to get married...

Suddenly David was bought back to the present. He felt Maddie stir beside him. He wasn't sure if she was waking up. David continued to watch her; he couldn't keep his eyes of her. He was happy to see a smile on Maddie's face and hear the sighs of contentment she made in her sleep. David knew he satisfied her completely; he hoped he always would. Maddie sighed again whispering his name then rolled over onto her side. David realized she was still dead asleep. He ran his fingers over her face stopping at her lips.

David couldn't help but stare at her lips as memories of their wedding day flew into his mind. He was thinking of their first kiss as husband and wife. It was amazing. Well truth be told he thought all their kisses were fantastic. He thought of their first kiss in the parking garage. It was fierce and raw; they both thought they'd never see each other again. He still wasn't sure who had initiated that kiss but he recalled how the feel of her lips; how her tongue playing in his mouth had overwhelmed him. When they pulled away he could see in her eyes how much it had affected her too. "What was that?" Maddie asked him. He didn't have an answer for her. He played it off in his usual off hand manner. Boy, had he been an ass. But his stupid pride and fears wouldn't allow him to admit his feelings. Then of course they both denied it ever happened. He laughed to himself quietly not to wake Maddie up. So many denials and barriers had kept them apart. It truly was a miracle they had wound up together. Mr. and Mrs. David Addison. How he loved the sound of that. David leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Maddie's mouth.

He thought back to their wedding day kiss.

The priest smiled at them. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your Bride!" David pulled Maddie close, he felt her lips meet his and his heart soared. Maddie threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer; their first kiss was full of all the passion, love and joy they were feeling. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Maddie pulled back first.

David noticed that telltale stain covering her neck. "What's wrong Blondie?"

"David everyone is looking." Maddie whispered shyly.

David laughed. "Of course everyone is looking. We're the stars of this shindig. C'mere" And then he kissed her again with such intensity it made her head spin. "I love you Mrs. Addison." David whispered into her ear.

When he pulled back he saw the tears in her eyes that matched his own. "I love you Mr. Addison."

Finally, the newlyweds turned to the church full of family and friends; David held up their entwined hands and announced "We did it!" Everyone laughed. David pranced up the aisle as a giggling Maddie sauntered beside him.

"David." He was pulled back to the present at the sound of Maddie's sleepy voice.

"Hi." He smiled at the beautiful blonde beside him.

"Hi back." Maddie's eyes, still cloudy with sleep, gazed adoringly at him.

God he loved this woman so much. "Hey Blondie, it's still early go back to sleep."

Maddie stretched reaching her arms around David's neck. "I think I have something better in mind husband."

David pulled her closer. "I'm all yours wife."

Maddie saw his green eyes shining with love. "Yeah well you better be!"

She jokingly warned as his mouth found hers.


	17. Chapter 17

Maddie was sitting at her desk with her feet propped. She was 9 months pregnant and feeling huge, tired and extremely cranky. She wasn't sure why she came to the office today but she knew if she was stuck at home for another day she would go crazy. She wasn't coming into work every day now that her due date was close; before she knew it she wouldn't be coming in at all for a while after the babies were born. Luckily her mother was due to arrive in a couple of days to help out around the house and with the babies. Her dad would fly out once the babies were born. Maddie's parents were so excited that the big day was almost here; they were going to be grandparents!

Maddie was due to give birth in 8 days; which felt like an eternity to her right now. She knew that she was very lucky that she was carrying twins to full term; especially at her age but that didn't make her feel less fat, tired or cranky. David had been wonderful taking care of her, ignoring her hormonal outbursts, and taking care of the business but she could tell his patience was stretched thin. She wasn't easy to get along with at the best of times she admitted to herself and now at the end of her pregnancy she made Attila the Hun seem sociable. She squirmed in her chair trying to find a comfortable position to no avail.

David was completing the paperwork for the last case. A job he hated. He felt overwhelmed with the amount of paperwork involved in running a business. He had new respect for Maddie who had almost single handedly taken care of things on that end for the last few years. He had told Maddie a couple of weeks ago that he would take over until she was ready to handle the workload now he was thinking it had been a mistake. Maybe they should delegate some of the work to their underworked staff. He was going to discuss it with her as soon as possible. As he was putting the finishing touches on the last report he heard someone buzz him through the office intercom.

"David, I'm bored" Maddie's voice whined through the phone. 

David ran his hands through his already messed hair. "Okay." He told her

"Ok?" She snapped "Can I see you in my office please?"

David left his desk grumbling. He sure wished these babies would come out already. David rushed across the office under the sympathetic glances of the staff.

David barged into Maddie's office. He looked around. No Maddie. He cupped his hand over his mouth. "Maddie!" He called "Where are you my beloved wife?"

Maddie came out of the bathroom. "You don't have to scream David!" She snapped "I'm pregnant not deaf"

David ignored her waspish tone as he went over to her and gently took her arm leading her to the sofa. He plopped down next to her. He turned her back to him and began massaging her shoulders. Maddie seemed to melt under his hands, visibly relaxing. She let out a small moan of pleasure. David bent his head and began softly kissing the back of her neck. He could feel Maddie shiver and he inwardly smiled. He knew how to tame his woman.

"Feel better?" He mumbled into her ear. "Still bored?"

Maddie shook her head. "Bored? No not bored. David I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately" she told him. 

"It's ok." He told her simply gently rubbing her back and shoulders "I understand you're tired, huge and..."

He felt Maddie pull abruptly away and turned to him with bloodlust in her eyes "Huge! You're calling me huge?" She screamed.

David snapped his head back. "Whoa hold the phone! Hold the phone! I meant feeling huge."

Maddie began to cry. "I'm big and fat! I've got stretch lines and I look terrible."

David reached for her "Hey, Are you crazy? You have never been more beautiful to me. I've told you that many times during the pregnancy. I mean it Maddie. Your body is carrying our babies. Two babies that are about to make their first appearance real are absolutely drop dead gorgeous and always will be." He turned her face and stared into her eyes which were wet with tears.

"Do you mean that David?" Maddie asked in a small voice.

David nodded pulling her into his lap. "God Maddie" he told her kissing her forehead "I am…" he kissed her cheek "Hopelessly…" he kissed her chin "endlessly in love…" he kissed her lips "with you." he began to flick his tongue across her lips. "And you are the sexiest woman in the world to me." He placed her hand on the bulge in his pants "Can't you feel how much I want you?" Maddie stroked him as she opened her mouth for his kisses.

"Oh David I wish we could make love right now, right here." She murmured against his mouth. They kissed a few more times as his hands wandered over her body languidly.

Suddenly David felt a wet spot began to spread on his pants. He pulled away from Maddie. "What the..."

Maddie looked down and then it registered with her. She got off David's lap as fast as she was able. "David! My water broke!" She cried.

"Okay." He looked scared "Um Let's not panic!" He stood shock still.

"David, we have to go!" Maddie prompted.

"Go? Go where?"

"To the hospital. The babies are coming _now_!"

"Now? Oh Yeah. Okay." he began to move around the office not sure what he was doing. "Where's your hospital bag?"

"I left it in the car."

David was not calm "Car? What car? Whose car?"

"David Addison! Snap out of it! We have to get going! We don't have time for this. Take a deep breath."

Maddie was as calm as could be and David looked like he might be sick.

The next thing they were in the outer office David yelling that it was time and they had to go. Maddie pushed him out of the way and calmly told Agnes to call her doctor and her parents. David was just standing there with his mouth open trembling. Maddie practically dragged David to the car. "I told you to snap out of it David!" Maddie demanded as she hit him over the head with her purse.

David pulled himself together slightly on the drive to the hospital but he kept asking Maddie how she was doing every few seconds. He was a nervous wreck. Maddie looked at David with his hands clenched around the steering wheel, his hair going in all directions and his face frozen in fear and she had never loved him more.

Maddie put her hand on David's leg. "David it's gonna be fine." She reassured him. "Please calm down. I'm calm."

"Ok. Ok. I'm calm." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. Wow! This is really it. I love you."

Maddie voice was a bit shaky now."I love you too Addison."

Maddie didn't think she had ever worked as hard in her entire life. She was exhausted and sore but deliriously happy. She was holding one baby to her breast while David swaddled the second baby in his arms.

She looked over at David. He looked like a natural. She always knew he'd make a great father. _And _he made an even better husband then she ever could have imagined. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" She asked him.

Her breath caught as he threw her a crooked grin. She still had butterflies in her stomach when she looked at him; to think because of their foolish pride and stubbornness they had almost lost each other.

"Not nearly as much as I'd like to hear." he grinned "But I think you convinced me." He placed a kiss on the tiny head in his arms.

"So Daddy's little girl huh?" Maddie smiled when she thought how David was going to be with his little girl. He felt sorry for her daughter when she grew up and wanted to date. Boy she felt bad for those future boyfriends already, she laughed to herself.

David laughed out loud. "Yep, Mandy is Daddy's little girl." He looked down at his daughter with love in his eyes. The baby's green eyes identical to his own stared back intently. David laughed again. He was beyond happy.

Maddie could see his eyes were wet. Then it hit her. "M_andy_? It's Amanda, David."

"You can call her Amanda, to me she's Mandy. What you don't like that? Honey it's just like people calling you Maddie instead of Madolyn." 

Maddie didn't say anything at first. "Well I think she should get used to her full first David before we stick her with any nicknames."

David laughed. "Maddie she's a day old. She can't understand her name you ready to change off yet. I'll take Alex while you feed Mandy?"

"Alex? It's Alexander!" She said as they switched babies. David looked down at his son who gazed up at him with his mother's blue serious eyes. "He looks like an Alexander. But I still want to call him Alex. Alexander is much too big a name for a tiny baby." David laughed again at her as he looked into Maddie's serious blue eyes. "Okay Okay he needs to learn his full name I know." He smirked at her as he leaned over for a kiss.

David hadn't realized how much equipment it took to get two tiny babies home from the hospital. He smiled as he lifted Mandy who was sleeping peacefully in her car seat. He opened the front door to their home; he moved aside to let Maddie pass with Alexander who was crying in his car seat.

Maddie and David laid the car seats with the twins on the dining room table. David's smile couldn't be brighter as he looked at his babies. "Welcome home Mandy and Alex." He turned to Maddie. "Welcome home Mommy." He nuzzled her neck. "I missed you."

Maddie leaned back into him enjoying the feel of his arms around her and his mouth on her neck. David pulled back when he saw Maddie's mother coming out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel. She ran right over to the babies and started smiling at them. Virginia threw down the towel and began to unfasten Alex from his car seat. 'First I will hold you my handsome grandson." She picked up the crying baby and snuggled him to her breast.

"Hello to you too mom." Maddie told Virginia with a twinge of annoyance.

Virginia looked at Maddie and David for the first time. She ran over to her daughter carrying the now peaceful Alex in her arms. 'Oh Maddie, dear. How are you?" She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I'm sorry it's just…" 

Maddie smiled at her mom. "I understand mom; really I do. How long have you waited for grandchildren?" Maddie took the sleeping Mandy out of her car seat and held her tightly kissing her bald head.

Virginia couldn't contain her excitement. "Oh your father can't wait to arrive tomorrow he's just beside himself! He brought hundreds of cigars. I bet he's giving them to everyone he met today!" Maddie's mom laughed. "I'll make lunch. Let's try and put these darlings to sleep and then we can have a peaceful meal."

An hour later the babies were sleeping in their bassinets which were placed in the living room. Maddie wanted the babies to be in her sight at all times. There was another set of bassinets in the bedroom. David didn't mind he also wanted the babies near.

Maddie and David sat down on their couch after Virginia disappeared into the kitchen to prepare lunch. David pulled Maddie close to him and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his shoulder. " So you glad to be home? " David asked her.

Maddie looked up at him. "Yes very glad. I can't wait to sleep in our bed again. I missed yours arms around me last night. "

David caressed her cheek. "I missed you too baby." David leaned over and covered Maddie's mouth with his own. They began to kiss each other blocking the world out until they were interrupted by the sound of Virginia clearing her throat. They pulled away from each other like two teenagers caught making out.

Virginia was thrilled to see her daughter so happy and settled with David. She had always known he was a good man and the right man for her stubborn daughter. Thankfully, Maddie had finally realized it as well. "Lunch is ready." She smiled down at them as they untangled themselves as they got up from the couch. They headed into the kitchen for lunch grinning at each other like idiots.

_A few weeks later:_

The last few weeks had brought some welcome changes. Maddie's parents had bought a second home; a condo; close to Maddie and David's so they could be see their grandchildren more often. David's family had visited a couple of times already to see the new additions to the Addison clan. Richie was thinking of opening a bar called 'Twins' in the LA area while the elder Addison and his wife were also thinking of buying something close by so they could be near the babies.

Life was good for the Hayes and Addison clans. David and Maddie were thrilled that their families seemed to want to help them out with the babies. Having twins wasn't easy and extra help was appreciated. Even so Maddie had the house running on a schedule like the Dr. told her to do from the beginning. She had taken very well to motherhood. She ran the house and the babies with a smooth efficiency that was pure Madolyn Hayes. Maddie loved being home with the babies but she had to admit she missed the office. She couldn't believe she actually missed Agnes and Bert but she mostly missed working with David. She wondered if he missed working with her too.

Maddie decided to take the babies to visit their daddy at Blue Moon. She told herself she just wanted to see what was going on and how the office was running with her away. She was going to tell David that she wanted to come back to the office part time. It wasn't easy getting two babies out of the house, into the car and into their strollers but Maddie managed it but she was a wee bit cranky as she rode the elevator up to Blue Moon. She loved her babies more than anything in the world but she was greedy and wanted the best of both worlds and she hated to admit it even to herself but she missed being with David all day every day. She even missed their office fights over taking cases. Maddie knew there was a daycare center on the same floor as Blue Moon for all the building's employees and she decided to check it out that afternoon. She wanted to just work maybe a couple of hours a day and the babies would be safe right down the hall. She could check up on them and visit anytime she wanted which was very important to Maddie. Having the babies close by was essential to her. She knew she wouldn't feel comfortable leaving the babies alone in her house with a nanny. Anyway, Maddie had her mindset on working part-time. Now, she just had to convince David. She never realized how old-fashioned he actually was.

She walked down the familiar hallway pushing the stroller ahead of her. She would never have imagined when she made the journey down that hallway so many years ago to close City of Angels it would lead her to this; a wonderful husband, two healthy babies and a successful agency. Things hadn't been smooth sailing for them but they had eventually come to their senses and made it work between them. She was very happy with her life so why did she want to rock the boat? She shook her head as she pushed open the door to Blue Moon.

Agnes saw Maddie trying to enter the agency with the babies and ran to help her. She held the door open for Maddie to push the stroller in. She looked down at the sleeping babies with affection. Then she smiled into Maddie's face. "Miss Hayes!" She gushed. "I am so happy to see you! And the babies are so beautiful!"

Maddie smiled back. "Thank you Agnes. I missed all of you and though a visit would be nice. Is David in?" Agnes nodded "Can you watch the babies for a few minutes?" Agnes nodded again. The whole staff got up from their desks to ohhh and ahhh over the babies.

Maddie knocked at David's door. "Slip and slide under." She smiled at his usual greeting. She opened the door to walk in.

David looked up from the papers on his desk. His eyes lit up when he saw Maddie. "Hey babe. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He got up from his desk and approached her slowly with a huge smile covering his handsome features.

Maddie blushed. "Nothing special. Just needed to get out of those house and well I missed you." She admitted sheepishly.

"I always miss you." David pulled her into his arms covering her mouth with urgent kisses. "Where are Thing one and Thing two?" he teased

Maddie pulled away and playfully slapped at his head. "Don't call them that!"

He just laughed. "So where are my babies? You didn't sell them already did you?"

"I was tempted when Alex wouldn't stop crying and Amanda threw up her cereal but I thought you might get angry."

"Yeah maybe a little." David pulled her back into his arms; kissing her neck. "Well my favorite wife, how bout if I ask Agnes and the staff to keep an eye out for the junior set and I can take my beautiful wife to lunch?

"I would rather you take me somewhere else right now."

David smirked. "Can't wait for tonight huh. I'm looking forward to seeing what else we can try until we get the ok from your Dr. to go the whole nine yards. Although we seem to be doing just fine on the sidelines."

Maddie laughed. "Keep it in your pants Addison. I meant I want to go see the daycare down the hall with you."

"Now why would we need to visit that place?" David's voice lost all traces of playfulness.

Maddie started running her fingers through his hair. 'Well, I thought maybe I would like to come into the office maybe a few hours a day."

"No." David was dead set against it and his voice was serious, tense.

"No?" Maddie's voice was coated with anger and annoyance. "No? Who made you my boss?"

"I am your husband."

"They took _**obey**_ out of the vows years ago." She told him in a low voice.

"Well maybe they should have left them in."

"You sexist!"

"No just a realist. Your place is home with our babies!" He looked at her seriously. "You are the mother."

"And I will be home with them David! Most of the time! And who says it's the mother who has to stay home to raise the children? Why not the father?" her eyes shot daggers into him.

"That's the way it's always been! I guess you women's libbers would like it if men got pregnant too?"

"Oh I'd love to see that! The human race would be extinct in a few years!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have a cold and you lie on the couch moaning!" She spat at him.

His voice was angry. "That's not true."

"Is too!"

"Is Not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

They stared at each other with fury.

David broke the glare. "I don't want my babies in the care of somebody else."

"It will be only for a few hours and they will be right down the hall! What more could we ask for?"

"I don't understand you Maddie. We wanted these babies so much. You were beyond thrilled when you got pregnant and then delivered two healthy babies. I never know what makes you happy!"

"I am happy! I'm very happy David with the twins. But I am a business woman and need to work at least part time." She yelled. "I just want to come into the office a couple of hours a day!"

"Ok, but not every day!" David told her.

"What?"

"Maybe a couple of days a week for a while at first. A couple of hours a day a couple of days a week!"

"No!" Maddie wanted to strangle him. "You are not the boss of me. How dare you tell me what to do!"

Maddie and David began an argument of overlapping dialogue in which neither hears the other's point of view.

David: "After almost seven years how could I think that you would listen to anything I have to say. No Maddie is always right. I surely don't know anything whether it's to take a case that I say we should take or now whether you should be the sole caregiver of our twins. Surely my opinion doesn't count for anything. I believe a mother should be home with her babies. That is how I was raised and how I want my children raised the same way! _You knew how I felt before we got married!"_

Maddie: "After almost seven years how could I think you would listen to anything I have to say. No David always wants his own way whether it's to take a case that I say we shouldn't take or now whether I should be the sole caregiver of our twins. Surely my opinion doesn't count for anything. I believe a mother should be happy in whatever she wants to do! Many women do this. That is how I was raised and how I want my children raised the same way! _You knew how I felt before we got married!"_

"What did you say?" they both asked together.

Maddie waved her hands in the air. "Fine! I'll go look at the daycare by myself!"

"Fine! Cause you are wasting your time!"

Maddie threw David her death glare as she left his office slamming the door so hard it shook the walls.

David raced after her slamming the door open so that it hit the other office wall almost breaking it in two. "I'm warning you Maddie!"

"Go to hell Addison." She raged as she slammed out of the office.

The entire staff was quiet as they watched the fight. It had been too long since they had witnessed a door slamming fight between their bosses and they missed it. Agnes looked down at the babies who were still fast asleep in their stroller. She laughed. "I guess they better get used to it!"

David's anger left him as he looked at his children. "Seems they already are." He shook his head. "Agnes are you Ok watching the babies till Maddie gets back?" Agnes nodded. "I'm expecting a client in a few minutes." David went back into his office and shut the door. Maddie wasn't in the office more than a half hour and already they were at each other's throats. Just like riding a bike David thought. But he was hoping this was one fight he'd win. He was certain that this argument was far from over. He was hoping that when she came back from the daycare center maybe they could sit down together and discuss her returning to work like rational adults. Hopefully, he would be able to convince her to stay home longer with their twins. He missed working with Maddie. He admitted the agency wasn't the same without her but David felt strongly that Maddie's place was at home with their infants. At least for a few months longer. He wished she would agree.

Maddie didn't even bother to go into David's office when she returned from her visit of the daycare center. She wished David wouldn't be so stubborn and had come to see it with her. It was immaculate and the caregivers seemed to actually love their job. This daycare center only catered to babies up until a year old; the toddlers and preschoolers were on the first floor so they would have access to a little play area out back. Maddie found it perfect. They even gave her names of many other parents in the building who used the daycare for references. She didn't want to register the twins without talking again to David but she had been tempted. That man! She was still furious as she drove home with the twins who were now awake and crying for their lunch. Maddie efficient as ever got the twins fed as soon as she got home. She loved her babies more than anything but being away from them for just a couple of hours a day would not be detrimental to their development. And it would be good for her too to get away for a while. Now, she just had to convince her pig headed husband!

David could not believe that Maddie had left the office without even saying good-bye. He had left the twins with Agnes while he interviewed a client; when he had come out of the office he was surprised to find the babies gone. Agnes told him Maddie had taken them home. That woman! When she got an idea in her head there was no talking to her. He slammed back into his office. But as the day wore on David began to try and see the situation from Maddie's point of view. I guess a couple of hours maybe three days a week wouldn't be so awful. And the babies would be down the hall. He knew he was old-fashioned but Maddie knew that before they got together. He would try and talk some sense into his pig headed wife when he got home.

David had come home from work anxious to talk to Maddie. He didn't want to yell he just wanted to sit and talk. But Maddie was still angry and didn't even want to hear his opinion. She insisted that he was a sexist. Maddie and David spent most of the evening arguing over Maddie's plan to leave the babies in the daycare center. He told her that he was fine with her wanting to do it a couple of days a week but she wanted to leave them a couple of hours every morning during the week. There looked like there would be no agreement, no compromise they could reach that night. David was getting tired . It was getting late. He had other ways he would have rather have spent his night with Maddie. He hated to go to bed angry but there seemed to be no end in sight.

"Listen Maddie I'm done arguing for the night. I'm going upstairs to take a shower." With that he went upstairs leaving Maddie alone on the sofa.

Maddie sat and watched him go up the stairs. She was also tired and worn out from all their fighting. Maddie didn't want to go to bed angry. She had high hopes for other ways to spend their night once the babies fell asleep tonight. She decided she would follow David upstairs and make things right with him. She heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom. She had an idea.

David was angry at Maddie but for some reason he was feeling horny all day long. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't take care of it. Usually, he would ask Maddie to um lend a hand but he didn't think she would be happy to be of service tonight. Instead he was going to go steady with his left hand. He closed his eyes as he thought of his sexy wife..

Maddie stopped short of going into the shower when she saw what David was doing and at first she was annoyed and a little upset but then she realized that after a day of arguing he probably thought she wouldn't want to touch him. She had to change this . She threw off her nightgown and entered the shower on silent feet. She melded her body against David's back. Her lips beat a fiery path over his neck as her hand covered his. "Let me help." She murmured into his mouth.

David felt Maddie against him and felt her hand on his. He turned around to face her. "Anytime." He whispered as his mouth covered hers. They still had a little less than two weeks before they could engage in intercourse but they had found other ways to pleasure each other. Just the feel of her hand on him still turned him on completely. Maddie began to push up and down on David's hardness in that age old rhythm. He groaned as he felt her touch on him. "Oh baby I'm so glad you joined me in the shower."

"David why didn't you just ask me to join you?" Maddie asked as she continued pleasuring her husband with her hand.

"I figured you would have thrown something at me. I had hoped tonight we would have ended up just like this baby."

David's hands began to roam over Maddie's body. He had an idea. "Baby before you and I got together ya know I spent a lot of time in Blue Moon's bathroom um making myself more comfortable if you get my meaning."

"David." Her face reddened. "What are you saying?" She stopped what she was doing to him. She felt shy all of a sudden.

David looked down at her. "Ya know what I'm saying. Being around you every day not being able to have you well I had to do something to take care of this." He put his hand back on hers on his hardness and started to stroke with her. "So anyway what I'm trying to say baby is did you ever er finger paint after being around me?"

Maddie looked at him curiously. "Finger paint? What are you talking about Addison?"

David took her hand and put it between her legs. He used her hand with his to stroke Maddie slowly back and forth. "Like this baby. Finger paint. Touch yourself."

Maddie pulled away from his hand. "David! Stop!"

"Why baby? Are you shy? Don't have to be around me. Come on it will feel so good. I want to see you make yourself come."

She shook her head. David turned her face up to him. "There's no way you can tell me you never did this before while you thought of me." She turned her eyes away from his. He knew she did. He took her hand and began to use it to stroke Maddie between her legs while his other hand was busy pleasuring himself. "See baby watch me do it. It feels good. I'm not shy." He pushed up his hips to give her a better view. "Look at me. See this is all for you baby."

He could see the excitement in her eyes. He felt how hot she was getting and it pushed him over the edge. Now, he could concentrate on her. "See what you did to me baby. Now, it's your turn to finish let me see you come."

He used her hand to stroke her few more times then he removed it. He was excited to see Maddie close her eyes and continue petting herself. She was leaning against the shower wall as her hands pleasured herself. David leaned into her and began to kiss her shoulders and neck. He heard her moan his name as she began to come.

David began to moan into her ear. "How hot are you right now. Come baby. Yeah come."

Maddie felt David take his hand away but it felt so good she just continued petting herself. She felt David kissing her shoulders and neck as he whispered into her ear. The next thing she knew her knees almost collapsed with the force of her orgasm. She opened her eyes to see David smiling crookedly at her. She smiled back. She had to admit it felt great and it turned her on watching him pleasure himself in front of her.

"See that wasn't so hard now honey. Just a couple more weeks till we can make love again." He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They finished showering together then got out and started to dry off . David was still turned on by everything that just happened in the shower. He was still feeling horny. He had another idea as he watched Maddie brushing her hair as she looked at herself in the full length mirror on the closet door. She was wearing a satin robe that clung to her still damp body; her body was fuller more curvaceous and so much sexier to him since she had the babies. Maddie complained that she lost her shape but David was thrilled with the extra soft curves and ample breasts. He hoped she kept this new more voluptuous body. David walked up behind her. He was still in his birthday suit and pressed himself against her curves as his mouth nibbled at her neck.

Maddie saw David approach her through the mirror; she leaned back into him when he pressed against her body. She felt how aroused he was again and felt herself getting excited too.

David brushed his face against her hair. "Hmm your hair smells good." David's head moved from her hair lower until his tongue and lips reached that spot on her neck.

Maddie moaned. "No fair Addison. What are you up too now?"

"Just go with the flow baby." He whispered in his melted chocolate voice. "And I promise your juices will flow." David's tongue and lips beat a fiery path down her neck and over her shoulders. His magic hands slid the robe off Maddie's shoulders as he kissed his way from one shoulder to the other across a little side trip over her neck.

Maddie closed her eyes but David wanted her to watch. He thought it would be so sexy and hot if she could see what he was doing to her. "No baby. Open your eyes." David instructed her in that syrupy voice she could never resist. "Look at what I'm doing to you."

Maddie opened her eyes as David eased the robe off her shoulders baring her breasts. She watched as David's brown head bent over her. The sensation of feeling what he was doing to her and actually seeing him doing it was making her body a raging inferno of heat and passion. "Oh David." She panted as her hands reached behind her searching for his hardness. She heard David's intake of breath as she began to caress him.

David felt Maddie's hands on him and nearly climaxed on the spot. Watching her watching what he was doing to her through the mirror was causing his blood to reach the boiling point. He pulled her hands away from him. He wanted her to concentrate on what he was doing to her only. "No baby. I want to make you feel good. I want you to come. Just watch me make you come baby." David felt himself actually jerk against her in excitement as he removed her robe. His hands covered her breasts as his mouth kissed her neck with soft baby kisses. Maddie was pushing her butt against his hardness and moaning his name.

Maddie watched as David threw off her robe as his hands slid around her breasts cupping them as his mouth worked its magic on her neck. She could not believe how hot it was making her to see what he was doing to her through the mirror. Her eyes grew wide as one hand snaked over her body from her breasts over her belly until it reached where she ached for him the most. She felt David's hand petting her between her legs, over her thighs, up and down her legs. She watched as his hand traveled over her most intimate places and before she knew it she was hit with one of the most intense orgasms of her life. She was bucking and moaning as wave after wave of pleasure and passion washed over her body. She saw David's satisfied smirk as she came and that led her into a second orgasm that buckled her legs. "David. David. David." She almost screamed out but his mouth covered hers before she could wake the babies who were luckily still fast asleep in their cribs.

David held her from behind as she began to climax. He loved how excited he made her and how her orgasms seem to get better and better. How he loved this woman; his wife. Sometimes he still couldn't believe she was his. "Good huh baby." He murmured into her ear as he pulled her against him and covered her mouth with deep kisses. "My turn." He smirked as he gently pushed her to her knees in front of him. "Kiss it for me baby." He stroked himself showing her how hard he was.

Maddie loved to pleasure David like this. She knew just how to turn him on. She felt David jerk in her mouth and knew how hot this made him. She continued pleasuring him just the way he showed her he liked it. She was an excellent student.

David watched though the mirror as Maddie took him in her mouth. Oh God the feeling of her mouth tight against him, her tongue fluttering over it and watching her do it was almost too much for him to take. He began to pant and call out her

name as his hands tangled in her hair. He watched as she began to tease him by releasing him and covering his manhood with light kisses. He was almost begging her to make him come as his hips bucked against her. He couldn't take his eyes away from the mirror when she took him back into her mouth and began to do the things he had told her he loved. It wasn't long after that he came so hard he felt the top of his head would blow off with the force of his orgasm. It took him a few minutes to return to his senses. He took a few steps back pulling Maddie into his arms as he flopped back onto the bed. "Oh God baby. That was fantastic." He held her tightly as his mouth covered her face with kisses. He loved the way he could always convince Maddie to try new things in the bedroom. He knew he had melted her ice queen behavior in the bedroom and that made him feel great. He had always known once she let her hair down she would be a wonderful, wife, mother and lover. He was the luckiest guy alive that he had gotten another chance to prove his love to her. He would never let her go.

Maddie snuggled into him. Her body was still throbbing from the depth of her orgasm. She loved that David could always talk her into trying new things in the bedroom. Before she was with him she had always been shy and reserved in bed but not anymore. She laughed to herself that what she was so happy with now was the things that had led her to leave him the first time around. She was the luckiest woman alive that she had gotten another chance to prove her love to David. She would never let him go.

They cuddled together for a few minutes until they were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. Maddie opened her eyes and looked up at David who was nearly half asleep. He slowly opened his eyes. David smiled as he took her hand pulling her off the bed with him. David pulled on his boxers as Maddie reached for her robe which was puddled on the floor where David tossed it. She shrugged into the robe as she approached the crib where the crying baby lay.

"Great timing!" David joked as the other baby joined in crying loudly.

Maddie nodded laughing with David as they each picked up a crying baby. They looked at each other over their twins' heads and smiled into each other's eyes with happiness and love.

Maddie reached a decision. _"Ok you win I'll stay home a few more months."_

David reached a decision. "_Ok you win you can work part-time."_

They said simultaneously.

They looked at each other and laughed. "What did you say?" Again these words were said at the same time.

David looked at Maddie. "Ladies first."

Maddie smiled back. "I said maybe I can wait a few more months to return to work."

David shook his head. "I want you to be happy and if coming in to the office a few hours a day will make you happy then it's fine with me."

Maddie's smile widened. "How bout a compromise? A few hours three days a week?"

David's grin covered his face. "Great great." David told her happily.

Maddie winked at him. "Great great."


	18. Chapter 18

The next few weeks held a few changes in the Addison household. Maddie had returned to work part time and the twins were left in the daycare center down the hall from Blue Moon from 9-12, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. David was very happy to have Maddie back in the office, he truly did miss having her there and he was glad the babies were only down the hall but that didn't stop him from worrying. Even though he had compromised with Maddie on her insistence she return to work; he still didn't feel entirely comfortable leaving the care of his most priceless possessions to anyone else. He tried to sneak but most of the Blue Moon staff knew where he disappeared to those three mornings a week. Everyone but his wife.

The morning dawned clear and warm. Maddie Hayes Addison sat in her office doing the paperwork that took up most of her time. She had something to be excited about today because she was finally, after so many months away from the field, going out on case with David. It was a simple case of following a suspected cheating spouse but she felt her adrenalin pumping as she waited for David. She glanced at her watch. They should have left 10 minutes ago to tail the client but where was her husband? Maddie buzzed Agnes again. The receptionist claimed she had no clue where her missing husband was. Maddie wasn't so sure. She left the paperwork on her desk and walked out to the outer office to see what the hell was going on. And where the hell David was.

David had lost track of time. One of the babies was having a crying fit and David could not leave his son screaming at the top of his lungs with strangers. He tried everything in his power to calm his upset son. He had finally gotten the infant to sleep when he saw a familiar blonde striding into the daycare purposefully. Shit, he thought. I'm in big trouble he realized as he looked at his watch and noticed the time.

Maddie strode purposely to the head teacher. "Excuse me Miss Cindy. Have you by any chance seen my husband?" She asked looking around. Her blues eyes stopped scanning the room when she saw a sheepish David standing beside her son's crib. He gave her a tentative wave. What was wrong with that man? Why was he so nervous? This was a reputable daycare center and they were right down the hall. She wasn't stupid she knew that the three mornings a week the twins were here David spent most of his time here too. She was their mother and would never put them in harm's way. David made her feel like a bad mother and she didn't like it one bit. Maddie went over to check on her babies. She looked down at her sleeping children and felt her heart burst with love. Then she looked up at her flustered husband and she felt angry all over again. Bad mother indeed!

"David may I see you in my office?"

"See me what?" He tried to joke. She stared at him with her blue eyes shooting daggers at him. Why did she look so angry? He was a concerned father making sure his children were being well taken care of. What was so wrong with that? He started to get pissed at Maddie. First, for leaving them in daycare and second for making him feel like he is committing a crime by visiting them.

David followed Maddie down the hall to Blue Moon. He felt resentful and unhappy. Why did she always make him feel like he was doing something wrong? Maybe it was her that was wrong this time for leaving the babies in the first place.

They walked into her office and she slammed the door behind them. "You know that we were supposed to leave almost 20 minutes ago to tail the client who we were paid to follow. And now because of you we cannot do the job which we were _paid_ good old American dollars to do."

"Chill Blondie. So we get him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow? We took this case in good faith. We promised Mr. Grant we would start following his girlfriend today. Didn't we? And on top of that I don't come into work tomorrow."

David nodded but he didn't look apologetic as he stood there in front of her. "Well then I will go out there with Viola. It's no big deal Blondie we will take care of it. Things will work out."

"No big deal? No big deal? David we don't get paid when we don't do the job in a timely manner. And I was looking forward to going out in the field today with you. You know that." She sounded petulant.

"Well maybe it's better this way. You should be home taking care of those babies Maddie. If you weren't here than I wouldn't have to go down the hall to check on them."

She ignored what David just said. "Maybe you don't want to work here anymore David. With all the hours you spend there maybe you should get a job at the daycare!" She threw him a dirty look. "Don't you have anything to say David?"

David was getting tired of this conversation. He flopped on the sofa and watched her pace around the office. He never did get tired of looking at her legs.

"David are you listening to me?"

"You have the sexiest legs in the world." He told her in his most seductive voice.

Maddie stopped pacing and looked down at him on the couch. She put her hand on her hips. "What did you say?"

"You heard me babe." His eyes ran over her legs.

"David this is serious!" Maddie felt herself becoming aroused with the way David's eyes were caressing her body. Even though she was angry at him. "Can you stop it please!"

David got up from the couch and approached his wife slowly. "Stop what? I'm not _doing_ anything. Yet."

Maddie felt her pulse quicken as David pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply as his hands stroked her legs. He was a sneaky devil. "David. No."

"Maddie yes." He whispered into her ear. David pushed her back on to her desk and pulled up her skirt and pulled down her hose and undies quickly. His long fingers played with her until she was begging for release. "I love when you beg me baby." His tongue trailed over her lips. "Ask me nice and maybe I'll let you come."

Maddie was lost in what David was doing to her. The timbre of his voice, what is hands and mouth were doing to her were driving her wild with passion. She was addicted to this green eyed man and he knew it. He knew how to arouse her like no other man. He had the ability to melt her anger away and replace it with a passion so intense she was putty in his hands. She truly missed being in the office with him day in and day out. She missed her husband. Maddie was moaning and writhing on her desk. "Oh please David."

"Oh I'm gonna make you come sooo good baby." David ran his hands over her legs, between her legs as he grinded his hips into her slowly. David wanted to be inside her but they would have to with a couple of more weeks until they were able to do that. But they were doing just fine pleasuring each other in other ways. Maddie was making small noises in her throat that were making David's blood boil. He felt her losing control under him as she reached her climax. David couldn't help it as he came with a burst inside his pants along with her. He groaned as he came back to earth. He kissed her on the corner of her mouth then moved off of her. "It's a good think I keep a change of clothes in the office for these kinds of emergencies." He laughed. She laughed with him as she pulled him back down for a kiss.

He pulled away from her. He looked into those blue eyes that captured him from day one. "So we all good now Blondie?" He smirked at her.

"For now we are but you better take care of the client's case tomorrow David!" Maddie looked serious but her face was still flushed from their tryst.

"Ok Ok I will. I promise you that." David looked back at her seriously.

Maddie met his eyes. "Please stop worrying so much about the babies. They are fine."

David nodded. "Ok I'll only go down say 3 times a day." He saw her face." Ok 2 times a day."

Maddie shook her head at him. "One time a day Addison. Now go and get changed." She said as she pushed him toward her door.

David still stuck out of the office a couple of times a morning to check on his children when they were in the daycare center but since he didn't miss any more appointments and didn't neglect his work at Blue Moon Maddie kept her mouth closed. She didn't want to argue with David because he was concerned over his children. They never had a shortage of things to argue or bicker about.

The next topic for argument was night stake outs. David refused to let Maddie accompany him on surveillance night time stake outs. He wanted her home with the babies and that was it. He felt that they needed their mom to be home with them at night. He had agreed to her coming back during the day part time but wasn't truly happy about that either. He realized he had to compromise with his wife but he was not budging on this issue.

Maddie tried to argue that her parents were dividing their time between Chicago and Los Angeles since her father semi-retired and she could ask her parents to watch the children at night every once in a while. David didn't want to hear it. He wanted her safe at home with their babies. The mother of his children didn't need to be out at night putting herself in harm's way. He was adamant about this.

"Why did I marry such an old fashioned, stubborn sexist?" Maddie screamed at David. They had been bickering for days and David didn't seem to be giving in.

David looked at Maddie so angry and wanted to be able to give in but he couldn't. Sometimes stake outs turned dangerous and he wouldn't put her safety on the line. Now there was more to think of than the two of them. Why couldn't she see that?

"You tell me! And I'm not sexist! I'm thinking of our family and your safety. So kill me!"

"If only I could!" She seethed.

They were in Maddie's office fighting when Agnes interrupted them informing them a client was on the phone. "Who is it Agnes? Oh really. Ok please put her through" Maddie threw David a filthy look as she picked up the receiver. "May I help you?"

David could tell from Maddie's side of the conversation that she was talking to the blonde lawyer babe Vicki Andrews. Over the last year or so Vick's firm G&A Associates had sent them a steady stream of clients. Most of the time it was a sordid job of catching a cheating spouse in the act but it paid well. And with the twins they needed every penny they could make. Maddie never said anything but David could tell she wasn't crazy about Vicki Andrews. David knew it was partially out of jealousy since the lawyer didn't hide the fact that she had been attracted to David. But that was in the past. Maddie should know by now that he only had eyes for her, he thought a bit irritated. She really should trust him completely by now. Oh well, women he thought ruefully.

Maddie hung up the phone and looked at David. "Your girlfriend is sending a messenger over with files of a few cases she wants us to work on. I'm sure there will be one or two stake outs involved." She glared at him.

"Yep and me and our Bertie boy will be there with bells on."

"Of course you and Viola," Maddie snapped. "I still don't understand why are you being so unreasonable about this? And why the hell should I listen to you anyway? You're not my boss!"

"But I'm your husband and I'm not ordering you; I'm asking you nicely until the twins get a little older please just forget about stake outs and leaving them at night." David got off the chair and approached Maddie who was perched on her desk. Her eyes were still shooting fire at him. "Maddie. Please. It's not forever." He closed in on her until he was inches away. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Baby. For me."

Maddie shivered. David had the power to make her see things his way. From the beginning he could convince her to do just about anything from taking cases she didn't want to hare brain schemes to attract clients. This time was no different. She guessed a few more months wouldn't hurt but she missed being out in the field with him. But when she thought about it being in bed with him with their babies close by sure beat sitting in a cold car hoping she didn't have to pee. She threw her head back. "Fine David. I will let you have your way for _**NOW**_."

David smiled. "And you know how much we both love when I get my way Blondie." He teased as he kissed her on the mouth. Just then the buzzer sounded again. 'Gee today is awfully busy around here. No time for a quickie huh?"

Once again Maddie picked up the phone throwing her husband a dirty look. Guess not." David murmured under his breath as Maddie talked to another client.

David and Maddie spent the next few hours going over the case files Vicki Andrews had sent over and planning their strategy. There would be stake outs involved but both agreed it would be David and Viola doing them. Maddie would be responsible for the paperwork and other office duties. Maddie felt like a secretary instead of a detective but for now she would do things David's way. A successful marriage was based on compromise she convinced herself.

A couple of weeks later Maddie came into the office after her check up with her doctor. She couldn't believe that eight weeks had flown by already. The doctor had given her the go ahead that she could resume normal sexual relations. Maddie wanted to give David the good news in person. She also thought they might be able to go to lunch. He had been very busy the last couple of weeks with the business and field work. Although she was in the office three days a week they still didn't spend much time together since she seemed always to be tied up with the paperwork. She had gone out in the field with David once or twice and was thrilled. That was the side of the job she still loved. It got her blood pumping and she missed it. Anyway, Maddie refused to dwell on what she didn't have. She was blessed with a successful business, a drop dead gorgeous husband, healthy babies and a beautiful home. She didn't want to be selfish but she did want it all. Maddie strode down the familiar hallway of Blue Moon with all these thoughts flying through her mind. Her parents were babysitting for the twins and she had the day to herself. And the night for her and David she smiled. Thoughts of being alone with David always made her heart race.

Agnes greeted Maddie happily looking around for the twins. Maddie laughed. "The babies are with my parents. I had a doctor's appointment." Maddie looked to David's door. "Is David in? I was hoping he could get a way for a bit and take me to lunch."

Agnes nodded. Maddie smiled at her quirky secretary and good friend and walked towards David's office. She knocked quickly and opened the door. David was talking on the phone. His back was to the door and wasn't aware she had walked in. He seemed to be engrossed in the conversation.

David was on the phone with Vicki Andrews. He was updating her on the cases they were working on. David blessed the day that he spent making cold calls to avoid Maddie and her pact spewing mouth. He remembered he had purposely spent the morning our in the field cold calling on law firms and insurance companies trying to drum up business. He had succeeded with G&A Associates. The law firm had kept them steadily busy over the past year.

"Yes, yes. Vicki. Listen to me. Everything is going great. I'll let you know as soon as there are any new developments. Ok. Sure. Ok. Bye." He hung up and spun around surprised to see Maddie standing there staring at him. He could see there was a slight tint of green in her blue eyes. He threw her a crooked grin. "Hey babe. What a nice surprise to see you here! How'd the doctor's appointment go?"

Maddie didn't want to show David she was jealous. She knew how angry he became when he thought she didn't trust him so she decided to not say anything about the phone call. She knew with her brain that Vicki Andrews was a client and David did need to talk to her but that didn't mean she had to like it. But she would keep silent. She didn't want to ruin the day.

Maddie strode over to David and sat on his lap. He was pleasantly surprised. "Sooo what's the word my little humming bird?" David nuzzled her neck.

Maddie enjoyed the feelings David aroused in her. "The word? Wellll." Maddie teased. "You busy tonight fella?"

"Well, I have to say I am very busy but I might be able to pencil you in on my calendar." He teased back. "Why do you ask?"

Maddie whispered in his ear. "Dr. Swanson gave us the green light to resume _all _forms of sexual relations."

"Reeally?" David whispered back. "Then I think I might be able to pencil you in for an hour or two. Or three." They both giggled.

"I was thinking more of the whole night." Maddie told him stroking his face. "I asked my parents if they would keep the twins for the night and of course they were thrilled."

David grinned from ear to ear. "And I'm thrilled. Tonight baby we will be losing sleep for something else besides feeding and changing diapers. And I for one can't wait." David began to kiss her neck.

"Me neither husband." Maddie pulled back before they got carried away. "Do you think you can take time to go to lunch with me?"

She felt a bit sad as she saw David shake his head. "No can do babe. If I want to be on time for our little clam bake tonight I have to take care of a few things."

"Maybe I can stay and help you?" Maddie was hopeful but she saw his head shake again.

"No, go shopping or to a movie this afternoon. I need to go over things with Bert. It would take too long to explain everything to you." He brushed back her hair with his hand. "Go enjoy yourself baby. It's all good."

She reluctantly got off his lap. "Well I'll leave you to finish up your work and I will see you at 6." She blew him a kiss as she walked out of his office. "And don't be late."

But unfortunately the day didn't go as planned. At the end of the day Viola came into the firm with questions about that night's stake out he was doing with Jergonson. David lost track of time as he was going over the details of the case with the two men. He was dismayed when he looked at his watch and saw it was ten past six. How could he have not noticed how late it was getting? But Bert always talked too much and the time just flew by.

David immediately called home and an annoyed Maddie picked up the phone. "Where are you David? The food is getting cold and so am I." She told him peevishly.

"Maddie I'm sorry. We had a big break in a case. I'm on my way baby. Keep everything hot; especially you babe. I'll be home in a few." But it was more than a few as he couldn't get a cab and traffic was ridiculous. He walked into the house after seven. They really needed to talk about getting another car.

He would talk to her about buying another car later. He knew she could never say no to him after he made love to her. She was always putty in his hands. He smiled to himself.

Maddie was sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of wine. She didn't look happy.

"Traffic." he told her simply.

Maddie nodded. She would be mature about this she had told herself over and over. How many times had they been caught up on cases and got home late? But it didn't bother her then cause they were together. It bothered her now that she sat home alone missing him. But she knew it was business. "Ok." She got up as David neared her. She reached to give him a kiss. She could tell David was pleased. He probably expected a fight.

"You're not mad?" He asked hopefully as he pulled away from the kiss to look into her eyes.

Maddie shook her head. "Mad. No, why would I be mad? It's our business." She moved her lips against his ear. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower while I warm up the food. And hurry."

David didn't need her to tell him twice. He flew up the stairs.

Maddie took the warmed up food out of the oven. She heard David calling her from upstairs. "What is it David? The food's ready." She called up to him.

"Maddie, come up here I got something to show you."

"What is it Addison?"

"Come up you have to see it."

Maddie couldn't imagine what David wanted her to see but she was curious so she ran up the stairs. She walked into their bedroom. She stopped in her tracks. She was staring wide eyed as a sexy smile covered her face. She was very happy with what she saw.

"So babe, do you like what I'm showing you?" David asked her seductively. He was standing by the bed stroking his erection. "It's yours baby." He purred.

Maddie's legs turned to jelly as she watched David stroking himself. "You're damn right it's all mine." She told him.

David walked over to Maddie. He didn't notice when he was downstairs what she was wearing but now his eyes roamed over her and he loved what he saw. She was wearing an extra short mini skirt that showed off her legs and a practically see though blouse with nothing underneath it. David stared at her with his mouth open. "Damn woman. You are killing me here."

Maddie smiled as she opened the few buttons of the blouse revealing more for his eyes. "Now, we wouldn't want you to die David." She stood in front of him. "I'm sure we can find other things for you to do." She ran her hands through his hair. "to me."

"Oh I'm sure." David took her in his arms covering her mouth with his. His tongue roamed over her lips while his hands roamed over her body. He still couldn't get enough of touching Maddie. She was perfect to him. He lovingly caressed her legs and intimate spots. His breath caught when he discovered she wasn't wearing any panties. "Oh baby. You've turned into a wild woman. I love it." He whispered into her ear. He heard Maddie begin to moan and it turned him on even more. "I'm gonna fuck you all night baby. Fast and hard, slow and long."

"You better." She told him pushing him on the bed as she climbed on top of him. 'Oh David." She panted breathlessly.

Their first coupling was fast and hard. It had been months since they had sexual relations. David pushed himself into her feeling as if he had entered paradise. No other woman felt like Maddie. He felt her tight grip and groaned out loud. "Oh God Maddie I missed this baby. I love how it feels when I'm inside of you."

Maddie moaned as David filled her completely. His hot breath whispering in her ear, his hands all over her body his manhood thrusting inside of her brought her to a mind blowing orgasm that rocked her to her very core. She was crying out his name and didn't even realize her nails were raking his back until she felt the blood under her nails. She came down to earth slightly embarrassed but completely satisfied. "Sorry." She murmured rubbing the scratches she had inflicted.

David's orgasm had been just as intense as Maddie. He didn't even feel her nails ripping into his back. He heard Maddie's apology and at first couldn't understand what she was sorry for.

"Sorry for what babe?" He questioned her as he pulled her against his body.

"Your back David." Maddie sat up and turned him around. She took a tissue from the bedside table and began to wipe off the blood. "I didn't mean it. I guess I got carried away. It's been so long since we made love. I missed you."

He noticed her voice sounded shaky. He turned his head looking over his shoulder. "Hey baby I missed you too and I love it. No biggie. So I have a few scratches. Just turning you on that much is worth every wound you can inflict." He winked. "As long as it's not my heart that you hurt."

Maddie smiled shyly at him. That smile always made his senses reel and his heart race. "Never. I love you David." She began to kiss his back trailing hot kisses down his spine and back up over his shoulders around his neck until he was once again ready for her.

David pushed her head down. "Please baby kiss it. Just a little. Then I'm gonna make love to you again. Real slow this time."

Maddie gave him a half smile as she began to pleasure him with her mouth. Doing this to David excited her almost as much as it turned him on. She loved to hear him moan her name as she kissed him in his most intimate place. She felt David's hands brushing through her hair then they reached lower and covered her breasts. Maddie felt David pull her up to him; he pushed her on her back covering her body with his. He began to kiss her body all over until she was squirming under him begging him to make love to her. She felt herself coming as David's tongue played over her inner thighs. She screamed out his name over and over again.

They made love the whole night long taking mini cat naps in between their passionate encounters. Both of them were happy to discover that they were still hungry for each other maybe even more now than before the babies. David loved Maddie's new curves and couldn't keep his hands off of her larger breasts. Maddie in turn loved how her shapely body turned on her husband. Over and over they made love until the sun came up the following morning.

David never tired of finding Maddie happily snuggled in his arms when they woke up from a night of lovemaking. Sometimes he felt that he was living a dream and someday he would wake up. He looked down at Maddie; her blonde hair was tousled from their night of passion. David lovingly ran his hand through her hair. He felt her stir. He saw two blue eyes full of love gazing up at him. "There really are moonbeams in here." He teased as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

Maddie smiled up at him. David Addison. Her husband. Sometimes Maddie still couldn't wrap her mind around the reality of how her life had turned out. Losing her money had actually been the best thing that could have happened to her. Through that loss she gained a husband and a family. "Morning husband."

"Morning wife." The sated couple reluctantly left their cozy bed to get ready for the day. When David left for work, Maddie sat for while over a cup of coffee. She thought about the rocky road that had finally led them to each other and hoped their marriage would always be filled with laughter and passion. She sighed. Now, she needed to start thinking of how they were going to afford that new car she had promised David. That man could get her to agree to almost anything when he put his mind to it; and she admitted to herself she loved it. She laughed to herself as she dressed for the day.

The next few months were busy at Blue Moon; there was a heavy influx of clients and cases. Vicki Andrews had recommended Blue Moon to other agencies after they had solved a crucial case involving a billionaire husband claiming to have lost his money through bad investments. Blue Moon had found proof he still had his money; it was just moved to off shore accounts under an alias. The case was a big win for G& A Associates. Blue Moon had been well compensated and been referred to many of Vicki's associates. The agency seemed to have turned the corner into success; they had more business than ever. David and Maddie were thrilled; with the extra money they were finally able to buy a second car and give raises to their faithful employees. Times were looking up.

David sat back and put his feet on his desk in a rare moment of peace and quiet. He was ecstatic with the success of the agency but he felt overwhelmed. He wouldn't admit it to his wife but running the agency single handedly with only part time help from Maddie was difficult. David wanted to run by hiring some junior detectives to Maddie but then he thought she might want to return to work full time and that would just lead to fights so he remained silent and worked his butt off. Of course, he had Viola to help with the field work and late night stake outs but now that he and Agnes' wedding date was only weeks away he often couldn't always accompany David on stake outs due to some prior wedding commitments. David sighed as he picked up a picture from his desk. It was a photograph of the twins taken a few days ago. David couldn't believe how big they were getting already. They were almost six months old and growing like weeds. He missed being home every night with his family but there was nothing he could so about it. Blue Moon wasn't in a position to turn down clients. The phone buzzed disturbing David's moment of solitude. He shook his head and reached for the phone. He was pleasantly surprised to hear Maddie's voice. "Hey baby. What's shakin?"

Maddie missed David. He hadn't been home for dinner in weeks. She knew that sometimes it was necessary to work after hours on cases but this was becoming ridiculous. She was happy with the flood of new clients even if it had come from that blonde lawyer but she wasn't happy with the hours away from home it meant for David. The twins were playing on the floor next to her as she talked to David on the phone. She couldn't believe how big they were getting. 6 months old already. Amanda was the rambunctious twin with her full head of blonde hair and green eyes. Even at this early age Maddie could see that her daughter had David's personality. God help them, she smiled to herself. Her daughter looked up at her with laughing green eyes and Maddie swore she was wearing a slight smirk. Maddie's eyes traveled to her son. Alexander, the more serious twin. A mini-me, Maddie thought with wonder. His serious blue eyes peered at his mother as he reached up his arms to be held. Maddie picked up her son kissing him on his bald head. Maddie laughed to think that daddy was losing his hair as his son was growing his in. She loved her family and was more satisfied with her life than she ever thought possible but the fact remained that she missed being with David. She missed working with him and she missed him being home with her at night. Maddie sighed deeply. She hoped her greediness wouldn't tempt the fates. She needed to hear his voice. She picked up the phone to dial the familiar number.

"Hey stranger." She drawled into the phone when David picked up.

"Hey baby. What's shakin?"

"Shaking? Maybe you can find that out for yourself later." She teased smiling. She could never resist David's voice. It still made her belly clench and her pulse race. "So whatcha doing today?"

David smiled into the phone. He wished he was at home watching Maddie shake something for him. He promised himself he would get home early tonight. He missed the twins and his wife's lovin. "Today? Well having a few limbo tournaments, a couple of games of strip poker, maybe a Congo line at the end of the day." David told her in jest.

Maddie laughed. She knew how hard David was working at that the office; partying was a thing of the past. She would never admit it to him but at times she missed the old carefree David. "Sounds like fun fella. While the cat's away..."

"Mm...wish the cat was in her office now so I can go and pet her p…"

"David!" Maddie cried cutting him off.

David chuckled. "Well, guess that's gonna have to wait til I get home which I will try to be as soon as I can baby." He drawled.

Maddie was happy to hear that. "I can't wait." She looked at the clock which read 10:00 am. "Another six hours or so? This is hard."

David groaned shifting in his seat. "You're telling me."

Maddie chuckled. "So what's for lunch?"

"Probably have a sandwich delivered and eat over my desk." David told her. 'Lonely me."

"Well, you won't be lonely tonight." She purred into the phone.

"Looking forward to it wife." David hung up the phone in a good mood. The phone rang again an instant later. David figured it was Maddie again. He picked up the phone with a laugh. "Miss me baby?"

"Maybe, baby?" A sultry female voice teased.

Vicki Andrews. David sat up straighter. "Sorry, thought you were my wife."

Vicki laughed. "No worries Addison. She is one lucky woman."

David smiled. 'Well, thanks and your fiancée is one lucky man." Vicki had finally agreed to marry her business partner the G in G&A associates. Listening to Vicki over the past few months David saw a lot of similarities in Vicki's relationship with her partner to his and Maddie's but David kept these talks to himself. He didn't think Maddie would appreciate her husband lending an ear to Vicki Andrew's problems. David hated to keep things from Maddie but he knew she was jealous of Vicki and didn't like her. David knew that Vicki had never hidden the fact that she was attracted to David but that had been a long time ago. Over the past year, they had become good friends often discussing their relationships, businesses, and pressures over the phone or once in a while a quick lunch or breakfast. David never mentioned these 'meetings' to his wife. He didn't think she would understand but it was purely a platonic business relationship between him and Vicki.

"How bout a quick lunch Addison? I got a couple of cases I need to go over with you. Got an hour or so?"

David nodded although she couldn't see him. "Sure. Which cases so I can take a gander at the files?"

Vicki told him which cases she needed some feedback on and they agreed to meet for lunch at 1 at their favorite meeting place. It was a small diner called Sam's (which made David laugh every time). The food was good, prices reasonable and the service quick. David hung up the phone and tried to clear as much of the paperwork off of his desk before he left for lunch. He promised to be home on time and that was a promise he was going to keep.

When Maddie hung up the phone it rang a minute later. She thought it was David when she picked up the receiver only to hear her mother's voice. Maddie was glad she hadn't said anything suggestive thinking it was David. "Mom. I was just going to call you."

Virginia wanted to see the twins and asked Maddie if she was going to be home so her and Alex could stop by. Virginia suggested Maddie surprise David at the office to take him to lunch. Maddie didn't often complain to her but she knew how hard David was working and she remembered how it was to be a young mother missing her husband. Maddie jumped at the suggestion and was ready when her parents arrived at the house. Maddie kissed her parents on the cheek and was out of the house in a flash.

She flew into Blue Moon on cloud nine but was brought down to earth with a thud when Agnes told her David wasn't in. She asked Agnes where he was and she shrugged. Agnes knew exactly where David was but she wasn't going to be the one who told Maddie. Agnes realized it was just business but she wasn't sure if Maddie would agree. She knew Maddie had a jealous streak so she kept her mouth shut.

Not Bert though. He came bouncing out of David's office holding a bunch of files. He greeted Maddie with a huge grin. "Miss Hayes. I mean Mrs. Addison. You are looking breath taking today."

Maddie smiled at Bert. "Thank you."

Bert spilled the beans before Agnes could stop him. "If you're looking for David. He is at Sam's with Vicki Andrews."

"What?" Maddie was speechless. "David is _where_? With_ who_?"

Agnes could see the green in Maddie's eyes and the steam starting to rise from her and wanted to murder her fiancée on the spot. "Bert!" Agnes threw Bert a dirty look.

Maddie glared at Agnes. "Did you know this Agnes? Why didn't you tell me? Did _David_ tell you to keep it secret?"

Agnes shook her head until she was dizzy. "No. I mean yes I guess I knew and no he didn't say to keep it a secret."

"So why didn't you tell me when I asked you where he was?"

Agnes shrugged. "I didn't think you would like it."

Maddie's face was beet red. "You're damn right I don't like it. And I don't like the fact that my employees are lying to cover for my husband!" With that Maddie stormed out to Blue Moon slamming the door so hard the walls shook.

"You idiot!" Agnes raged at Bert.

Maddie stomped across the street to the diner where her lying husband was enjoying lunch with another woman. How could he? She had just spoken to him and he told her he was eating a lonely lunch at his desk. That bastard. Maddie was seeing red but forced herself to remain calm as she approached Sam's. _Sam's_, Maddie thought ruefully. She looked through the window and saw David seated at a booth laughing at the blonde head who was sitting across from him. Maddie knew who that blonde head belonged to and was tempted to pull every hair from it. She pulled herself together as she opened the door and walked into the restaurant with her head held high.

David stopped with his sandwich halfway to his mouth when he saw Maddie walk into the restaurant. What the hell was she doing here, was his first thought followed by shit, I'm fucking in deep crap. He put his sandwich back on the plate and smiled at his wife as she walked towards him. Despite her outer calmness David knew the storm that was brewing beneath the surface. Shit. "Maddie."

"David."Maddie smiled at him and Vicki but David knew that smile wasn't real. If Vicki was surprised to see Maddie she didn't show it. She just smiled at Maddie and invited her to join them. "Oh how nice of you to ask me to join my husband and another woman for lunch.' Maddie threw David an evil smile. Maddie sat in the booth beside David. She fought the urge to kick him hard. Instead she put on her happy face and tried to make small talk with the blonde bitch. "Especially after he just told me this morning he would be having a lonely lunch at his desk."

David could practically see the steam rising from Maddie. He knew he was wrong to have not told her about this lunch. He tried to catch Maddie's eyes but she refused to look at him. "Um Vicki and I were just going over a few cases." David told his wife.

Vicki knew Maddie was not happy to see her with David. She truly liked David as a friend and didn't want to make trouble for him. "Yes, I called him at the last minute. I needed some feedback on your surveillance to tell the clients. It really was last minute."

David was nodding along. "Yes. Last minute." David had suddenly lost his appetite. "Where are the babies? How come you're here?"

"I'm here." Maddie told him trying not to grit her teeth. "Because my parents wanted to see the babies. My mother suggested I surprise you for lunch."

"Yeah surprise." David ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Vicki's empty plate. "Um. Well are there any more questions about the cases? If not, I really should be heading back to the office."

Vicki knew David wanted to be alone with his angry wife. She shook her head. 'Nope. You go David. It's on me." She smiled at Maddie who was sitting beside David silently.

"Ok. Well, talk soon." He told Vicki as he motioned for Maddie to leave the booth.

Maddie threw Vicki an insincere smile then turned to leave the diner. As they crossed the street David tried to grab Maddie's arm. She pulled it out of his grip and stomped away from him. She headed for her car in the underground garage. David was right behind her. "Maddie. Come on. Let me explain."

Maddie glared at him. "Explain? Lie you mean." She got into the car.

David jumped into the passenger seat before Maddie could speed away. "No. Listen. It was a lunch between business associates. Why are you so angry?"

Maddie's eyes were chips of blue. "Really Addison? You don't know? Then you are more of an idiot than I thought!"

"You calling me an idiot?" David was getting mad.

"If the dunce cap fits!" Maddie yelled. "Get out of the car."

"You really are fucking pissing me off now."

She really wanted to strangle him. "Me pissing you off? Oh that's a good one! Sure, turn the tables and make me out to be the bad guy."

"I'm not making you out to be anything but I'm not the bad guy either." He threw his wife a green eyed glare. "And stop calling me names. I hate when you do that."

"Oh so you're not the bad guy. I catch my husband having lunch with another woman…"

"_A client_." David said over her.

"And I'm supposed to be happy."

"A client." David repeated loudly. "She is an important client. And it's not like that! Vicki is just a friend."

"Oh a friend now? She's your friend? I remember not too long ago we were 'friends'." Maddie threw at him snidely.

"Yeah I remember. Pals, weren't we?" He spat out. "And this is nothing like us."

Maddie sat stone faced looking straight ahead. David reached over and pushed a lock of hair off of her face. "I love you Maddie." He tried to pull her into his arms. She wouldn't budge. "And you know we were never friends. I loved you from the minute I saw you."

Maddie finally looked at him. "I don't like it David. Sorry. But how about if it was me lunching with a handsome man."

"I would trust you. It's lunch not a tryst in bed. If I ever caught you doing that I would kill him and lock you in the basement." David pulled her into his arms. "I love you baby. Only you. Sorry."

"Damn you David." Maddie looked into his eyes. "Why do I let you off the hook so easily?"

David was stroking her body. He put his hand under her skirt and petted her slowly. "I don't know baby. Cause you are crazy about me." He heard her moan. "And I'm crazy about you." David covered her mouth with his as he pushed her down in the seat stroking her until he felt her climax. He knew how to tame his blonde. "We good baby?"

Maddie was still annoyed with him and now she was annoyed at herself for being putty under his hands. "Fine David. But next time you plan to have lunch with another woman I want to be informed of it." She told him in her business woman tone of voice.

David smiled down at Maddie with that crooked grin she couldn't resist. "Yes boss." He told her as he sat up.

Maddie reached for his zipper. "Your turn."

David gently pushed her hand away. "Later babe. I really have to get back to the office. I want to be home on time after all." He smirked at her as he opened the car door to leave.

Maddie was stunned. David putting business before sex? Who was this man? And if he had so much work why meet Vicki for lunch? That question was on the tip of her tongue but she swallowed it. She didn't want to come off as a shrew. She was slightly hurt and worried as she watched David stride to the garage elevator. He didn't even turn around to blow her a kiss. Maddie started the car and headed for home pushing her worries aside. She would make him happy tonight.

David strode purposely to the elevator. He was happy that he had dodged a bullet with Maddie but he was going to have to come clean about his friendship with the woman if he ever hoped to meet her for a meal again. He couldn't take the chance of Maddie catching him with her again. He pushed those thoughts out of his head as she returned to the office and got down to work. He had to be home early or he knew Maddie would not be happy.

Maddie returned home to two crying babies and two unhappy grandparents. "I think they are teething." Virginia told her daughter.

Maddie was worried. "Oh mom. I hope they aren't sick. Should I bring them to them doctor?"

Virginia gazed into the worried eyes of her daughter. "Nonsense Maddie. They have slight colds and are teething. There is nothing to be worried about. They don't have fevers."

Maddie nodded. Virginia and Alex stayed until the babies were calm and napping. They asked if Maddie needed them to stay longer but she told them David was coming home early that night. Maddie thanked her parents as they left and leaned back against the door. She decided to order pizza. She was much too tired to cook and needed to save her energy for other, more important things. She took a quick peek at the twins and satisfied they were sleeping soundly sat down for a minute to relax. The cries of her daughter woke her up an hour later.

David was tired. He was swamped with work and the twins had been cranky lately not really sleeping through the night. Maddie tried to let him sleep but he knew he should pitch in; after all there were two babies to feed and comfort. Sometimes it was easier to be at the office some days but David pushed that though t aside. He drove home eager to see his wife and babies.

When David got in the door he was met with a harried wife and screaming babies. He was instantly worried but Maddie assured him that they were teething. David rushed to take a quick shower then immediately ran to help Maddie feed the twins. He walked in on Maddie trying to coax baby food into Mandy's mouth as she spit it out landing on Maddie's hair. David couldn't help but laugh but Maddie was not amused. "She really is your daughter." She handed David the baby food jar. "Here you try and feed her while I feed Alex."

David looked over at his son who seemed to be glaring at his parents with ice blue eyes that matched his mother's. He was banging his little fists on the tray of his high chair as she waited to be fed. "And he is all you. Good luck Mommy." David chuckled.

After what seemed like forever; the Addisons were finally able to feed, bathe and get their cranky twins to sleep. David looked at his wife who he could see was tense and tired. "Maddie go take a nice long bubble bath." He winked at her. "Then I will relax you in my own Addison way. Meet you by the couch?"

Maddie threw her husband a sultry look which always turned his legs to jelly. "It's a date fella." She winked back as she disappeared into the bathroom.

David went downstairs and tried to straighten the kitchen. They had practically thrown the pizza down their throats as the twins screamed in unison. David shook his head as he put the leftovers in the refrigerator and cleared off the table. He sure was tired.

Maddie luxuriated in a hot, bubble bath deep in thought. She wished she was more trusting but that wasn't in her nature. She did trust her husband but imagining David touching another woman drover her mad. She never knew she had such a jealous streak until she met David Addison. She admitted to herself she had been bitten by the green eyed snake as early as the first few months they were together. She hated when she saw his eyes follow some attractive woman or when he came in the office whistling and happy after what she imagined was a night out with some babe. David never bragged about his women or his wild nights but she overheard quite a bit through the office grapevine, David was no saint. And when Jillian burrowed her way back into David's affections, Maddie had felt like tiny knives were carving out pieces of her heart. Maddie soaped herself still reflecting on her jealousy over the years. Her jealous reaction to that socialite Paige Walden had almost caused a rift in her marriage. David was her husband. She needed to trust him. After all they had been through, Maddie doubted David would jeopardize their family and upset their lives. But then again who knew? The party animal womanizer was gone she was certain but who know if he would ever rear his ugly head again. Maddie pushed these thoughts aside as she donned a sexy red nightie that had lace cutouts in place of material leaving nothing to the imagination. She took a look at herself in the mirror. She would never regain her model's body but she was satisfied with what she saw. Her breasts were bigger, maybe her waist a bit thicker but she was still a sexy woman. She only hoped David thought so. Maddie sprayed perfume over herself and strode down the stairs…to find David dead asleep in front of the television.


	19. Chapter 19

Maddie looked down at her sleeping husband as she felt tears prick her eyes. It seemed that they never spent any time alone together anymore. She knew he was working hard and must be exhausted but she was taking care of twins, working a couple of days a week, running a home and she still had enough energy to make love to her husband.

Maddie shook David awake. He jumped up still half asleep. "Ma, I don't want to go to school today. I'm sick."

Maddie smiled at her drowsy husband as she took him by the hand. "David, let's go upstairs. It's bedtime."

David flopped onto the bed and was asleep in an instant. Maddie was envious of David's sleep as she tossed and turned most of the night. She was worried that they were growing apart; she missed the closeness they shared when they worked together all day; every day. Sure, they fought more when they were working together but they made up more too. Maddie sighed as she watched David sleep. When she first realized how much she loved David she had been terrified of the emotions she was feeling. Even now, she still sometimes felt scared and nervous about the intense feelings he brought out in her. She kissed him lightly on his forehead as she left their bed to tend to her crying son.

The following week was still very busy for David. Vicki had handed them another big case that involved a huge retainer. This case had to do with office espionage and a legal fight over a patent. David and Bert were out in the field everyday gathering information for this case. Most nights were taken up by a variety of cases involving cheating spouses, runaway children and other domestic situations. David was usually out in the field with Bert while Maddie stayed behind doing paperwork.

Maddie rubbed her eyes. She needed to accept the fact that she needed glasses. All the paperwork she had been working on the last weeks had begun to give her headaches. Or maybe it was the fact that she was so very bored with her role at Blue Moon. She still came into the office part time but her days at Blue Moon were filled with doing the paperwork and necessary phone calls for many of these cases. She wished she could be out with David working on this case instead of stuck behind a desk. She knew that her first priority was the twins but she couldn't help miss being with David. She had gotten used to working with him every day almost six years. She knew once the twins got a bit older things would change but for now she wanted to feel like she was still a vital part of the company. Why couldn't her parents watch the babies one night a week or every two weeks so that she could accompany David on stakeouts? Why was he so stubborn over this? A smile covered her face as she remembered how many times they had hot sex in the car during and after following one client or another. She missed that too. She wondered if David thought about their steamy trysts as he sat in the car with Viola. She smiled again then glanced at the clock. It was getting late. David was supposed to have met her at the office almost a half hour ago.

Maddie was looking forward to having lunch with David before she went home that day. Maddie glanced at her watch again. Where was that man? It seemed she was spending more and more time looking for her husband. Her parents had taken the twins to the zoo that morning so they weren't in the daycare center. Alex and Virginia had told her to take her time coming home since they had planned to spend the day with the babies. Maddie was just going to buzz Agnes to see if she heard anything from her missing husband and Bert when her phone rang. She snatched up the receiver. "Hello."

Maddie it's me." She heard David's voice over the phone.

"David where are you? I'm hungry."

"Baby I'm sorry we got caught up waiting at the court for those documents we need. Now, we're stuck in traffic. I bet we won't be back for another hour and then I have an appointment with somebody who thinks they got some clues for the Anselmo case. Sorry babe. Take Agnes out to lunch. I love you."

"I see Agnes more than I see you." Maddie snapped. "Maybe I should have married her." She knew she was being unreasonable but she was hurt and angry which always seemed to make her act like a child.

"Maddie. Maddie. Come on. You know I would rather be there with you than riding in a car with Viola." He tried to cajole her out of her snippiness.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, I think you do." He told her seriously.

Maddie checked in her temper. After all, he was working not playing around. "OK. Fine. I'm sorry I snapped."

David laughed. "Well, I may have to punish you later." He winked at Bert who was turning red in the passenger seat. "I'll be home for dinner before the stakeout tonight. I promise Blondie girl."

"See you later David. I miss you." The phone clicked in her ear. She sighed as she decided to take Agnes out to lunch after all.

Maddie thanked her parents when she got home. The twins were taking a nap so Maddie decided to take a quick bubble bath while they were asleep. Maybe she could sneak in a quickie before David had to leave for his stakeout. It had much to long since she felt her husband's hands on her.

The afternoon dragged by as Maddie waited for David. She had made a quick dinner for her husband that was quickly getting cold. She glanced at the clock on the oven display. Maddie was feeding Alexander who was opening his mouth greedily as his mother spooned in his baby food. Her son was easy to feed. She smiled down at him still looking neat and clean in his bib then her eyes traveled to his sister who Maddie swore had more food on her clothes and in her hair than she had eaten. Maddie tried to a dollop of apple sauce into her daughter's mouth. Mandy made a face and spit it out. Maddie sighed. This child was a handful. Maddie looked at the clock once more. David was late _again_. Maddie dialed the office to see if David had left. She was dismayed to his voice when he picked up the phone.

"Yo speak to me Smittie!" David barked into the phone.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's your wife." Maddie barked back. "David why aren't you home?" Maddie asked disappointment coating her voice.

"Oh Maddie we got caught up here on this case we are working on. Sent our old boy Smittie down to the precinct to do some leg work. I thought this was him. Sorry babe."

"That's fine David. So when are you coming home? Dinner is on the table and Amanda is giving me a hard time eating."

"Oh geeze. Sorry Maddie but I don't know how long I'm gonna be waiting for Smittie to call. I better just pick up some fast food and head to the Baxter's house to see what the hubby is doing while his wife is away. I'll be home as soon as I can. Hope my Mandy girl behaves. Hey wait up for me so we can umm talk when I get in?" David said in his bedroom voice.

"I'll try David I'm just so tired."

"Listen I got to get going babe I think Smittie is calling on line 2. See ya later."

Maddie heard the click in her ear as she hung up the receiver slowly. Her head snapped up when a commotion caught her attention. Maddie quickly turned toward the twins. Mandy was laughing hysterically as she dumped her dish of apple sauce all over Alex's head. Alex in turn was flailing at his sister with his small fists his face full of fury. Maddie couldn't help herself as she began to laugh at the twins' antics. David was missing so much, she thought unhappily as she tried to calm her battling twins.

David was beat. It had been a long busy day. He tiptoed into the bedroom a little after 2:00 am. He looked at his beautiful wife sleeping soundly. He sighed deeply. Who knew having a successful detective agency would mean him and Maddie would never have time alone? He felt terrible; he missed dinner and putting the twins to bed again but it couldn't be helped. He was the boss after all. When he dropped Bert off David insisted his short side kick take the next night off. Viola was getting married in less than two weeks and David knew he needed to spend time with Agnes going over the wedding arrangements and rehearsal dinner. David had been chosen as the Best Man and Maddie was the Maid of Honor. He felt honored to stand up for Bert and Agnes. David thought back to his own wedding and smiled. He was still the happiest guy alive but now he seemed to also be the busiest. And as he looked at the bed...the tiredest.

He wished he could tell Maddie about his decision to give Bert nights off but he knew his stubborn wife would insist on going with him on the stakeout. And that wasn't happening. So in order to avoid a major battle David kept quiet. He undressed down to his boxers and slipped into bed beside his wife. He pulled Maddie against his body and kissed her neck.

Maddie woke up. "David is that you?" She asked sleepily.

David laughed. "No it's the milkman. Remember me? I got some cream for you." He teased.

"Did you just get home? What time is it?"

"Yeah sorry baby. Just go back to sleep."

"Missed you" Maddie said as she drifted back to sleep.

"Missed you too babe." David said as he fell asleep almost immediately.

The following day was busy as usual. David had delegated some of the extra case work to Jamie and Jorgenson to take care of so he could make it home that night for dinner. He wanted to spend time with his family who he was missing like crazy. He glanced at the clock. He started to leave for the day before another emergency came up that would need his attention. Agnes and Bert had left early today to take care of wedding plans. David had hired a temporary employer to answer phones when Agnes wasn't there. The girl was young and eager. She was thrilled to be working in a detective agency. David was thinking of hiring her full time to hell around the office. The staff had never been as busy as they had been in the past year. They all had performed far better than David imagined. And now that Blue Moon had extra money David planned on hiring a couple of junior detectives to help out on field work. Blue Moon could afford it now. Maybe they would contact that agency that sent Bert he thought. Just then the phone buzzed.

"Mr. Addison. It's Mrs. Addison." Julie told him.

David went into his office to take the call. He knew Maddie's question before she asked it.

"Maddie."

"David who answered the phone?"

"The phone?"

"The phone."

"Oh well Agnes had to leave early today so I hired a temp to answer the phones."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maddie what's the big deal?"

"I just like to know what is going on with the business. Is that so hard to understand?" She couldn't help the snappish tone of her voice. "And why aren't you on your way home David? I actually cooked!"

"Uh oh." David laughed. "This should be interesting."

"Shut up Addison and get your butt home."

"Aye aye. Sir." David chuckled.

Maddie was putting the food on the table when she heard David's key in the door. She was happy that David was home for dinner.

David walked into the kitchen. His eyes ran over Maddie's as he leaned in for a kiss then his attention turned to the twins who were gazing at him from their high chairs. He practically ran over to their highchairs and bent over kissing their heads. Amanda smiled up at him with identical green eyes. He smiled back at her with amusement. Meanwhile, his son was gazing seriously at him with his mother's eyes. David shook his head in awe that he and Maddie had created these mini human beings. He knelt down to their level "Do bees bee? Do bears bear? My little munchkins. You missed your daddy? I missed you guys. Big time."

Maddie laughed. "Really David. I can see it now. Amanda strutting around the playground spouting 'Does Spock beam up?' while Alex tells her to stop embarrassing him. She gazed fondly at her husband as she said it. David winked at his wife then sat at the table. He didn't want to say anything now but he had to leave earlier than he planned. Vicki had asked him to pick up some vital information she needed. She was afraid the contact would change his mind if she waited until tomorrow to get it from him. She was stuck in San Diego on a case and wouldn't make it home until very late. Vicki never asked for favors so David had of course agreed. He just had to be there before 8 to get the information. David looked at the clock it was a bit after 6 so he still had time.

David turned to Mandy as Maddie handed him the baby's food bowl and spoon. "Hello there Mandy. How's daddy's beautiful little girl? Oh what do we have here tonight? Yummy. Yum. Yum!" David said as he made airplane sounds with the spoon.

Maddie sat down and started feeding Alexander. She saw again how well behaved Amanda was with David. "I don't get it why is she so good with you and not me."

David winked. "You know I know how to tame my women."

Maddie rolled her eyes at him. She knew how she wanted him to tame her and she felt her blood race. It had been too long. Her once a day was down to maybe once a week if she was lucky. Maddie turned her attention back to her son. Alexander was giggling and kept turning his head as Maddie tried to feed him. "Ok now you too! What is this? You never give me a problem."

David laughed. "Must be me babe. The babies get silly when I'm around? Right son?" David said as he touched his son's fuzzy head.

The babies finished their meal and sat at their high chairs happily playing with their toys and watching their parents eat.

David forked the lemon chicken his wife made into his mouth. He was surprised and pleased it tasted so good. "Wow babe this is great."

"Thanks, I think. Why so surprised?"

"Well you never were that comfortable in the kitchen." David laughed. "You surprise me every day. This is really delicious."

Maddie was happy that David was enjoying the chicken. She smiled at him. "Whoa fella slow down. Why are you eating so fast?"

David didn't want to lie to Maddie. He always got caught, he laughed to himself. "Umm well I kinda have to eat fast tonight. I got a call right before I left the office I gotta run out and swing by this business downtown for some info on the Carson case."

"What? Can't you do it tomorrow morning before work or during the day sometime? David this is the first night in I can't remember when that we are eating as a family."

"No can do Blondie. Hey this guy isn't really happy about giving us the info we may need but Vicki talked him into it. I gotta go tonight so he doesn't change his mind."

With the mention of Vicki's name Maddie felt her temper rise. She pushed it down.

"Oh you have to go because Vicki says huh? Is she your boss now? Vicki doesn't have a family. Why doesn't she go?"

"Vicki got stuck in San Diego on a case and can't back it back to LA til late tonight. She's afraid if she waits til tomorrow to talk to this guy and get the evidence he has she's afraid he'll change his mind."

"And now you're her messenger boy?"

David ran his hand through his hair as he stared at Maddie. "It's not like that and you know it. This is for a case we're working on for her. She doesn't want to lose this case cause she couldn't make it in time to talk to this guy. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you are hardly home anymore. Maybe you don't want to be with us."

David glanced at her with green ice. "You know that's not true. The agency is a success and I am very busy. And since most of that success has to do with Vicki's referrals I want to keep her happy." As soon as the words left his mouth David knew they were not the right words to use.

"Oh you do huh?"

"You know what I mean. Don't turn this around on me!" He snapped. "Vicki is just a business associate who has helped our agency become a success. We owe her."

"Really? Maybe we should hire her to take my place. Bet you would like that while I'm home."

"Now what are you rambling on about? You are making no sense!" David couldn't believe Maddie's attitude. "Nobody could take your place Blondie. What is your fucking problem? "

"David keep your voice down in front of the babies."

"Listen I'm going to be late. I gotta get outta here." David got up from the table.

Maddie looked at him. "You have to leave already? You just got here. I thought we could spend some time together David."

"Really? We just spent the last 15 minutes together arguing. How was that? " And with that David walked out of the kitchen and slammed the front door.

Maddie was left in the kitchen with two crying babies. She sat down in the chair David had just vacated and joined the fracas crying along with the twins.

The night dragged on. Maddie luckily had an easier night with the babies. She stayed downstairs watching TV for as long as she could and then went upstairs and get in bed. It was already after midnight. She was exhausted and David still wasn't home. Maddie couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking of her argument with David. Finally, she heard David opening the front door. Maddie looked at the clock and saw it was after 1:00. She heard David's footsteps coming up the stairs as she sat up.

David was bone tired. He could barely lift his legs to make it up the stairs. He entered the bedroom and saw Maddie sitting up in bed. Their eyes met.

"Hey." Maddie said as she looked at the clock. "Another late night huh?"

David just threw her a look. He was in no mood for another fight. It was too late. And he was cranky and tired. He had spent the last few hours sitting in a cold car alone bored to death. David knew it was dangerous to go on a stake out by himself but he had no choice. They needed to hire a couple of junior detectives very soon. David nodded. "Yes another late night stakeout. I'm exhausted and just want to get in bed." David said as he stripped off his clothes. He went into the bath room and came out a minute later. David got into bed and turned on his side with his back to her. He was fast asleep in minutes.

Maddie sat there feeling rejected. She finally lay down and spooned her body against David. She reached around to feel his manhood. She felt his hand swatting her away in his sleep. She buried her head in her pillow to hide her sobs from her sleeping husband.

Maddie woke up to the sound of voices coming from the baby monitor beside her bed. David's side of the bed was empty. He must have gotten up early and was getting the babies ready for the day. Maddie was surprised she hadn't heard David get up but she had been so tired she probably would have slept through a war when she finally had fallen asleep. She heard the twins giggling as David sang to them and her heart burst with love for him. She sat in bed and listened to David talk and sing to their babies for a few minutes. David was a wonderful father to their twins. She always knew David would be a great father it was the husband part she had doubted. She should know by now that David was a good husband so why didn't she trust him 100%? She realized that wasn't in her nature to trust anyone with her heart so completely. That was something she was desperately trying to work on but it wasn't easy for her. They had been through the trust issue before with that socialite, Paige Walden. Maddie remembered how upset and angry D avid had been at her lack of trust in him. Why did that side of her always seem to rear its ugly head? Did she truly believe that he would be unfaithful and ruin their marriage after all they had been through? A big part of her knew without a doubt he would never cheat but there was this small part inside that still worried that the party animal womanizer David Addison would wake up one day and be tired of her.

Maddie shook her head and got up out of bed and threw on her robe. She walked down the hall and stood in the twins' doorway. David had his back to her while he changed Alex at the changing table. She smiled at David who was quickly trying to change Alex before the baby peed on him. It had happened a few times to both of them before they realized they should place a washcloth over the baby's diaper area until the diaper could be safely fastened. Maddie let out a giggle. David heard her and turned his head. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back. He turned away and continued dressing Alex. Maddie felt hurt.

The babies were getting bigger every day. Now they were smiling, babbling and even saying one or two words that sounded like mama or dada. Amanda pulled herself up in her crib to her knees when she saw Maddie. She babbled and laughed at her mother. Maddie went over to Amanda and picked her up. She kissed her daughter's cheek and breathed in her intoxicating baby scent. She noticed Mandy was already dressed for the day. She walked over to David who was dressing Alex. "Why didn't you wake me up David? I enjoy getting the babies ready for the day with you."

David didn't even turn to look at her." I can take care of the babies on my own you know. I'm not an idiot."

Maddie was taken aback by his attitude. He was still angry at her. "I never said you were an idiot David. I'm just saying you could have woken me to help out."

"It's fine. They are all ready to go. I'm going to take Alex downstairs with me and feed him. Bring Amanda downstairs I'll feed her while you shower but then I gotta leave. I have to make an important phone call at work for a client at 9:00. I'm taking Alex with me. I'll bring him to daycare." With that David walked out of the babies' room and went downstairs with Alex.

Maddie carried Amanda downstairs after David and sat the baby in her highchair. David was busy opening jars of baby food. Maddie stood there silently watching him. David walked around her and sat down as he laughed and talked to the babies who were both giggling. Maddie turned away without a word. She went upstairs to shower. When she was done showering she wrapped her robe around her and went back downstairs David was in the living room waiting with his car keys in his hand and the babies were on the floor playing. When David saw her he picked up Alex. He walked past Maddie without a word,

"David wait." He didn't stop. "Damnit David can't you at least saying something to me?" She pleaded.

David stopped in front of the front door and turned around. "What do you want me to say Maddie? I really have nothing to say to you right now. Well anything I do say you won't believe anyway. Right? Listen I have to go." He walked out the door with Alex.

Maddie stared at the closed door for a few seconds. She shook her head sadly as she picked up Amanda. She carried her daughter upstairs and put her in her crib while she finished getting dressed. Maddie felt hurt and confused. Why was David making her seem like it was all her fault? He lied to her! Ok. Maybe it wasn't a lie but she should know if her husband was having lunch with another woman.

Shouldn't she? No, she wasn't wrong she decided as she left the house with the baby.

David kept looking in his rear view mirror at Alex in his car seat in the backseat. Alex's blue eyes were just like his mother's. And just like his mother, his son already knew how to cast a spell over him with those eyes. "Hey little buddy! Does mommy ever talk to you about me? Ever give you any insight into her blonde noggin? No huh? Not talking to you yet? "David laughed to himself. Alex just sat their quietly in his car seat and stared at David with serious blue eyes. "Look at me asking a baby if Maddie ever tells him any of her secrets." He laughed at himself. He continued talking to Alex while he drove to work. "I mean I don't get it. Your mommy and I have been through so much over the years. We have been through hell and back with each other and yet she still doesn't trust me. Why is that? Can't she see how crazy am about her? Can't she see how happy I am with our lives? I ran after your mother for years and does she honestly think I would throw it all away? I mean I wish we could spend more time together but what can I do? Somebody has to take care of the business. I just wish she would trust me. Why can't she ever tell me I'm doing a good job with the agency? Tell me I'm a great dad and husband? Why does she always think the worst of me? I hate that! Maybe I wasn't very nice to her this morning but I did nothing wrong. That's my story son." David laughed again but he actually felt better getting things off his chest. Even if it was to a six month old. David hoped Maddie apologized to him soon. He knew she could be stubborn. Well, so could he.

Maddie strapped Amanda into her car seat and hopped into her car and drove off to work. She felt terrible that she and David seemed so far apart. She looked back at her daughter in the rear view mirror and came across those same beautiful green eyes like her Daddy's. How easy was it for David and Mandy to put her under their spell with those cat eyes? Maddie started to talk to her daughter as she drove. "So Amanda did daddy say anything to you this morning about me? He's mad at me isn't he? Well I'm mad at him too. I don't know why I am though. Well I do know why but I just don't understand why I can't just be happy? I mean I am happy just that I'm not happy. You know?" Amanda was just drooling and screeching in the back seat. Maddie shook her head "Oh you are so much like your daddy!" Maddie couldn't help but laugh. "I just don't know why I always jump to the conclusions that your daddy is doing the wrong thing? We have been through so much together over the years. The worst possible things and we've gotten through them together. Yet I still can't trust him completely. Well he lies too much for starters. He needs to tell me the truth. And then I will be able to trust him more. That's my story baby girl." Maddie shook her head. She hoped David would apologize to her when she got to work. He wasn't being fair to her. David was stubborn and well so was she.

Maddie walked into the office after dropping Amada off at daycare. She said hello to Agnes and was about to ask about David when he and Bert walked out of his office with Jorgensen. "Another job well done Jorgensen my man!" David said as he slapped him on the back. He almost bumped into Maddie. He stopped and looked down at her. God how gorgeous she was. He hated fighting with her. He loved her so much but he wasn't budging. "Hi." Maddie said to him. The whole office was staring they knew there was trouble in paradise. "Hey." David answered back. "How's Mandy?" he asked.

"She's fine." Maddie answered trying to meet his eyes.

David quickly turned away from her. "Yeah well. Viola you ready? "

"Umm yes sir. I'm ready sir." Bert stammered.

"How many times have I told you not to call me _Sir_ Bert!"

"Okay. Okay David." Bert nodded.

"Where are you going?" Maddie asked with a bit too much attitude in her voice.

David wasn't going to argue with her in front of the staff. "Our phone call this morning paid off. Bert and I have to go downtown to follow a lead that Jorgensen helped us get." David turned his back and walked out of the office quickly; Viola scurrying to keep up with David's long stride.

Agnes saw the hurt in Maddie's eyes before Maddie turned toward her office. "Agnes, I'll be busy with paperwork for the next few hours." A couple hours later Maddie was still inundated in paperwork. Maybe David is right; maybe we need more help around the office. She said to herself. Maddie was interrupted by a knock on the door.

She was hoping it was David but since when did he knock? It wasn't her husband. Agnes walked in with the mail. "Here's the mail for today."Agnes said as she placed a big pile on Maddie's desk. Maddie looked down at it and shook her head. "How did we get so much paperwork? It's not only doubled but tripled. I just can't catch up. Why doesn't David take over some paperwork? He gets to go out and have fun investigating while I'm stuck here doing the real work." Maddie stopped and looked up into Agnes eyes.

"Maddie you don't really feel that way do you? That David is out having fun and you're doing all the grunt work?"

Maddie sighed, shaking her head. "No I really don't think that. It's just things are so different now. I don't know how to explain it. "

"Well things are different because you both aren't spending all day working together. You always used to go out in the field everyday with him and you are used to going on night stakeouts too. You feel like you aren't part of the business right? You hate that David gets to do the investigating while you are home with the babies. I know you are a business woman for years Maddie and this is new for you but David is not having fun. I'm sure Bert is talking David's ear off in the car all day and all night. I'm sure your husband would much rather be with you." Agnes laughed. Maddie laughed with her.

"Yes well you must miss Bert very much too. You know with him accompanying David on all the stake outs I used to go on with him. How are you doing with all the wedding preparations by yourself? It must be tough to do it alone. I wish I could help you.

"Oh no Maddie really. It's not bad. The extra overtime money has been great for us. It helped pay for the wedding. Even though we aren't having a big wedding it still cost a lot of money. David has been so wonderful giving Bert off a few nights here and there."

"Wait. What did you say? David gave Bert nights off? _When_?" Maddie asked in shock.

"Well umm last night he was off. Usually it's been at least one night a week. Sometimes two nights. You didn't know?" Agnes realized she should have kept her big mouth shut.

"No I didn't know." Maddie said as she got up from her desk fuming. She started to pace around her office.

"I'm sure it was just an oversight that he didn't tell you. I know he knows you worry too much about him and the business and well you have the babies to worry about. "

"It is still my company, I am still the boss Agnes. He has no right to make these decisions without me. Who does he think he is the boss?" Maddie ranted on.

"Umm well Maddie he is kind of the boss being half partner and all; isn't he?"

"Well maybe he is half partner it still doesn't give him the right. Men you can't live with them and well you can't work with them either. Argh he makes me crazy."

"Maybe you should calm down and talk to him. I bet he has a funny story to tell on why he didn't tell you and before you know it you'll both be laughing together."

Agnes was trying hard to correct her big mouth.

Maddie stopped pacing turned and gave her a dirty look. "Agnes please stop trying to stick up for that man. How dare he lie to me?"

"I'm sorry Maddie. I guess I should leave you alone." Agnes walked out of Maddie's office quickly.

Maddie sat down at her desk with her head in her hands. She felt like she was going to cry. She was shaking. David was going on stakeouts alone for who knows how long and not telling her. Why? _Why_? He was lying to her again! Her darling husband was in for a rude awakening when he got back to the office, she thought darkly. She looked at the time. It was getting late. She needed to pick up the babies soon. But she wasn't leaving till she talked to him. She picked up the phone and called the daycare center.

"Hello Miss Cindy. It's Maddie. Listen is it ok if the babies stay a while longer? I'm just waiting for David to get back in from court. He's running late. Oh great. I'm glad to hear they are being so good. Thanks."

Maddie hung up the phone and walked out of her office.

"Agnes I'm going to be in David's office waiting for him. Please do not let him know I am in there. Can I trust you on this? "

Agnes nodded her head rapidly. "Yes Maddie you can trust me. I won't say a word." Agnes said and looked down. She felt bad there would probably be a big fight…and she had caused it with her big mouth!

Maddie walked into David's office and shut the door. She walked over to his chair behind his desk and sat down to wait for her dear husband and partner.

David was whistling when he came into Blue Moon. He thought things over and wanted to make things right with Maddie. He would talk to her when he got home that evening. He hated when they were fighting. He gave Agnes a quick wave before he opened the door to his office and stopped short. Maddie was sitting at his desk and from the death glare she was throwing at him it looked like the fighting wasn't over by a long shot.

"Why are you still here? Why aren't you home with the twins?" David asked his annoyance evident in his voice.

"And who are you to tell me where I should be? Want me safe at home and out of your hair huh Addison?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"You tell me."

"Tell you what? You usually pick the twins up at daycare by now."

"_Enough with the twins."_ Maddie snapped at him. "Who was on the stake out with you last night?"

Oh shit, David thought. She really has become a detective. "What do you mean?" He stalled.

"What do you mean _what do I mean_?" Maddie sneered sitting straight up in the chair and sending blue lasers his way. "I asked you a question David. Who were you with last night?"

David ran his hand through his hair. "I was alone."

"Really? Alone? And I thought you told me you were with Bert. Didn't you David?"

"Well I never did say I was with him. You just assumed I was."

"**Liar!"** Maddie spat at him. "And here I was thinking of apologizing to you for doubting you yesterday. Boy am I an ass." She snorted.

"What are you getting at? I let Bert take a few nights off so he could help Agnes with the wedding stuff. What's the big deal?"

Maddie stood up and walked angrily around the desk. She perched on the edge of the desk huffily. "What's the big deal? What's the big deal? I'll tell you what the big deal is! The big deal is that you can't seem to clue me in on what you are doing and with whom!" Maddie was practically foaming at the mouth. "Liar!"

Now, David's temper was flaring up. "Stop calling me a liar!"

"If the nose fits."

"What are you getting at? So I went out on a couple of stake outs alone. So what?"

"So what? You keep saying so what. _**No big deal**_. Got nothing else to say Addison because you know you got caught? Are you sure you were on a stake out last night and if you were that you were alone and not with…"

David held up his hand to try and stop the words from leaving Maddie's mouth. "**Don't say her name!"**

"Say whose name? Who did you think I was going to say you were with? And right away you say don't say _her_ name. Hmm I didn't say male or female. Interesting"

"Interesting? This isn't interesting. You know damn well who you were going to say. I know you wife."

"But it seems that I don't know you at all husband."

"Are you saying you think I'm spending my nights with another woman?" David was flabbergasted. Was she kidding? "Are you fucking kidding me?" David shook his head.

"What am I supposed to believe? First, you go behind my back and meet her for how many lunches I have no clue. And then I find out that Bert wasn't with you last night and God knows how many nights!" Maddie sneered. "You do the math."

"I was never good at math." David fumed. "How can you think that? I didn't tell you these things cause I didn't think they were a big deal but knew you would try to make a mountain out of a molehill. And I was right!" He was beyond angry. Once again she was thinking the worst of him.

"No, you were wrong. _As usual_. I am livid because you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie!" David fumed. Their eyes locked together in battle.

Finally, Maddie broke the silence. "You know what your first mistake was?" Maddie asked.

"_Yeah, marrying you_. You're nuts lady." David threw at her as he stormed out of the office leaving a stunned Maddie to swallow his parting words.

David's words twisted in Maddie's gut. She felt like she couldn't breathe. How could he say that their marriage was a mistake? This is exactly what she feared would happen when she didn't want to get involved with David in the first place. She always thought he would get bored and leave her with a couple of kids. She was heartsick but still angry at him. She wanted to break down and cry but she had to gather herself together and pick up her babies at daycare. She took a deep breath and walked out of David's office.

Maddie picked up the twins at daycare and decided to head to her parents' house. She didn't feel like being alone. Her parents were surprised but happy to see her and the twins. Alex helped Maddie with the babies while Virginia made them a snack. Maddie and her dad sat the twins in their highchairs while Virginia placed small bowls of dry Cheerios on their trays. Mandy immediately began practically throwing the small circles of oats in her mouth while her brother carefully picked up each Cheerio and slowly chewed before swallowing. Alex had a tennis date so he excused himself leaving mother and daughter sipping tea at the kitchen table.

Maddie seemed lost in thought as she sipped her tea. Virginia could see something was bothering her daughter. "What's wrong Maddie?" Virginia sounded concerned.

Maddie shook her head. "It's nothing mom."

"Maddie, why is it always so difficult for you to share your feelings? I'm your mother not a stranger and if something is bothering you I want to know." Virginia was adamant.

Maddie was reluctant to burden her mother with her problems but she needed to get her anger and hurt off her chest before she screamed. "Well, David and I had a fight."

Virginia looked at her daughter. "Ok. Couples fight all the time Maddie. You for one should know that!"

Maddie shook her head. "No, it it…" Maddie felt tears prick her eyes. She didn't know what to say. "I accused him of cheating on me."

"What?" Virginia was stunned. She knew the hurt of adultery but she couldn't believe David would do that to Maddie especially so soon in their marriage. "Maddie, why would you suspect David of fooling around?"

"Just some lies mom. I found out he has been having lunches with a client I know has her eye on him and he hid it from me! And he has been working late and telling me he's been on stake-outs with Bert Viola." She looked at her mother. "I found out today that Viola hasn't always been with him. How do I know he's even working late?"

"Maddie David loves you! You two have been through so much together! Do you think he would jeopardize his life with you and the twins?" Virginia looked into her daughter's distraught eyes. "Do you?"

Maddie shrugged. "How can I know that? Maybe he's bored."

Virginia laughed.

Maddie was annoyed. "What's so funny mom?"

"Bored with you? You are anything but boring."

"But maybe he is bored with just one woman and the whole family thing."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Well, we didn't exactly speak. More like yelled."

"Maddie stop. Before you jump to all sorts of conclusions which I see you are doing you need to stop accusing. Stop yelling and talk to your husband."

"He said marrying me was a mistake."

"He was angry. Do you really believe he feels that way?"

Maddie shrugged again.

"Well, I don't and deep down neither do you. You and the babies mean the world to him."

"I hope so mom."

Maddie lied and said David was working late so her mother didn't urge her to go home to be with him. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

After dinner, Maddie heard her mother answering the phone as she changed the twins' diapers. Soon after, Virginia strode into the living room with a stern look on her face. "That was your husband. Calling from home by the way. He seemed a little confused to your whereabouts."

"Oh." Maddie continued to dress Alex as he looked up at her with serious eyes. Mandy was babbling and trying to pull herself up in the playpen.

"Maybe you should get on home and talk like I suggested." Virginia told her stubborn daughter.

Maddie nodded. "Didn't he want to talk to me?"

"I told him you were changing the twins. He told me not to bother you. Go home Maddie with your husband."

Maddie knew her mother was right as they strapped the babies into their car seats.

"Call me when you get home Maddie." Virginia told her.

Maddie nodded, waved and drove home.

David came home to an empty house. At first, he was terrified that Maddie had taken the babies and disappeared but as he looked around he realized she hadn't packed anything. Then he started to worry. No phone call, no note to tell him where she was. Immediately, David called her parents and was relieved to hear she was there. Virginia told him Maddie was changing the twins. He told her not to bother her; he was too angry to speak to her and he didn't want to start anther fight especially over the phone.

David took a shower, ordered a pizza and was on the couch watching a ballgame when he heard Maddie pull into the driveway. He immediately got up to help her with the babies. David walked out into the night and walked purposefully to the car. He reached into the back seat and began to unstrap Mandy from her car seat. He talked to his daughter as she batted at his face. "Yo, baby girl chill." He laughed. The baby laughed back with identical green eyes.

"Hey." Maddie tried to get David's attention. She would try to bury her anger and talk to her husband. She knew she was wrong to not have told him she was at her parents' house. "I was going to call home to tell you where we were but you called first."

"Really? How nice of you." David said snidely turning his back and walking into the house with Mandy and the diaper bags.

Maddie ignored David's tone of voice as she followed him into the house with Alex who was babbling at his mother. He sounded like he was trying to tell her something. She held the baby tighter to her as she kissed his fuzzy head. Maddie quickly called her mom to tell her she was safe at home.

David dropped the diaper bags on the sofa. "I'm gonna give the twins their bath." He told her reaching for his son. Maddie handed the boy to David. Again, he turned his back on her as he walked up the stairs with the twins. The three seemed to be having their own conversation leaving her out. Maddie sighed as she headed for the twins' room to get their diapers and pajamas ready.

David was singing to the twins as he bathed them. The babies were splashing and kicking the water at David who was almost as wet as the babies. He threw off his sweats and t-shirt as he laughed along with the twins splashing them back. The babies were screaming with laughter. Even little Alex was having a ball playing with the water and kicking his little feet into the air.

Maddie heard the commotion coming from the twins' bathroom. She walked in and saw her husband clad only in his boxers; he was soaking wet and splashing water at the babies who were overcome with glee screeching and throwing water all over the place. The bathroom looked like it had been flooded; water covered every inch of the floor. Maddie shook her head. "What's going on in here?" Maddie asked hands on her hips. She didn't know whether to laugh or yell.

David looked up at her blankly. "We're having fun. Something you wouldn't understand." David told her meanly. 

Maddie was taken aback at David's tone and was instantly annoyed. "Really? So Mr. Fun who is going to clean the mess in this bathroom? Now, that sounds like fun. Huh?"

He threw her a dirty look as he picked up Mandy and wrapped her in a towel. "No worries. I'll do it while you dress the twins for bed. Ok?" His voice was dangerously low.

David handed Mandy to Maddie When she took the baby from him he picked up Alex and towel dried him off. He took the baby into the twins' room and handed him over to his wife as he returned to the bathroom.

David was in no mood for talking or fighting. He quickly cleaned up the bathroom, went downstairs to get a couple of beers and headed to the guest room to watch the ballgame in peace and quiet. He thought it was better if they kept out of each other's way for the night.

Maddie put the babies in their cribs. She watched the twins as they babbled to each other for a while then fell quickly asleep. Maddie sighed again as she headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she finished showering, Maddie pulled on her satin robe and went in search of her husband who was nowhere to be found. Finally, Maddie heard noises coming from the guestroom. She put her ear against the door and heard the TV. Ok, if he wants to play it that way! Maddie thought angrily as she closed and locked the door to their bedroom.

A short time later the ballgame was over. David took the empty beer bottles to the trash and headed to bed. He missed Maddie. Maybe they should talk. He grabbed the doorknob of their bedroom door and was angered and stunned to find the door locked. Well, two can play that game, he thought as he headed back to the guestroom.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Maddie was awoken by the babies babbling on the monitor. She looked at the clock; 7:00am. Maddie sat up and gazed unhappily at the empty side of the bed. Maddie had spent a restless night tossing and turning; considering, contemplating and analyzing the fight with David. Why were things so difficult? Sometimes it seemed all they did was argue and fight. She pushed herself out of bed to begin the day.

Maddie realized she didn't hear David babbling along with the twins this morning. Maybe, he was still sleeping. Maddie walked down the hallway toward the twins' room. She noticed immediately that the guest room door was ajar. She peeked her head in and all she saw was the unmade bed. She thought David may be in the bathroom but when she called his name she was met with silence. The bathroom door was closed so she knocked. "David the babies are up looking for breakfast. I wondered if you were going to help me feed them this morning?" Silence. The door was unlocked and the bathroom was empty.

Odd. She walked into the babies' room and couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. The babies were sitting up in their cribs babbling away. Maddie was surprised David wasn't with the twins. She quickly ran downstairs to look for her missing husband. The kitchen was empty. He hadn't even started the coffee. Maybe he had an early appointment that she had forgotten about. Or more than likely just didn't tell her about. Maddie felt tears prick her eyes. Why was he acting this way? Was he already bored with her and their life? Maddie felt her heart breaking. She was losing him. He didn't even stay to help her get the babies ready for the day; a job he professed to love. Maddie ran upstairs when she heard Mandy begin to shriek.

Maddie ran into the twins' room to see her daughter shrieking at the top of her lungs. She had pulled herself up to a standing position in the crib. Maddie couldn't believe David had missed that milestone. She was sad and angry at the same time. She made a beeline to her daughter. "What's the matter Mandy?" Maddie asked as she lifted her out of the crib. The baby calmed instantly. Maddie looked down at Mandy who looked so much like David it took her breath away. "You look just like your daddy." Maddie told the baby kissing her chubby cheek.

"Dada." Mandy babbled. Maddie could see the baby looking past her.

"Are you looking for your daddy baby girl? He left for work already sweetie. I'm sorry your Daddy won't be feeding you this morning." Maddie didn't believe in baby talk. She spoke to the babies as if they were mini adults.

Maddie dressed the twins quickly. She sat them in their highchairs as she prepared their breakfast. Amanda immediately began to bang her tiny fists on her tray as she babbled what sound like a song. Maddie laughed as she gave each twin their bottle of formula. Mandy was already adept at drinking the bottle all by herself. Alex still needed his bottle propped up for him but she noticed this morning he was trying to copy his sister. The bottle kept falling out of his little hands but instead of getting frustrated like Mandy would Alex would do it over and over again until he got it right. Maddie turned on the TV to Sesame Street as she began to spoon cereal into Mandy's mouth. As usual Mandy wore more than she ate. Maddie turned to Alex who was waiting with his mouth open. Maddie noticed another tooth pushing through his gums. Alex already had three teeth while Mandy had only one. Maddie marveled at her twins; so different yet so alike. She finished feeding the babies their cereal. She placed Cheerios on their trays as she cleaned up the kitchen. From the corner of her eye Maddie noticed Mandy throwing the small oats at her brother who was yelling in fury. Maddie shook at her head as she calmed Alex and scolded Mandy. She couldn't believe they were almost seven months old with their own personalities. Maddie cleaned off Mandy and brought her into the living room where she placed her in her new Exersaucer. Mandy loved this combination of stationary walker and entertainment center. Her little feet moved and her hips swayed causing the Exersaucer to spin around. Mandy screamed in glee as she played with the toys on the tray. Alex also loved the activity center but he was happy to spin the toys on the tray instead of himself. Maddie switched on the TV to Barney. As the TV show's theme song played in the background, Maddie dialed the familiar number of Blue Moon.

Agnes answered on the first ring reciting her morning poem of the day. Maddie listened patiently until Dipesto was finished. "Good morning Agnes!" Maddie tried to sound cheery.

"Good Morning! How are the babies?" Agnes always sounded so happy. Sometimes Maddie was envious of her easy outlook on life.

"They are great great. Just checking in. Is David in?"

"Yes, he was here before I got in. Should I transfer you?"

"No, no." Maddie said hurriedly. "I just was wondering if he was there since he left before I woke up this morning."

"Oh well, yes he is in his office with Bert. Bert told me they would be out of the office most of the day tracking down leads on the two new cases the agency just acquired. Wow, the best thing David ever did was take on Vicki Andrews as a client."

"Oh sure." Maddie wasn't so sure. "Anyway, don't tell David I was looking for him. I don't want him to think I was checking up on him or anything. Ok?"

Agnes was nodding rapidly. "Ok. Sure. My lips are sealed."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow!" Agnes hung up the phone with a bad feeling. She knew that things were not going smoothly with her stubborn bosses. She could not understand why things always had to be so difficult for them. Maybe because they were both so headstrong!

Maddie felt a combination of relief and hurt as she hung up the phone. David wasn't meeting with anyone for breakfast so he probably just didn't want to see me this morning. Maddie busied herself with the twins and was happy when her mother called to ask her to lunch. She didn't think she would be able to stay at home all day just worrying about David and their marriage so she jumped at the invitation.

Maddie and the twins met her parents at the mall. They spent a pleasant afternoon shopping and having lunch. The twins enjoyed sitting in their high chairs and looking around the restaurant while the adults ate. Maddie was always sure to bring along toys and snacks to keep the twins occupied while she ate. She loved to go out to eat and she was training her babies early on how to behave correctly.

The rest of the day flew by after Maddie got home from the mall. Before she knew it; it was time to put the twins to bed. Where was David? She was miffed and very hurt that she hadn't heard from him all day. Was he even coming home? She felt her heart aching as she bathed and dressed the twins for bed. How could he be so cold?

David tried to call Maddie to see how the twins are but she wasn't home. He wasn't worried since she often took the twins out or to her parents on her days off. He didn't leave a message though. He would call her later but tlater never came. He was busy chasing down suspects and clues and before he knew it he looked at his watch and it was after 11 pm.

Maddie climbed into her cold, empty bed with a heavy heart. How could things have come to this? She lay there feeling as if a boulder was pressing on her chest. Finally, she heard David's key in the door. She turned over pretending to be asleep when she heard David enter their bedroom. She didn't want to fight with him anymore. She was too tired.

David was exhausted when he got home. Things couldn't go on this way much longer. He was never home anymore. He was missing spending time with the babies and his wife. Even though he was still angry with Maddie he missed her very much. David tried the knob on their bedroom door and was glad to find it unlocked. He looked over at Maddie on the bed asleep and he wanted to go over and pull her into his arms. He resisted. He figured she would just push him away and he was too tired to fight.

Maddie woke up the following morning before the alarm. She jumped out of bed. She looked down at David who was still fast asleep. She would let him sleep. He must be dead tired she reasoned as she showered then dressed and fed the twins without waking her husband. Maddie had forgotten one of Alex's favorite toys at her parents' house so she wanted to drop by and pick it up before work. She would leave quietly before David woke up. Maddie doubted he would mind. She figured he would be happy he didn't have to see her.

David was angry and upset. How could she leave this morning without even telling him; and where had she gone so early in the morning? He had woken up at 7 and she had already left. David was happy they had finally bought another car. It was the twin to the silver BMW except in black. David started the car; he missed having one of his little buddies in the back seat. David shook his head trying to stem his anger as he drove to work. Why did he have to fall under the spell of such a high maintenance woman? Why couldn't she just be happy and trust him? He would never intentionally do anything to hurt her or his family. He loved Maddie and the babies more than anything in the world; he would give up his own life in a heartbeat for any of them. It galled and infuriated him that she couldn't see that. What did he have to do to prove it to her? David was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize he had reached Blue Moon's building until he pulled into his parking spot.

He took the elevator up to the 20th floor and immediately headed for the daycare center. David helped the assistant teacher Miss Lucy feed the twins. Miss Lucy was a young girl in her early twenties who had a crush on David. She looked at him from under her lashes as he fed his son. He looked over at her with a smile causing her to blush all colors of the rainbows David could see the young woman had a crush on him. He was secretly flattered but did his best not to lead her on. He finished feeding his son quickly giving Miss Lucy a nod and a wave as he headed out the door. Lucy felt her knees buckle and thought once again what a lucky woman Mrs. Addison was. She admitted they made a striking couple. She smiled as she cleaned the babies' high chairs hoping she would someday meet a man like David Addison; a single one she thought wistfully.

David approached Blue Moon. As he headed for the door he noticed Maddie talking to Agnes at the reception desk. He didn't feel he could swallow his anger and not jump down her throat in front of the Wobblies so he nodded at his wife and Agnes as he walked passed them. He entered his office without another look at Maddie.

Maddie's heart sunk to the floor and simultaneously her temper rose as her husband walked into his office without a glance in her direction. She had left the house earlier this morning so she wouldn't run the risk of getting into another fight with David. After speaking once again to her mother about David this morning her anger had begun to fade; now this! Maddie sent blue lightning bolts headed through David's door then turned and slammed into her own office.

David left the office a little after 10:00 to drop office important documents to G&A Associates. He left Bert in the office to handle some important phone calls while he delivered the papers to Vicki's office. He had just given Vicki's secretary the papers and turned to go when he heard Vicki calling to him. "Hey Addison!"

David turned with a smile on his face as he looked at Vicki. "Hey Andrews!"

"Trying to avoid me?" She teased.

David shook his head. Vicki could see it in her friend's eyes that something was bothering him despite the trademark smirk that covered his face. "How about some coffee?" She offered.

David nodded following her into her office. He sighed as he flopped into the plush chair in front of her desk.

Vicki handed David a cup of steaming coffee. "So want to tell me about it?"

"About it? What's _it_"

"Come on. I know something is bothering you David. Care to talk about it?" Vicki sat behind her desk.

David ran his hands through his hair causing it to stick up in angry spikes. He sighed again. "It's my wife." He shook his head. "We had a big fight."

"And? You guys are always fighting." Vicki smiled at him.

David nodded. "Yeah but she thinks I'm cheating on her." He stared at Vicki as he waved his hand in her direction. "With you."

"No!" Vicki was stunned. "Why would she think that?"

"Well, the lunches I never told her about for one thing."

"Why didn't you mention our lunches David? We have nothing to hide!"

David shrugged. "I guess I wanted to avoid her getting jealous."

"So you lied."

"No, not really. She never asked me if I was having lunch with you."

"Addison!"

"Ok, ok maybe I was wrong." He admitted. "But I didn't lie. Well, not really."

Vicki shook her head at him. "Addison come on." She sighed "Ok so you said the first thing? What else did you do?"

"She found out Viola wasn't on the stake out with me last night and maybe a few other nights." David made a face like he knew he was wrong.

"And you told her he was?" Vicki could see why Maddie was mad at her husband.

"Well..." David hesitated. "Not exactly."

Vicki got up and walked around her desk. She perched on the side. "David, what the hell are you doing?"

"What?" David threw her a dirty look. "I am not _doing_ anything or anyone! That's the point. Why can't Maddie just trust me?"

"Well, truthfully from where I sit I can understand how your wife could jump to conclusions."

David's head snapped back. "What do you mean?"

"Ok first of all a lie of omission is still a lie." David began to speak; Vicki held up her hand to silence him. "Trust me David I'm a lawyer. Listen, if you don't want to wreck your marriage hear me out. Ok?"

David nodded reluctantly.

"I've been listening you talk about Maddie and your relationship; past and present, for almost a year." She stared at him. "You guys are not easy. OK I admit me and Greg are no bowl of cherries but next to you and Maddie we're Donnie and Marie without the incest. Anyway, you have to see things from her point of view now. For years you two worked side by side; night and day you were together. Now, she's at home with the babies while you are still out there. Sure, she loves her kids but I bet she misses working with you. Am I right?"

David nodded. "Yeah, that's why I didn't tell her about Bert. I don't want her on stakeouts with me!" David told her adamantly. "I want her safe at home with the babies. And I know her very well. She'd have insisted on going with me on those stakeouts and I didn't want that. I don't want that."

"She isn't use to her new role yet. She is insecure and of course she is still hormonal. Your lies are not helping. She probably thinks you don't want to be with her since you don't want her on the stake outs. You need to stop lying and be more understanding. She loves you David and she can't bear the idea of you with someone else." Vicki stopped took a deep breath. "Ok how about this ..How about if the roles were reversed and you were at home taking care of the babies while Maddie was the one having lunches with male clients and going out alone on stakeouts and not telling you, lying to you. How do you think you would feel?"

"I'd trust her." David said sure of himself.

"Really? Not even a teensy bit of jealousy thinking about your wife with a handsome man?"

David thought for a minute. " . I get it. Maybe I was too hard on her but it always seems she thinks the worst of me."

"Well maybe you need to show her your best. You know David old habits die hard. Stop the lies Addison. Then she will trust you."

David left Vicki's office deep in thought. He headed quickly back to the agency hoping to make up with his headstrong wife.

Maddie was sitting in her office trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. Paperwork that never seemed to end. This was getting to be such a tedious job. Maybe she should give everyone a bit of paper work to do. Maybe if she had less paper work she could get involved more with the cases David was working on. But maybe he doesn't want me working with him anymore? Maddie sighed. She put her head in her hands. She felt like going home to bed and putting the covers over her head. But she couldn't do that. She looked up hopefully when she heard a knock at the door. Maddie wished it was David but then again he never knocked…

"Come in." Maddie called out.

Agnes burst in chipper as usual holding a pile of mail. "Mail just came."

"Oh thanks." Maddie told her not bothering to look up from the mound of paperwork.

Agnes stood still looking at Maddie. "You seem to be really tired Maddie."

Maddie looked up at her dear friend and nodded. "Yes, yes I am." She admitted.

Agnes stared at Maddie. "Maybe this is none of my business and you know how I hate to butt in." Agnes shook her head rapidly causing her earrings to spin around. "You need to stop trying to be superwoman and expecting David to be superman. It's killing the both of you. You have a room full of experienced workers outside there that can help out. They have stood by the two of you for years and I think they can all handle more responsibility. You are not being fair to David. There I've said my peace."

Maddie was surprised and dumbstruck on what to say next. "Agnes you just don't understand. It's not easy for me to do that give up control of my agency." Maddie stood up and perched on the side of the desk. "And I don't know what's going on with David."

"How would you be giving up control ? Giving some workers paperwork to do? You have to delegate some responsibilities or you are going to burn yourself out." Agnes put her hands on her hips. "And what do you mean you don't know what's going on with your husband? David has been working his butt off. He's not partying. He's not calling 900 numbers anymore or ordering pianos or limboing when you're not here. He's in his office most of the time with my future hubby and they are working hard. I see how tired Bert is at night. He never stops trying to help David out but even Bert can only handle so much. You need to let another junior detective help out. David was so wonderful to give Bert a few nights off to help with our wedding .It means so much to us that David cares about us. Bert feels awful though like he should be there with David too 24/7 but he can't be and your husband shouldn't have to work his butt off 24/7 either. He should be home more with you and the babies. He misses you all like crazy. He talks about the babies all the time. And I know he'd rather you be by his side in this office and on stakeouts instead of Bert. I'm sorry if this is harsh but Maddie I know you two! I've been a part of the Maddie and David show from day one. You both have made such a wonderful life together with those beautiful babies. I know David is as stubborn as you are. He didn't want you insisting to go on stakeouts with him. He wants you safe at home taking care of his most prized possessions. I'm sorry if he lied to you. I know you don't like lying but I understand why he did it. And no I am not taking his side; he has to man up too and tell you the truth. Even if it causes a fight. I'm sure you won't mind making up."

"Agnes how do I know he was alone on these stakeouts?" Maddie hated to ask but she had to know.

"What? Of course he's alone. On the night's Bert was off we took a ride to where ever David was. We brought him dinner and a drink. He was alone and cold and miserable and tired and missing you by his side."

Maddie sat there quietly and took all of it in that Agnes had to say. Agnes was right but was it too late for her and David to work this all out. She hoped not.

"Thank you Agnes. You are a good friend." Maddie smiled.

Agnes nodded and walked out of her office hoping things worked out soon for her friends. She practically bumped into David who walked into the office making a beeline to Maddie's door. David nodded hello to Agnes.

David knocked on Maddie's door. He heard her tell him to come in. He opened the door, closed it and leaned his back against it as his eyes bore into hers. She looked sad and unhappy which mirrored his own emotions.

"David."

"I think we need to talk." David told her seriously. "How bout we go to lunch?"

Maddie's heart stood still. What did David mean they had to talk? Was he going to ask her for a divorce? Maddie hated how she allowed herself to jump to conclusions. "Sure." She told him in a small voice. "Just let me call the daycare and tell them I will pick the twins up later this afternoon."

David nodded as Maddie dialed the phone. The couple strolled over to their favorite lunch spot without a word. Maddie was hurt that David didn't even try to hold her hand. They sat at their usual table by the window. David picked up the menu and hid behind it. He was suddenly tongue-tied. Maybe she didn't want to make up he thought.

Maddie noticed David hiding behind his menu and her heart clenched. What was his game? He told me we need to talk now he says nothing? Maddie decided she wouldn't be the one to break the uncomfortable silence. She picked up her menu and began to look it over slowly.

Their favorite waiter approached their table with a smile. "How's my favorite couple?" He asked them pleasantly.

Maddie smiled up at the young man. "We are fine Nicholas. And how are you? Any luck with the commercial?" The young man mentioned the last time they ate there that he was up for a part in a commercial.

He shook his head. "I got a call back but still haven't heard anything yet. Cross your fingers." He told them.

Maddie nodded. "Yes, we will."

"And how are those babies of yours. I bet they are growing like weeds."

"We sold them." David joked.

Maddie laughed. "My husband has those babies wrapped around his finger. They idolize him." She sent a small smile David's way. "I have no clue why though."

David smiled back. He was feeling better about this lunch. Nicholas took their order and left them alone at the table. Maddie looked at her husband waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry." David told her. "I was wrong. I never meant to lie to you. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me. I don't want to lose you. I love you baby."

Whenever David called her baby Maddie's insides melted like ice cream on a hot summer day. "I want to trust you David. I hate doubting you but every time I catch you in a lie I don't know what to think! You have to tell me the truth even if you think I won't like it! Ok?"

David nodded. "Ok baby. I promise."

"I love you too David. I lover our life together but sometimes I miss the agency. It was a big part; the only part." She laughed. "of my life for almost six years. Now, to have to be away from it is difficult. Being away from you all day is hard too. I love our babies and don't want to miss out on any part of their lives but I think you are being old-fashioned and obstinate about me going with you on stake outs. I mean not all the time but maybe once or twice a month. I think that would be fine and won't affect the twins at all."

David nodded again. "You win. We also have to hire more help. This way I can get home for dinner most of the time and you won't be stuck in the office with paperwork on the days you work. And I would be happy if we could go on cases together too. Just like old times." He smirked.

Maddie nodded her agreement. A big smile covered her face. "Fine."

"I think the new temp Julie is interested in working full time with us. She's doing a great job and works well with everyone. And I have already started giving more responsibilities to Jorgenson and Jamie. Maybe if we add on one more junior detective we will be all set."

"Instead of hiring another detective why not ask around and see who is interested in doing field work instead of desk work?"

"Fine. Ok." David smiled that crooked smile that Maddie couldn't resist. "See we can agree if we talk instead of yell."

Maddie threw David that half sexy, half shy smile that made his heart race. "Do you think you can get home for dinner tonight big fella?"

David smirked her way. "You bet I can." He promised with a wink.

_**Later that day.**_

David was so happy when he pulled into his driveway. He promised Maddie he would be home early; they still had things they needed to hash out but he knew they had made great strides at lunch laying their cards on the table. Now, he was ready to lay something or someone else. He hated when he was angry at her and she at him. They could spend their time in more highly productive ways. As he put his key in the lock, David hoped Maddie was able to get the twins to bed early so they could spend time alone. He opened the door and his mouth dropped to the floor. Maddie was standing against the stairway railing wearing nothing but one of his button down work shirts. It was completely unbuttoned leaving nothing to the imagination. "Whoa baby!" David exclaimed as he leaned against the front door for a moment drinking her all in with his eyes.

Maddie had been waiting for David. She had made sure to put the twins to bed early and luckily they went to bed with no problem. Thank God they were now sleeping through the night; once they were asleep she got her ready for her husband. She wanted to surprise David with a sexy scenario when he walked in the door. From the look on his face she had succeeded. "Hey big boy." Maddie practically purred. "See something you like?" Maddie put her hand on her hip with one leg thrown out as she struck a seductive pose.

"You can say that baby." David told Maddie as he kicked off his shoes and socks and threw his suit jacket on a near bye chair. He approached her slowly taking in all of her. His pants tightened and he suppressed a groan as his eyes roamed over her body. The thin material of the shirt barely covered her ample breasts. His eyes fell upon them and saw her nipples harden. David threw her a half smirk as his eyes trailed lower resting on the red panties she wore. Wait were those the crotchless ones? David couldn't take it anymore he had to get his hands on her. His long fingers slowly traveled from her shapely bottom down around her long legs then to her most intimate spot. "You still have them?" David whispered in her ear referring to the crotchless panties he had bought her so long ago. "God Maddie." He growled as his mouth devoured hers; his fingers were still stroking Maddie between her legs making her moan with passion.

"Why would I get rid of them? I know how much you love them."

"Well do you love them?" He whispered in his most seductive voice making Maddie purr in response. "I recall how you left for Chicago after I bought them for you."

"Oh David. Shhhh. It had nothing to do with the panties." Maddie touched his lips with her fingers. "It was just that you could make me do almost anything and that scared me."

"And now?"

"I love it." She admitted breathlessly enjoying the feel of her husband's hands on her body.

"Well I'm so glad." David replied huskily.

"I love you David. Please make love to me. I'm so sorry."

"Me too baby but let's not talk about that now honey cause I got other things on my mind?" David placed her hand on his erection.

"You know David I don't think I've ever felt you soft." Maddie smiled as she undid David's pants pushing them down his legs. He kicked them off along with his boxers.

"That's cause since the moment I laid my eyes on you I've had a hard on." He drawled.

Maddie smiled up at him with that look that always buckled his knees. "Now we both are just wearing your shirts." She purred.

David continued to pet her in her most intimate place through the crotchless panties.

"God baby I love how I make you purr for me. My little pussycat. You like when I pet you here don't you." Maddie moaned louder making David jerk in her hand.

Maddie unbuttoned his shirt baring his skin and covering his chest with hot wet kisses. "Oh God you are so hot baby. You asked for it. I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow all night long." David drawled.

Maddie was pushing her hips against his moaning his name telling him how good he was making her feel as David's velvet hands stroked her body. Her climax snuck up on her making her writhe against him as wave after wave enveloped her body. "Oh God David."

"That sounded real good baby." David smiled down at her, his eyes green pools of desire. "The first of many I'm gonna give you tonight." David pushed Maddie up against the wall as he lifted her up and wrapped her long legs around his waist.

Maddie immediately began to climax again when David pushed into her. "Feel good baby? You love this? Cause I do." David panted in her ear. He thrust into her fast and hard falling off the edge as she pulsated around him.

They both took a few minutes to catch their breaths as they came back to earth. Maddie threw her arms around David's neck her mouth whispering in his ear how much she loved him. "I love you Addison so much. I love how you make me feel. I love how I make you feel." She kissed the side of his neck.

David laughed as he picked Maddie up carrying her up the stairs in his arms murmuring how much he adored her and how he was going to keep adoring her all night till she couldn't take it anymore.

"David! Stop!" Maddie giggled her arms still wrapped around his neck. She was planting kisses all over his face and neck as David carried her to their bedroom. David placed her on the bed as he threw off his shirt. He removed the shirt from Maddie slowly covering her body with soft angel kisses he knew she loved. He had her squirming and calling his name as she pleasured her most intimate spots. "David. David. David." She cried his name louder and louder as she once again fell over the edge into a pit of passion. She had heard about multiple orgasms before but she never believed it could happen to her until she was with David. Now, she believed it with her whole heart and body. The green eyed devil who was scooting up her body could make her come five or six times a night leaving her sore but very satisfied.

David covered her body with his trapping her by putting his leg over her stomach and pulling her into his arms. "Good baby? You want more?" He asked his voice melted caramel dipped in chocolate. He loved making Maddie come over and over again. He loved pleasuring her and keeping her satisfied. He loved that he had unleashed the passion in this cool blonde who was nibbling on his ear causing his manhood to rise to attention again. "Kiss it for me baby." He stroked his erection. David knew she loved to watch him do this. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. He knew Maddie loved to make him happy too. "You know you want to. Tell me how much you love it." David groaned as Maddie began to pleasure him. "Tell me baby." He panted as he felt her tongue's magic bringing him to peaks of pleasure. He could feel Maddie moan against him. "Oh God baby." He groaned as his both hands tangled in her hair; his body bucked in the heat of passion. David groaned loudly as his orgasm gradually subsided leaving him disoriented for a second. He came to slowly opening his eyes as a half-smile covered his face. "Whoa baby that was the best. Ever!" He told her still unable to move. "You do love it don't you?" He teased as he pulled her on top of him. "Let me rest for a few baby. Then round three."

Maddie was straddling David as she gazed down at him. She was so happy to see the affect she had on him in bed. Maddie loved knowing she kept him fully satisfied in the bedroom. She swatted him playfully. "Don't you ever get enough Addison?" She squirmed on top of him causing his breath to catch.

David's hands languidly fondled her finding her more than ready for him again. He pulled himself up holding her close against his body. "Don't you?" He asked as his mouth found that spot on the back of her neck causing Maddie to moan against him.

"David. What have you done to me?" She asked him pulling away to look into his eyes. "I can't get enough of you."

"And me of you." He told her pushing into her and filling her completely.

"Oh God!" Maddie cried out as he rocked them back and forth.

Finally, both were sated. They cuddled for a while until David pulled away. "I'm hungry." David told her jumping up and pulling on his holey sweats.

Maddie looked at him. "Hungry huh? Worked up an appetite hubby?" She laughed. "David, why do you insist on wearing those old sweats? I bought you perfectly good pajamas!"

David made a face. "Baby I haven't worn pajamas since I was five." He threw her a half smile.

Maddie got up pulling on a satin robe. "What am I gonna do with you?" She shook her head.

David pulled her against him. "Keep up what you've been doing for the past couple of hours." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Now wife you think you can scrounge me up something to eat?" He patted her behind.

"I think I can manage that husband. Have to keep up your strength." She teased as she headed for the kitchen.

"You bet. We both do actually. I may not be done with you tonight." He smirked.

The couple sat across from one another as they ate the omelets Maddie made. David was impressed with Maddie's new cooking skills and told her so.

Maddie laughed. "Thanks. I think." She looked over at David who was sipping beer out of the bottle. "David. I think we need to talk more about what's going on. I mean what happened and everything." She told him seriously. "I really don't like the idea that you feel you have to hide things from me. Am I really such a bitch?"

David shook his head. "No, but you are very stubborn. Hey we talked about this at lunch I know I was wrong. I shouldn't have hid that I was doing stake outs alone but I thought you would insist on going with me and you know I didn't want you too."

"That's no excuse! I don't want you to lie or hide things! Then you get angry when I don't trust you!" Maddie cried.

"And you? Thinking I was with another woman!" David eyes turned angry. "When are you going to realize that I love you? Only you. I don't want another woman. How can I finally convince you?"

Maddie averted her eyes. She hated to see that look in David's green eyes. "Deep inside I know you would never cheat. It's that...I don't know! I'm trying David! I really am! But when I find out you are going behind my back and meeting another woman for lunch and telling me you're with Bert when you're not it wakes up the green eyed reptile I try to keep comatose." Maddie looked at David. "You can't hide things from me. I don't like it."

David nodded. "Ok. I understand where you're coming from but when I think you think the worst of me it gets me really mad!" He combed his hair with his fingers. "You got to trust me baby. I worked hard for how many years to get you. Do you think that even if I wanted another woman…" He saw her eyes narrow. "which I don't. And never will. I would jeopardize the life we have together?"

"So you want another woman?" Maddie asked peevishly.

David sat back in his chair. "Are you fucking kidding me? What have I just been saying?"

"Don't curse at me! You know I hate that!"

"And I hate when you twist my words. Listen carefully. Get over this Maddie or you're gonna ruin a great thing between us." David's voice softened. "Why are you so insecure when it comes to how I feel about you? Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?"

Maddie shook her head. "I don't know David. I mean no you haven't but before we were together I know you liked to play around. Even when I was in Chicago you screwed around."

"And I told you it was something I regretted! And yes before you I had lots of women cause I didn't have _you_. Any woman I was with after we met I always compared to you. And none ever held a candle to you so I went on to the next one and the next. I never found what I was looking for until you were in my arms."

David got up and went over to Maddie. He pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. "Damn it woman! Believe in me. _In us_." He pleaded. "And from now on I promise not to keep things from you."

"You better not David. I love you baby." She said as she stroked his cheek.

"I think this is the first time you called me baby." He winked. "I like it. A lot." He rubbed his hand over her satin covered backside. "Nobody turns me on like you. How do I know you won't leave me for some NSM?"

"Never. I like my man big and bad." She teased him. "Sloppy, messy and drop dead gorgeous."

He laughed. Then his eyes grew serious. "We have to talk things out Maddie. I know we keep saying this then we fall into old patterns." David searched her eyes. "I'm not blaming you. It's both of us.

Maddie nodded. "I know. I guess maybe we'll never completely change. I know I'm trying."

"Me too." David sighed. "Well, all I know is that I love you Maddie. I never want to lose you. I can't live without you."

"And I can't live without you." Maddie whispered covering her mouth with hers. "So let's talk about the plans for Blue Moon."

David sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He nodded. "Ok we agreed today that we would get more help right? Jorgenson will get to accompany Viola on more stake-outs so I can get home for dinner more often."

"Yes, that sounds good. I want you home with us." Maddie had her arms around David's neck. "And we agreed to hire that new girl Julie to help out with the paperwork and receptionist duties. I wonder if Agnes will teach her to rhyme." They both laughed. "By the way is this girl pretty?" She joked.

"Sure, and I told her she had to work in a bikini." He joked back. "Truthfully babe I never even noticed. I've been so busy."

"And maybe husband once a month of so I can come on a stake out with you."

Again David nodded. "See we agreed. No fight." David kissed her.

Maddie pulled back. "David you ever notice when we have a really big fight we always seem to have the most amazing make up sex." She giggled. "I mean all our sex is pretty amazing but you know what I mean."

David laughed. "Yes I did notice that." He began to nuzzle her neck. "As long as we always make up. I know we will always be fighting about something or another." He laughed again.

Maddie got off his lap reluctantly. "Come on Addison . Let's clean this place up. I don't want to find this in the morning." Maddie said

They worked quickly together straightening the kitchen. David saw Maddie yawn.

"Hey how are you feeling? Tired babe?" David started to pet her through her robe.

"Why don't I go run a bath for us and we can relax in the tub."

"Oh that does sound wonderful. But only to relax huh?" Maddie said seductively.

"Oh, I'll relax you real good." David drawled. He began to untie Maddie's robe.

They were interrupted by a wailing sound coming from upstairs. They both looked at each other.

"Duty calls!" David laughed heading for the stairs. Maddie following closely behind her husband. Mandy seemed to have had a bad dream. David rubbed her little back until she fell back asleep as Maddie ran a bubble bath for them.

"David! Stop!" Maddie cried. "Stop splashing me!" She giggled. "You're worse than the babies!"

David laughed. "Who do you think taught them?" He stopped splashing and began to rain soft, baby kisses over Maddie's neck.

Maddie sighed with pleasure as she lay back against her husband's chest.

"Relaxed yet baby?" David asked with his syrupy voice.

That voice should be outlawed unless he was using it on her, Maddie thought. "Almost." She purred.

David was enjoying the feel of his wife's body against his. His hands started to soap her breasts with the sponge. "Like that baby?" David whispered into her ear causing Maddie's blood to race. "First I get you dirty then I clean you up."

"And what will you do after you clean me up?" Maddie whispered seductively.

"Make you dirty again" David laughed as his hand used the sponge to travel all over her body; from her breasts over her belly, between her legs then slowly back up over her belly, across her breasts over and over until Maddie was gasping with her need.

"How's that baby? I think you are all clean." David whispered in her ear.

"It feels amazing."

"So glad Mandy fell right back to sleep and Alex didn't even wake up." David sighed as he leaned his head back in the tub.

Maddie turned herself around in the spacious tub and looked at him. His eyes were closed. He looked so relaxed. "Me too. I still have plans for you."

David opened his eyes and found Maddie facing him. "Ya do huh?" He stared into her beautiful blue eyes which were glazed with desire. He knew they would not always see eye to eye and there would still be fights between them but he loved this woman with all his heart and soul. He lived for moments like this.

Maddie inched closer to David. She playfully splashed him. He laughed at her and splashed her back. They began to kiss each other with all the love that they felt inside their hearts. They pulled apart and smiled into each other's eyes.

"Hmmm so what can we do next?" Maddie asked; she took the sponge from him as she soaped his chest down his stomach to his manhood making David sigh with pleasure. "I think I can think of something." David told her as he pulled her against his hard body showing her once again how much he loved this amazing woman.


	21. Chapter 21

Maddie woke up to the sound of the babies' crying. She sat up and was about to climb out of bed to see to her crying twins but a strong arm pulled her back. "No wait. Let me go mommy. You stay here." David whispered into her ear. "It's my turn babe. I feel I've been slacking in the daddy department lately."

Maddie smiled into the green eyes she adored "Nonsense daddy. Somebody has to train the new detectives and since you refuse my help it has to be you and Bert."

David laughed as he kissed his wife's neck. He forced himself from the warmth of the bed and the nearness of Maddie when he heard his daughter shrieking. David pulled on his boxers from the floor where he had thrown them the night before and pulled them on as he winked at his wife.

Maddie smiled and winked back at him. She picked up her nightgown off the floor where it ended up late last night and slipped it over her head.

"Hold the phone. Hold the phone!" David called out to the babies.

Maddie lay back on the pillow. A smile came over her face when she thought about how David had woken her up last night when he came home from a late stakeout with Viola. She felt sizzling warmth spread over her body as she thought of how hungry they had been for each other last night. They weren't able to make love as much as they used because of the babies and their busy schedules but when they did make love they practically set fire to the bed. And last night was no exception. They must have been up half the night making love but Maddie didn't feel the least bit tired. She sighed in content as she thought about her life.

Maddie couldn't believe the twins were going to be one year old in a week. Where had the time gone? The last year had flown by; especially the past couple of months in which they had celebrated so many firsts for the twins: Amanda's first steps, first words. Their first Thanksgiving and their first Christmas. Maddie smiled to herself when she remembered their first trip to Santa Clause. Alex and been in hysterics, screaming and crying while Amanda saucily gave Santa her sideways smile so like her daddy's and spent the time pulling on Santa's beard to the amusement of everyone but Santa. Christmas had been wonderful, spent with her parents and David's family who had flown out especially to spend the holidays with them. Maddie couldn't believe how happy she was. How had she ever doubted David's love for her? Of course, they still quarreled and didn't see eye to eye on many things but their love was strong. They spent their first New Year's Eve as parents quietly home alone with the babies. Maddie felt her face grow hot as she thought about how they had made love to the sound of Dick Clark ringing in the New Year. Their sex life seemed to get better and hotter as time went on which made the both of the extremely happy.

After the holidays, the next weeks passed in a whirl of activity as they hired two junior detectives for their business. Blue Moon was finally a successful agency but she and David had agreed that they needed more help so that he could spend time with her and the babies. Maddie was still working part time but now she was going out in the field with David and she had also convinced her stubborn husband to allow her to go on a couple of stakeouts with him. She smiled broader as she thought of how they couldn't help but sneak in some cuddling and more on those stakeouts and how David admitted he had missed having her with him especially on cold nights. Maddie loved that she had the best of both worlds.

Maddie's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the twin's shrieks of laughter and David belting out a Motown song she couldn't recognize. She sat up with a grin as David entered the bedroom holding a twin under each arm; they were getting so big, Maddie thought. Amanda was already walking while Alex was carefully trying to let go and take his first step alone.

David tossed the laughing babies on the bed and flopped down beside them as he finished his song. He looked at his family together on the bed and such a surge of love and happiness welled up inside of him he thought he would burst. "You know Maddie everything that is important to me is right here in this bed." David told her as he pulled her into his arms as the twins rolled around the bed in fits of giggles.

"Me too." Maddie saw the love in David's eyes and it took her breath away. She happily snuggled into his arms.

A couple of hours later David and Maddie entered Blue Moon after leaving the babies at daycare. Maddie was very happy with the care and love that the twins received at the Precious Years daycare center. Even David had grudgingly admitted that the twins were well taken care of while Maddie was at work. He limited his visits to once a day while the twins were at the center to the happy relief of his wife.

David opened the door to Blue Moon and let Maddie walk in first. "Good morning Agnes." Maddie greeted Agnes with a smile.

"It's a great great morning!" Agnes called out with her usual exuberance and cheer.

Maddie and David were about to enter their respective offices when Bert flew into Blue Moon all out of breath. "Oh! Sir, I mean David sir. I need to talk to you right away! I've got a break in the Cassidy case and it's a doozy." Bert said as he grabbed David's arm pulling him towards his office.

"Ok Bertie boy calm down!" David looked down at Bert's grip on him. "Can you get off my arm? You're hurting me."

Bert dropped David's arm. "Um, sorry. I'm just am so excited about this lead!"

Maddie and Agnes laughed. Agnes and Bert had been married a little over a month and they were blissfully happy. David and Maddie had been the Best Man and Matron of Honor for the happy couple. Both the Addisons were thrilled that their detective agency had not only brought them together but Bert and Agnes as well. It surely was kismet that Blue Moon opened.

Maddie smiled over at David. "Go ahead and talk to Bert. I'll see you later." Maddie winked at David as she walked in to her office.

Maddie had spent the morning making calls and catching up on paperwork. She looked at her watch and realized she had forgotten to call the bakery to order the cake for the twins' first birthday party. Maddie sat back in her chair and thought again of how quickly the year had passed. Her babies were one year old already! Of course, they were going to celebrate their birthday with a party with all the family and friends surrounding them. Maddie and David had decided to have the party at their house. The food was being catered by 'Mario's' their favorite Italian restaurant. They were happy that David's dad, Stephanie and Richie were all coming to the party all the way from Philly. Maddie's parents were seriously of thinking of moving to LA full time now that Alex had decided to retire. Maddie and David had also invited the Blue Moon staff and a few of David's bowling buddies and their wives. It was going to be a wonderful day. A knock on the door pulled Maddie out of her reverie.

"Come in." Maddie smiled as the door opened and Agnes came bouncing in with the mail.

"Here's the mail." Agnes handed Maddie a stack of envelopes.

"Oh thank you Agnes." Maddie took the mail and started to go through it.

"So how are the plans for the babies' party coming along?"

Maddie looked up from the mail with a big smile on her face. "Oh was just going to order their cake Agnes. I can't believe they're already one. "

Agnes nodded. "Time flies!" Agnes smiled at Maddie. "Oh what's the theme going to be?"

"Oh no theme this year Agnes they are only a year old and they can't tell us what they like yet. I ordered a beautiful cake with pink and blue teddy bears and balloons." Maddie laughed. "I've heard of parents that go all out for a babies' first birthday with themes and clowns and spend lots of money." Maddie shook her head. "Well that is not us Agnes. They won't even remember this party. But it will be special anyway. Celebrating their 1st year with family and friends is all we need."

"It seems like yesterday you told us you were pregnant." Agnes was all smiles. "If you need any help just yell." Agnes volunteered as she left Maddie's office with a wave.

Maddie noticed an envelope from a very satisfied. The woman needed to prove her husband was trying to hide his assets so he didn't have to pay her what she was due in their divorce settlement. Blue Moon had proven that he was worth even more than the wife had believed. She had been so happy she had promised Maddie and David a bonus when her settlement came through. It must be the bonus, Maddie thought as she tore open the envelope. "WOW!" She exclaimed. It was a check for $20,000 with a note promising more work and referrals for the agency.

David was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands as Bert continued to ramble on. He had been talking for almost two hours non-stop and David had a headache. David was euphoric when he heard a knock on the door of his office. "Spit and slide under." He called.

A smile covered his face when Maddie walked into his office. Boy was he glad to see his wife. "Yo Bertie boy take a break will ya. You are getting red in the face. Go for a walk. We will get back to this later. Ok?"

"Um well ok sir. But we must strike with the iron is hot you know."

"Yeah yeah I know now get outta here." David practically shoved Bert out of the door. He turned to Maddie. "Oh baby you are just what I needed. Bert was driving me crazy."

Maddie walked over to David's desk and laughed as she perched on the corner of it. David pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck.

"Hey we got time for a quickie Blondie?" David whispered in her ear then nibbled around her ear lazily.

Maddie shivered. "Unfortunately, I have a client calling me in a few minutes but I do have something to show you that will make you happy."

"Show me baby." David leered his fingers unbuttoning her blouse.

"David you still have that one track mind." Maddie pulled his hands away from her buttons.

"And you love it." David went for her again but he saw her hold out something in her hand to stop him. .

Maddie nodded. "I do." She admitted. "But this will make you very happy too." She showed David the check.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "That's a nice bit of change. And you are so right that makes me happy too Blondie!"

"Yes I know and the promise of referrals and more work is great too." Maddie looked down at the check. "This money came just in time. We need to pay off some bills. Now we can pay for the twins' party and maybe start a college fund for them. This extra money will come in handy."

"A college fund?" David stared at Maddie like she had two heads. "They're one!" David laughed out loud.

Maddie nodded. "Exactly! It is important to start early. College is very expensive David and by the time they are ready to go it will cost even more."

David pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. You're the boss." He told his wife as he kissed the corner of her mouth. He tried to sneak his hand under her skirt but Maddie pushed his hand away with a laugh and stood up. "I have that client remember? We can continue this later lover."

"Fine." David pouted teasingly. "Later babe. Anyway, give me the check. Why don't' I go and deposit it in the bank while I run and check out that lead with Bert? Maybe I'll' stop off at the toy store too. Get the twins another gift."

"David we bought the twins enough gifts already. They don't need any more toys! Just deposit the check."

"Oh just a small one Maddie. Don't worry ok babe." David chuckled.

"Ok fine. But just a small one David." She warned.

"Promise babe."

David made a deposit at the bank but it was not the amount Maddie would have approved of. He couldn't help it; money just seemed to slip through his fingers like sand. When he had money he spent it. He was trying to curb his spending habits for the sake of his marriage but David went off the wagon when the bonus money was in his hands. He made his way to his favorite toy store and spent and spent and spent. Electric cars, yard toys, a miniature house for them to play in. David was having fun spending money on the twins. He hoped he would be able to always give them whatever they wanted. He remembered when he was a boy his dad had never given him or Richie much of anything besides the basics. David wanted his children to have the best. He also visited an agency that booked clowns and characters for kiddie parties. David hired a clown, two of the twins' favorite TV characters, a special kiddie band that played children's songs and a juggler. David headed home satisfied with his purchases. He didn't even think of what Maddie's reaction was going to be.

David left work early in order to be home when the toys were delivered. He was hoping Maddie would be at her mother's house when the toys came but she had just come home from bringing the twins to their music class when the bell rang.

"_**ARE YOU CRAZY**_?" Maddie screamed when the delivery truck began to unload David's purchases from the previous day. "What were you thinking?"

David was taken aback by Maddie's outburst and tone of voice. "What is your problem?"

"_My problem_? My problem? Addison!" Maddie was aghast.

"I just bought Alex and Mandy a few toys?"

"A few toys? A few toys?" Maddie was so angry she couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Stop repeating yourself Maddie."

"I want them returned today!"

"No!" David was just as angry as his wife. "I can spend money on them if I want. You're not the boss of me!"

"Well someone has to rein you in and since I am your _WIFE_ I guess that is my job!"

"Rein me in? What am I a horse?"

"More like a jackass!" Maddie screamed into his face. "That money was to pay off our bills and start their college fund!"

"I didn't spend it all! What do you think I am?"

Maddie threw David a filthy look. "For the sake of our marriage I won't bother to answer that!"

"You won't huh?" David was disgusted.

"Go tell those men to take back those toys." Maddie growled. "Or I will."

"No you won't!"

"**Yes, I will**!"

"**NO, YOU WON'T!"**

"Watch me!" Maddie made a move toward the backyard where the delivery men were setting up the house.

David grabbed Maddie's arm and pulled her back. "Ok wait. Ok maybe a few things can go back."

Maddie glared at David with blue flint. "Those cars. The batting cage, the basketball hoop. The swing set. That house!"

"The swing set stays." David scowled at her. "And so does the playhouse!"

"Fine. Just tell them the rest goes back!"

"You really are a piece of work." David glared back with green ice.

"Go!" Maddie pushed David toward the yard. She couldn't believe that David would go against her wishes and spend so much money on ridiculous toys the twins couldn't even use yet. Why did she imagine David had grown up and understood the value of saving? Why? And why did he always make her out to be the bad guy?

The next few days sped by and before they knew it the twins' birthday arrived. Coincidently the twins' first birthday bash would be on their actual birthday. David was still upset that Maddie had made him feel foolish by telling the delivery men to return most of the gifts he had bought. They were laughing at him he was sure of it as they carried the stuff back to the truck. He hated how she always made him feel like a little boy who couldn't be trusted. Ok, he admitted to himself maybe he had gone overboard but the babies were only one once. The agency was doing very well so why was she quibbling about a couple of thousand bucks? He had done what she wanted and deposited most of the money in the bank. What was the big deal? The last couple of days had flown by and he had been involved with the new case so he hadn't had a chance to tell Maddie how he felt. He didn't like to allow things to smolder inside of him because he knew it only led to more anger between them. He loved Maddie with all his heart but sometimes he could strangle her. He came back to the present when Maddie entered the living room carrying Alex and Mandy. She smiled at David as she placed the twins on the floor and went back upstairs to finish dressing.

David smiled back. It was difficult to stay angry at his blonde. David picked up the video camera and began to film the twins. Mandy was toddling around the room giggling. Alex was just standing next to the coffee table holding on afraid to let go. They were both dressed in matching outfits with t-shirts that said 'Guess Who's 1 Today?' Mandy had barrettes in her hair that she kept pulling out and throwing on the floor. David laughed. "Oh Mandy girl you mommy isn't going to be happy with your messy hair."

Maddie laughed as she came down the stairs and saw Mandy's hair flying in every direction. "Where are your barrettes you silly girl?" Maddie made a move toward the little girl; Mandy ran from Maddie giggling with joy. David couldn't help but laugh. It constantly amazed him how he and Maddie had created these little people that he loved so much. Alex just stood there and watched everything unfold; he was so serious and quiet but a wide smile covered his little face.

Maddie pretended that she couldn't catch her daughter. "Ok fine little girl you think you're funny? You win. No barrette." Maddie laughed and smiled over at David. She knew he was probably still hurt and angry because she made him tell the delivery men to take most of the toys back to the store but one year old babies did not need a basketball hoop or a batting cage! Why was David such a spendthrift? Over the years she had tried to teach him the meaning of saving for a rainy day but he never learned that lesson it seemed. Maddie hated to treat her husband like a little boy but someone in the Addison household had to be the voice of sense and reason and it sure wasn't going to be David. She hoped they could work things out between them and not fight about their different spending habits over and over.

Maddie shook the negative thoughts away and concentrated on the wonderful day ahead. She saw Alex holding tightly to the couch arm; she dropped down to kneel on the floor and called to Alex to walk to her. "Come here Alexander, come to Mommy. Come on let go baby." Maddie held out her arms to him.

David watched and saw the joy in Maddie's eyes as she gazed at their babies. He loved his stubborn wife with all his heart he just wished she wasn't so obstinate at times. David had the video camera on Maddie and Alex while Mandy ran all over giggling. "Go ahead Alex go to Mommy son." David prodded.

"David don't take the camera off him. He looks like he may make a move!" Maddie told David excitedly.

"Don't' worry Blondie I'm filming him." Suddenly, Alex let go of the coffee table and took a step towards Maddie.

"Yes come on Alexander that's it." Maddie cried out happily. Alex took another step and then another and then he wobbled and fell on his butt giggling.

Maddie and David began clapping. "You did it Alexander!"

Mandy didn't like the idea that Alex was getting all her parents' attention. She was jealous and had to get into the middle of things. She ran over to Maddie and jumped into her arms as Alex wobbled over to his mother. He flopped into Maddie's lap with a giggle. "Oh come here you I can hug you both at the same time." Maddie hugged both babies in her lap. David was laughing along with the twins and Maddie when the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who's here first!" David said as he went to answer the door.

"Hey mom". David said to his mother-in-law as he kissed her cheek.

"Hello David. Where are those birthday babies?" Virginia said as she hugged David.

"In the living room." David laughed at Virginia's eagerness to see the twins.

"Hello David." Alex said to his son in law as he tried to keep the gaily wrapped boxes from falling out of his arms.

"Hello Alex. Here let me take those packages from you." David took the gifts from his father-in-law and carried them to the piano. He placed the gifts on top of the baby grand.

"There are more in the car. Virginia went overboard with gifts for the twins' birthday."

David laughed. "Don't worry I'll go get them. Go on inside."

"Where are my birthday grandbabies?" Virginia said as she walked into the living room.

"Oh Mom. Alex just took his first steps! Luckily, David got it on film."

"Oh my goodness and on his first birthday. How exciting! Come here to Grandma sweetie." Virginia picked up Alex and hugged him. She sat on the couch with the baby snuggled on her lap.

"There's Pop's little girl." Maddie's dad said as he came into the room wearing a huge smile on his handsome face.

"Hi daddy." Maddie greeted her dad. She was still sitting on the floor with the twins in her lap. "Alexander just walked for the first time alone!"

"Oh well you knew it was only a matter of time. Amanda is running circles around him." They all laughed. Mandy jumped out of Maddie's lap and toddled over to Virginia with her arms held out wide.

"Where's David? Maddie asked.

"Oh he went to grab the rest of the presents out of the car."

"Oh I hope you didn't go crazy." Maddie frowned. "You gave them so much for Christmas!"

"Oh Maddie nothing is too much for our grand twins." Virginia said.

"Who else do we have to spoil now that you're all grown and a successful business woman?" Alex said to his daughter.

"You still spoil me!" Maddie told her dad as she stood up with Alex in her arms.

She held out the baby to her dad who happily took him.

"Well not as much as I'd like." Maddie's father laughed as he tickled his grandson into a bout of hysterics.

"I love you daddy." Maddie kissed her dad on the cheek.

David came into the house carrying a load of presents in his arms. Maddie shook her head when she saw them. "Come on! Really Mom!"

"It makes us happy." Virginia told Maddie with a tone that signaled that was the important thing and Maddie should be quiet. Maddie knew the tone and was silent but she still thought it was ridiculous to give so many gifts to two babies who wouldn't even remember this birthday.

A few minutes later David's family arrived also carrying too many gifts. Maddie kept her mouth closed. Soon the rest of the guests arrived. Maddie led everyone into the backyard which was set up for the party. A large buffet table laden with steaming sterno trays of food was set up on the patio; tables and chairs were scattered over the lawn with most of them under shaded umbrellas. The Addisons had hired a small catering crew to help with serving the food and an open bar was set up in the corner of the huge yard.

The grassy area was set up with a multitude of child toys and amusements. Maddie's eyes took in the party balloons and festive decorations telling everyone it was a first birthday party. Her eyes fell upon a group of festively clad men tuning up various instruments by the edge of the pool which had been covered for the safety of the children. She didn't remember hiring a band for the party. _**David! **_In that instant a juggler, a clown and the twins' favorite TV characters began dancing on the grass as the band began to play a tune from the babies' favorite show. The children, including the twins, began to laugh and sing with the band happily. Maddie looked over at her husband who sheepishly smiled at her and she had the urge to strangle him. How dare he go against her wishes and spend so much money on this party? They had agreed that the party wouldn't be lavish since the twins wouldn't remember it anyway but David seemed to have a totally different viewpoint. She wouldn't ruin the party by arguing with her sneaky husband but after the party she was going to kill him.

David made eye contact with Maddie from the other side of the lawn. He could tell she wasn't happy with the unexpected guests. He winked at his angry wife and he could see the steam coming out of her ears even though she had a smile plastered on her face for the guests to see.

Truthfully, she never said anything about _**not**_ hiring a band, clowns or characters to entertain the children. David knew he should have canceled all the extras for the party when he saw Maddie's reaction to the toys he had bought but he was mad; he wasn't a little boy and she was treating him like one. He knew that once the party was over he was going to get an earful from her. He just hoped she wouldn't embarrass him and start anything in front of the party guests.

Maddie saw David's wink and had an urge to kill him on the spot but she reined in her temper. She didn't want to ruin the party by starting a fight with David. She noticed her mother sidling up to her and Maddie's plastic smile grew wider.

"Maddie I didn't know you were having clowns and people dressed up like cartoon characters!" Virginia clapped her hands with glee. If she had looked hard at her daughter she would have noticed her fake smile but Virginia's eyes were on her grandbabies. "Oh and a children's singing band too."

"It was a surprise to me too mom."

Maddie's mom finally looked at her daughter and she could tell how angry Maddie was. She didn't understand her straight as an arrow daughter at times. Virginia wasn't a spendthrift but this was a special party. And even though the twins' may not remember it they would.

"Well Maddie I think it's fun! Look how happy the children are." Virginia looked into her daughter's angry eyes. "I'm sure David meant well."

"Yes mom I'm sure he did." Maddie heard loud screeching and turned around to see her baby boy screaming in fear as one of the clowns approached him. "Alexander!" Maddie cried running towards her son. She scooped up the terrified child who buried his tear-stained face against her shoulder. Maddie angrily shooed the clown away as she tried to comfort her son. She looked at David who was fast approaching and shot him with blue daggers that should have killed him on the spot. David was smart enough to change directions and head toward his daughter who was having a grand old time chasing the other clown. Mandy was toddling with her little arms outstretched trying to touch the clown who was playing along with her game. Her joyous giggles filled the air causing David's face to break into a huge smile as he watched Mandy's antics. She surely was his girl. He looked over at Maddie and Alex who had his chubby arms wrapped around his mother's neck as his eyes looked around in fear. David shook his head. If he didn't step in soon Maddie was going to make a sissy out of that boy.

David picked up Mandy and headed toward his wife and son. He tried to catch Maddie's eyes with a smile but she was purposely avoiding looking at him. He hated when she did that. "Yo, Maddie!" He yelled into her ear. She swatted at him as he moved out of her range.

"What is it you want Addison?" Maddie asked through gritted teeth. "Really, you are one brave man to come close to me now!" She growled.

David laughed. "Oh. I'm shaking. Listen mom put the boy down. You're going to make a sissy out of him. He's afraid of everything and he is always running to you."

Maddie's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "He's a baby!" She gasped. "Are you crazy? Oh well rhetorical question."

"Yes, he's a baby but still look at Mandy. She is fearless."

"Which is better?" Maddie shook her head, "Alex is sensible and calm and he will NOT be a sissy." Maddie nodded her head at Mandy who was running around David. She kept falling on her butt but that didn't deter her she just got up and continued running in circles around her father giggling with glee. "And Mandy is going to be a handful. She doesn't listen, she's messy as hell and she is a daredevil already."

"So?"

"So? So?" Maddie was flabbergasted. "You really have no concept of raising children do you?"

"And you do?"

"And you have no concept of money either!"

"Oh back to that again?" David was trying to keep his voice down since ruining the twins' party with a row with his wife was not on his agenda.

"How much did all this cost?" Maddie spread out her hand to encompass the clowns, characters, and band.

David shook his head. 'Let's discuss this after the party. Now, it's time for the twins to open their gifts." David picked up his screaming daughter who was livid that her father put an end to her play. He headed toward the mounds of gaily wrapped presents.

Maddie followed her husband with Alex still in her arms. Once he saw the pile of presents he began to struggle. She put him down and watched him toddling towards his sister who was already trying to unwrap a box that was almost bigger than she was. He kept falling, getting up, taking a few steps, falling again but Alex kept plodding along. He was determined to get to those presents. Maddie couldn't help smile at how determined her son was to reach his sister and the gifts. Finally, Alex steadied himself on his feet and made it successfully to his destination. He flopped onto his backside chortling with glee as he grabbed a present.

Maddie walked over to where Alexander was now sitting on the grass pulling off a bow on one of the gifts. David came over to Maddie who was on the grass with Alex. David pulled his daughter into his arms. She screamed in anger. "Hold your horses Mandy. One gift at a time!" She surely was a handful David laughed to himself.

The guests surrounded the Addison family and watched as the twins opened their gifts. Everyone was amused at the twins who were alternately playing with their new toys and pulling the gifts out of each other's hands. Amanda was the more aggressive twin and had Alex in tears once or twice. Finally, Alex pushed Mandy down on the ground to the surprise of everyone. Mandy began to cry as Maddie rushed to her with open arms.

David was busy filming the twins as his brother took still pictures for the album. Richie motioned for his brother to give him the video camera. "Yo little bro get in there with the big blonde and help those kids open their gifts while I film you. Think she may need your help with the tag team there."

Maddie helped Alex open a gift and held it up for everyone to see. There were so many gifts. They got so many toys. They got blocks and toy cars and dolls and a kitchen set and a toy garage. They received many educational toys too. Alex was mesmerized by a teddy bear who taught the ABC's by pressing his hand. Alex kept pressing the bear's hand and cackled with laughter every time the bear began to sing the ABC song. Amanda was fascinated by the toys that made the loudest noises. She was fixated on a bright red fire engine that had the loudest siren Maddie had ever heard on a toy. She pried it out of Mandy's hands and expected a meltdown but the little girl just picked up another toy and began to play. David and Maddie couldn't help but smile at each other and laugh at the twins' expressions as they played with their new toys.

David stood up. "Thank you all so much for being so generous!" He smiled at his guests. "We really appreciate everything and we are so happy that you all could join us to celebrate this very special day."

Maddie stood next to David and nodded her head at her husband's words. "We love you all." She added with tears in her eyes. Despite her annoyance with David's spending habits, Maddie was happier than she ever was in her life. She wouldn't trade her annoying husband and spoiled babies for anything in the world. "And again thank you for all the wonderful gifts!"

"Yeah thanks I think we may need a bigger house now." David joked and laughed.

Maddie looked over at him with a question in her eyes. "Our house is big enough! Addison get that thought out of your mind." She laughed as she said it but Maddie was wondering if David was really serious. Who knew with that man?

David was annoyed that Maddie didn't realize he was only joking. Really, they lived in a mansion. Why would he want a bigger house? Did she think he was that superficial and materialistic? He mentally shook his head. Who knew with that woman?

Finally, all the gifts were opened and it was time for the cake.

Everyone sat down at their tables. One of the waiters brought out a long sheet cake with cute pink and blue teddy bears all over it. 'Happy 1st Birthday' was written on the cake with blue and pink icing. Maddie smiled as she watched the young man place the cake on the now empty buffet table.

Maddie's smile vanished when she noticed another cake being brought out; it was a huge multi-tiered cake with the figures of two chubby toddlers on the top tier. It looked ridiculous. It looked like a wedding cake and didn't belong at a baby party. She inwardly fumed. _David!_

Maddie had the urge to kick David who had sidled over with Alex and was standing close by her side. Maddie tried to prevent her daughter from putting her hands in the cakes on the table. She held her tightly in her arms.

"Wow Maddie did you really need 2 cakes for this party?" Maddie's father exclaimed.

David's father chimed in laughing. "Well there are two babies. So one cake for each of them of course!" He boomed in his loud voice. "I think you should serve two cakes every year for the twins." David Sr. continued.

David and Maddie stood next to each other close by the table holding the twins while people took pictures of them and the cakes.

"Gee David I don't think your cake is big enough." Maddie whispered to him snidely.

David continued to smile as he posed for the pictures. "Yes I know. Next year we can get a bigger one." He said under his breath as he looked over at Maddie and smirked.

Maddie held the cake knife in her hands to cut the cake. She had the urge to use it on her smug husband. Of course she curbed her impulse.

"Yo Davey help your wife cut the cake. Its good luck!" Ritchie yelled out.

David handed Alex to his Dad. He wrapped his big hands over Maddie's and they leaned over and made a long cut down the middle of the sheet cake. Even as irritated they were with each other when their hands touched they both felt a jolt of electricity go through their bodies. They both ignored the jolt as they proceeded to cut the larger cake. They brought the first pieces of cakes to the twins who were sitting in their high chairs smiling at their parents. Alex took a little bite of his cake while Mandy took her little hands and smushed her piece then smooshed it into her mouth. She had butter cream all over her little face and in her hair. Alex decided he was going to copy his sister. In an instant, he also had cake and frosting all over his face and in his hair but Alex didn't like the stickiness of the cake in his hands and was holding them out for his mother to wash. Maddie got a wet napkin and washed Alex's hands. Once his hands were clean he was happy again.

Everyone was getting a kick out of the twins. Mandy was playing it up making faces and shrieking with laughter. When David leaned over to kiss his daughter she smushed the cake into her father's face.

Maddie couldn't help but laugh loudly. She half-heartedly scolded her baby daughter but her voice was full of laughter.

David looked over at Maddie with a wicked smile. "Oh you think that's funny Blondie? Well I don't think that you should be left out!" David took some icing with his finger and smeared it over Maddie's mouth and cheek.

"David don't you dare!" She growled at David who leaned over and licked the cream off of her face.

"Yum!" He winked again and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. Why did they always have to fight over unimportant things, David thought as he saw the annoyance in Maddie's eyes. That reminded him that he was angry too.

Before they knew it the party was over and everyone was leaving. The twins were over tired and cranky since they had missed their nap. David took the twins upstairs for their bath. Agnes, Virginia and Stephanie offered to help Maddie clean up but Maddie declined their help. "Don't worry about the mess. I hired a cleaning crew to come in tomorrow to clean up and the maid is coming too. So no worries!"

Everyone left leaving Maddie to follow her husband upstairs. She could hear loud laughter coming from the twins' room. She walked in to see two naked babies and her boxer clad husband frolicking on the floor. David was trying to diaper the babies who were running around and rolling all over the floor.

Maddie stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. 'What's going on here?"

She was trying not to laugh as two pairs of identical green eyes and one pair of blue ones looked up at her.

"Help me mommy. It's two against one. I didn't stand a chance."

Soon the babies were sleeping and Maddie and David were finally alone.

David walked into the bedroom to get ready for bed. He was tired and in no mood for the bullshit he knew that would soon be coming from Maddie. The twins had a great first birthday. He just wished he and his stubborn wife were climbing into bed to make love but that surely wasn't happening tonight. He began to peel off his clothes as soon as he stepped foot in the room. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and aimed for the laundry basket Maddie had set up in the bedroom when she got tired of picking up David's dirty clothes off the bedroom floor. Maddie walked in after him shaking her head when she saw him feigning a hook shot toward the laundry basket. Would he ever grow up she thought disgustedly. She watched as David began to unbuckle his jeans; David looked over at Maddie as he unzipped his jeans and kicked them aside not even bothering to toss them into the basket. If she was spoiling for a fight he would give her one.

Maddie's blue eyes were shooting daggers at him. David was now clad only his boxers. Maddie had given them to him as a present; the shorts were covered with the logo of the LA Lakers. He smirked at his angry wife and headed for the bathroom.

"Aren't you ever going to grow up?" Maddie's voice was low and angry. David ignored her. Maddie stood in front of the bathroom door with her arms crossed. "I think we need to talk."

"Do you?" David tossed his head. "I'm tired and the last thing I feel like doing is going twenty rounds with you." David backed out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed.

Maddie ignored him. "I can't believe you went against my wishes and spent all that money on a party! And really did you need to go out and buy another cake? Are you stupid?" She hissed.

When David heard her call him stupid he jumped up off the bed. "Excuse me what did you just call me? _Stupid_?"

Maddie threw David a scathing look. "If the name fits!"

"Ok that's enough! I don't go for you calling me stupid. All I did was try to make my kids 1st birthday party fun." David said as he paced back and forth. He was furious that she was actually calling him names. Who the hell did she think she was? He had always hated when she talked down to him and now that they were a married couple the feelings of hurt and betrayal were even worse.

"Well David there is fun and then there is ridiculous. You were _ridiculous_. I had a fun party planned but _no_ you had to outdo me. My God David they won't even remember this party!"

"I didn't try to _outdo_ you." David said snidely. Everyone had a great time. The kids had a blast."

"Oh Alex and the Jorgenson's baby screaming with fear was a blast."

"All the other kids had _fun_." David was seething. "Hope my son isn't allergic to fun like you are."

"Me allergic to fun?" Maddie's hand itched to smack his smug face. "No just allergic to throwing away our hard earned money!"

"Wow still the same uptight woman who entered Blue Moon all those years ago. Gee lighten up. Have some fun Maddie."

"_Uptight_! How dare you call me uptight?"

"How dare you call me stupid!" David threw at her. "If I'm so stupid why the hell did you marry me?"

"Sometimes I wonder." She snapped.

"Yeah me too." David yelled.

"And I do have fun! How dare you tell me I haven't changed. You're the one who hasn't changed you're like a like a little boy sometimes!"

"Are you kidding me?" David stormed.

"Keep your voice down I don't want the babies to wake up. You are acting like a spoiled kid who keeps going against his mommy. I'm not your mommy. I'm your wife."

"Yeah exactly my _wife_. _And_ _**wife**_as your husband and their father I should have a say in my kids party too. You planned it all without asking for my opinions on anything!"

"David I was just trying to be sensible. I want them to have everything too but we can't get in over our heads for their first birthday! There will be many more birthdays! What's next year's birthday gifts a new car for each other them?"

"Well they do sell those Motorized mini cars by Cadillac. "

"Not funny David." Maddie said hands on her hips.

"Not funny David." David mimicked her which he knew she hated.

"You know what Mr. Funny Pants you never listened to me before we were married about saving your money for a rainy day so why did I think you would change after we became a couple? We are supposed to be a team David. I feel like I'm raising three kids sometimes."

David had enough. He was tired and didn't want to say anything more he'd regret. He loved his wife more than anything but he was tired of being treated like a child.

David and Maddie began to harangue each other simultaneously as they often did just talking _at_ the other and not listening to what the other had to say.

_"Seven years years of trying to turn you into a responsible grownup! Finally thinking that maybe you were changing and turning into an adult. But no you are still the immature spendthrift I first met. I am tired of having to get you to do the right thing. I'm your wife not your mother. And I don't think I want to be in the same room with you tonight never mind the same bed….."_

_**"I think you should sleep on the couch!" **_Maddie roared.

_"Seven years of you trying to change me into some kind of Sam clone. Thinking that you can change the core of my personality; turn me into some boring shell of myself! You think you can order me to do whatever you think is the right thing! You're my wife not my mother. And I really think it is best if I don't stay in the same room with you tonight…?_

_**"I think I should sleep on the couch!" **_David boomed.

They both stood there for moment neither of them making a move. David shook his head and slammed out of the bedroom.

Maddie opened the door and stomped to the top of the stairs. She threw David's pillow and blanket at his retreating back. "While you're down there why don't you have some cake we sure have enough left over." Maddie told him snidely.

"HAHA very funny Maddie." David said as he took the pillow and blanket in his arms. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Maddie with a frown.

"You're a real comedian wife."

Maddie turned around and went back into their bedroom slamming the door behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

Maddie spent the night tossing and turning and thinking of her husband and her marriage. How many times did they promise to talk things out with each other and not jump to conclusions or argue but they never stuck to their pact for long. Maddie sighed as she thumped her pillow and tried to find a comfortable spot on the bed. _**Pacts.**_ Despite her annoyance with David, Maddie couldn't help remember how she had tried to make David, _at the beginning of their relationship when she was so confused and nervous_, promise that they would forget their lovemaking happened and they would never do it again. Those pacts never lasted for long. One look, one touch; sometimes one word and she was putty in his experienced hands. Maddie felt her face grow hot as she thought about how that sly, green-eyed devil had made her break her pacts again and again. That was so long ago and they had come so far together yet they were still both so stubborn. Maybe I did go overboard, Maddie thought ruefully as she lay in her lonely bed; she missed David but he just made her so mad! OK he spent some extra money on the twins' birthday. Their babies. He didn't buy anything for himself like a new sound system or huge TV as he had done in the past but he still needed to realize that they needed to save some money. Maddie knew she had been wrong to call him stupid but she was too proud to go downstairs and apologize. _That man!_

David was sitting in the kitchen eating leftover cake and thinking of his fight with Maddie. _That woman! _How dare she think she could boss him around! He was the man and he was not going to take orders from his wife! David took another bite of the cake. He had to admit that the cheaper cake was actually much tastier than the one he had spent so much money on. But he would choke before he confessed that to his frugal wife. David shook his head. They really were very different from each other. When Maddie used to tell him they were much too different to get along he had always disagreed with her but sometimes he thought she was right. Oh not that they couldn't make it work but that it would take patience, compromise and a whole lot of love. The love was there it was the patience and compromise that was sometimes missing. David finished his cake and rinsed out the dish in the sink. See that was a compromise! In the beginning when they first started living together he would have just left the dirty plate in the sink or probably he would have left it on the table. He had learned through many tiffs that Maddie hated when he left dirty dishes and glasses on the sink or worse on the table or in the living room. Let's not forget clothes on the bedroom floor and the darn toilet seat issue. She bought a laundry basket for the bedroom so he could deposit his dirty clothes in there instead of the floor and he always remembered to put down the toilet seat. And now he made sure he rinsed out the dish or glass and left it in the drying rack. _He had changed. He did compromise!_ David sighed deeply as he plodded into the living room. He gazed longingly at the stairs leading up to their bedroom. He wanted badly to rush up those steps and take Maddie in his arms. He hated when they fought. He missed her. It took Herculean effort but David forced himself toward the couch and a lonely night. _She _was the one who called him stupid. OK maybe he did spend more money than he should have but she could have handled it better. She needed to come to him and beg his forgiveness.

After a fitful night of sleep, neither Maddie or David were in the best of moods but they had to plaster smiles on their face since they were meeting their families for brunch at The Falls, a new restaurant that had just opened up to spectacular reviews. David's dad had made the reservations weeks in advance so the arguing couple couldn't disappoint him by not showing up.

David was holding a struggling Mandy who hated to be locked in her carseat. He knew a battle was ahead as he looked over at his wife who was putting Alex in his carseat without a fight. He wanted to say something to Maddie but he couldn't get his mouth to move. She needed to apologize, he thought, I didn't do anything terrible for her to react that way.

Maddie sat in the passenger seat silently and watched the battle between father and daughter as David strapped their rambunctious daughter into her carseat. From her screams, it sounded as the baby was being tortured. Maddie smiled to herself as she heard David's angry mumbling as he finally was able to get into the driver's seat. Mandy had stopped her shrieking and was chortling with glee now that she was playing with the toys attached to her carseat.

David saw the smile on Maddie's lips. "You think it's funny huh?" David asked with a smile tugging at his lips. "Next time you take Mandy!"

Maddie looked at David and shook her head. "I hope she doesn't grow up to be undisciplined and unruly."

For some reason that struck a chord in David. "Oh like me you mean?" David snapped.

Maddie was taken aback. "I didn't mean you David. Are you trying to pick another fight?"

"Oh I didn't know the last one was over! Guess I missed that memo!"

Maddie threw David an icy glare. "Let's just get through this brunch. I don't want my parents to leave thinking we're at each other's throats. OK?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

They drove to the restaurant in silence both unhappy with each other and the way the day had started.

Maddie and David tried to put on a great show at brunch. David even took Maddie's hand when they walked into the restaurant. For a heart stopping moment David thought she was going to pull away but she just linked her hand in his as they walked in. They had encountered the Hayes in the parking lot when they pulled in and Virginia and Alex happily carried the twins into the restaurant with Maddie and David following behind.

Maddie's father turned to his daughter and son-in-law with grin. "This young lady is a feisty one." He laughed as Mandy tried to leap from his arms. Maddie's dad held on tightly. "You were never this wild." Alex told Maddie with a laugh.

Maddie shook her head. "She's all David."

"And this boy is all you." Virginia chimed in nodding from little Alex to Maddie.

"You can say that again!" David laughed trying to catch his wife's eyes but she ignored him.

Maddie was exasperated that David was suddenly acting like their argument didn't happen. Ok she didn't want to fight with her husband in front of the family but he was acting like everything was fine between them, when it wasn't, and that bothered her. He was so infuriating.

David was annoyed that Maddie wouldn't meet his eyes. Enough already he thought acidly, she really never gives up! Why couldn't she just give him a smile to show him she was no longer angry? _Cause she still was_, that's why, David thought with irritation. She's a former model she could smile a bit more he thought.

No one knew that there was anything amiss between the couple except Virginia and Richie. Virginia knew her daughter and Richie knew David. They could tell the plastic smiles from sincere ones; but everyone else was clueless to the tension.

Virginia followed her daughter into the bathroom. She figured the tension stemmed from David's indulgences at the twins' birthday and although Virginia usually kept out of her daughter's business; she thought she needed to have a talk with her pigheaded daughter this time.

Maddie knew Virginia was following her into the bathroom for one of their mom and daughter talks and she really wished her mother would mind her business. It was her marriage. David was her husband. Maddie sat down at the vanity table in front of the full length mirror and began to reapply her lipstick. Virginia sat beside her daughter and did the same. Maddie looked at her mom through the mirror. "Ok mom what is it you want to say?"

Virginia dabbed at her lips with a tissue then turned to her daughter. "I think you are letting things get out of hand Maddie." Virginia frowned. "I mean I don't like to interfere in your marriage but please listen."

Maddie was silent.

"David is your husband. You can't treat him like a child. You're not his mother."

"Well maybe he should start acting like a man and not a boy. He has no concept of money!"

"Maddie he may have gone over the line with the party but he is a good man. And he takes care of the business and you and those babies. Doesn't he?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes. He does."

"Ok so he spends some extra money. There is much worse things a husband can do."

Maddie nodded. "Maybe you're right mom. I guess I do fly off the handle every now and then."

Virginia and Maddie smiled at one another as they headed toward the table. David was handing the waiter his credit card while the two fathers argued with him.

"It is our present to you after all you have done for us!" David gave the waiter his card and stood up. "I don't want to hear another word about it."

Maddie stood shock still. She couldn't believe that David was insisting on paying the entire check for the brunch. Maddie knew how steep the prices were and the bill had to be hundreds of dollars if not more. Why was he doing this when he knew her feelings? She of course didn't mind if David planned to treat their families but he should have chosen a less expensive restaurant to show his appreciation. First the party and now this!

On the drive home Maddie confronted David about his generosity which caused a huge screaming match causing the babies to scream along with them. Maddie slammed out of the car grabbing a screaming Mandy whom she almost dropped and stomped into the house. David followed with a sobbing Alex in tow.

David put Alex on the floor and turned to his wife who was trying to change a wiggling Mandy who was lying on the floor with her feet kicking in the air. "We shouldn't yell in front of the babies." David told Maddie seriously. "I don't want them to hear us fighting!"

Maddie looked at David. "Fine." She agreed. "Too bad we can't stop screaming at each other all together."

"Yeah too bad." David threw back at her. "You need me to do anything? I gotta go meet Richie to take the folks to the airport."

Maddie shook her head as she finally finished dressing Mandy. "No we're fine." Maddie looked up at him. Her voice a bit calmer. "How long will you be gone?"

"Do you care?" David was still annoyed.

Maddie's eyes shot fire at him. "Can you stop it?!" Maddie fumed. "You want us to stop screaming at each other but you won't stop!"

"Stopped." David snapped slamming out of the house and startling Alex who broke into a fresh set of tears. Maddie joined him.

David and Richie got back into David's BMW after dropping their Dad and Stephanie off at the airport. David was quiet as they drove. Richie looked at his brother who had been quiet since the twins' party the day before. He noticed David didn't even turn on the radio.

"OK Dave what the heck is going on with you and my dear Sis in law?"

"Huh? What? "

"You heard me. You were quiet all day today. I can tell you and Maddie had some fight or something."

"Don't worry about it Rich."

"OK well I think you need to make up with her."

"What?" David was annoyed. "I'm not wrong here Rich."

"Just make up with her little bro. She is one fine woman."

"Make up with her? No way not this time! She treats me like a child and tries to tell me I can't spend money on my own kids' party." David practically yelled.

Richie looked over at David with a 'so what' look. David looked over at him with a look that could kill.

"OK so Maddie was mad cause you bought some extra stuff at the party like what the extra cake? That cake was a bit out there little bro." Richie told him. "And really those clowns were scary." Richie laughed.

"Shut up Rich I didn't ask your opinion."

"OK so what else?"

"I bought some extra gifts for them."

"Well what Maddie didn't know about it? How could you not tell your wife?"

"She isn't my boss."

"Really I thought wife and boss were the same?" Richie teased.

"Well not in my case. I still have my balls."

"Come on Dave; make up with her will ya. I bet you're not getting lucky if you're fighting. Bet you hate not being able to have sex with her."

"Listen enough. I'm not going to talk about my sex life with you. And well she makes me feel dumb."

"What do you mean?"

David told Richie about the toys he had delivered to the house earlier that week. "She demanded that I tell the delivery guys to take most of them back." David fumed as she remembered. "Boy did I feel like a dope." David shook his head. "I used the money from a bonus check we got. It was extra money."

"WHOA little bro no wonder she was mad! You spent most of that bonus check! Man you are married now can't go off buying dumb stuff."

"It wasn't like I bought stuff for myself Rich it was for the babies' birthday." David told him. "And I didn't spend most of the check!"

"Whatever you say Dave." Richie shook his head at his brother. When was he going to learn he thought? Sometimes Richie thought David did things to purposely annoy his wife. Didn't he know Maddie by now?

David drove Richie back to the hotel. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in the guest room?"

Richie winked at his brother. "Nope, hoping to get lucky tonight. You remember how that was."

David laughed. "Sure. Be careful big bro."

David drove back home hoping Maddie would be in a better mood. She wasn't. They spent the rest of the night in separate rooms watching TV. They were miserable.

Maddie didn't even get up to be with David as he got ready for work. She didn't know what to say to him so she just stayed in bed. She had been surprised that David spent the night in their bed and not on the couch but she noticed unhappily that he made sure to stay on the his side of the bed. Maddie was desolate as she heard David leaving the house. She hoped they could work through their problems. It always was so difficult between them. They were just so different.

David was unhappy driving to work. He hated when Maddie and the twins weren't up with him when he got ready for work. Why did they always have to fight? It was always so hard for them to get along. They were just so different.

Maddie was in the middle of washing the melted cheese from lunch out of Mandy's hair when she heard the doorbell. She headed to the door with a wriggling baby in one arm as Alex toddled behind her. She smiled as she saw Richie standing on the doorstep.

"Richie! What a nice surprise."

"Yep just wanted to visit my niece and nephew while I'm still in the city of angels."

Maddie felt her eyes tear up as Richie mentioned city of angels which was the name of the agency before it became Blue Moon. She missed her husband!

Richie saw Maddie's eyes tear up. "Hey Maddie did I say something wrong?"

Maddie shook her head. "No no. I'm fine."

Richie sat on the floor and began to stack blocks with the babies. He would build a small tower of blocks and Mandy would knock them down causing Alex to yell in protest. Richie didn't know how to begin. "Uh Maddie. I know this is none of my business but I know that you and my little brother are at odds."

"I don't want to talk about it Richie."

"Well you don't have to talk. Just listen." Richie looked up at Maddie who was sitting on the couch watching him play with the twins. "You see when me and Dave were growing up we didn't have the best birthdays and holidays." Richie pushed his hair back with his hand. "I mean when mom was around things were great but when she died, well things got different. Our dad never seemed to think our birthdays were a big deal when he remembered them that is. We never got any cool gifts or toys. It bothered me but Davey was younger and I know it bothered him a lot. So I guess that's why he wants to give the twins everything he never had. He just wants to be the best dad. "

"Oh Richie. I didn't know." Maddie cried. "I mean I never thought of what life must have been like after you lost your mom. I've tried to ask David about it but he always says things were great." Maddie shook her head. "I guess I should have realized that things could never have been great." Maddie was sad for the little boy that David had been. "I'm an idiot."

"No he's the idiot for not telling you how he felt. He needs to tell you more now that you too are married with kids."

Maddie nodded. "Rich can you watch the babies for a bit. I want to visit your brother." Maddie stood up. "It's time for their nap so all you have to do is watch TV."

Richie smiled. "You go Maddie. I'll be fine."

Maddie got to Blue Moon quickly. She greeted the employees with a quick hello and then knocked on David's door. Maddie walked in when she heard him say his familiar "Spit and Slide Under." David was sitting at his desk writing and looked up when the door flew open. _Maddie_. He was thrilled to see his beautiful wife but he didn't know if she had come in peace or war. He looked up with a blank look on his face to play it safe. He watched as she turned to lock the door.

Maddie walked over to David's desk and perched on the corner of it. She had purposely worn a short skirt that rode high up her thighs as she sat on the desk. She knew how to get her husband to forgive her. "David."

"Maddie." David noticed how Maddie's tight skirt was riding up her thighs and his pants tightened. He waited and wondered what was coming next. They locked eyes.

Maddie was quiet for a moment then she looked down. A second later she raised her head and again looked into David's green eyes. Her eyes were filled with love for him. "Baby I'm sorry."

David loved when she called him baby. He looked at her as she looked back at him. He loved this woman beyond reason. He was glad she made the first move and came here to the office. He knew it was probably hard for her to do. But they were married and things had to get solved sooner than later; and it was her fault for flying off the handle and calling him names.

Maddie looked at David; he didn't show much change in his face. She knew it would take more than an "I'm sorry." She hated fighting with him and knew she went overboard in the things she said to him. And after talking with Richie she knew she would have to be the one to make the first move. She was sorry she had gotten so upset and she was more than sorry that she had called him stupid. Maddie knew that she really needed to curb her temper and her mouth.

"OK." David simply said. He accepted her apology but she would have to work a little harder to get him um a little harder lol, David thought to himself, before he forgave her fully.

David stood up from his desk and took her hand. He led her to the leather couch. They both sat down together. When Maddie sat down next to David her skirt rose up higher revealing the garters she wore underneath her tight skirt. David's fingers crept up her thigh and began playing with the lacy red garter. Maddie moaned.

David was getting harder by the minute and hoped his wife would take care of his throbbing member. David knew she wasn't there to fight with him but he wanted her to grovel a bit before he left her completely off the hook. David sat there on the couch quietly his fingers busy under her skirt.

Maddie realized that David was going to be stubborn. Well she knew how to make him flexible. "David I really am sorry. I know I was wrong to say the things I did. I do realize now that you only want the best for the twins."

"Yeah well you have to stop treating me like a little boy Maddie. I told you that I'm a man and your husband."

"I know." Maddie said moving closer and placing her hand on the bulge in David's pants. "And boy are you all man. _My man_." She leaned in closer to David and started to kiss his neck. She felt David's fingers move under her panties and she spread her legs to give him better access.

David never got tired of reaching Maddie's most intimate place to find her dripping for him. He loved how he turned her on. His fingers snaked under her panties and began to slowly stroke her swollen womanhood. He heard her gasps of delight as he pleasured her. He was going to make her beg for it. She needed to be punished.

David groaned as Maddie's hands undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants releasing his throbbing member from the confines of his pants. Maddie began to stroke David's hardness just the way he liked it. She loved the sounds he was making deep in his throat. She kissed around his earlobe and whispered into his ear. "I want to make it up to you baby."

There she goes with the baby again David thought as he enjoyed the feel of Maddie's delicate warm hand on his erection. "You know Maddie, you have been a very bad girl and I think I will have to spank you later but first you know what I love sweetheart." David said in his bedroom voice.

Maddie felt her inner thighs getting damper. She knew exactly what he loved and she loved it too.

David relaxed back against the couch and spread his legs open his eyes burning into Maddie's with lust and desire. Maddie she licked her lips as she leaned over him with her head in his lap. She took his swollen member and started to lick the tip of it; lightly at first. She could hear David's breathing getting heavy. He was watching her as she lapped at his member like a cat with its milk. She moved down his shaft licking him up and down back to the tip where she welcomed all of him into her mouth.

David's hands went into her soft blonde hair as he held onto her head to hold her closer to him. She started taking it all in then pulling him almost the way out of her mouth and then down again sucking harder. His head went back as he started to buck his hips up and down with her mouths rhythm.

David was lost in his wife's mouth doing amazing things to him. He loved how only she could make him feel this way; no woman turned him on or satisfied him as much as his complex wife.

David started to talk to her as she continued to pleasure him with her tongue and mouth. His voice was thick with sex and longing. "God babe that's amazing. You know what I love. That's it, just like that. Oh God." David moaned. "I taught you well didn't I? You love this don't you? I'm so hot Maddie I'm going to come soon babe."

Maddie loved that David was so hot for her. She continued to pleasure him and could feel him start to pulsate coming hard and long moaning her name over and over. David thought his orgasm would continue forever but finally the spasms ended leaving him spent and satisfied.

Maddie looked up at her husband with a smile. David pulled her on his lap. He kissed her deeply. "Wow babe I loved that." He smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too Addison." She snuggled into her husband's arms. "I'm really sorry David. I now you meant well with the twins. You know the way I feel about money. I guess I'll never completely get over losing all my money and having almost no money for longer than I want to remember." She looked into his eyes. "And you're not stupid. I was wrong to say that to you."

David nodded. 'Yes, you were. That hurt me."

"I know. I say mean things when I'm angry. It's wrong and I am working on it." Maddie told him seriously. "And I shouldn't have overreacted as usual. You're a wonderful father. I know you want them to have more than you had. But they can't have _everything_ David. "

"Of course I know they can't have everything." David laughed. "By the way where are thing one and thing 2?"

"Richie came by, we talked. I wanted to see you so he said he would stay at the house while they napped." Maddie laughed. "And don't call them thing 1 and thing 2." She playfully hit him on the arm.

David understood Richie must have told Maddie about their childhood. He was happy his brother had told Maddie all the things he had always been too ashamed to tell her. "So Richie told you about how it was when we were growing up I guess?"

Maddie nodded. "Don't be mad at Richie, he loves you. I wish you would tell me more about your mom and when you were growing up." Maddie pleaded.

"I know I should." David told her quietly. "I will. But I feel embarrassed." David confessed.

"_Embarrassed_?" Maddie was shocked. "Why would you feel that way? It wasn't your fault David!" Maddie cried. "You were a little boy. Your father is the one who should be ashamed that he abandoned his boys when his wife died. You and Richie did nothing wrong!"

David nodded. "Yeah well my dad tried his best. He was lost when my mom died. He had never really taken much interest in me and my brother when my mom was alive. She took care of us and I guess after she died my dad didn't know what to do." David ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not making excuses for him. Just saying what happened."

Maddie wrapped arms around David's neck. "Well now I have the chance to spoil you." They kissed softly at first then it got more passionate.

David broke away. "And you are doing a great job."

"So all is forgiven?" Maddie asked as she looked at him with passion in her eyes.

David laughed "Well when you apologize like that all is always forgiven. But like I said earlier you were a bad girl and bad girls do need to be punished." David's hands went under Maddie's skirt to her damp panties. He pulled them off her and pulled Maddie across his lap. He lifted up her skirt over her perfectly round backside. His hands started to rub her butt with soft, lazy strokes. Maddie was writhing against his legs. David lifted his hand and gently slapped Maddie's backside. "Bad girl." He purred. "I love that you're bad for me." His hands began to pet her backside sneaking between her legs to tease her.

"David." Maddie needed to come. She was crazed with lust and was so close. She was pushing her swollen nub against David's legs and trying to meet his wandering hands with her loins. She felt the buildup deep inside. "Please David. I'm so close."

"Nope. Bad girls need to wait." David whispered into her damp hair. "Bad girls need to beg." He lightly smacked her on the backside again.

Just as Maddie was about to plead with David to make her come his intercom buzzed. Agnes' voice came though the speaker. "Mr. Addison your client is here to see you."

"Ok Agnes. We'll be with him in a few minutes."

David gently pulled Maddie up and stood. He winked at his flushed wife as he began to put on his clothes. "Um babe I suggest you get dressed. Unless you plan on meeting the client like that." David pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. "That would keep him um coming back don't you think?"

Maddie threw David a dirty look as she took her discarded clothes and raced into the bathroom. Five minutes later she emerged looking professional but still so damn sexy. "David Addison you are a mean man." She told him. She was aching in places she shouldn't ache.

"Well you are being punished." David threw her a wicked half smile that buckled her knees. "And it will feel oh so much better later." He chuckled. "Won't it? I'll have you screaming my name."

She shivered at David's words knowing he was right.

"So you want to hang out and meet the client with me?" David asked his wife and partner.

"I'd love to but I better get back home. I want to get there before the twins wake up and start whining for their milk and snack." Maddie laughed. "I doubt Richie will be able to handle the two of them. Amanda is a handful."

"Yeah Amanda would run circles around him." David laughed. "But admit it she's a charmer."

"Well I wonder who she gets that from." Maddie smiled at her husband shaking her head.

"Moi?" David asked. "Yeah you know I can charm the panties off you. Since the first time you laid eyes on me you wanted me. Admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything." Maddie told him. "Your head is big enough already."

"You love my big um head." David leered.

"I think I should leave." Maddie headed toward the door.

"Yeah maybe you should get outta here, I'm sure being around me and not being able to um come yet won't do you any good. I'm sure you are uncomfortable." David said as he pulled her close to him. He pulled her into a kiss by the back of her neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and licked all around the inside of her mouth and over her lips.

Maddie pulled away. "You really think you have me under your thumb don't you?" She said looking over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"Believe me it's not my thumb I want you under." A huge smirk covered David's face as he smacked Maddie's retreating bottom.

"You really should forget the detective business and get a job as a stand-up comic."

David laughed. "Get outta here Blondie I'll see you and the babies after work. Be ready for me." He playfully smacked her again on her backside but harder this time. Maddie practically growled at him. She turned and walked out of the office in front of David. He appreciated the view as he followed behind Maddie. He couldn't wait for this day to end so he could go home to his wife.

Maddie got home just in time. The twins were just waking up. She went to get their snacks ready while Richie entertained them on the floor. Mandy was jumping all over Richie and screaming with glee. Alex was sitting quietly watching Richie and Amanda playing. Maddie came back in with the twins' sippy cups. Alex looked up at his mother as he sat patiently waiting for his. His little hands came up to reach it and Maddie handed it to him. He sipped from the cup slowly.

Amanda was still jumping on Richie reaching for her sippy cup. "Now Amanda stop jumping on Uncle Richie. Here's your milk baby girl." Mandy grabbed the cup from Maddie's hand.

Maddie gently took the cup away from Mandy. "We don't grab! Take the cup nicely."

Mandy took the cup from Maddie without grabbing. Maddie smiled at her daughter who was drinking greedily from the cup and resting possessively against her uncle.

Maddie handed each twin a vanilla snap cookie as she sat on the couch with a sigh.

Richie looked up at Maddie with a question in his eyes. "So how did it go sister through marriage? You look like the sparkle is back in your eyes." He grinned a lopsided grin that reminded her of David. "I um take it things went well with my bro."

Maddie smiled and blushed a bit. "Yes things went fine with him. I told him we talked. Thank you Richie."

"Ah no problem. I always thought you and Dave would end up together. I'm glad you two did. I wish I could get lucky in that department."

"Oh Richie you will. You have that Addison charm."

"Ah thanks sis." Richie smiled back and messed up Amanda's hair. She threw down her sippy cup and started jumping on his lap again.

"Amanda mommy told you not to throw your cup."

"Yeah well Davey was a cup thrower too." Richie said. They both laughed.

Richie finally left and Maddie kept herself busy tending to the twins and doing some paperwork while they watched Sesame Street. They loved the show especially the little blue guy named Grover.

David called Maddie to tell her he was going to be late getting home. A new client showed up close to five and wanted to hire a detective to find out who in his company was stealing computer equipment. David knew they could put the junior detectives on the case and make some easy cash so he took the case. He didn't leave the office until close to six.

"Hey honey. I'll be leaving in a few." David explained why he would be late.

"Well get home as soon as you can. Your bad girl needs you."

"If I could fly I would."

Maddie could tell he was smiling over the phone.

I'll see ya soon babe. Love you."

"Love you too" Maddie hung up with a huge smile covering her face.

David strutted into the kitchen about an hour later. The babies had already eaten and the floor around Mandy's high chair was a mess. David was happy he had bought a large plastic mat to fit under the babies' high chairs to make clean up easier. He saw that the mat under Alex's high chair was almost spotless. Alex ate his food while Mandy enjoyed playing and throwing it more than eating.

David went over to Maddie and kissed her lips. "Sorry I'm late. There was so much traffic tonight. Some car broke down.

When the twins saw David both their faces split into huge smiles and they both started yelling for his attention.

"Daddeee!" Alex cried out happily swinging his little fists in the air.

"Daddeeeeeeeeee!" Mandy screamed louder pounding on her tray and spilling food all over the floor.

A similar grin split David's face as he released the twins from their highchairs and scooped both of them in his arms. He belted out an old Motown song 'Daddy's Home as he danced around the kitchen with the giggling babies in his arms.

Maddie grinned at David. "Be careful daddy. They just ate. You don't want to have to clean up throw up." She warned.

David laughed and put the babies on the floor as he danced around them. The babies tried to copy David's dance moves. Maddie could tell Mandy already had her father's rhythm as she danced along with David. Alex tried to emulate the moves but wound up on his butt chortling with excitement.

David ran upstairs for a quick shower while Maddie heated up his dinner. They sat at the kitchen table to eat when David reappeared a few minutes later still damp from his shower clad in his favorite old t-shirt and ripped sweats. Maddie still felt a bolt of lust hit her when she looked at her sexy husband. David winked as he forked the food into his mouth hungrily. He told her about the two new cases he had secured that day. Maddie told him about the twins' antics. The couple happily shared their day as they finished their meal and cleaned up the kitchen while the babies played on the floor.

"Let's get these babies to bed." David threw her his crooked grin. "We have some uh overtime business to take care of if I recall." David ran his hands over Maddie's backside.

They went upstairs together to get the twins ready for bed. Mandy was standing up bouncing in her crib wide awake. Alex was laying his with his binky in his mouth almost asleep.

"Come on Amanda it's very late and you need to go to bed so Mommy and Daddy can go to bed too."

David laughed at Maddie. "Yeah she doesn't look like she is ready to go to bed."

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Maddie sighed.

"She gets that from you." David laughed. "Listen babe why don't you go to take a shower and um get ready for bed." He pulled her close and ran his hands over her body lingering between her legs.

Maddie pulled away and nodded. "OK you try and get her to sleep."

"I know how to tame my women." David winked. "And never have had a problem getting them to bed."

Maddie threw him a playful dirty look. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Go get ready and I'll show you." David whispered and winked again.

"Fine." Maddie winked back and left David to tend to Mandy.

Maddie took a quick shower and slipped on one of her black lace nighties. She was sitting on the bed waiting for David when he came into the room with her legs crossed sexily.

"Wow." David exclaimed pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"You like what you see fella?"

"You know I do." David walked over to her. She looked up at him as he stood in front of her. David saw her eyes mirrored the passion in his own.

He took his hands and slipped them under her nightie. He was pleased to discover she wasn't wearing any panties. His hands stroked her damp loins slowly. "Well what do we have here? Looks like you can't wait anymore. I think you've been punished enough." David's fingers started to massage all around her inner thighs and over her intimate area. His fingers teased her as he leaned into kiss her and push her back on the bed. He was half on the bed kissing her neck and working his magic with his fingers below. He was petting her the way she loved.

Maddie was moaning and writhing on the bed in time with his magical fingers. She knew she was close since she had been on the brink of orgasm all day.

"That's it come on babe. I know you're ready. Let go. It's going to feel real good babe come on; come now for me."

David's silky voice was all she needed. Maddie screamed his name over and over as her orgasm over took her body. It was amazing how David could make her feel. Maddie sighed in contentment. She opened her eyes to see David staring at her.

David couldn't take his eyes off of Maddie. Her blonde hair was fanned out around her on the bed. Her face was flushed and she looked sexy as hell. He had an idea.

"Hey babe I got a great idea." His eyes were sparking with lust. "Be back in a snap."

David ran downstairs and reentered the bedroom carrying a camera bag. David had invested in a state of the art digital camera which had just been introduced on the market. The camera was expensive but the pictures could be seen instantaneously and downloaded onto a computer which was so much easier than waiting for the film to be developed.

David then grabbed one of his work shirts out of their closet and threw it to his wife. "Put this on babe."

Maddie tilted her head. What was he up to now? She felt her body tingling in anticipation. "What are you up to?"

David took the camera out of the bag and held it up for Maddie to see. "I thought we'd have some fun with the new camera." David leered as he pulled off his sweats leaving him naked; his excitement huge against his stomach.

"Come on babe take off your nightie and put my shirt on." David urged. "Gotta try out the camera before we can use it in the field. So why not test it out on my gorgeous wife." His green eyes smoldered.

"What do you have in mind?" Maddie asked while she slipped off her nightie and put on David's button down shirt. She started to button it up. She was feeling very hot and bothered.

"Babe leave a few buttons open." David said while he got camera ready. He was watching her hungrily. Sometimes he couldn't believe she was actually his and willing to try whatever he suggested in the bedroom. That thought made him so hot he felt his member actually jerk.

David aimed the camera at Maddie who was sitting on the bed cross legged wearing only his shirt. Damn she was hot. He noticed that Maddie looked a bit nervous and shy. "What's wrong you've taken pictures before?"

"Yes but this is different."

"Why? I'm your husband. Not a stranger. I know every inch of your body. Come on baby. Let's give it a try if you still feel uncomfortable after a few poses I promise I'll stop." David winked at her over the top of the camera. "Now strike a pose. Get up on your knees and look at me." He threw her a wicked smile. "Just do as your told babe and I promise you won't be sorry."

Maddie got up on her knees. She couldn't help it but her eyes kept looking down at David's erection. It was big; standing straight up at attention. She wanted to touch him, feel him inside her. A moan escaped from her mouth .She felt her inner thighs go damp with her arousal. "Like this David?" She threw her head back.

"Wow you get more gorgeous every day." David snapped a couple pictures.

"Unbutton the shirt Maddie. Button by button."

Maddie unbuttoned the shirt until her ample breasts were visible; they were spilling out of the shirt; her nipples were hard and erect. She turned this way and that way, she leaned over and her breasts came out of the shirt. Maddie covered her breasts with her hands and smiled at David with that half shy half sexy smile that still turned his knees to jelly.

"Oh wow babe. You're gonna make me come." David stoked his hardness with one of his hands. "See how big and hard I am?"

Maddie tilted her head to the side as she let her hands fall away revealing her breasts. "Like that?"

David's mouth was dry; he nodded. "Yeah babe that's great. You are so sexy."

Maddie sat on the edge of the bed as she unbuttoned the rest of the shirt.

"Spread your legs just a little." David's blood was boiling. "Wow."

Maddie did as David asked. She was feeling bit more at ease. She remembered what it was like to be in front of the camera. She was also feeling a deep ache in her loins that needed to be filled. She couldn't wait for David to make love to her. Her face was hot with her need and her eyes were blue flames.

David couldn't help himself as his hand stroked his erection. He saw Maddie's eyes staring at him. "You like it babe?" David held it out for her to see. Maddie nodded. He loved to see how he turned her on. He loved how their sex life seemed to grow more passionate as time went on. How did people say married sex is boring? Their sex life was still sizzling.

"You want it babe. I know you do. Lick your lips babe like you want to lick this."

Maddie looked up at him and licked her lips. She was thinking of licking him. She was feeling more and more aroused as she posed for David. She never got tired of their sex life, it was exciting and wild and passionate and tender too.

"OK babe let the shirt hang off your shoulders."

Maddie looked into his eyes. "I don't know David. Maybe we should stop."

"Babe what's wrong?"

Maddie shrugged. The shirt fell off her shoulders with the shrug leaving her almost naked. "Well I never took nude photos before."

"Really? Never? I didn't think you did."

"No."

"Babe no one is going to see these ever, just me and you. I love this. I love that you are doing this. You look amazing. I want you to see what I see when I look at you."

Maddie smiled at him. She felt how much she was loved by this man. He worshiped her. Maddie lay down on her side facing David the shirt off her shoulders her hand on her hip.

"Oh yeah babe like that!"

Maddie slowly peeled off the shirt. She lay on her stomach posing seductively, her backside raised a bit. She turned over onto her side again.

"Yeah I want to see all of you babe. Touch your long silky legs for me." David was thrilled when Maddie began to stroke her legs. He licked his lips. "Yeah like that. Now touch your breasts too." Maddie's hands rubbed over her breasts slowly. She saw how excited David was and she loved it. She knew how to keep him happy and coming back for more. "Now take your hand and let it travel down your stomach to your damp thighs and touch yourself the way I touch you." David purred.

Maddie was lost in David's instructions; she loved watching him touch himself knowing that she was making him hot. She petted herself as she looked over at David. Their eyes met.

"That's it sweetheart. Just like that. You are so hot. You make me so hot." David couldn't take it anymore. He dropped the camera; in an instant he was on top of Maddie grinding himself into her and pushing her against the mattress.

Maddie was breathless from David's fast move to pin her against the mattress. She gasped when she felt him plunge into her with a long deep thrust.

David began to push into Maddie with deep hard strokes causing her to moan his name over and over. He was whispering in Maddie's ear all the ways she made him hot, how he loved her, how good he was going to make her come. "Yeah that's it babe scream. I told you I'd have you screaming my name. You are so sexy. You get me so hot. You get me so big babe. You love this don't you?"

Maddie held onto to him tightly so she could keep up with his thrusts, her hips met his each time. She was so excited she didn't realize she was clawing at his back and butt. David felt her nails ripping into him and that added to his excitement.

"I'm going to come Maddie. Come with me honey." David exploded deep inside her as he felt her body shake under him. Maddie came a second later screaming his name.

David rolled off of Maddie. He pulled her with him enveloping her in his muscular arms.

"I love you Maddie"

"I love you David."

"That was AMAZING." David said quietly to Maddie. He could tell she was tired.

She smiled against his chest.

"I know." Maddie whispered.

David ran his hands lazily over Maddie's body. He couldn't get enough of her. "We never really talked about your modeling career. Did any photographers ever ask you to pose nude for them?" David asked as he kissed her hair.

"A few." Maddie nodded with the memory. "But I always said no."

"I bet you were very popular." David chuckled. He was surprised to feel Maddie stiffen. "What's wrong?" David tilted her head to look into her eyes.

"Believe me David it wasn't fun and games back then. I learned the hard way that most of those men were just after me for my body and my fame." Maddie sat up. "I was a stupid naïve girl when I first got into modeling. I didn't listen to my mother's advice. Oh no, I knew _everything_. I learned."

David caressed her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" He stared deeply into her eyes. "Is that the reason you fought so hard against being with me?" He asked softly. "You were afraid to get hurt again?"

Maddie nodded without looking at him. "I was a kid. Just 18. Now that I was legal I told my mother she didn't have to follow me around anymore. I said I was a grown woman and didn't need her around me." Maddie pushed her hair off her face. "I thought I could take care of myself. She didn't like it but what could she do?" Maddie sighed. "He was my favorite photographer. We were doing a shoot for a magazine. I was so happy to be traveling to Hawaii by myself!" Maddie laughed but it sounded more like a sob. "Anyway, his name, well his name doesn't matter. He was older. I'd say early thirties. He was charming and handsome and I fell heads over heels in love with him. I thought he loved me too. He seduced me. We were in Hawaii for a week. He promised he loved only me. He told me that he had never felt like that with anyone else. He said that I made him happier than he had ever been in his life. _**He lied.**_ Soon as we got back from the shoot he dumped me so fast my head spun. At first I couldn't believe it. I made excuses for why he wasn't calling or coming around. A couple of weeks later I saw him with another model. He looked right through me like I was nothing to him."

David put his arms around Maddie and held her tight to his body. "He was a jerk."

Maddie nodded. "Tell that to a broken hearted 18 year old girl. He was my first."

David was stunned. "I always thought Sam was your first?"

Maddie shook her head. "No. Sam and I grew up together. We didn't start dating until we were in college."

David was glad that Maddie was finally opening up to him. He had always wanted to ask her about Sam but he never felt the time was right. He also was getting an understanding of why Maddie had trust issues. It wasn't him. Her insecurities were fueled by her past. David promised himself he would spend a lifetime making her feel loved and secure.

"Were you in love with him?"

Maddie sighed again. "Sam. He was the boy next store. He was handsome, smart and safe. Mr. Perfect. Sam didn't make my head spin. Sam didn't make me nervous. Sam was what I needed at the time." She looked into David's green eyes. "I loved Sam but I never was in love with him. After I met you and fell in love with you I realized I had never been in love before. The photographer and the other jerks I thought I loved were just bad cases of infatuation." Maddie kissed David's lips. "You are my heart."

Maddie wrapped her arms around David. "It wasn't easy being a model. Everyone I thought was my friend, or every man I thought cared for me only wanted to be around me because I was a model. None of them were real." Maddie continued. "So I dropped out of the modeling rat race at my parents' urging and went to college. It was the right thing to do at the time. I made friends and I dated and then there was Sam."

"Were you serious?"

"Serious?" Maddie shrugged. "I guess at the time we were. We went steady for most of my senior year. He wanted to get married when I graduated." Maddie thought back. "I knew I didn't love him when I decided to go to Europe for a photo shoot that summer. I felt it was the perfect way to end it with Sam. I saw him occasionally over the years and then he became an astronaut and I hardly saw him until…" She looked at David closely. "Well until you know when."

David nodded. "I'm glad we had this talk babe. You know most of my history with Tess and Jillian but I never had the guts to ask you about yours." David stared at her with brilliant green. "Since you opened up like that I want you to know something too. I have a confession to make."

Maddie suddenly felt nervous. "What David?"

"Uh I wasn't completely truthful about Tess."

Maddie felt her heartbeat return to normal. "About what David?" She knew what he wasn't honest about but she had never brought it up to him. It was in his past.

"Well, it was true that I found Tess with someone else. But it wasn't another man."

"What are you saying David?" Maddie played dumb.

"I found her with a woman."

"A woman?"

David nodded. "She's gay." David ran his hand through his hair. "I felt like such a fool. Was she pretending to enjoy me in bed? Was it my fault?"

Maddie just listened. She was curious to why he had lied to her.

"I felt so ashamed."

"David you have nothing to be ashamed of. Tess is a lesbian. She probably didn't realize it when she was first with you. She was just a kid like you."

"I guess."

"David believe me you are all man. Tess' love for women is not your fault."

"OK. Anyway, it's in the past. What's important now is the present; us." David smiled at her with that crooked grin that ran up the side of his face and made him looked adorably devilish. "I love you Maddie. See even after all these years there are still things about each other we don't know."

Maddie smiled back. "And I am going to enjoy finding out everything about you David Addison."

"Me too." David began to kiss that spot in the back of her neck that drove her wild. Soon their pasts were forgotten as they lost themselves in their love for each other.

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of activity. Maddie and David were busy with the business and the twins were growing like weeds. Richie had finally met a woman he seemed to really care about and was spending a lot of time in LA and Maddie's parents had finally decided to move permanently to the West Coast. Also, there had been no big blow ups or misunderstandings between the couple. Both were trying to compromise and talk things out before they flew off the handle. It wasn't always easy but both of them knew their life together was worth it.

Late one morning, David and Maddie were sitting in Maddie's office working. Maddie was going over the accounting ledger while David was looking through their credit card receipts.

Maddie took a sip of her coffee. She looked over at David who was eating a jelly doughnut as he rifled through the receipts. He had jelly on the corner of his mouth and powder sugar on his jacket. Maddie couldn't help but laugh out loud at him .He looked adorable and a mess all at the same time.

David looked up when he heard Maddie's laughter. "Yo whatcha laughing at Blondie?" He asked with twinkling eyes.

"You've got jelly in the corner of your mouth and your jacket has powdered sugar on it." Maddie smiled at David indulgently. "Doesn't take a genius to figure out where Amanda gets her messy food habits."

"Yeah well why don't you come over here and lick it off me babe. " David said winking at her.

"Maybe later cowboy." She winked back at him. "It's the end of the month. We have to finish closing out the books."

"You're still the slave driver." David teased playfully. "You love to tell me what to do in the office don't you?" David leaned back in the chair thrusting out his hips. "And that's fine babe. You can be the boss here as long as I'm the boss in the bedroom." David wiggled his eyebrows. "I love when you do as you're told."

Maddie shook her head at him. "You know you have a one track mind."

David nodded in agreement. "I know. You love it."

The phone buzzed. Maddie answered it as she threw her husband a fake dirty look.

"Yes Jaime? OK. Yes that's fine. Thanks." Maddie hung up the phone. "That was our new client, Mr. McDonald. He called to confirm his 1'oclock meeting."

"Why is Jaime answering the phones again?" David inquired.

"I'm not sure. Agnes just asked if it was ok if she and Bert came in late today. Of course I said yes."

There was a knock on Maddie's office door.

"Come in" Maddie called out.

David brushed off his jacket and stood up.

Agnes and Bert came walking in. Agnes was beaming.

Maddie and David beamed back. David was the first to speak. "Why are we standing here smiling at each other?"

"We have great great news!" Agnes looked like she was going to burst.

Maddie and David looked at each other then at the Violas.

"We're having a baby! Bert and I are going to be parents."

Bert smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh that's wonderful news!" Maddie said as she hugged Agnes. "Great great!"

Bertie boy welcome to the club my man!" David shook Bert's hand.

Bert grinned widely. "Thank you." He looked nervous.

"Calm down. Any advice ask me. Nothing to be nervous about."

Bert nodded nervously. Agnes grabbed Bert by his arm pulling him toward the door. "I wanted you guys to be the first to know!" Agnes giggled. "Besides me and Bert."

David and Maddie laughed.

"We're going to tell the rest of the gang now!" Agnes pulled Bert out of the office and closed the door.

Maddie sat down at her desk smiling. "Oh David I'm so happy for Agnes and Bert. They looked so excited."

David stood by her desk. He was deep in thought. Maddie looked at him when he didn't answer.

"Earth to Addison."

David came out of his trance. "Oh yeah." He chuckled. "Let's do it."

"Do it?" Maddie was puzzled. "Do what?"

"Have another kid." David grinned. "Whatta you say? I know I'm ready."

Maddie's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Are you nuts?"

David stared at Maddie with a look of shock. 'What?" David looked annoyed. "Did you just call me nuts?"

Maddie just stared at David.

"You don't want another kid?"

"I never said that. But this isn't the right time. The twins just turned one and I've finally returned to some semblance of normality. I don't want to start all over again now."

"Oh you don't huh?"

'No David I don't!" How could he think she wanted to have another baby so soon? She had just gotten her figure back, she was happy working part time, the twins were happy in their daycare and life was finally becoming normal again. Now, David wanted to have another baby? It was too soon. Of course, she wanted another baby but she wanted to wait at least another year or so. And if they didn't have a third child that wouldn't be the end of the world either. Leave it to David to spontaneously decide to have another baby.

"Why?"

"I just gave you my reasons." Maddie was getting angry. "It's too soon! I want to wait."

"Wait? Wait for how long?"

"Until the time is right."

David looked at her shaking his head. "And when do you think that may be?"

Maddie shrugged. "I don't know maybe a year, or two?"

"A year or two? Now you're the one whose nuts!" David fumed. "You know you ain't getting any younger Maddie."

"What did you say?" Maddie stood up and pounded her hands on the desk.

"You heard me?"

"How dare you! Maybe you should have married someone younger!" Maddie sneered as she slammed out of the office in fury. "I hate you David Addison!"


	23. Chapter 23

After Maddie stormed out of her office she went to pick up at the twins at daycare. She was angry and hurt and couldn't believe David had actually brought her age up in their argument. She had never thought of the differences in their ages as much of a problem until she reached forty. For some reason that birthday triggered insecurities in Maddie that she never realized she had. She knew she was still a beautiful woman but she also knew that her face and body were starting to see signs of aging. David seemed to still love her body but Maddie could tell that it wasn't only her breasts that had gotten larger after the birth of the twins. She was thicker around the waist and no amount of diet or exercise seemed to make a dent in the extra bulk. Maddie sighed deeply as she drove home with the twins babbling in the backseat. She looked at the twins and knew every extra pound and inch on her body was worth having them in her life. She only hoped David didn't one day find her and her body unsexy. So far she knew she still turned him on and satisfied him completely but how long would that last? David was five years younger than she was and still in the prime of his life. Maybe he would one day want a younger woman. Maddie shook that thought out of her head; that was one of the worries and fears she had entertained when she first was with David. She couldn't allow these insecurities to interfere in her life with her husband. He probably didn't mean anything about her age when he said that; he didn't mean she was unattractive or old, just that she didn't have many more years to have a baby. Maddie hated to admit it but he was right. She was over 40 and it might not be that easy to get pregnant. Then there were the added fears of miscarriage or having an unhealthy child that weighed heavy on her mind. They were lucky to have two healthy children. Maddie was afraid to rock the boat.

Maddie continued her worrying and thinking as she put the twins down for their nap. She spent the time they were napping trying to catch up on paperwork but she couldn't concentrate on her office work. Maddie decided to pay a visit to her parents when the twins woke up. She knew David wouldn't be home until late that night and she couldn't stand the idea of spending the day worrying about David's comment.

Maddie loved to visit her parents who were enjoying their new lives in the luxurious adult community. Alex and Virginia were now living in LA full time. They couldn't bear to be thousands of miles away from the twins and decided to sell their house and move near their daughter. Both were thrilled to find a spacious condo in an adult community that had been highly recommended by a friend. Their neighbors seemed very nice and Alex and Virginia were asked to join the clubhouse which offered many activities and clubs. Alex was happy that the community also boasted a beautiful golf course which he took advantage of nearly every day.

Virginia was happy to see Maddie and her beloved grandbabies. She always enjoyed being around her daughter and the twins. The afternoon flew by. Maddie was sitting at the kitchen table at her parent's house while the twins toddled around the kitchen. Virginia was at the kitchen counter getting her ingredients ready for her chicken and rice bake. Virginia was telling her Maddie a story about one of their new neighbors. Maddie was just giving her one word answers. "Yeah . Uh huh. Really. Wow." Maddie didn't mean to ignore her mother but she couldn't help it; she was still replaying David's words in her head. Why would he want a third child so soon after the birth of the twins? Agnes' pregnancy had planted the idea in his thick head. That man would drive her insane she was certain.

"Amanda! No don't touch that. Amanda don't hit your brother with the toy! Alex don't put the toy in your mouth. Amanda leave the cat's tail alone." Usually she had more patience with the twins but today she was stressed and cranky. The twins also had become more of a handful in the last few weeks. Amanda was still the feisty one but even Alex who was still a quiet sweet boy most of the time now was starting to join in with Amanda and her antics. She wondered what the terrible twos would be like. Would she even survive it? And the thought of adding an infant to that scenario froze her blood.

"Argh. Amanda and Alex stop it now." Maddie practically growled at them.

Virginia turned around quickly. "Maddie sweetheart are you OK? You don't seem to have one bit of patience for the twins today. You seem stressed and I don't think you've been listening to a word I've said since you've got here."

"Sorry mom. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Well Maddie let us help. Maybe you want to take a nap? Here let me take Alex into the living room to your father. He loves to play with Alex. Let's separate these two little ones for a while. Alex. Come with Grandma." Virginia picked Alex up and took him into the other room to her husband. With a mother's sense she knew something more than tiredness was bothering her daughter. Maddie usually had more patience with her children.

It seemed on the days where she had other things on her mind the twins were at their worst. "Amanda I told you to stop throwing your toys!"

The baby ignored Maddie as she flung another stuffed animal across the room. Maddie picked up her feisty daughter and set her in her high chair. Mandy was not happy and began to cry and bang on the tray. Maddie was at her wit's end. She wanted to cry too.

Virginia rushed into the kitchen to see what Mandy was screaming about and saw Maddie trying to calm her daughter who was struggling to get out of the highchair. "Stop it now!" Maddie scolded. The baby just screamed louder.

"What is that racket?" Maddie's father yelled from the living room. "Are you killing that baby?"

"Just a small temper tantrum." Virginia called back.

Virginia turned to her daughter. "I remember you having one or two in your time."

Maddie laughed. "I think I've had more temper tantrums as a woman than I ever did as a child."

Virginia nodded. "I wasn't talking about when you were a child." Both women laughed.

The older women placed some Cheerios on the high chair tray and a small sippy cup of milk which pacified Mandy. She began to drink her milk and eat the Cheerios happily.

Maddie sat down hard on the chair. "I'm sorry mom. Maybe I shouldn't have come over today. I am not at my best."

"Every mother has these days Maddie." Virginia put on the kettle for tea and placed the casserole in the oven. She sat across from her daughter as the water warmed up.

The two women watched Amanda. She was eating her most of the Cheerios but she was also smashing some with her fingers. Her giggles filled the room as she watched her mother with her beautiful green eyes; David's eyes.

Maddie sat quietly as she watched her daughter. She loved her children more than anything in the world but she didn't think she could handle another baby when they were both still so young. Maddie shook her head.

"Maddie why don't' you stay for dinner? We have enough food. Why don't you call David and ask him to meet you here?"

"No mom I'm not calling David!" Maddie said annoyed. Maddie realized she shouldn't have snapped at her mom. "Today is his bowling night. He won't be home til late."

Virginia had enough. She wanted to know what was wrong. There always seemed to be some drama or arguments between Maddie and David. If she didn't know that they were crazy about each other and couldn't live without each other she would have thought their marriage was a mistake. Those two were so stubborn and so different. It was a miracle it was working between them. "Maddie what's going on?" Virginia reached for the tea kettle and poured tea into their cups.

"Going on? Nothing is going on Mom why do you always think something is going on? Just because I was a little short with the babies today doesn't mean anything is wrong. It is just hard sometimes with one year old twins." Maddie seemed to be talking to herself. "And certain people think it's oh so easy to just say oh lets have another one." Maddie sighed.

"Are you thinking of having another baby already?" Virginia asked stunned.

Maddie took a deep breath. Maddie had begun to confide in her mother more and more since she was married and since the twins were born. Her mother was a good sounding board and gave good advice. "David suggested it."

"Really?" Virginia looked at Maddie carefully. "And what did you say?"

Maddie shook her head. She looked over at Mandy who was tossing the small O's across the room. "I told him we should wait."

Virginia knew there was more to the story. "And?"

A sob escaped from Maddie as tears ran down her face. "He said I wasn't getting any younger." Maddie cried. "Oh mom. Do you think he thinks I'm old?"

Virginia shook her head. "Of course not! That man adores you and you're not old at all." Virginia was careful with her next words. "But maybe he meant if you want more children you can't wait too long. You are over forty."

Maddie nodded as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. "I know." Maddie looked at her mom. "I don't want to have another baby now."

Virginia nodded. "Then that's your choice. Ultimately it is your body." Virginia was curious. "What brought this on?"

Maddie smiled. "Agnes just found out she is pregnant."

"That is wonderful news!"

"Yes it is wonderful news. I'm very happy for them. And right after we found out about Agnes David suggested we have another baby!"

"And your reaction?" Virginia knew her daughter.

"I guess I asked him if he was nuts?" Maddie admitted.

"Madolyn! When are you going to curb that mouth of yours! I can understand why you may not want another child right now but calling the father of your children and your supposedly beloved husband nuts will not help pull David over to your way of thinking!"

Maddie nodded. "I know." She sighed. "But he just sprung it on me and well it was a knee jerk reaction to a ridiculous idea!"

"When are you two going to stop acting like teenagers and grow up?" Virginia's voice was firm. "You need to talk to David; not call him names and aggravate him"

"Well he aggravated me first!" Maddie pouted childishly.

Virginia stared at her daughter.

Maddie nodded. "OK. Maybe you're right."

"Maybe?"

"You need to sit down and explain to David the reasons you want to wait."

"He's just so spontaneous." Maddie told her mom. "He doesn't like to wait when he wants something."

"Well this isn't a new stereo or pool table. This is another human being to care for." Virginia told her. "I'm sure he will listen to you if you do not call him names!"

"You're right mom." Maddie pushed her hair off her forehead. "Truthfully, I'm not sure if I ever want another child. I am happy with the twins."

"You have to tell him that too."

Maddie nodded. "I know. You're right." She got up to hug her mother tightly. "I'm so glad you and dad moved out here to be near us."

"So are we dear." The older woman hugged Maddie back.

"Mom I never asked but why didn't you have any more kids after me?"

"Well I couldn't dear. We tried for another it just wasn't meant to be."

"Oh mom I didn't know."

"Yes well we were happy with you. You were our shining star. Still are. And your father worked long hours. It was usually the two of us alone together. That's how we became so close."

"And I am happy with Mandy and Alex. I feel out family is complete. I just wish David felt the same way."

"Well Maddie you must talk to your husband. Tell him what you've told me." She stared into Maddie's eyes. "Calmly. Without screaming."

The ringing of the telephone interrupted their conversation. Virginia answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi mom. How are you?" David's voice was smiling. He truly loved his mother-in-law.

"Oh David hello. I'm fine. If you are looking for your wife and my grand babies yes they are here." She said happily.

"Oh great. I was hoping Maddie was there."

"Well hold on I'll give her the phone." Virginia went to hand Maddie the cordless phone.

Maddie took the phone from her mother. She was uncertain how to behave with David on the phone. They needed to talk in person.

"Come on Mandy let's go see what Pop is doing with Alex and let mommy talk to daddy alone."

"Daddy!" Mandy screamed as Virginia carried her out of the kitchen.

"Hello." Maddie said without emotion.

"Hey. I um called home got no answer. So I thought I'd try your parents see if you guys were there." David tried to keep his voice light and amiable. "Maddie can you at least call when you aren't going to be home so I won't worry."

Maddie was quiet.

"So are you staying there for dinner?"

"Isn't this your bowling night?"

"Yes. You know it is. Tonight is Wednesday. You know I go bowling every Wednesday." What was with her? David was confused. Was she trying to pick another fight?

"Oh yes and Sunday mornings are when you play softball. And then we have the days and nights when you are glued to the TV with some sports game." Suddenly she felt annoyed with David. He still had his free time so why wouldn't he think another baby would be no trouble?

"What are you saying?" David was annoyed too. "Do you want me to come home?"

"No of course not."

"So what is it you want Maddie?"

"Just have a good time David and I'll see you tonight."

'You really are something you know. Gee. Seems I can never so anything right with you."

"I guess its crankiness due to my advanced age." Maddie snapped as she hung up the phone with a determined click.

Virginia walked in saw and Maddie with tears in her eyes. She shook her head. Guess her stubborn daughter didn't listen to her advice after all. She hoped she would listen and learn before it was too late.

David stood up and picked up his bowling ball. He hadn't bowled so well in a long time. Every turn he threw the ball with such force he either scored a spare or a strike. He knew that he was taking his anger out on the pins and it was working

"Wow Davy you are on roll tonight! You got the best score here. What did you have for lunch?" Richie laughed.

He saw David wasn't laughing. He noticed now he was kind of serious tonight too.

David gave him a dirty look.

Richie shook his head and went up for his turn. _Strike!_

Richie held his hand up for his brother and they hi-fived.

The game was finally over but David wasn't in a hurry to get home. He wanted to relax a bit with a beer and a burger while he got his head on straight.

"Can you drop me off Dave?"

"I'm gonna chill here for a bit. I'm kinda hungry. Think I'll get a burger." David told his brother as he headed for the restaurant side of the bowling alley.

Richie was stunned. "Hey, what's a matter no food at the mansion?"

David shook his head. "Just want to have a burger and a beer before I go home. What's the big deal?"

"Well if I had a hot babe like the big blonde waiting for me I wouldn't be wasting my time here with mystery meat and stale beer."

David ignored him as he ordered his burger and beer. Richie ordered the same then followed his brother to a table in the back. "So?"

David shook his head. "Drop it Rich."

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"Nothing."

"So why aren't you racing home instead of sitting here with me?"

David ran his fingers through his hair. "We just had a little misunderstanding. It'll be fine."

"About?"

"I suggested maybe we should have another baby?"

"Now?"

David nodded .

"Are you nuts?"

David laughed. "That was her reaction."

"You have two beautiful babies who are still BABIES." Richie told David. "And bro not for nothing you are here drinking and eating with me and who is at home with those babies?"

The waitress placed their order on the table throwing an appreciative look at the Addison boys who both ignored her. "So?" David was annoyed.

"Maddie is the one who has to carry the baby, give birth and isn't she the one who takes care of them most of the time?"

"Well she is the woman." David snapped. "I support us."

"Doesn't she work part time and still take care of the house and the twins?"

"Yeah. And she does a great job." David smiled. "She's a wonderful wife and a terrific mother."

"Just saying I think she should be the one to decide when you should have another kid since she is the one doing most of the grunt work."

David heard what his brother was saying and admitted grudgingly to himself that Richie made a lot of sense. Maybe he was wrong to get mad at Maddie because she didn't want another baby right now. He _was_ wrong. "And I told her she wasn't getting any younger too." David confessed sheepishly. "I guess that wasn't a nice thing to say."

Richie stared daggers at David. "No bro. That was an awful thing to say." He shook his head. "Don't you know anything about women? You better get home asap and convince that wife of yours she is beautiful and attractive." Richie glared at him. "Or maybe one day someone else will."

David dropped Richie off at his girlfriend's apartment. Richie had met Janice at the hotel where he had been staying when the folks were in for the twins' birthday party. Richie had tried to pick her up with one of his come on lines at the hotel bar but Janet and quickly put him in his place. He had run into her the next day as she made her rounds checking out the hotel. Richie had asked around and discovered she was the hotel manager. He was impressed. This girl had it all it seemed; beauty, brains and gumption. Finally, after repeated failed attempts Janet had finally agreed to go out with Richie after she found out he had extended his trip because he wanted to get to know her better. And the rest was, in David's words, kismet. They had fallen in love and were know living together. Richie was even thinking of proposing. David smiled as he headed the car toward home. He actually enjoyed having Richie around. Who would have thunk it?

David walked quietly up the stairs. He was eager to see Maddie and try to put things right between them. He hated when they were at odds with each other.

Maddie was propped up in bed reading a book. She was waiting for David to come home. It was getting a bit late and she was getting worried. She was just about to get out of bed when she heard the front door close. She let out sigh of relief. She heard the familiar footsteps coming up the stairs. She put her book on the nightstand and watched as David strutted into their bedroom. She loved his confident walk. It still turned her on. She met his eyes as he headed toward the bed.

"Hey." David said when their yes met.

"Hi." Maddie answered quietly.

"Sorry I was a bit late. Me and Richie had a quick bite after bowling and got to talking. Then I dropped him off at Janet's; well his place I guess."

Maddie nodded. She had met Janet a couple of times and she thought she was good for Richie. She was happy that David's wayward brother was finally settling down too.

"How were the twins tonight?" David asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and pulled off his pants.

"Fine. But you know Amanda and how stubborn she can be. She hates to go to bed."

David nodded. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You'll be up?

"Yes I'll be up." Maddie nodded. She picked her book off the nightstand and resumed reading. She tried to but couldn't concentrate on the book. Unwanted thoughts of David and her age were still causing havoc in her head. She needed her husband to make love to her tonight. But she couldn't make a move tonight. She was still hurt over his words.

David emerged from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The hairs of his body were still damp. Maddie had a strong urge to kiss the glistening hairs on his chest. She threw her husband a half shy half sexy look; her eyes beckoned him closer.

When Maddie looked at him like that it still caused David's heart to leap and his blood to boil. And he loved how sexy she looked in her silk nightshirt and a pair of white crew socks. David approached the bed with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Maddie looked both drop dead sexy and adorable to him; an amazing combination that caused the blood to rush to his loins. He could see Maddie's erect nipples through her nightshirt. David licked his lips as he stood next to the bed.

Maddie closed her book and put it on the night stand by her side of the bed. She sat there quietly for a minute.

"So." David said

"So?" Maddie answered. They looked at each other in silence.

David took Maddie's hand in his and held it between both of his hands. She loved the feel of their hands clasped together. She looked up at him with the invitation still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about today." David finally broke the silence. Maddie stayed quiet. David shook his head. "I didn't mean anything bad today when I said you weren't getting any younger. I just meant that women can't have babies forever." David squeezed her hand with his. "I love our family and just thought it would be great to add another mini Addison before it's too late."

"It is just hard right now David. You still go to work, go bowling, play softball etc. and I'm the one who is left raising the babies." Maddie looked at him seriously. "I also love the idea of adding to our family but I just don't think the time is right now."

David nodded. He didn't want to argue with her. And she was right about her being the one who was usually left with the babies. "I just don't want you to think I meant you were old. I love you."

Maddie felt tears prick her eyes. "David maybe I am too old for you. Maybe when I feel I can handle another child I may not be able to have one."

"So?"

"So?" Maddie pulled her hand out from between his "It's not fair to you. I am five years older than you are."

"Yeah five not fifty!" David shook his head at her.

"Well still my body isn't the same as when we first got together. Having the babies changed my body. And having another one would change it even more."

"What are you saying? Are you crazy? You are still the hottest piece of ass I know."

"Well maybe you won't want me anymore now that my body is changing."

"Did you hear what I just said? Hey! I'm going bald babe. It's a fact. Are you saying you won't love me if I do go bald say a couple years down the road?"

Maddie smiled then ruffled his hair with her hand. "Of course I'll still love you Addison. But still I'm always going to be older."

"Hey enough. Babe please believe me! Nothing will ever change my love or desire to be with you. God you are turning me on right now."

David took Maddie's hand and placed it on his erection.

"Now would I have this if you weren't turning me on babe? I mean you know me I'm hot for you all the time. Even more so now. And I always will be. God your body is just perfect. Every inch of you is perfect." David leaned into to kiss her. She accepted his kisses and got lost in his mouth as she stroked his erection.

Maddie moaned and pulled off the towel leaving David naked and fully erect. "Oh David show me how much you love me."

"Oh I'm gonna show you alright." David positioned himself next to Maddie's feet. He looked up at her and winked as he slowly pulled her socks off one foot at a time. He held her foot in his hand and gently caressed and massaged it. She laughed a little; David knew how ticklish she could be and he loved to hear her laugh. David bent closer to her feet and kissed gently the bottoms, the sides and tops of each foot.

"God I love your feet. So soft and silky." David told her in his syrupy smooth voice. He languidly made his way up her legs kissing a trail to her knees then lifting her legs to kiss under her knees.

"God I love your legs. They are so long and sexy. I have never seen a better pair of legs on a woman in all my life." David ran his hands up and down her legs. "And these babies belong to me." He licked his way over her knees up her thighs. "God Maddie I love how you wrap them around me when we fuck." He continued to kiss her inner thighs.

Maddie let out soft moans as David worshipped her body with his mouth and hands. She loved how he used his baby kisses around her thighs. She lifted her hips so he could perform his magic on the place that she ached the most. But instead she felt his tongue instead circling around her belly button. He was a devil.

"God how I love your belly. I love this is the place where our babies grew." Between the angel kisses on her belly and his voice she felt like she was in heaven, she was floating.

David's mouth traveled up between her breasts and he kissed and suckled each one. "I love your fuller breasts Maddie. They were perfect before but now I can't get enough of them." He gently nipped at each breast. Maddie's moans got louder. "How's that feel honey?" David asked between going back and forth giving each breast the same attention.

Maddie couldn't find her voice she just moaned and breathed heavy. It was exquisite torture the way he could play her whole body like it was a fine instrument. He plucked and tuned her well. He always knew where to touch her to get the right response. The sounds that came out of her throat were music to his ears he thought.

David continued on until he was near her neck kissing his way to _his_ spot, the one he found years ago; the one that for some reason drove her crazy with desire as he kissed and licked it. "This is my spot Maddie. I found it."

"Yes." was all Maddie could say.

David kissed his way to her ear, sucking on her earlobe, then he kissed her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, and then her mouth. He kissed her hard and probed his tongue into her waiting warm mouth. "Oh baby I love your soft lips. I love your mouth. See I love you from your head to your toes baby. You are perfect. Oh wait a second I think I missed once place. How could I forget the place where you open yourself up to me and welcome me into your body. You grip me so tight there babe and I've never felt so complete before within anyone else babe. Just you. I think I need to show you how much I love it."

David head went down to the petal-soft folds of Maddie's womanhood; the place where she was aching for him. She was damp from the way he made her body feel. David kissed around her private area lapping up her sweetness . He made noises in his throat. He was going to make her come and he knew she was close by the way her body started to shudder.

Maddie held David's head close to where she most ached for fulfillment. She felt beautiful and loved all over every inch of her body.

David's tongue worked its magic on her sliding in and out of her heat over and over.

Finally, she left go with a scream of his name.

David slid up her sweaty body and lay on top of her and with no time for Maddie to recover he was buried deep inside her core. Maddie wrapped her legs tightly around her husband. David felt her squeeze her muscles around him down there and hold him tightly inside of her.

"Oh God Maddie. Oh baby that feel so fucking good. You are so hot babe. See what you do to me. I love you." He thrust in and out of her wetness and he knew he couldn't hold it any longer. He came with a rush deep inside her. Maddie felt David's orgasm pulsating hard inside of her body, she was still was wrapped tightly around him as she felt her second orgasm hit.

"I love you David." She whispered into his ear as they lay there still entangled.

Amanda woke up screaming at the top of her lungs pulling David and Maddie out of their sleep. That was on Monday. Today was Wednesday and now Alex was up crying and holding his little ears.

Finally hours later, Maddie and David had both babies sleeping but who knew for how long.

David trudged downstairs slowly. He plodded tiredly into the kitchen and grabbed the cartoon of chocolate milk out of the refrigerator. He chugged the magic elixir down his throat but even that didn't make him feel any better. He took another sip. He knew if Maddie saw him would get mad. She hated when he drank out of the carton. David was too tired to care. He walked into the living room with his chocolate milk and plopped down on the couch. David looked at the clock over the fireplace. _3:00am_. He shook his head. They didn't even get an hour of sleep. It seemed as soon as they had gone to bed Alex had woken them up with his cries. His cries had awoken Mandy and she was still not feeling her best so she didn't fall back to bed easily.

They hadn't had much sleep since Mandy had woken up on Monday night with a high temperature. David had always been a night owl but being up comforting sick babies wasn't the same as bar hopping and chasing chicks. _This_ was tiring. David rested his head on the back of the sofa. The babies had been ill before but this time they were really suffering. Both babies had double ear infections and strep throat. The doctor had given the babies antibiotics and eardrops and luckily Mandy seemed to be getting better but Alex who had just developed symptoms that day was still suffering.

Maddie had been staying home from work taking care of the babies and David knew she was exhausted. She didn't want her parents coming over to help because he was afraid they would get sick so she was taking care of them alone during the day. David was in the middle of a huge break in a very important case so he wasn't able to help much during the day but once he got home he did his best to give his wife a break with the babies. David didn't go bowling that night and he had missed the big hockey game. He didn't even care about that he just wanted some sleep. He couldn't even remember the last time he and Maddie had sex it was probably more than a week ago. With the big case and the sick babies sex was the last thing on their minds. David realized that Maddie was right and having a third baby when the twins were still so small was not the best idea. David was thinking maybe he should go up to bed and try and get some sleep. He sat up and took another swig of chocolate milk.

"Addison use a glass." Maddie called out to him.

David looked over with his Addison smirk. He watched his wife walk into the living room. She looked as exhausted as he felt; maybe more.

"I thought maybe you fell asleep down here." Maddie walked over to the couch and sat down next to David. "You said you would be right up after you got a drink."

"Yeah well I was just going to come up and get in bed."

Maddie rested her head on his shoulder. David played with her hair. "They'll be fine in a few days." David comforted her.

"I know. I just hate to see them sick. Poor babies."

David nodded. He held out the carton of chocolate milk. He laughed as Maddie took it from him and chugged straight from the carton.

Maddie licked her lips. "That is so good." She admitted. "Tastes much better this way." She took another drink.

"See I do have to teach you everything." David teased.

Maddie kissed David on the corner of his mouth. "And I'm enjoying every lesson." She purred.

David laughed as he stood up, pulling her up with him. He slapped her butt playfully. "I know you do." He leered.

Maddie gave him a little laugh. He smiled down at her. She was so drop dead beautiful even with no makeup on and lack of sleep.

"You are so drop dead beautiful." David told her gazing at her with tired eyes still filled with desire.

"Yeah right." Maddie just laughed again as she headed into the kitchen with the carton of milk. "Go to bed David. I'll be up in a minute. You need to get some sleep."

David nodded as he headed up the stairs. When he got to the top he heard Mandy whimpering. It was going to be a long long night.

The week passed slowly as the twins recovered from their illness. Maddie was bone tired and not feeling well. At first she thought that she was getting sick but then she realized with a start that she was a full week late with her period. She tried to convince herself that her period was late due to her tiredness and worry over the twins but she was nervous. She decided to take an at home pregnancy test but after taking it twice with inconclusive results Maddie knew she had to make an appointment with her gynecologist.

After Maddie got off the phone she put her hand on her belly and gazed at the twins who were quietly playing on the floor. Even Mandy seemed to be much calmer the past few days. Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible if she was pregnant, Maddie thought. After all, David was right and she wasn't getting any younger and another child would be a gift from God; wait did she just think of _God_? David really had changed her! Maddie smiled to herself when she wondered if it would be another boy or girl and who this one would take after. Mandy came toddling over to her mother and threw herself on her lap practically shoving her toy in Maddie's face.

Maddie laughed. "Mandy try and be a bit more gentle." Maddie took the play phone and pretended to talk on the phone. Mandy clapped her hands and giggled with delight.

Alex walked over carefully and sat beside Mandy almost pushing her off Maddie's lap. Mandy got angry and tried to push Alex but he was getting braver and pushed her back. Maddie scolded her battling twins but secretly she was happy Alex was finally standing up for himself. She would never have admitted it to David but she didn't want Alex to grow up a sissy either. Maddie hugged the babies to her then she got up and began to sing one of David's favorite Motown songs as she danced around the room. She started to dance and was happy to see the twins start to dance along with her like they did when David sang to them. Maddie danced over to the stereo and found the tape with David's favorite Motown songs. She popped the tape in the stereo and cranked it up loud. The sounds of The Tempations singing 'Ain't to Proud to Beg' blasted through the house. The twins were laughing and dancing along with Maddie.

David heard the music before he even opened the front door. At first he was confused. But a huge smile covered his face when he opened the door and saw the scene before him. Wow, Maddie sure was having a blast dancing and singing with the babies. She didn't even realize he was home yet. David stood quietly by and watched his once rigid wife bopping and wiggling her hips along with the music. He was surprised that she also seemed to know all the words to the song.

Maddie spun around and saw David standing by with a huge grin on his face. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand pulling him into the dance. David began to dance along with Maddie and the twins who were vying for their dad's attention. The two adults fell back on to the sofa in hysterics as they watched the babies spinning and trying to sing. David caught his breathe and went over to the stereo to lower the music. He turned to Maddie who was still trying to stop laughing. "Hey babe you finally got rhythm."

Maddie sat up. "What are you saying Addison?" She growled playfully.

David sat next to her and took her in his arms covering her mouth with his. "I'm saying you make me the happiest man in the world." He looked into her beautiful blue eyes so full of love. "You know that don't you?"

Maddie nodded. "And you have made me the happiest woman."

The couple sat and watched the babies until the twins collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Maddie had just come out of the shower and was waiting for David who was watching the end of the hockey game. The babies had fallen asleep easily and David and Maddie had spent the night on the couch tangled in each other's arms as David watched the game. Maddie didn't care that she wasn't really interested in hockey she was just happy to be in David's arms. She was waiting to tell him about her suspicions about being pregnant but she wanted to wait until they were upstairs in bed.

Finally, she heard David trod into the bedroom. He winked at her as he pulled off his clothes and headed for the shower. "Wait up babe."

David quickly took a shower and pulled on a pair of boxers. He jumped on the bed causing the book in Maddie's hand to go bouncing out of her hand and off the bed. He smirked at her. "No need for that boring book now that I'm here to entertain you." David whispered as he began to kiss her neck and run his hands over her body.

Maddie was lost as soon as David put his hands on her. Their lovemaking that night was slow and tender; culminating into mind blowing orgasms that left them gasping for breath.

David pulled Maddie into his arms. "Wow babe it just gets better and better." He purred into her ear.

Maddie shivered in his arms. She sat up and looked seriously into David's eyes. "I think your wish might be coming true." She told him with a glint in her eye.

"My wishes have come true." David told her in a husky voice as he played with a tendril of her hair.

"Well you did have one more wish if I do recall." Maddie teased.

David's heart began to pound. No, she can't be. He held his breath as the words left Maddie's mouth.

"I think I may be having another baby." She told him excitedly. Maddie was shocked to see David's face turn white. "Aren't you happy?"

"Oh yeah. Of course." David stammered. He couldn't tell her the truth. He didn't want to tell her after the twins' bout of sickness he realized it wasn't the right time to have another one so soon but now he couldn't tell her he changed his mind. He would have to pretend to be happy. And then he would be happy once he thought about it. David plastered a smile to his face. A crooked grin ran up the side of his face. "I'm happy. Slap happy!"

Maddie peered carefully into David's green eyes. She couldn't tell how he was feeling it was like veil had gone down over his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure." David smiled. "I'm surer than sure!"

"Ok."

"OK." David sat up straighter. "So when?"

"When? When what?"

"When will it be born?"

Maddie shook her head. "I'm not even sure that I am pregnant. I have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow." She looked at David again. "Are you sure you're happy. You don't look happy."

"I am happy." David tried to convince her. "It was just a shock. A happy shock but a shock. I mean are you happy? You were so against it."

"Well, if I am pregnant then yes I am happy. Maybe it was meant to be."

David pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah maybe." He mumbled into her hair. He didn't know how he felt but he would never admit that to his maybe pregnant wife.

Virginia dropped Maddie at the office while she went home to rescue her husband and Richie from their babysitting duties. Now that the twins were walking they were a handful. She was worried about her daughter. She wished that Maddie would realize how much David loved and adored her and that her age wouldn't be an issue with him. Virginia sighed as she pulled into Maddie's circular driveway. She couldn't understand why it wasn't easy for Maddie to be happy. She had a wonderful husband, two healthy gorgeous babies, a thriving career and she was worried about getting old. She tried to convince her headstrong daughter that she was still a vibrant, sexy woman filled with life and love but even though Maddie nodded and seemed to agree, Virginia knew her words fell on deaf ears. She only hoped Maddie didn't do something stupid to destroy her happy life. Virginia walked into the Addison house and all thoughts of Maddie flew out of her mind when the twins who were covered with red and black paint flew into her arms.

Maddie walked down the hall to Blue Moon slowly. She didn't know what she was going to say to David about her visit to the gynecologist. She was happy that her mother was with her when the doctor dropped the bomb that she was entering the first step of menopause. What did he call it again, Maddie thought, oh yeah perimenopause or something? She shuddered at the term. How had middle age snuck up on her? In her head she was still the 25 year old model or maybe the 35 year old who walked into Blue Moon all those years ago. She still remembered how David's eyes had lit up the first time he saw her; like she was a dream walking. She wondered how long his dream would turn into a nightmare. Oh he might try to reassure her that he was still turned on by her but once her body started to fall apart she knew that David would be turned off. He was still hot and sexy while she just felt old and tired.

Maddie took a deep breath knowing she had to put on her "I'm fine" face for the office. Maddie could see Agnes and Jamie talking at the front desk while the other staff members were working on one thing or another. The days of idleness at Blue Moon were over. They had turned into a successful agency. Maddie knew she should be happy with her life but the thought of growing older and losing David wore heavy on her mind.

Agnes saw Maddie entering the agency. She gave her boss and good friend a dazzling Dipesto (now Viola) smile. "Oh good afternoon Maddie." Agnes said glowingly.

"Good morning Mrs. Addison." Jamie said and excused herself to go back to her desk. She had a lot of work to finish up before quitting time.

"Good afternoon Agnes. Jamie. Everyone!" Maddie smiled.

Agnes stood up to put a file away and Maddie noticed that her pregnancy was starting to show. She smiled at her friend.

Agnes saw Maddie looking at her. "Oh isn't it wonderful when you start to see your stomach growing knowing it's a baby that is making it grow and not two orders of Dave's greasy ribs and fries! I can't wait to get bigger! I just love being pregnant! It's just the best feeling in the world. Isn't it?" Agnes was so bubbly. Even more so with her pregnancy Maddie thought.

Maddie smiled a warm smile and nodded.

"Yes it is. Is David in his office?"

Agnes nodded.

Maddie walked over to David's door and knocked.

David was in his office waiting and wondering what was happening at the doctor's appointment. He nearly had a stroke when Maddie told him last night she may be having another baby. Wasn't he the one who was so gung ho about it just a couple of weeks ago? But after the twins' bout with the ear infections and having to miss his bowling night and hockey game David selfishly realized he didn't want a third child right now. Maddie was right. The babies were too small. They were a whole lot of work and he couldn't leave it all to Maddie. David knew he enjoyed the free time he still had and would have to give up if they had another child. He shook his head when he thought about how he had to pretend to be happy when Maddie broke the news. Surprisingly, she looked happy about it. He hadn't wanted to admit he didn't want another right now if she was already pregnant. He had spent the morning praying that she wasn't pregnant. . David looked at his watch again for the hundredth time that morning. What was taking so long?

Just then the phone rang on his direct line.

"Hello Blue Moon. David Addison speaking."

"Hey there Addison. What's going on?"

"Hey Andrews. Not much. What's up?"

"I have a big case I'd like to send your way. Can we meet for lunch say tomorrow?"

David was happy for the distraction that took his mind off of Maddie and another baby.

"Ah tomorrow um yeah that's fine. What time?"

"How's noon sound?"

"Noon sounds fine."

"OK great. Hey everything OK? You sound a bit distracted." Vicky knew he wasn't his chipper talkative self.

"Ah yeah just a lot on my plate today Andrews. But we will definitely talk tomorrow."

"OK. Great. See you then Addison."

David hung up. He didn't meet Vicki for lunch that often anymore. Even though he knew Maddie said she was alright with his taking Vicki to lunch as long as she knew about it he knew his wife's jealousy and didn't want to awaken her green eyed snake. David remembered when Maddie found out a few months back that he had been having lunches with Vicki without her knowledge and immediately jumped to the conclusion that he and Vicki were lovers. David shook his head. Why did Maddie always jump to conclusions? Usually the ones casting the worst light on him. David hated that. He knew she was trying to change but he hated to rile up that side of her. David knew he had to tell Maddie about his lunch with Vicki. And he knew that with two babies and a possible third one on the way they needed all the business that Vicki handed them.

When he heard the knock on the door he sent another silent prayer up to God. Before he could say anything the door opened and Maddie walked in and shut it the door. Their eyes met but he couldn't read her face to know what the answer was to the question in his head. His eyes searched hers.

"So?" David sat up straight. He didn't realize it but he was holding his breath.

"I'm not pregnant." Maddie told him as tears formed in her eyes. She tried to hold them back.

David released his breath in relief but then he saw Maddie's face. Were those tears in her eyes? He got up from his desk and went over to her. "Hey why are you crying?" David took Maddie's arm and walked them over to his leather sofa in his office and they sat down next to each other.

Maddie shook her head.

"So you're not pregnant?"

"No. I'm not pregnant. False alarm."

David realized that Maddie was disappointed.

"You're relieved?" Maddie asked surprised. "I thought you wanted another baby? And last night you said you were happy?"

"Well what was I going to say? If you were having another baby I would be happy. Eventually." David laughed. "But you were right. Now wouldn't have been a good time to have another baby. The twins are two small and we just started to get our lives back to normal. Isn't that what you told me last week? Aren't you relieved?"

"Well yes I am. I guess I am but I mean maybe I'm not." Maddie knew she sounded confused but she was confused. "I really did think I was pregnant again. I guess I was happy thinking about another one of your babies growing inside of me." Maddie shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But it is better this way."

"So why are you so late?" David wanted to know. "Did the doctor have an answer for that?"

"Yes she did." Maddie stopped for a moment. She wouldn't tell David the exact wording. Perimenopausal. Maddie didn't like that word.

"The doctor said at my age I may be a bit irregular now." Maddie was trying to hide that she was troubled.

"OK so that's no big deal right?" David was unsure what it meant but Maddie seemed upset. "Are you worried we won't be able to have another baby one day?" David pulled her into his arms. "Maddie. Sweetheart I'm happy with the beautiful children you gave me. I'm a happy man."

"Yeah right." Maddie tried to smile but inside she was worrying more and more that her age was finally catching up with her telling her that she was getting old.

David tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "What are you saying? That I'm not happy?"

Maddie shook her head. "No, I know you're happy." Maddie smiled at David. "I'm happy too." She looked at David. He was still so handsome. Women turned their heads to catch a glance of him wherever they went. He was so much better looking than when they met so many years ago. But she felt like she wasn't as beautiful.

David smoothed her hair back with his hands. "Maddie I love you and the babies so much. You know that you guys are my life. Don't you?"

"Yes I know." Maddie did believe David loved her and the babies but worried that might change as she got older. And what if they decided to try for another baby and she couldn't get pregnant?

David pulled Maddie against his body and began to cover her face with hot, wet kisses.

His tongue left her mouth and aimed towards that spot that drove her wild. Maddie arched her neck to give him better access.

David pulled away to look at her; her eyes were closed in ecstasy. He went back to kissing her neck. He whispered in her ear. "Hey babe I don't have another client till tomorrow. It's been awhile since we fooled around in the office. Why don't we play a little game?"

Maddie just sighed and breathed "Yes." She was lost in David.

David looked over at Maddie with a wicked glint in his eye and a smirk covering his face. "Remember the first time we fooled around in my office?" David moved closer to Maddie. He put his hand on her knee.

Maddie swallowed hard. She was already aroused just thinking about how the green eyed devil beside her got her to break her ridiculous pacts over and over. Instinctively her legs opened as David's hand snaked up her thigh pushing up her skirt higher and higher. "I remember."

Maddie had come into the office with an arm full of case files. She wanted to go over with David the progress of each case. Or was that just an excuse to go into his office? Maddie pushed that thought aside as she dropped the files on the coffee table in front of David's leather couch.

David was lounging on that couch watching television. He had spent the morning trying to recover from the night before. He sometimes was amazed at the sexual appetite he seemed to have awakened in the complicated blonde who kept spewing pacts with the lips that had given him the best blow jobs of his life. He looked up when his door opened bringing the scent of lavender and vanilla into the office. As Maddie came closer he could also smell that musky scent he associated with her arousal. His pants instantly tightened.

David remained silent as Maddie spread out the case files on the coffee table. He looked up at her with smoldering green eyes.

"Since we don't have any appointments for today I thought we should go over our open cases."

David just kept staring at her his eyes traveled over her body with green heat.

Maddie was getting nervous. The look in his eyes and the bulge she saw twitching in his pants was arousing her. Maybe she should take her files and leave her mind screamed as her body stood in front of David. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Maddie snapped in irritation.

"What do you want me to say?" David whispered as he grabbed Maddie and pulled her on his lap.

"Stop!" Maddie demanded. David began to unbutton her blouse as his lips nipped at her neck.

David heard Maddie say stop but he also noticed how she was moving her ass over his swollen manhood. If that wasn't an invitation to proceed he couldn't imagine what was. "You don't want me to stop. Do you babe?" David purred as his hand wandered slowly up her thighs. He heard Maddie's sharp intake of breath when his fingers reached the steamy triangle between her legs.

"I don't think we should break the pact again." Maddie told David in a shaky voice. She was on the verge of orgasm already.

David peeled off Maddie's clothes one by one leaving her squirming on his lap. His hands petted her between her legs as his mouth and tongue played homage to her breasts. He pulled away and pushed her off his lap just as he felt she was going to come. He could be mean when he wanted.

David loved to see his effect on the cool blonde he was wild about. Maddie was writhing on the couch her face was flushed and her eyes were wild with desire. Her nipples were two erect bullets that begged to be suckled.

"David? What's wrong?"

David stood over Maddie the bulge in his pants right by her face. He stroked the tent in his pants as he moved closer. "The pact is important to you." David told her with a serious expression covering his face but Maddie could see the amusement in his eyes. She ached to slap him but she ached for something else more. "Maybe it's time to stick to it." David said trying to hide the smirk in his voice.

Maddie didn't answer. She reached out and slowly began to unbuckle David's pants. David moaned as Maddie's long fingers pulled down his zipper releasing his erection into her eager hands. Maddie looked into his eyes as she began to play with the hot tool in her hands. She bent to take it in her mouth then pulled back with a sultry smile. "Beg me to make you come Addison."

David couldn't believe how the sexy vixen had turned the tables on him and now he was the one begging for release. "God Maddie." David pushed his rock hard member at her. "Kiss it honey. Please."

Maddie shook her head. She stood up and began to pick her clothes off of the floor where David threw them. "No can do. I think you are right and it's about time we upheld the pact. "

David didn't know what game she was playing but when she bent over to retrieve her discarded skirt David pulled her to him and plunged into her from behind. He heard Maddie gasp and she dropped her clothes when he pushed into her cloying wetness. "Now whose gonna be doing the begging?" David purred as his hands ran over her body while his hips thrust into her hotness.

"Remember how great you came that day over and over." David purred. "I want you like that right now."

Maddie was lying naked in his arms. As David reminisced about their first tryst in his office he had been slowly undressing her and kissing every inch of her body he uncovered. "Like what David?" Maddie was breathless and so very aroused.

"Turn around babe." David whispered into her ear as he grabbed her by the waist and stood up.

"David what are you doing?"

David pulled down his zipper and pulled his pants off. "Just do as your told Maddie. When are you gonna learn?" David flipped Maddie around so that her ass was lined up against his rock hard erection. David took his member into his hands and began to play.

Maddie felt David's erection rubbing all over her naked butt. David's other hand was between her legs playing with her swollen nub. "I want you to bend over nice and easy babe. I want to make you happy like this." David bent her over the arm of the sofa until her butt was in the air. He smacked her curvaceous ass once, twice and then slowly thrust his manhood into her dripping core. Maddie gasped as she felt David's fill her completely. His hands played over her body as his hips thrust his manhood deeper into her. Maddie was so hot she thought she was going to explode. David's mouth began to lick that spot on her neck as he plunged into her. The sensation of his hand between her legs, his other hand squeezing her breasts, his manhood inside of her, his tongue on that spot and his honey caramel voice urging her to come sent her spiraling into an orgasm so intense she almost blacked out. David covered Maddie's mouth with his hand to quiet her cries of passion. "Let it go babe but quieter. You don't want the crew to think I'm killing you here." He teased as he spent himself inside her body. His orgasms just seemed to get better every time he came with her. "I love you baby." David covered Maddie's mouth kissing her deeply with all the love he felt inside of him. He fell back on the couch with her on top of him.

"Oh David. That was amazing." Maddie told him as she cuddled into his arms.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. I can't get enough of you." David murmured huskily as he pushed into her again. The rest of the afternoon passed in a sea of passion.

Maddie was thinking about how silly her worries over David and feeling older had been. She felt better about herself after she spent the afternoon locked in David's arms. Maddie shivered when she thought about it. David told Agnes not to disturb them unless it was related to the babies and Maddie called her mom and told her she would be helping David on a case and would be home later. They made love over and over in his office like old times. Maddie felt sore but very satisfied and well loved. She heard David singing in the shower and her huge smile covered her face. She loved that man to distraction. The belief that he loved her the same way caused her heart to swell with emotion.

David came into the bedroom and was thrilled to see a look of bliss covering his wife's beautiful face. He knew that she was thinking about their escapades in the office earlier that day. It had been wild; just like when they were first together. Despite all the activity of the afternoon, David felt himself grow hard. He slid into bed next to Maddie.

"Hey I recognize that look on your face." David teased. "Looks like a lady that is very satisfied with her man."

"You can say that" Maddie looked at him with her eyes full of desire. David shook his head and laughed at her. He lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Maddie pillowed her head against his chest.

"That was so nice of your mom to cook dinner for us. The kids are crazy about your parents."

Maddie yawned.

"Tired sweetheart?" David asked as his fingers played with her hair.

David felt her nod. "Yes, today was a very full day."

"Yeah you were full alright." David grinned devilishly as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Oh Addison do you always have to make everything sound dirty?" Maddie lifted her head and swatted his arm playfully

"Yeah well you love it. You kept telling me over and over today if I do recall."

Maddie smacked David's belly. "Ow." David laughed. He pulled her hair teasingly and Maddie smacked his hand.

"Enough Addison now get to sleep."

"No more whoopee?" David licked his lips. "I guess you have to recuperate. I understand."

Maddie giggled. "Don't you ever get enough?"

"You keep asking me that?" David raised his eyebrows. "And you know the answer is still the same. No." Suddenly David remembered about his business lunch with Vicki Andrews planned for the following day. He hated to bring it up but he had promised to always tell his wife when he was having lunch with the pretty lawyer after Maddie accused him of having an affair with Vicki. "Oh I forgot to tell you I'm having lunch with Vicki tomorrow."

Maddie stiffened at the mention of Vicki's name. "Oh does she have another case for us?" Even though Maddie was still not thrilled with David's relationship with the younger woman she did appreciate how the lawyer had helped their business to thrive with all the cases she referred to Blue Moon.

"Yeah we are just going to go around the corner grab a burger won't be gone long." David's eyes were excited. "She told me over the phone she had a big case for us that will bring in a lot of money."

"Oh, that's great." Maddie wished she could sound more enthusiastic.

David pulled Maddie on top of him and looked up into her eyes. "Are you really fine with it?"

"I'm fine." Maddie tried to move off of David but he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I think you may need another dose of David." He began to kiss her neck. "Then you will be great great," David pushed into her and all thoughts of Vicki and the case were forgotten.

David and Vicki usually met in the coffee shop around the corner from Blue Moon for burgers and fries so David was surprised when Vicki called and told him to meet him at the new Italian restaurant across town. 'Luigi's' was only open for a few months and already was hailed as one of the best new restaurants in LA.

Vicki was already seated at their table when David arrived. He walked over to her and sat down. "Hey Andrews." David smiled. "What's the occasion or are you sick of burgers?"

Vicki grinned at David. "My firm just closed this huge case. It was a real windfall for us. So I felt like celebrating today and thought I'd treat my favorite detective to a nice lunch. Hope that's ok with you?"

"Ah yeah it's fine. It's wonderful. You didn't have to do this though. I'm fine with burgers." David placed the soft white cotton napkin across his lap. "But thanks." He winked as he opened the menu. He whistled. "Must have been some windfall. Have you seen these prices?"

Vicki laughed as she nodded. "No worries Addison." She told him opening her menu. "Order whatever you like."

Vicki ordered a bottle of wine to go along with their lunch. She ordered the gnocchi with a cherry tomato sauce and David wanted to try the twice baked lasagna. They ordered a small antipasto to start their meal.

David and Vicki ate and drank with relish. Vicki was just as voluble as David. She animatedly told David stories about her fiancé and the firm while David told her about Blue Moon's latest cases and the antics of the twins.

David enjoyed her stories and she often had him in hysterics with her wry view of the world. Vicki seemed to enjoy his tales just as much. Vicki was very loud and laughed a lot. They were very similar in a lot of ways. She was also young gorgeous, hot and classy. David wasn't blind. But Maddie was the only woman for him.

"So Addison let me tell you about this case." Vicki took a bite of her gnocchi. "It's a doozy."

David nearly choked on his lasagna. "Doozy? Gee Vicki I haven't heard that word spoken in well like never." David laughed heartily.

Across the restaurant a man watched David and Vicki talking and laughing. He wasn't very happy about it.

"Alex dear, did you hear what I said?"

"What? No I'm sorry Ginny dear." The Hayes were enjoying lunch with two couples they had become friendly with when they moved to Los Angeles. The three couples tried a different restaurant each week and this week they were happy to be dining at 'Luigi's'

"I asked you to pass me the sugar for my coffee."

"Oh I'm sorry. Here you are dear." Alex passed the sugar to his wife with his eyes still on the couple across the room.

"Alex what are you looking at?" Virginia whispered to her husband. She followed her husband's stare and her eyes landed on her son-in-law and a very pretty blonde woman laughing and talking as they ate their lunch. "Oh how funny; it's David."

"Funny? It's David. Our son-in-law. Our daughter's husband. The father of our grandchildren. He is out with a young woman that he isn't married to. I see nothing funny. Although things must be very funny to them. They have been laughing up a storm."

"Oh dear, don't fret. It's must be his business lunch. Maddie mentioned something to me this morning when I talked to her.

"Who goes to business meetings at a fancy restaurant like this? David seems to be a little too interested in his pretty lunch date."

"It's not a date Alex. Stop jumping to conclusions! David loves our daughter and would never do anything to hurt her. Please mind your business."

Alex shook his head and whispered to his wife, he didn't want their friends to know anything was wrong. "And really who laughs so much at a business lunch? Business lunches and meetings are not supposed to be fun." Alex could not mind his business; he kept his eyes on David and his beautiful lunch companion as he ate his lunch and tried to join in the conversation at the table.

Across the room, Vicki began to tell David about the case. "Over the last few years a lot of corruption has been uncovered in the beauty pageant circuit around Los Angeles. It seems some unscrupulous men judges have been rigging the contests. I've been hired by a young girl's father who says that his daughter was treated unfairly because she refused to give the judges sexual favors. She told her father that the judges only chose the girls who slept with them or gave them oral sex. She was very upset as can be expected. Her dad has lots of money. He's given my firm a huge retainer to break this pageant scandal wide open."

David nodded as he listened. He poured more wine into their glasses. He sipped his wine. "Ok so where does Blue Moon come into this?"

"Well it's really you that we want."

"Want for what?"

"To be a judge. I need a scrupulous man to go undercover and find out who the crooked judges are. I know you are a happily married, honest, moral man who will do the right thing."

"But what do I have to do?"

"Pose as a judge. Well I hope you don't mind me saying this but with your looks we can get some of these girls to open up to you. You would have to get them alone and get them to trust you."

"Well I don't know about this Andrews its kinda out of our league I think."

"Oh come on. This will be a huge case to help these girls and big money for us all."

"Well we sure could use the money. Tell me more."

Vicki told David the details of the case. He wasn't sure if Maddie would be happy with the idea of him going undercover as a judge in a beauty pageant but the money was too good to pass up. David agreed to take the case.

David and Vicki spent the rest of their lunch talking about the case and going over strategies to stop the crooked judges. Vicki was regaling him with her experiences as a beauty contestant when she saw David stiffen.

David's laughter died in his throat. He was surprised to see his in-laws approaching their table. And from the thundercloud on Alex's face he didn't seem happy. "Shit." David mumbled under his breath as he stood to greet Maddie's parents.


	24. Chapter 24

Alex gobbled his lunch down and had lost interest in the conversation around him. He had his mind on only one thing; his son-in-law and that curvaceous blonde across the room. He doubted David had spotted him but he was going to make sure that young man knew he had been caught red handed.

Alex and Virginia finished their lunch with their friends and said their goodbyes. Virginia was trying to lure her husband out of the restaurant without embarrassing himself or David.

"Alex let's go. I want to drop by to see Maddie and our grandbabies."

"Speaking of our daughter; I think we should go and say hello to our son in law and meet his _business _lunch date."

"What? Oh Alex really. David is here on business. He isn't doing anything wrong."

"Well then he won't mind seeing us and introducing us to his um business date."

"It isn't a date." Virginia looked at her husband sternly. "And this is not your business."

"Sorry but anything that may cause hurt to my daughter is my business."

Alex walked away from his wife leaving her running to catch up with him. Alex strode purposely across the restaurant with his wife trailing reluctantly behind. Virginia was a bit worried. She knew that her husband had a one set mind and could easily fly off the handle especially when he was protecting his daughter.

Vicki was making David laugh so hard his stomach hurt. She was telling him about her mother forcing her to enter a beauty pageant and how she had tried to sing and dance for the talent portion of the show. Vicki regaled him with the tale of how she had embarrassed herself.

David happened to look up and saw his father-in-law approaching his table with Virginia walking behind him shaking her head. For some reason even though it was an innocent lunch and Maddie knew about it; his in-laws seeing him having a good time with another woman made him very nervous.

"Shit." David said under his breath. He knew he wasn't doing anything wrong but the way Alex was looking made him feel like he was caught with his pants down.

"David is there something wrong?" Vicki asked when she heard David muttering under his breath. She looked up and saw an older man and women standing by their table.

David stood up and smiled. "Hey Mom." David leaned over and kissed Virginia on her cheek.

Virginia felt embarrassed. "Hello David." She smiled trying to lighten the situation.

"Alex." David held out his hand.

Alex didn't take David's hand. He just stared at him with eyes of steel.

Virginia tried to make small talk to diffuse the situation. "What a small world. Alex and I just had lunch with some new friends." She smiled at Vicki. She really is a beauty Virginia thought uncomfortably. "I hope we didn't interrupt your work lunch."

"Work humph." Alex muttered under his breath.

David just stood there feeling uncomfortable and nervous.

Alex glared at David. "Well young man. My son-in-law married to my daughter. Why don't you show some manners and introduce us to your lunch date who obviously isn't our daughter; your wife who is home taking care of our grand babies."

"Alexander." Virginia hissed under her breath and elbowed him.

David hated feeling nervous when he was completely innocent. "Oh um yes well Vicki Andrews these are my wonderful in laws, Alexander and Virginia Hayes. Maddie's mom and dad."

Vicki stood up and shook hands with Alex and Virginia. Alex noticed Vicki's sexy shape and he didn't like David having lunch with such an attractive woman one bit. How could Maddie allow this?

"Did you have a nice lunch?" Vicki asked. She knew that Maddie's parents; especially her dad weren't happy about her lunch with David.

"Yes it was wonderful! This was the first time we've eaten here." Virginia told her.

"Yes ours too."

"So what's the occasion?"

"Occasion?" Both David and Vicki repeated together.

"I mean why are you two out to lunch together?" Alex looked from one to the other. "You look like you are celebrating."

"Well the truth is I wanted to treat David to a nice lunch in the hopes that he will agree to take on a very lucrative case that has come my way. David has been a big help to my firm this past couple of years."

"Yes well you do mean Blue Moon has been a help to your firm and that you want to hire the agency. My daughter is half owner of that agency. Too bad you couldn't have treated her also."

David could tell Alex was not happy and didn't not believe for a minute that David was there on business. But damn it David thought it was only a lunch between friends and business associates. He didn't have to prove anything to Alex. He wasn't cheating on Maddie. He was only trying to procure a new account for Blue Moon.

Vicki nodded. "Yes well maybe next time Maddie can join us."

"Yes I'm sure Maddie would love that." David lied. David knew that although his wife professed to being fine with his relationship and lunches with Vicki, Maddie was still not crazy about the woman. H couldn't see Maddie laughing it up with Vicki at lunch like they were old girlfriends.

"Well David we won't take up any more of your time. Lovely to meet you Vicki." Virginia began to pull Alex away from the table.

Vicki smiled at Virginia. "Nice to meet you too."

Alex slowly backed away from the table. "Yes well we are going to stop off and see our daughter and our grand babies now. See if we can help her out. Give her a break you know. " Alex told David pointedly. "After all she is alone with the twins."

Virginia finally managed to pull Alex out of the restaurant. David sat back down and shook his head. He knew Alex was going to give Maddie an earful.

Maddie looked at the clock. She was wondering how David's business lunch went with Vicki. He should be back in the office by now she thought. She didn't want to call him to make it look like she was checking up on him but she was curious about the big case David mentioned last night. Maddie still was not thrilled when David met Vicki for lunch. Even though she trusted David, she wasn't happy with the thought of him sharing a meal with another woman. She knew it was childish and immature (words she had used to describe David so many times) but she just couldn't help it. She knew David was still turned on by her and she knew he still loved her but a part of her still worried. It was just her nature to harp on things and worry about things that may never happen. She was trying her best to change but it was not easy.

Maddie's thoughts were interrupted by Mandy's cries of glee. Maddie was dismayed to see that her daughter had gotten her hands on the baby powder and was shaking the white powder all over the living room carpet and the furniture. "Amanda! No!" Maddie made a bee line to her daughter and grabbed the powder out of her hand causing the toddler to collapse on the floor in tears. Maddie looked around her formerly pristine living room and had to laugh; what was once an immaculate room was now covered with baby powder and strewn with toys. Maddie looked over her living room; most of the expensive pieces and breakable items had been put away and the living room was now a baby safe zone. It sure looked different then it did a year ago Maddie thought. She shook her head as she took out the vacuum which was always nearby. She quickly vacuumed up the white mess carefully avoiding Mandy who was lying on the floor in a heap of tears. Maddie ignored her; and sure enough Mandy realized she wasn't going to get her mom's attention by crying so she picked herself up and toddled over to her brother who was quietly watching television.

Alex was happily sitting in front of the TV watching Sesame Street like he did every day but Amanda couldn't sit still for more than 5 minutes; she was always running jumping and getting into mischief. Maddie noticed her daughter was also covered in powder. "Well guess who has to change her clothes?" Maddie put her arms out and ran toward her daughter who ran from her mother screaming in joy. Mandy loved to play chasing games. Alex also loved chasing games and was soon running along with his sister. Maddie caught up to both her babies and fell with them on the floor laughing hysterically. The twins were climbing all over their mother and each other. Soon all three were covered in a layer of powder. At one time Maddie would have been annoyed and disgusted with such a mess but now she didn't mind. She loved her life with her babies and David. Who would have thought when she was a famous model that she would ever be happy taking care of babies and working part time. Life is funny, Maddie thought as she scooped up the babies and headed upstairs to change them and herself.

A half hour later Maddie finished changing and redressing the twins. She was exhausted. She couldn't wait until it was time for the twins' nap; she wanted to relax in a hot bath and soak her tired body. Maddie yawned as she sat the babies on the couch and ran to get them a snack. She was still tired from yesterday's sexcapades with David. It still amazed her how he could be up all night making love and still look refreshed the following day. It was like the sex rejuvenated him. Maddie smiled to herself when she thought about their lovemaking. They made love over and over yesterday like they use to when they first were together. Maddie felt herself becoming aroused when she thought about her husband's expertise with her body and how often he made her reach orgasm. He was a magician when it came to making her aroused and keeping her satisfied. She knew she had the same effect on David and she loved it.

The doorbell rang as Maddie gave the twins their milk. They loved to sit on the couch and drink their milk while they watched cartoons in the afternoon.

Maddie was happy when she found her parents on her doorstep. "Mom! Dad! I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were lunching with your friends." Maddie told them as they entered her house.

"Just wanted to come by and see our grandbabies." Virginia smiled at her daughter as she headed towards the twins who were excited to see their grandparents. "Oh of course I wanted to see you too dear." The twins hopped off the couch and ran toward their grandparents happily.

Maddie laughed. "Sure."

Alex kissed his daughter hello. He smiled down at the twins who were toddling around. Mandy was pulling at his pants and calling up to him with a huge smile on her face. "Pop Pop!"

"I thought maybe you would like some company." Virginia threw Alex a 'don't say anything' look. "You do look tired dear. Go relax with a nice hot bubble bath."

Alex looked over at his wife. "We came over to give you a bit of a reprieve from these two." Alex smiled down at the spinning twins. "Maddie you looked a bit tired. Are you ok?" Alex wanted to know if David was treating her right. If not he would see to that young man!

Maddie led them to the living room. Virginia grabbed the babies and pulled them on her lap. She was kissing and hugging them while they laughed hysterically.

Maddie touched her face. 'Do I look that bad?"

"Oh no darling. I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. You look gorgeous as always. You look more beautiful every day. You just look tired."

"Well I am a bit tired today. The twins are well the twins and I didn't get much sleep last night." Maddie couldn't help the red stain that appeared on her neck.

"Go and take that bath Maddie." Virginia urged. She wanted her daughter away from Alex before he said something about seeing David.

"I will in a few minutes." Maddie told her mother. "So how was your lunch?" Maddie asked.

"It's a small world. We ran into your husband who was also having lunch." Alex told her.

"You went to the coffee shop around the corner from our Blue Moon?" Maddie asked confused. She knew her parents usually frequented upscale restaurants for their meals.

"No we had lunch at Luigi's."

"Luigi's? Isn't that the new Italian restaurant everyone is raving about?"

"Oh yes, the food is delicious." Virginia chimed in trying to change the subject of seeing David.

"But David told me he was having lunch at the diner." The words slipped out of her mouth.

"Really? Well he was at Luigi's. He was having lunch with an attractive blonde." Alex didn't sound or look happy.

Why didn't David tell her he was eating at Luigi's?

"Well from the look on your face it seems your husband didn't tell you he was taking a beautiful woman out to a fancy restaurant for a business meeting?" Alex said matter-of- factly.

"Alex." There was a warning in Virginia's voice.

"David told me he was meeting Vicki for lunch. He just didn't mention where." He did tell me he was meeting her at the diner Maddie thought but she didn't want to admit that to her angry father.

"Well that Andrews woman mentioned she was treating David to a fancy lunch because of all the work he's done for her." Alex looked seriously at Maddie. "They seemed very cozy to me. Talking and laughing up a storm. And the wine seemed to be pouring quite freely from what I could see. I don't understand how you allow that Maddie. You really need to keep your eye on David. How come you aren't invited to these business lunches?"

"Alexander really now you need to be quiet." Virginia was very angry at her husband.

Maddie looked at her father. She was getting a bit annoyed although she knew her father had her best interests at heart. "I trust David."

Alex shook his head. "Do you know this woman? Do you trust her?"

"Vicki has referred many cases to the agency over the past years. Her referrals and the cases she's sent our way have been a huge reason Blue Moon has become so successful. She's brought quite a few cases our way that have made us a lot of money." Maddie told her dad.

"That's all well and good but what do you know about the woman? How do you know that she doesn't have an eye on your husband?"

"Oh dad! She's engaged to her partner at the law firm!"

"Well just don't be blinded by love. I care about you and these babies. I don't want to see you hurt. David seems like a good man. He seems to have proved me wrong in that he has settled down and is a great dad and husband but he did like to run around in the past." Alex saw Maddie's eyes throw blue daggers his way. "Listen honey. I'm not saying David is doing anything wrong. All I am saying is keep an eye open."

"Alex enough!" Virginia was very vexed at her husband. How dare he put ideas into Maddie's head? She knew David wouldn't do anything to hurt her daughter. "Don't listen to your father Maddie. David is a good man and he would never hurt you."

Maddie was livid that David told her he was simply going to the diner for a quickie lunch with Vicki and instead wound up in one of the hottest restaurants in the city drinking wine and having a good laugh with _that woman_. How could he lie? Why would he lie? Her dad was right she needed to keep an eye on that man but her mother was right too. Maddie doubted David would do anything to ruin their marriage. She was so confused. Why wasn't their marriage ever easy?

Maddie forced a smile to her face. She didn't want to reveal her true feelings to her parents. She wanted to talk to David first before she jumped to conclusions. "Sure mom. I think I'll take that bath now."

Maddie was trying to enjoy her bath but the kept seeing David laughing and drinking with Vicki in her mind's eyes. No wonder he hadn't even called to check in on her and the twins; he was having too much fun with _that woman_!

David didn't know what to expect when he pulled into the driveway of his house. He hoped that Maddie's dad hadn't filled her head with the idea that his lunch with Vicki was more than just business. David tried to understand his wife's jealousy and should have been flattered but instead her insecurities and distrust just made him angry and annoyed. When would she realize he loved her completely? David sighed as he opened the front door to his house.

The living room was strewn with toys but the television was off and the house was quiet. "Maddie!" David called. At first there was silence but then he heard his wife call to him from the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen David." Maddie was trying to keep her jealousy under control. She didn't want to fight with her husband. She trusted him but she still hated the idea of David having a great time with another woman. It bothered her but she wasn't going to ruin their night with her pettiness.

Maddie was feeding the babies who in the past week seemed to be ravenous all the time. She even called the pediatrician thinking they had some rare disease (oh Maddie!) but she told her that they were most likely going through a growth spurt. The twins were happily eating pieces of cheese and small bits of whole wheat bread. Mandy was the first to see her father enter the kitchen and she began to giggle and pretend to be shy when he approached her high chair.

"Baby girl whatcha eating?" David bent over and kissed his daughter on the top of her messy head. She threw a piece of cheese at David in response. He caught it, tossed it in his mouth and laughed. David kissed Alex on his chubby cheek then headed toward his wife who was watching him greet the twins.

"Hey babe." David kissed Maddie quickly and pinched her bottom. "Feeeeels good to be home." He winked as he threw off his jacket and pulled off his tie. David tossed the clothing items on a nearby chair and sat down at the kitchen table as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Good to have you home." Maddie smiled at David. "So how did your lunch go?" Maddie looked into his green eyes. "My parents were here and mentioned they ran into you. I was a bit surprised you didn't go to the diner like you told me." Maddie tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Oh yea Vicki treated me to lunch t Luigi's. She told me it was because of the great job we've been doing for her firm." David looked into Maddie's eyes but couldn't decipher her feelings at the moment. "Yes I saw your parents. I don't think your father was too thrilled with the idea of my lunch with Vicki." David told Maddie honestly. "I hope you told him it was only a business lunch and that Vicki and I are just friends."

Maddie nodded. "Yes of course but he wasn't happy with the idea that you too seemed to be laughing and having such a wonderful time." Maddie looked at David seriously. "He said that I should keep an eye on you."

David stood up and headed toward Maddie. He looked down at her. "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I trust you."

"Good." David smiled relieved that Maddie seemed unconcerned with his lunch. "Let me go take a quick shower and I'll be down to tell you about the case Vicki wants me to work on."

Maddie cleaned up the twins and put them in front of a Barney video as she waited for her husband to finish showering. She wondered what case Vicki had sent their way. Maddie was grateful that Vicki had helped Blue Moon become the successful agency it now was but she just wished the woman was seventy and obese.

David pulled on a pair of old sweats and an old sweatshirt and ran downstairs. He hoped Maddie wouldn't give him a hard time about taking this case.

He went and plopped on the floor next to Maddie who was watching TV with the babies. She was sitting on the floor with her legs tucked under her and her back against the couch. She grinned at David when he sat beside her. "Room for one more?" he quipped as he leaned over and covered her mouth with his.

"Always." Maddie told him taking his hand in hers. 'So tell me about this case."

David told her.

Maddie jumped up in horror. "We are NOT taking this case!" She fumed.

David looked up at her. "What are you saying? It's a great case. And it means a lot of money for the agency."

Maddie looked down at David with blue ice. "It's sordid and disgusting!"

"Exactly." David agreed. "And you for one should want to put an end to these slimy guys using these girls for their own perverted urges."

"It's not a case. It's a sting operation." Maddie's voice was venomous.

"Whatever you say it is..a case..a sting operation we'll be getting paid a lot of money and doing some good too." David was trying to convince Maddie.

Maddie shook her head. "I don't care we are NOT taking this case!"

David stood up slowly. "Too late."

"Too late?"

"I already took the case."

"So untake it!"

"No."

"_No_?"

David nodded. "We are taking this case. I took it already and I won't let Vicki down."

Maddie was fuming. "Oh it all goes back to Vicki. You don't want to let her down but you don't give a crap about what I think or say!"

"It's not like that and you know it!" David was getting angry.

"Oh and how is it like?" Maddie was shooting death rays his way. "Of course this case will be great for you. You'll make your buddy Vicki happy and spend time with half clad women almost half your age."

"And if you think that's what this is about." David growled. "You are crazy lady."

"Am I?" Maddie shot him a murderous glance.

David ran his hands through his hair causing it to stick up in angry spikes all over his head. "Maddie, sweetheart. Come on! I don't care if ten half naked women throw me down and try to have their way with me I would tell them I am taken." David pulled Maddie into his arms.

She resisted at first but then looked up into David's green eyes. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Taken by the most beautiful woman in the whole world who I love with all my heart." David glared at her with smoldering eyes. "And I wish she knew that."

Maddie's anger was slowly leaving her body as she was hypnotized by the love she saw in David's eyes. "I know."

"Do you?"

Maddie pulled away. "I just don't like the idea of this case David. Can't you tell Vicki to find someone else to go undercover?"

"No Maddie. She wants me."

"Oh I bet she does."

David was stunned. "What the hell does that mean?"

Maddie's anger returned with a vengeance. "It means what it means. Do whatever the hell you want Addison. I don't care!"

Maddie stomped upstairs leaving David alone with the twins who were hypnotized by the dancing purple dinosaur on the screen. David flopped backwards on to the sofa and covered his face with his hands. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath.

David put the twins to bed a short time later. He gave them their bath, put on their pajamas and put them down in their cribs to sleep. He softly sang to them until they fell asleep but his heart wasn't in it. He hated fighting with Maddie but it seemed they were always arguing about one thing or another. He couldn't believe that his wife didn't understand how much he loved her and their family and would never do anything to jeopardize their life together. David sighed loudly as he walked slowly to their bedroom. Maybe he could talk some sense into her or at the very least fuck some sense into her.

Maddie didn't feel like helping David put the twins to bed tonight. There were many nights she put the twins to bed alone so she didn't feel a bit guilty. She was still feeling angry and hurt over his insistence on taking that case. Maddie put down her book and examined her feelings more closely. Yes, she was angry but she was scared and hurt too.. Scared that David would find those young beauties more attractive than she was and hurt that he didn't care to take her feelings into consideration. Maddie picked her book up and tried to read but she couldn't concentrate. A little while later Maddie heard David enter their bedroom. She pretended she didn't know he was there.

David threw off his sweats and flew on to the bed in his boxers. He got the desired effect when Maddie put down her book and looked at him blankly. "What are you doing Addison?" She asked as she put her book on the nightstand and lay down under the covers. She hoped David would just go to sleep. For the first time she could remember she was not in the mood to make love with her husband. She was feeling hurt, annoyed and unattractive and just wanted to fall asleep and put the day behind her.

"I'm throwing myself at my wife. That's what." He smirked broadly. He noticed Maddie didn't look amused just slightly annoyed and tired.

"Ha ha funny. Well good night David." Maddie gave David a perfunctory kiss on his cheek then turned her back to him and pulled the covers up.

David looked at his wife with her back turned to him. David wanted to pull her in his arms and make wild love to her. He bent his head and began to rain soft kisses across her shoulder up to her neck. David was stunned and hurt when Maddie shrugged him off.

"Please David. I'm very tired and just want to go to sleep. Good night."

David looked at her through eyes clouded with hurt and anger. Oh so that was how it was going to be? This was the first time Maddie hadn't welcomed his advances and it made him afraid and nervous along with the hurt and anger he felt. David had a hard time falling to sleep that night.

David came downstairs dressed for work the following morning. He found Maddie in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee as she watched the twins as they ate their breakfast. Although it was messier and took more time than if Maddie fed them, she felt it was important that the babies learned to feed themselves. On the days she was working Maddie only gave the twins cheerios, scrambled eggs, toast and slices of diced fruit for breakfast to save time but on the days she was home she watched as they messily spooned oatmeal into their mouths. The twins seemed to eat so much better when they fed themselves and it freed up Maddie to either do another chore or just relax with a cup of coffee as she was doing this morning. She saw David walk into the room looking handsome in his charcoal grey suit with the green tie that matched his eyes and felt her heart clench. She hated arguing but she hated how he had disregarded her feelings to take that case more.

The babies were happily eating their food when David came in. Their faces lit up when they saw their father enter the kitchen. Mandy was the first to try and gain David's attention by screaming and throwing some of her eggs his way.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !" Mandy screamed.

"Hey baby girl. Thanks for sharing your food Mandy but you don't throw it baby."

Alex looked at his father and held out his toast to him. David laughed. "See Mandy Alex has got the right idea."

"Thank goodness one of them does." Maddie said under her breath.

"What was that Maddie?" David heard what she said.

"Nothing. I said nothing. Even if I did say something you wouldn't listen to me anyway. I'm going up to get ready now. Just give the babies some juice in their sippy cups please." Maddie headed upstairs to shower without a backward glance.

David watched Maddie walk out and shook his head.

"Juiceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e!" Mandy screamed.

"OK OK hold your horses Mandy."

David poured juice into the twins' sippy cups and handed the cups to them. Both babies greedily drank down their juice.

David made some toast for himself and sat down at the kitchen table to eat it while Maddie got ready for work. He hoped he could get Maddie on his side. He didn't understand why Maddie, who had been victimized herself, didn't want to help these young women? He was surprised that Maddie wasn't lobbying to have those slimy men hung up by their balls. It couldn't be that she was jealous. His wife was so stubborn sometimes. But David could be just as stubborn. He was on this case and that was that. He was doing this for the money and those young women.

As David was eating his breakfast, Maddie was looking at herself in the mirror. She looked over at the few modeling pictures David insisted she keep up on the walls of their bedroom; those pictures now shared space with their wedding pictures and pictures of the twins. Maddie sighed deeply. She sure didn't look like those pictures anymore, she thought tiredly. She sure wasn't beauty pageant material anymore. She shook her head knowing she shouldn't feel this way but she couldn't help it. She knew she was being petty and immature but she hated the thought of David being around those women and maybe comparing them to her. And that was the reason she admitted to herself why she was so against this case. She didn't want David around those young beauties and maybe realize how old his wife was. Maddie took one last look in her full length mirror and walked downstairs to her family.

The ride to work was a quiet one. David tried to engage Maddie in conversation but gave up when all he was getting was one word answers. David fell quiet and turned up the radio.

Maddie knew she was being childish and unfair to David but she couldn't help being angry at him for making her feel insecure by taking this case. Didn't he realize how she felt? Maybe he didn't care.

Maddie's morning sped by. She was working on closing out the ledgers for the month and it took up all of her time. When she looked up at the clock and saw it was past noon, she was surprised and a bit hurt. David hadn't even come in for a visit like she usually did when she was working. Maddie stood up and stretched. Should she go pick up the twins and go home or should she pay a visit to her stubborn husband? She didn't have to make that decision when a minute later her door flew open blowing David into her office like a tornado.

"How bout some lunch?" David offered with that crooked grin that still melted her heart.

"Lunch?" Maddie repeated.

"You know _lunch_..food that you eat midday." David smirked at his wife. Boy, did she look hot he thought as his eyes roamed over the way her dress was molded to her body.

"Sure." Maddie agreed. Maybe she could talk some sense into her obstinate husband.

"Great!" Maybe he could talk some sense into his stubborn wife.

The weather was nice so David and Maddie decided to walk to the diner around the corner from Blue Moon. They were regulars at the diner and were well liked by the staff.

"David! Maddie! How is my favorite couple doing? And how are those darling babies of yours?" Fran, one of the waitresses, asked in greeting as she escorted them to their usual table in the back.

Maddie smiled at the older woman as she took a seat. "Getting big. They're walking now."

"And getting into everything!" David added as he sat across from his wife. "They are actually turning into real little people."

"When are you going to bring them in so I can see them?" Fran wanted to know.

"Soon." Maddie promised. "Maybe one day this week after I pick them up from day care."

Fran wagged a finger at Maddie. "You better Missy!" Fran handed them the menus and walked away to attend another table.

David and Maddie were left to peruse the menu. The table was silent. Maddie looked at David who seemed to be absorbed in the menu. She sighed and stuck her head in the menu. I'm not going to be the first to say anything, she silently fumed.

David looked across the table. Maddie seemed to be memorizing the menu. Really, why do I have to be the one to break the ice? David matched Maddie's sigh.

"So when do you think Mandy will be able to eat her food without getting it in her hair." David laughed.

"I don't know but I hope it's soon."

David nodded. "Yeah I'd love to bring them here to eat some weekend for breakfast but I'm afraid she'll start throwing food at people."

"Well I'm trying to teach her manners but it seems she gets her bad manners from someone." Maddie kept her head in the menu. "When I take them out to lunch alone they behavior very well."

David had to bite his tongue to stop himself from snapping at Maddie. Was she serious? Was she trying to pick another fight? Just then Fran came over to take their order. They ordered their usual lunches and chatted with the waitress for a bit. Fran placed their drinks on the table and walked away.

David swallowed his annoyance. "How long are you staying at work today? Did you finish closing out the books?"

"I'm just about done." Maddie sipped her iced tea. She stared at David over the rim of the glass. "How about you? Will you be home for dinner tonight?"

"Uh no. Actually, I'll be working late tonight." David took a long gulp of his Coke.

"Oh and why is that?" Maddie knew why he would be working late but she wanted him to admit he was taking the case even though she was uncomfortable with it.

"I have to be at the Convention Center by 5. Tonight is a meet and greet for the judges and the contestants."

Maddie still couldn't believe he was going through with this. "You're really going through with this nonsense?"

"Nonsense? A case is nonsense? Since when?"

"This isn't a case Addison." Maddie said with disgust coating her voice.

"Yes _this is a case_ and it isn't nonsense."

"I'm sorry David but this is a case for the police not a detective agency."

"Oh right Maddie the police will surely look into this matter as their first priority. '" David stared at Maddie. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? Maybe it's your problem. You like things disgusting and sordid."

David's eyes shot green bullets at Maddie. He couldn't believe her attitude. "You really are a piece of work."

Maddie's eyes returned the gunfire. "I still can't believe you are going through with this even though I asked you nicely to drop this case."

"Nicely? HA! That's funny I don't remember you asking me nicely. You ordered me not to take this case. I'm not your employee anymore Mrs. Addison. I don't take orders from you."

"Well be that as it may. Maybe I'm not your boss but I am _your wife_ and you should listen to me."

"Listen to you? Like a child? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"David keep your voice down. I didn't mean it like that! I meant listen to me by taking my feelings into consideration!"

"How about my feelings?" David barked, then in a lower voice. "Maddie I just wish you could see things my way."

"I'm sorry but I am against this so-called case and that's final." Maddie's voice was low and angry. "But you obviously don't care."

"Yeah well I want to work on this case. And you obviously don't care."

Maddie and David glared at each other across the table.

Maddie was so furious she wanted to reach across the table and slap that frown right off of David's face. But instead she stood up from the table and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" David looked up at Maddie.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"What?" David wanted to scream. "What are you saying?"

"I said I'm not hungry. I'm going back to the office. Enjoy your lunch David." Maddie flew out of the diner just as the food was being brought to the table.

Fran looked at Maddie storming out of the restaurant as she placed the food on the table. "That little lady seems to be a wee bit angry."

"Yeah you got that right." David nodded turning his head toward Fran. "I guess I should make this lunch to go."

Fran nodded. "I guess so." She quickly packed up the food as David paid the check.

David walked slowly down the hall to Blue Moon. He hated fighting with Maddie but she needed to learn that he was capable of handling the business without her interference. David knew it was important for Maddie to still be a part of Blue Moon but if left up to his wife they wouldn't have taken half the cases they had solved in the past years. She really was a piece of work. Why was this case so distasteful to her? It couldn't be jealousy? Or could it? Who knew with Maddie? One minute she professed to trust him completely and the next she was accusing him of ogling a cute babe passing in front of the car. Why was she so insecure when she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him? He loved her completely. Sometimes she annoyed him with her jealousy but other times he was flattered. Imagine him, nobody David Addison, making the Blue Moon Shampoo girl jealous? David decided as he entered the agency he was going to go straight into Maddie's office and force her to admit why she was so dead set agency this case.

"Hey Agnes." David waved as he headed toward Maddie's office.

"She's not there." Agnes told him.

"Not there?"

Agnes shook her head. "Not there."

"So where?"

"She said she was leaving early today. And she left."

David slammed into his office and tossed their lunch in the trash. "Bitch." He thought angrily.

Once Maddie got home she put the twins on the floor in the living room. She sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her as she watched the babies playing

"Amanda give your brother back his truck! That's not nice little girl." Mandy got up and ran off behind the couch with Alex's toy truck. A few weeks ago Alex would have sat and cried but now he followed his sister on his chubby little legs and pulled the toy out of Mandy's hand. She screeched in anger.

Maddie was happy to see that Alex was now standing up to Mandy. Maddie sighed as she wondered what David was doing. He never called to see if she was at home. Maddie knew he was probably angry. She looked at the clock. He's probably at the Convention Center she thought uneasily. She hated the fact that she was filled with a white hot jealousy when she thought of David around those young, beautiful women. Why did she feel like that? She trusted David. She did!

David arrived at the Convention Center where the Miss Hollywood pageant would take place. He gave his information to security and was given his badge for the week.

He laughed to himself. Yeah sure. I'm a big up and coming movie producer. Well just play the part Dave.

David walked into a large room where he noticed groups of people mingling. All eyes turned his way as he looked around. Wow, he thought to himself, the room was filled with wall to wall babes. A few years back I would have plowed through these babes in a heartbeat, David admitted as his eyes wandered around; especially that red head giving me the eye. He turned away from the redhead's eagle eyes and strode over to a group of women who instantly made room for him in their circle. He was hoping to gain the trust of these women so they would turn in the crooked judges. David chatted animatedly with the women, introduced himself and tried to portray himself as a decent man and a fair judge.

David spent the night trying to get to know the 20 young women who were contestants in the pageant. Some of the girls were sweet and naïve, some seemed experienced and on the prowl, while a handful came off as wild and bold. David tried to portray himself as on the level and fair. Most of the girls seemed relieved that he hadn't made a pass at them but one or two seemed disappointed. The sexy red head who had given the eye to David at the beginning of the night fell into the disappointed category. Through conversations with the girls, David realized that most of the judges were after sex with the contestants and some of the girls complied with their desires hoping to win the pageant. Maddie was right in thinking this case was sordid but David was now more than ever eager to break the case wide open.

David also spent some time getting to know the other three judges who David felt were sex starved perverts. He didn't know which one, if not all, of these men were trying to trade a vote for sex but even if the others were innocent they still clearly were hoping to score with the young beauties. The way they spoke about the girls left a bad taste in David's mouth. These men only thought of these women as toys they wanted to play with and many of the girls allowed themselves to be used by these men who were old enough to be their father. By the end of the night David felt dirty and couldn't wait to get home.

Maddie couldn't fall asleep. She was wondering what David was doing. It was after 10 and he still wasn't home; he hadn't even called but then again what did she expect after her blow up at the restaurant. Maddie knew she had gone over the line but she hated the idea that David wasn't taking her feelings into consideration at all. He knew how she felt about this case and he still was working on it. Maddie sat up and tried to read the book she was holding in her hand but the words on the page were meaningless. All she could see was David holding court among a bevy of sexy women. She couldn't help loathe the idea that he was surrounding himself with young, beautiful women while she was home with the babies. She trusted David. _Well, mostly_..it was just the idea that he may start comparing her (at 40 with a thicker waist and fine wrinkles on her face) to the young pageant contestants who were still at the peak of their beauty. Maybe then he would start to question why he married an older woman instead of a hot, young thing with years ahead of her to give him as many babies as he wanted. Maddie knew she was being foolish but she couldn't stop these thoughts from running through her mind. She heard the front door open and she fell under the covers pretending to be asleep.

David walked slowly up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Maddie. He was bone tired. He quickly looked in on the twins who were sleeping peacefully and headed to the bedroom. He looked over at the bed and saw that Maddie was sleeping. He was surprised she hadn't waited up for him. David had the urge to wake up her up with kisses and make passionate love to her but he was afraid he would be rebuffed so instead he took a shower.

Maddie felt sad when she heard the shower. She had been hoping that David would wake her up and make wild love to her. But of course why would a middle aged woman turn him on? He was probably already regretting their marriage.

Maddie woke up before David and surprisingly the twins. She hadn't slept very well and was feeling tired and out of sorts. She sat up and looked over at David who was sleeping peacefully with a half smirk on his face. Part of her wanted to kiss that smirk off his face while another part of her ached to slap it off. What was happening to her? Were these thoughts she was having part of the 'change' as it was historically called? Was it her hormones that were making her feel insecure, hurt, angry and unhinged? Maddie didn't know but she was trying to will these feelings away. She hated to fight with David but lately it seemed that was all they did. Maddie watched her husband for a few minutes as he slept. He was sleeping on his back with the sheets half off of his well-toned body. His arms were wrapped around the pillow and his head was turned toward her side of the bed. The side of Maddie that wanted to kiss him won out as she bent over and kissed David on the curl of his lip.

"Maddie." David felt soft lips on his mouth. He woke up with his wife's name on his lips. He opened one eye and was happy to see Maddie smiling down at him. "Hey."

"Hey fella." Maddie wanted to start the day off right. "Missed you last night." She moved closer to him under the sheets.

"Me too babe." David whispered in that melted caramel voice that turned her to mush. He pulled her into his arms as his lips wandered over her neck, "Let me make you feel good baby." He purred as he pulled off her nightgown in one fluid motion.

Maddie was lost in the feel of his mouth and hands on her body. Her hands pulled off his boxers and began to stroke his erection in the way she knew he loved. She was rewarded with a guttural moan. "Make love to me David." Maddie gasped as she pulled him on top of her.

David pressed Maddie to the mattress. His hands began to roam over her body; stroking, petting, fondling until Maddie was squirming underneath him. He loved how he turned her on; he loved how she made him feel like he was the only man in the world who could make her feel that way. He knew she was the only woman that could turn him on and satisfy him so completely.

Maddie was on fire. She opened her eyes' seeing David's face filled with ecstasy nearly pushed her over the edge. And when he began to purr her name and tell her how she made him feel it catapulted her into an intense orgasm she felt from her toes to the top of her head.

David felt Maddie go over the edge; he plunged into her as she thrashed underneath him screaming his name in passion. David began to make love to Maddie with short hard thrusts that pushed her into another orgasm as he came immediately after with a yell and a roar. "Oh God Maddie, that was great." He mumbled into her hair as he pulled her into his arms. He looked down at Maddie who had the look of a satisfied woman and he thought she had never looked more beautiful to him. "I love you. You are so beautiful." David told her looking at her with awe.

Maddie loved the way David was looking at her. It made her feel better about herself and their relationship. She smiled up at him happily. "I love you too David. So much." Maddie pulled David closer but they were interrupted by the sound of little voices calling out to them. 

David pulled away and reached for his boxers with a laugh. "They have good timing though you have to say." Maddie nodded pulling on her nightgown with a giggle.

"I'm going shopping with my mother today." Maddie told David as they ate breakfast. The twins were sloppily spooning oatmeal into their mouths. It seemed they got more on their faces than in their mouths.

David took a sip of coffee. "Ok. I'll try not to be home to late. I've found out a few things that would turn your stomach. Those judges are disgusting."

Maddie nodded. She still didn't like the idea of David on that case but since their lovemaking she felt less threatened. "Most of the men involved in those things are in it for sex." Maddie wiped some of the food off of Alex's face. "But David most of the girls know the deal. I'm not saying it's right but that's the way it is."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I was hit on too many times to count to further my career. I chose not to go that route but there were many girls that did. They got the best magazine covers and the best layouts."

David looked at Maddie with understanding. "But you got Blue Moon Shampoo."

Maddie laughed. "Maybe because it was a woman who chose me."

David nodded as he took his last sip of coffee and stood up. He kissed the twins on the head. He pulled Maddie against his body. "I'll try to be home as soon as I can." He whispered. "Maybe we can continue what we started this morning."

"Maybe." Maddie smiled seductively. "Call me later?"

"Sure babe."

Maddie spent a nice day shopping and lunching with her mother. Despite what David believed the twins behaved impeccably in restaurants. Maddie just made sure to bring plenty of toys and small snacks and that kept them busy while she and her mom enjoyed a quick sandwich and soup.

Virginia noticed that Maddie seemed happier and less tense today and she was glad. She knew her daughter had the tendency to see bad where nothing existed and it worried her. Maddie had been like that since she was a child and although David seemed to have changed her in many ways, Maddie still couldn't shake her feelings of impending doom and gloom. Virginia hoped as she aged her daughter would begin to see that things did not always turn out badly and that it was better to see a glass half-filled than half empty. She thought that maybe with David's love and the joy of being a mom would make Maddie see the sunnier side of things. She wished that for her headstrong daughter with all her heart.

David spent his day tying up some loose ends at the agency then he headed to the Convention Center. He spent most of the late afternoon and early evening talking to the judges and contestants. He thought he hit a homer when the sexy red head who he knew had her eye on him suggested they go for a drink. She had hinted the last couple of days that she was willing to do a lot more than smile for a chance at coming out on top of the other girls. David thought that maybe one or two of the judges had propositioned her already. He figured she was asking him for a drink to sure up his vote. He was ready to break this case wide open.

David took Ginger to a dark bar around the corner from the Convention Center. They sat at a small secluded table at the back of the bar. As soon as their drinks arrived Ginger made her move. She pulled her chair closer to David and put her hand on his thigh. David quickly moved her hand off his leg. He made sure to show her his ring sliding it up and down his finger. "I'm married Ginger." He told her sincerely.

"So?" Ginger shrugged. "So are most of the judges. That never stopped them."

'Stopped them from what?"

Ginger chuckled. "Come on Dave. Like you don't know what goes on." Ginger shook her head.

"No. really. I'm new to this. What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say the judges like to get stroked, of you get my drift. And the better the stroke the more likely the stroker gets first place."

David looked at her. "You're kidding me right?"

"You really are naïve." Ginger laughed. She moved closer to David and bent her head to kiss his neck. He pushed her away. "Come on. I'm happily married. I'm not like those other guys. You don't need to do _things_ to get my vote."

"Maybe I want to do um things with you. You are one hell of a hot guy you know." Ginger batted her eyes at him flirtatiously.

This was getting dangerous. David knew he needed to leave before things got out of hand. He was a man…David threw his drink down his throat and made a big pretense of looking at his watch. "Oh shit. I forgot I was supposed to pick up the little lady from her bowling game." David placed a twenty on the table and stood up. "Sorry gotta run before the wife sends out a SWAT team to find me." 

"Are you sure you can't stay?" She wanted him bad. The hard to get act only made her want him more.

"I'm sure. Maybe we can finish this talk tomorrow. See you." David raced out of the bar and headed home. He had forgotten how bold and forward some women could be. He couldn't wait to get home to Maddie who was his life line.

Maddie was reading a book and waiting for David to come home. She was eager to continue what they started that morning. She was happy to hear the sound of the front door opening and those familiar steps running up the stairs.

David was hoping Maddie would be sleeping when he arrived home. He knew he smelled like perfume but what he didn't know was that there was red lipstick all over the collar of his shirt. He strode into the bedroom and headed for the shower but was stopped dead in his tracks by Maddie calling his name. He turned to her. "Hey. I was just going to jump in the shower."

Maddie got off the bed and approached David slowly. As she got closer she saw the lipstick on his shirt and she smelled the scent of a perfume she would never wear. Her heart froze in her chest and she felt her hands turn into fists at her side. She walked up to David and made a show of sniffing him. "Lipstick on your collar? Isn't that any old Connie Francis song?"

"What?"

"Don't you even have the decency to shower and change your clothes? How dare you come into this house; the house where our babies are sleeping, reeking of another woman? _HOW_?"

"It's not what you think." David told Maddie as he peeled of his shirt and threw it towards the hamper.

"And what pray tell am I thinking?"

Maddie threw death rays David's way. "How dare you Addison?"

"Listen to me Maddie. I just went out for a drink with one of the girls to get some information. I can't help it is she got a little frisky. I got out of there as soon as I could."

"You're a married man! You're not supposed to be going out for drinks with another woman!" Maddie told him in a shaky voice. "Are you?"

"It's for the case. And you know that. And I think she is the break I need." David wanted to talk about the case and what he found out. He was innocent and didn't want to fight over something he didn't do.

"The case? One of the reasons why I was against it. Don't you see?"

"No, I don't see. I didn't do anything wrong Maddie. Can't you see?" David slammed into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Maddie threw open the bathroom door. She talked to David while he was showering. 'I can't believe you Addison. You know how I feel about this case and you don't care. And tonight you come home reeking of perfume with lipstick all over your shirt and I'm supposed to be fine with it?" Maddie started to yell. "Well, I'm_ not_ fine with it!"

David shut off the shower. He began to dry himself as he answered Maddie. "It's only for another couple of days."

"I want you to drop it NOW."

David shook his head as he pulled on his grey sweats. "No."

"No?"

"Maddie I can't." David looked at her with green steel. "I think I'm close to putting the crooked judges out of business."

"You can't or you _won't_?" Maddie snapped. "Don't bother answering that I already know the answer."

"Like you think you know everything."

"Fuck you David."

"Nah, not in the mood tonight." He told Maddie nastily.

"I hate you!" Maddie threw his pillows at him. "Get out of here. Go sleep in the guest room or on the couch. I loathe the sight of you."

David took his pillows and bolted out of their bedroom without a backwards glance. "Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

Maddie woke the next morning with a heavy heart. She knew before she opened her eyes that David's side of the bed was empty. She didn't think she was wrong about being angry that her husband came home reeking of another woman's perfume and wearing another woman's lipstick on the collar of his shirt. Maddie buried her head in her pillow. Deep down she knew that David wasn't doing anything wrong but the thought of another woman putting her hands on him made see red. She was angry at David for putting himself in a position of temptation. She knew she should try and understand that it was just business to him. She shouldn't have reacted so negatively last night. Maddie sat up with a deep sigh. She couldn't help her feelings. David probably enjoyed being around those women. Maddie felt her blood turn to ice as she wondered if David was aroused when that woman came on to him. Just thinking of David getting turned on by another woman felt like a knife piercing her heart. Maddie threw off the covers and headed downstairs for a cup of coffee. The twins were sleeping later in the morning and that gave her a few minutes of alone time before her busy day began.

When Maddie walked into the living room and saw David's pillows and blanket folded on the couch, she felt her heart ache in her chest. She couldn't sleep at all last night. She missed David sleeping next to her. She tossed and turned all night. Maddie wondered if David had slept any better. She sighed again. What was happening to their marriage? She felt sick thinking of some young woman all over David. How could he allow it to happen? She walked into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on. She stood by the sink and thought back to another time when she was pregnant with the twins. She was feeling insecure over her body during that time. David at the time was protecting a beautiful young socialite and one night when he came home a condom had fallen out of his wallet. Maddie remembered with shame how she had accused David of cheating. She of course had been wrong. She recalled how angry David had been that she hadn't trusted him. Maddie shook those thoughts out of her head. She hadn't accused him of cheating last night. Well, not directly. Just as Maddie poured coffee into her cup she heard Mandy calling from her crib. Maddie put down her cup and headed upstairs to start her day.

Maddie had a busy morning with the twins. She had enrolled them in mommy and twins classes at the local Y and today was the first class. The twins had a great time and Maddie had met a nice woman around her age who was also a first time mom. She was happy that the morning had passed by quickly and she didn't have time to dwell on David and her marriage. Maddie was pulling into the driveway when she saw her mom pull up behind her. She was happy for another diversion.

Virginia got out of her car to help Maddie with the twins.

"Mom. What a nice surprise. I thought you were going out with your friends today."

"Oh I did dear. But I know your father stopped at the club for lunch after his golf game so I thought I'd stop by. It's ok isn't it?"

"Yes mom of course it is." Maddie smiled. "You and dad are always welcome. You know that."

Once the women had gotten the twins settled in front of the TV, Maddie went into the kitchen to make tea. Maddie came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea. She shook her head when she saw the new toys Virginia had bought the babies.

"Oh mom you didn't have to bring them anything." Maddie told her. "They have so any toys!"

"Please that's what grandmas are supposed for."

"You spoil them." Maddie told her mom as she handed her the cup of tea.

Virginia took a sip of her tea. "Nonsense." She smiled at the twins who were happily playing with their new toys.

Maddie sat there quietly on the couch watching the twins play.

Virginia noticed that Maddie seemed quiet and down today. She didn't have that glow of happiness she wore yesterday. "So dear tell me what's going on today?"

"I took the twins to their first mommy and twins' class and they loved it." Maddie told her mother about the class and her new friend.

"How nice they have such wonderful programs nowadays." Virginia saw that Maddie was trying to hide a yawn.

"You look very tired." Virginia mentioned. "Didn't you sleep well last night?"

Maddie shook her head. "No mom not really." Maddie admitted with another yawn.

"Is there something wrong?"

Maddie knew her mom could always tell when something was wrong between her and David. Maddie was quiet.

"Now dear I think you would feel better if you told me what's wrong. Yesterday you had this glow about you. Today you look like you've lost your best friend."

"I might as well have mom." Maddie sighed. "David and I had a huge fight. Yes I know no surprise there" Maddie shrugged.

"What was this fight about?"

"Work, a case we're working on. Well that he is working on and one that I didn't want him to take."

"Do you tell David all cases he can and can't take? Isn't he the boss too?"

"Yes. Of course he doesn't have to run every case by me or get my permission but this is different. When he told me about the case he knew I was against it. He wouldn't listen to me when I asked him to drop it."

"Asked?" Virginia knew her daughter.

Maddie chuckled wryly. "Ok maybe I didn't exactly ask him."

"Is it illegal or dangerous?"

Maddie shook her head. "It has to do with stopping crooked judges who are taking advantage of young women who are contestants in a beauty pageant."

"Maddie you were a contestant in a few beauty pageants; if those judges are crooked why wouldn't you want them brought to justice?"

"Mom it's just well…" Maddie didn't know how to explain it to her mom without sounding petty and jealous. "David is a very good looking man and I don't feel right about him surrounded by a bevy of beautiful young women."

"Madolyn Hayes! Enough! Really do you think David is out having a good time? Is that what you are concerned about? Maddie you need to stop this immediately! That man is crazy in love with you. And so what if he's surrounded by other women? He is doing a job. Maddie you will push him away if you don't stop."

Maddie was shocked that her mother seemed so angry with her. "But Mom…" Maddie was going to mention the perfume and lipstick but stopped when she saw the look in her mother's eyes.

"But what?" Virginia's tone was furious. "Do you think that man is cheating on you _again_?"

"No, of course not!" Maddie didn't; well not really.

"So what is it you are trying to prove? That you're the boss?"

"No, of course not." Maddie sputtered again.

"Maddie, you need to go to that man and show him you believe in him. You can't act like his mother or his teacher. You need to be his _wife_."

"What should I do?" Maddie was so confused.

"March up those stairs and get dressed and go see your husband and make it right. Talk to him Maddie." Virginia pointed to the twins. "I'll stay with the twins. Take that man of yours to dinner."

"You think I should mom?"

Virginia nodded. "Of course I do. I'll call your father and tell him to meet me here. Now go get dressed."

"OK OK." Maddie smiled as she stood and ran upstairs to get ready. "Oh one thing mom just keep an eye on Mandy. She's become quite the little monkey these past couple of days; climbing over everything."

"They'll be fine Maddie. Go!"

"Thanks Mom!" Maddie raced up the stairs thinking of what outfit she was going to wear. She was going to look drop dead gorgeous when she showed up to see David. She still had it and she was going to make sure David knew it!

David was making his rounds saying hello to everyone at the Convention Hall. His heart wasn't fully in it since the blow up with his crazy delusional wife. It bothered him that Maddie could be so stubborn and volatile but he had to admit he knew her temperament when he married her. He loved her with his whole heart but sometimes he wanted to strangle her. David shook his head. This case would be over by tomorrow night and then things could get back to normal between him and Maddie.

David did a double take when he saw Ginger strolling around the corner. She was dressed only in a red short robe and looked sexy and hot.

"Well hello there Mr. Addison. I just was practicing for the swimsuit part of the pageant.

Would you like to see a preview?"

David knew he had to watch himself with this redhead. But he also knew she was the one who could help him crack this case.

"Well Ginger I was hoping we could continue the conversation we were having last night."

"Oh of course Mr. Addison let's go in here to talk." Ginger practically purred in his ear.

David wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but he believed he could handle this woman. After all he was no hormonally driven boy. He led Ginger into the break room where the judges and contestants usually stopped in for a snack or to relax on the comfortable chairs and sofa while enjoying a drink. David knew the judges and other girls were busy with rehearsals and he would be alone with Ginger. Hopefully, she would reveal who had hit on her in exchange for their vote.

"So let's talk." Ginger smiled at David seductively. She slowly took off her robe revealing a string bikini.

David gulped. Boy she was a hot one. David pushed any sexual thoughts for this woman out of his mind. He wanted to stop what was going on at this pageant. What these judges were doing was wrong.

"Wow um Ginger don't you think you should put that robe back on you don't want to catch a cold now before the pageant tomorrow night." David said as he walked to the other side of the room.

"Oh I feel my temperature rising Mr. Addison, Can I call you David? Tell me is your temperature rising too?"

David was suddenly uncomfortable. "Um me? I'm cold. Really cold."

David knew he couldn't let this situation get out of hand. He was here for one reason. He would never cheat on Maddie or jeopardize their marriage in anyway but the sight of Ginger's voluptuous body was making him feel things he felt guilty about feeling about another woman other than his wife.

"Oh no well let me warm you up." Ginger advanced on him backing him up against the couch.

She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "So tell me what do I have to do to get your vote? Any special requests?"

"Ginger you don't have to do anything to get my vote. Why would you think you would have to do anything to get votes?" David had to keep her talking

"Cause that's how it works silly." Ginger ran her fingers through David's hair as she closed in on him.

"No, that's not how it works. The judges are supposed to judge fairly without any special favors interfering with their vote."

Ginger laughed. "David what pageants have you judged? Everyone knows that to win this pageant and the pageant that gets you here you have to be willing to do favors for the judges. That's the way it is." She pushed her breasts against his chest. "I want to win and I'll do anything to win. What do I have to do to get your vote handsome?"

"My vote? What about the other judges?"

"Well I've taken care of Mr. Taylor and Mr. Henson now there's only you left." Ginger flipped her long red hair and hit David in the face.

"Mr. Henson and Mr. Taylor asked you for sexual favors?"

"Yes of course." Ginger chuckled deep in her throat. "I gave them what they asked for. Blowjobs are very popular. I don't like doing it with them but you're playing hard to get. And I like it."

"I'm not playing hard to get." David told her pushing her away from him. "I'm married. I told you last night that I don't cheat."

Ginger pushed against him again. "Wow a fair judge? That's new around here."

"Is it really?" David knew he was getting this all on tape. Vicki had made sure to have a hidden camera set up in the room for just this reason. David was happy Ginger was talking about the slime balls and he was getting it all on camera.

"Yes it is really. Come on David. Nobody will know what we do." Ginger pushed her hips against David. "I like you a lot. I'll do whatever you want."

"Ginger you don't have to do anything for me or with me. But getting back to the pageant how long has this been going on?"

"Oh I've know them for years. It's always the same. Trading sex for photo shoots or votes. I've gotten some small magazine covers and won a few pageants but this is getting more serious. I was told today that if I'm good to them these judges will make a recommendation about me to the judges in the next pageant I'm in. One day I can compete in the Miss USA pageant."

"Ginger that's wrong. You're a beautiful woman. You shouldn't have to demean yourself to get votes from those disgusting old men!"

"I shouldn't?"

"No of course not. I'm going to put a stop to this tonight!"

"You are? Ok sure." Ginger didn't believe him. She thought this was all a twisted game but she was more than willing to play along. He was young and hot unlike the other old men she found herself pleasuring in the past. "You can do that? I can win without sex with those old men? I still want to have sex with you. It will be the best you've ever had." Ginger pushed David; he fell back on the couch.

"Come on Ginger! Let's go and talk to the judges now." David tried to get up but before he knew what was happening Ginger was straddling him untying his tie and kissing his neck.

"Oh you are so hot and I'm so hot. I never wanted another man more."

"Ginger I told you I'm a happily married man. I love my wife. Get off of me."

David hated himself but he was aroused. His pants were tightening. But this was as far as it would go. He put his hands around her waist to push her off. David tried to lift her off him. "Now come on Ginger."

He felt Ginger unzipping his pants as the door flew open. David and Ginger's heads turned to the door.

"Maddie?" David gulped horrifed.


	25. Chapter 25

Maddie was feeling really good about herself when she got to the convention hall. She had taken time with her appearance and she knew that she looked great. Maddie saw that she was turning quite a few heads as he entered the Convention Center. She looked around the center but was unsure of where the pageant was being held. She approached a security guard for help. Maddie smiled at the young man and was rewarded with a dazzling grin and a look of appreciation in his eyes.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could help me."

"My pleasure." The guard took in Maddie's gorgeous face and stunning figure with a sweep of his eyes. She was a true beauty unlike the plastic dolls around the pageant. "What can I help you with?"

Maddie smiled back. It felt good to have a man other than her husband eye her with such pleasure. "Where can I find out where the beauty pageant is being held?"

The guard pointed in the right direction. "Right that way."

"Thank you." Maddie waved as she walked in the direction the guard had pointed. She knew David would be surprised to see her there; Maddie wanted to make amends by taking him to dinner. Maybe she was too jealous and flew off the handle too quickly but tonight she would be sure to make things right between them. David was just doing his job. Maddie asked some people she passed in the hallway if they could point her to where David might be and a few people told her to try the break room. She saw some of the young women walking around scantily dressed but she felt confident in herself and her body and knew deep down David truly loved her. She had faith in her husband.

Maddie found the break room and opened the door without knocking hoping to surprise him. David wasn't the only one surprised. Maddie couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. At first, she thought she was having a nightmare. Maddie blinked her eyes several times but the scene didn't change. David was being straddled by a voluptuous redhead who had her hands where no other woman's hands should be. His tie was off and his shirt was partially unbuttoned. Her husband's hands were around the woman's waist and he was asking her to "Come on." Maddie saw David's face. He sure wasn't happy to be caught. She heard the surprise and fear in his voice as he said her name. "_**Maddie**_?"

"Oh MY GOD! David Addison! I knew it. You told me nothing was going on. You lied to me." Maddie wanted to cry but wouldn't. She preferred to strangle David.

David knew that Maddie would take this the wrong way. He knew how bad it looked. But he wasn't doing anything wrong. David saw the look in Maddie's eyes; he was dismayed to see the anger but it was the hurt that he saw that punched him in the gut. He was the one who had put the hurt in her eyes and he hated himself for it. David stood up quickly and pushed Ginger off his lap.

"Maddie what are you doing here?" David approached her. "Baby I can explain."

"Don't you dare call me baby! _You! You_!" Maddie backed away from David. She was afraid if he got any closer she would put her hands around his neck and choke him to death. She was beyond furious. She felt like a fool. She felt mortified. Jealousy was also a strong emotion adding to her fury. "What am I doing here? Oh I'm sorry. Did I come at a bad time? I came here to show you I supported you and this is what I find. You and this red head! So did you get what you needed? Did you crack the case? I sure hope it was worth it.

"Maddie please. Give me a chance to explain. It's not the way it looked."

Ginger figured this woman must be David's wife. She didn't want to get in the middle of their fight. The angry blonde was blocking her way out the door so Ginger backed against a wall hoping David's wife wouldn't notice her.

Maddie and David stood facing each other.

David went to close the distance between him and Maddie but she backed away again.

"Maddie sweetheart. I cracked this case. I have proof."

Maddie gave David a look of disgust. "I'm very happy for you David. I'm glad you got what you were after. I just didn't realize fucking a red head was one of them"

"Listen I don't want her! I wasn't going to do anything with her. How can you think that?"

Maddie laughed but it was an ugly laugh not one of mirth. "How can I think that?" Maddie screamed. "Are you fucking kidding me? I come in here to find that slut…" Maddie nodded to Ginger who was frozen in fear. "On top of you with her hands down your pants."

Maddie set upon Ginger. "And you! You tramp. Keep your disgusting hands off of my husband or I will pull every red hair out of your head." Maddie's hand reached out for Ginger's hair but David pulled Maddie away from the young woman. Ginger ran past Maddie and out the door to freedom.

David wrapped his arms around Maddie and pinned her to his body with her back against him. Maddie was struggling to be let go. She was livid. "Let me go Addison! **NOW**!"

"Not until you calm down. God, I didn't do anything Maddie. Believe me." David felt Maddie's shoe connect with his shin. "Ouch!"

Maddie finally pulled herself out of David's arms. "No you believe _me_! Even if you are innocent as a newborn babe you still put yourself in this predicament!" Maddie pushed against David's chest pushing him against the wall. "I asked you not to take this case. I told you how I felt but you didn't care." Maddie began slapping his head.

David put his arms up in defense. "Stop it! Nothing happened. Stop! Listen to me please!"

"Listen to me Addison. Don't bother coming home. I want you out. Go fuck all the sluts you want. I don't care anymore. We're through!"

Maddie slapped David across the face and slammed out of the room before her tears could fall. She never thought she would regret ever meeting David but today she did. She regretted it all.

Maddie drove home with tears clouding her vision. When she pulled into the driveway of her home she couldn't even remember driving home. She tried to compose herself before she went into the house but her tears refused to stop. Finally, she went into the house where she found her mother sitting on the floor playing with the twins. She looked up when she heard the front door open. "Maddie? What are you doing home so soon?" Virginia stood up when she noticed the tears on Maddie's face. "What happened? Are you ok? Is David ok?"

Maddie threw herself on the chair. "Oh he's ok alright!" Maddie growled. "For now."

"What happened?"

"Oh well let's just say that I'm the one who got the surprise when I walked in on David and some redheaded slut on top of him."

Virginia was shocked. "Maddie? Not David. What did you see? Are you sure?"

Maddie sat up straight. "Yes I'm sure of what I saw but they weren't doing anything. Not yet anyway. David of course claims he is innocent." Maddie laughed wryly. "That it wasn't how it looked."

"Maybe he is." Virginia could not believe David would cheat on Maddie. "Maybe it wasn't."

"Mom even if he is innocent what enrages me the most is that I told him that I wasn't comfortable with him on this case and look what happens. He never listens!"

A few minutes later a wild-eyed David burst into the house. "Maddie please just listen!" He begged. He saw Virginia and stopped in his tracks. "Mom it isn't what it looked like. I swear on my mother's grave that I wasn't cheating on your daughter."

Virginia stared hard at David. "It isn't me you have to convince." She headed toward the door. "I think I will be going now. You two need to talk." She stared at both of them and then left closing the door softly behind her.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore David!" Maddie jumped up from the chair accidentally kicking out of the way the toys the twins were playing with. Alex and Mandy looked up at their mother curiously. They were used to their parents yelling at each other but this seemed different; it seemed scary.

"So that's it?" David ran his hands through his hair. "We're over. Our marriage is over?"

Maddie just stared at him with blue flint. "I can't think about any of that now. I can't stand to look at you! I loathe the sight of you!" Maddie screeched.

David approached his wife slowly. "Come on Maddie just let me talk."

Maddie glared at David like she wanted to kill him dead. "Oh I already know exactly what you're going to say."

"Oh you do huh?" David was getting a bit annoyed. Why wouldn't she just listen, he fumed inwardly?

"Oh poor David was accosted by that poor misunderstood young woman who threw him down on the couch and proceeded to climb on top of him and try to take advantage of him. How's that?" Maddie snapped in fury.

David hated when she thought she was right. "Ok yeah." He nodded his head rapidly. "But that _is_ the way it happened."

"Oh and you couldn't push off that woman who is half of your size?"

"I was waiting until she did some more talking and then I was going to throw her off." David told her adamantly.

"Oh and would you have waited until your dick was in her to keep her talking!" Maddie picked up one of the twins blocks and threw it at David hitting him on the side of his head.

"Hey are you fucking kidding?" David told her as he raised his arms to avoid the blocks coming his way. He headed toward Maddie and almost tripped over Alex who started crying in fear. David out his hands down to see what Alex was crying about and felt a block hit him on the side of his eyebrow. "Ouch!" David screamed causing Mandy to join her brother.

David felt the blood trickling down into his eyes. "Stop it Maddie! Are you crazy?" David picked one of the twins discarded t-shirts and blotted at his eyebrow.

Maddie was in a rage. "Get out now!" She screamed. She was screaming. The babies were screaming. David put his hands over his head. "**Stop**! Look at the twins. They're terrified. Be a mom and stop scaring them!"

"Are you saying that I'm not a good mom now?" Maddie thought if he didn't get out of her sight she would surely kill him.

"I said no such thing. Stop putting words in my mouth." David bent down to comfort the twins who were sobbing loudly.

"Leave them alone! I swear to God if you don't leave now I won't be responsible for my actions!" Maddie growled menacingly.

David had seen Maddie like this a few other times and knew that until she calmed down she would not listen to reason. He stared at her with green angry eyes. "Fine! Let me get a few things and I'm outta here." David told her in fury. David raced upstairs threw some clothes in a suitcase took a couple of suits out of the closet and stomped down the stairs.

Maddie's heart was breaking when she saw David coming down the stairs carrying a suitcase and his suits but she was too angry to tell him not to go. She hated him!

David knelt down to kiss the twins, hoping to comfort them, then threw his wife a dirty look and slammed out of the house with a heavy heart and tears pricking his eyes. What a mess. Maybe he should never have taken the case but it was too late now he had to go to the people in charge of the pageant and turn in the crooked judges before tomorrow night's pageant took place. Then he would deal with his wife and marriage.

David dropped his stuff at his office at Blue Moon and made a phone call. He called the people who were in charge of the pageant and told them who he was and what he had uncovered. He then called Vicki and told her he was meeting with the pageant administrators the following morning. She agreed to meet him at Blue Moon, David reminded her not to forget the tape with the confession from Ginger. "Damn it" David thought to himself as he sat there and put his head in his hands.

The following day the case was wrapped up, the judges were charged with sexual harassment and fraud and Blue Moon's bank account was much fatter but David was miserable. He missed Maddie and the babies. Here he was on a Saturday afternoon lying on the couch in his office watching some stupid movie on TV instead of at home with his family. Was this case worth it? David didn't think it was now. Why couldn't Maddie just listen to him? Why was she so stubborn? David was knocked out of his reverie by the sound of the phone ringing. His heart began to beat faster. _Maddie_? He hoped it was his wife asking him to come home. David picked up the phone expectantly but was instantly disappointed. "Richie. What do you want?"

Richie called David and Maddie's house looking for his brother. He wanted to talk to David about the bar he was thinking of buying. He was surprised to hear Maddie tell him he wasn't home and she didn't know where he was. Richie could hear the tears in her voice. What the hell did David do now? Richie immediately called Blue Moon and was relieved when David picked up the phone. "Hey bro. What the hell is going on between you and that hot wife of yours now?" Richie wasn't one to mince words.

David sighed deeply as he flopped down on his office chair. He ran both hands through his already messed up hair. "I can't talk about it Rich."

Richie wanted to strangle David. "Listen to me little brother. Get your ass over here now. I won't let my only brother sleep in a cold office. Come here and we'll drink some beers and talk. The ball and chain is out shopping and getting her hair done with her friend."

David at first balked but Richie convinced him he had enough room and wouldn't take no for an answer. David drove to Richie's in a fog of pain. Here he should have been happy with the influx of cash in the bank account and breaking the case but he was totally depressed without his family.

Richie called Maddie to tell her David would be staying at his place if she needed him. Maddie thanked him and hung up. She was glad that David would be staying with Richie but she was just so angry that David had caused their family to be ripped apart. Although she loved her husband with all her heart how could they make it work if he didn't take any of her feelings into consideration? Maddie was sure that David had no intention of going with that slutty woman but just the thought that he had put himself into a situation like that made her see red. How could he? Maddie slumped on the couch. The twins were napping and she was lonely. Her mother had called earlier and wanted to know what was going on since she left last night but Maddie brushed her off. She was in no mood to rehash what had happened with David. Her mother always seemed to give David right and that bothered her. He wasn't right. Not this time! Why did he have to take that case? It all came down to that. Maddie felt tears behind her eyelids. Today was Saturday. When the babies napped she and David usually tried to slip in a quickie on days when they were home alone. So now instead of making love with her husband she was miserable and alone. Maddie shook her head and headed for the bathroom. Maybe a hot bath would help.

The next couple of days passed in a haze of hurt and anger for both Maddie and David. Over the long weekend David tried numerous times to call Maddie but he all he reached was their answering machine. He was worried so on Sunday afternoon he decided to take a ride over and see if everything was ok at the house. Maddie opened the door for him but didn't seem happy to see him. His heart shattered even more when he saw the hurt and devastation in Maddie's red-rimmed eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you and the babies were ok. You never answer the phone."

"We're fine." Maddie told him woodenly. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and ask him to stay but her wounded heart would not allow it.

David nodded. He wanted to beg her forgiveness but he knew it wouldn't do any good. "Can I see the babies?" David asked holding his breath. He was afraid she would refuse to let him in the house. Instead he saw her open the door to allow him to enter. She nodded to the living room and walked upstairs leaving him alone with the twins. David spent more than an hour playing with the twins. Both babies were happy when they saw David walk into the room. A smile lit up his face when he sat on the floor and both babies ran into his lap. He kissed and hugged them; tickled and loved them until they were laughing with joy. David thought back to the last time he saw them as they cried with fear over his fight with their mother. David didn't want his children to grow up in fear because he and Maddie couldn't get along. What a mess they had made of things David thought as he spent time with his children.

Maddie stayed in their bedroom as David visited with the babies. She laid down on the bed and put her pillow over her head. She wanted with all her heart to join in the happiness she heard coming from the living room but she couldn't. She hoped this hole in her heart would soon heal but for now she thought it was better she kept away from David. She was afraid if she went downstairs they would start to fight again and she didn't want the babies to see them argue and hurt one another. She hoped that she and David could stop hurting and fighting with one another or there was no hope for them as a couple. She wouldn't allow their fighting to harm her children in any way. It wasn't fair to them. After an hour Maddie went downstairs. She found David sitting on the couch watching the twins playing with their toys. Alex was riding his choo-choo train around the living room while Mandy was playing with the blocks. She loved to build tall towers then knock them down with glee. At first, David didn't notice Maddie's presence but when he looked he saw her eyes on him. He gave her a sideways grin but she didn't return his smile.

"I want to get the twins ready. We're going to my parents for dinner." Maddie told David. Maddie could see the hurt in David's eyes but it was his fault that she and the twins were going to her parent's house alone. If he hadn't insisted in taking that disgusting case none of this would be happening. She hardened her heart.

David was hurt. They usually went over to the Hayes for Sunday dinner as a family and now he was no longer welcome. "Ok ok." He stammered as he got up and bade the twins goodbye. He hugged and kissed his son and daughter then walked out the door without a word to Maddie. He was afraid if he opened his mouth he would start to cry or yell so he stayed silent and left. David felt as if he had left his heart behind as he drove over to Richie's.

David was even more upset when Maddie didn't even show up at work on Monday. Agnes told him that Maddie called and said she was not feeling well. Of course, Agnes knew something was up when David came into Blue Moon alone and seemed upset that Maddie wasn't in her office. And when Agnes got the phone call from Maddie she knew there was trouble in the Addison house. Being Agnes she headed to David's office to see what the hell was going on now!

David couldn't admit to Agnes the mess he had made with his life so he sugarcoated it by telling her it was just a small argument and everything was going to be fine. He knew that Agnes meant well but it really was none of her business. David went about his day in a very cranky mood.

Maddie wasn't fairing any better at home. She couldn't get herself to go to work that morning. She couldn't bear to see David. After a night of crying her eyes out and lack of sleep Maddie thought she looked like an old hag. Her eyes were swollen and her face was lined and she felt at least 100 years old. Instead she decided to spend the day tidying up the house and playing with the twins; but she knew she had made a mistake in staying home when she found herself annoyed by the twins' antics and wishing it was time for them to go to sleep.

The day passed at a snail's pace but finally it was time for the babies to be put to bed. Maddie bathed them and diapered and dressed Mandy while Alex played on the bathroom floor. She carried Mandy into the twins' room and placed Mandy in her crib while she attended to Alex. Maddie knew better than to leave Mandy free while she gave her attention to Alex. That girl could get herself into trouble at a blink of an eye so Maddie carried the struggling baby and plopped her in her crib. Mandy began to yell and fuss but Maddie ignored her. She would be done with her son in a few minutes and then she would turn to Mandy who was now screaming for her father. "Daddddeeeee!" Mandy screeched as she rattled the bars of her crib angrily.

"Stop that right now, young lady!" Maddie ordered but didn't turn around. She was just putting Alex in his crib when she turned around and saw Mandy lifting her leg to climb out of her crib. Maddie yelled at her daughter to stop but Mandy continued climbing out of the crib. Maddie saw the baby fall as if it was in slow motion but couldn't reach her daughter in time. Mandy fell out of the crib onto her head. Maddie rushed to her daughter who was lying still on the floor. She called her name but the baby remained motionless.

Maddie was filled with horror as she dialed 911 for an ambulance and then called David at Richie's.

When Richie told David Maddie was on the phone his heart was full of hope that she was calling to ask him to come home but when he heard the panic in her voice he felt chilled to the bone. At first he couldn't understand what she was saying but when he realized that Maddie was calling to tell him that Mandy had fallen and was hurt he felt his blood turn to ice. His first thought was to rush home but by the time he reached their house Maddie would be on her way to the hospital. "Stay on the phone with me Maddie until the ambulance gets there. Then ask them what hospital they are bringing the baby and I will meet you there." Maddie was sobbing on the other end of the phone. It seemed to take a millennium for the ambulance to arrive.

David felt helpless on the other end of the phone as he tried to comfort his wife. Finally, the ambulance arrived. They placed the unconscious child in the ambulance and allowed Maddie to ride with her daughter to the hospital. By this time, Alex was overtired and scared and began to wail alongside his mother.

David drove like a bat out of hell to get to the hospital. Richie wanted to drive him but he told Richie to stay and call Maddie's parents first so they could meet him at the hospital and take Alex home. David prayed as he drove that Mandy was not hurt badly.

Maddie stood out in the hallway of the emergency room holding a crying Alex. He could tell his mommy was upset and this made him upset. Maddie was whispering calming words to Alex to try to soothe him. She wondered if being a twin Alex could tell something was wrong with his sister. Maddie couldn't wait for David to arrive. She never needed her husband more than at this moment. She needed his strong arms around her. Whenever the nurses walked by Maddie asked them for news on Mandy but all they could tell her was that the doctors were with her.

"Maddie!" Maddie heard David call her name. There was such panic and desperation in his voice that it almost buckled her knees.

"David!' Maddie could hear the same panic and desperation echoed in her own voice. She saw David rushing down the hall toward her and was never as happy to see anyone in her life.

David enveloped Maddie and Alex into his arms. "Hey babe. I'm here It's OK I'm here. I got ya." David was trying to hide the fear he felt from Maddie. "She'll be ok."

"Oh David! Thank god you're here." Maddie held on to him for dear life holding Alex between them.

David looked down at Alex who looked up at David with teary blue eyes that matched his mother's. "Daddy."

"Hey how's daddy's boy doing?" David touched the boys head.

David held on the Maddie and looked down into her eyes which were filled with a wild panic. They just stood there for a few minutes holding onto each other. Alex was tired and cranky; he whimpered in Maddie's arms.

"I got here as fast as I could babe. Richie wanted to drive me but I asked him to stay and call your parents. Did you call them?"

"Oh no I didn't! Oh David I just was so worried about Mandy and I called 911 and then you. Then we got here and I haven't moved from this spot."

"Do you know anything yet sweetheart?"

"No just that the doctors are with her. Oh David our little girl. What if...?" Maddie choked back her sobs that tried to escape from her lips. She didn't want Alexander any more upset too.

"Shh don't ok? She's going to be ok." David had to keep Maddie calm as nervous and worried as he was inside right now he couldn't let her see it. He had to be strong.

"Maddie! Oh Maddie." Virginia came running over to Maddie with red rimmed eyes.

"Oh Mom" Maddie and her mom hugged. David took Alex from his wife and snuggled the boy against his chest. The warmth of his son and the baby smell were stemming his panic.

"What happened? Richie called us. He just said there was an accident with Mandy?"

Alexander Hayes showed up next and looked at David sternly. David wondered if his father-in-law knew what happened with him and the redhead.

"What happened to Amanda?" Alex asked David

David shook his head. "I don't know anything except she fell out of her crib. I was out on a um case."

Alex humphed to David then turned to Maddie. "Sweetheart what happened."

"Oh Daddy you know how Amanda has been lately. Like a little daredevil. She's into everything; climbing onto everything. She was trying to climb out of the crib while I was changing Alex. I tried to catch her but I was too slow and she fell out of her crib. Oh Daddy." Maddie grabbed onto her father's arm for support.

"It's OK Maddie we're here for you now." Alexander hugged his daughter tightly.

"Oh mom Alex is so tired and cranky. It's way past his bedtime. Could you take him home?"

"Oh no dear we are not leaving you here. We need to stay to make sure Mandy is OK." Virginia said firmly as she took the whining baby from Maddie and hugged him against her.

"Your mother is right. Our place is here." Alexander said nodding his head.

David stood there knowing how Maddie's parents must feel but he was her husband he wanted to comfort her and he needed her comfort too.

"Come on Maddie. David. Let's go into the waiting room over there and get out of this hallway. Alexander please tell the nurse where we will be. Come on Maddie let's go and sit and talk." Maddie followed her mom into the waiting room.

Alexander walked away to the nurses' station to find out if there was any news and to tell them where they would be if they were needed.

David was left standing in the hallway staring at the door that led to where the doctors were treating daughter. He felt so alone. He felt so helpless.

Just then David felt a hand on his shoulder. David turned around to see Richie.

"Yo Davey. What's going on? How's my niece? Where's Maddie?"

David pointed to the waiting room. "They're in there. Mandy is still being examined. No word on her condition. I don't know anything. I haven't had a chance to talk much to Maddie alone. Her parents are comforting her right now .God I don't know what to do." David ran his hands through his already messed up hair.

"Yo calm down bro. It's going to be OK. Let's go into the waiting room too."

They walked in to the waiting room; Maddie looked up at David. "Is there any news?"

"No, nothing yet." David shook his head.

"Hey sis what can I do for you? Don't you worry ok our Mandy is a tough little girl she'll be A-OK. I know it."

Maddie hugged Richie. "I hope so."

Virginia was sitting next to her husband who was holding a dozing Alex in her arms.

David wanted to talk to Maddie. "Hey can we talk privately?"

Maddie nodded her head. She followed David out of the room and down a side hallway .

Maddie stopped and started to cry and David pulled her into his arms.

"What happened Maddie? Tell me everything?" David held onto her. Maddie sobbed for a few minutes then calmed down a bit and started to tell David what happened.

"I just put Alexander in his crib. They both have been cranky these past few days. I don't know why and Amanda was crying and screaming and jumping up in down in her crib while I took care of Alexander. She was calling for you. She wanted to get out of the crib. I turned around and that's when I saw her little leg go over the railing. She was trying to climb out of her crib. Next thing I know she is falling. It happened so fast. I couldn't stop her I couldn't catch her. I feel like the world's worst mother."

"Oh no no Maddie! God you are a great mother. This wasn't your fault. We know Amanda has been like a little monkey lately. I've been calling her my little monkey you know and she just giggles." David let out a laugh to calm Maddie.

"Oh David our little girl was just lying there so still. Oh God how about if ..if..." Maddie broke down.

"No Maddie. Stop. She's a tough little one our girl. Hey she's tough just like her mom."

"Oh I don't feel so tough now. Not when I can't help our little girl."

David and Maddie looked up when they heard someone calling their names.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Addison?" A young doctor approached them with serious yet gentle brown eyes.

"Yes." Maddie and David answered together.

"How is she doctor?" David asked afraid of what he might hear.

"Your daughter suffered a head trauma when she fell out of her crib. She has a severe concussion and slight brain swelling which is causing her loss of consciousness. Right now that is all we know."

"But what are you doing to help her wake up?" Maddie asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"There is nothing we can do. We can only monitor her. The next several hours are crucial. Hopefully, the swelling will go down and she will wake up on her own."

'And if she doesn't?" David's voice was shaky.

The doctor put his hand on David's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Let's cross that bridge if we come to it. Your daughter is a strong healthy little girl and a fighter."

The doctor nodded at David and Maddie. "Feel free to spend the night in Mandy's room." With that the doctor walked away.

"Oh David pray she wakes up soon. Do you think she will?"

David nodded. 'Sure she will." David grabbed Maddie's hand and led her to the waiting room. "Sweetheart come on let's go tell your parents and Richie what the doctor said."

Maddie and David walked back into the waiting room. Maddie's parents and Richie looked up.

"Any news?" Alex asked.

David reiterated what the doctor had told him and Maddie.

"I don't understand how they aren't doing anything to wake her up." Alex was beside himself.

"Now Alex please calm down. I'm sure the doctors know what they are doing."

"Calm down? That's my granddaughter in that room!"

"Alex please don't upset Maddie." Virginia whispered to her husband nodding her head toward their daughter who was clinging to David.

Alexander looked over at Maddie and saw the fear in her eyes.

Little Alex was still up and getting fussy. "Oh poor Alex really needs his sleep." Virginia said.

David turned to Richie. "Hey you think you could take Alex home to our house and put him to bed and stay there with him. I know Maddie needs her parents here. "

"Yeah whatever I can take care of him. I don't have a car seat though."

"I'll go down to your car with you and grab the car seat from my car."

"Sure. Anything I can do."

Maddie took Alexander from her mom and held him tightly for a moment. She looked at David who nodded his head; she kissed Alex on his head and handed him to Richie.

"Mommy loves you. You be a good boy and go to sleep we will be home real soon with your sister, Ok Alex? Mommy promises." Maddie started to get choked up.

Alex just yawned.

"I'll be right back." David gave Maddie a kiss on her head.

Maddie nodded.

David was holding his sleeping son close to his chest. He wanted to run away and forget this ever happened; but of course that wasn't a possibility. He had to be strong for his wife. Mechanically and without a word David transferred the car seat to his brother's car. He placed Alex gently into the car seat and just stood there looking at the sleeping boy.

"Don't you worry Dave. I'll take good care of Alex. You know how much I love the twins. I won't let you down."

"I know Rich. It's not you I'm worried about." David's voice was low and filled with pain. "This is all my fault you know. If I didn't take this stupid case I would have been home with Maddie taking care of our babies. I would have been there with Maddie helping with the twins. And this wouldn't have happened."

"Bro you don't know that it wouldn't have happened even with you there."

"Rich Maddie told me the babies were cranky; especially Mandy. Mandy was crying for me and I wasn't there. I wasn't there for my babies or my wife cause I was hell bent on cracking a case for big bucks and some ridiculous sense of morality."

"David. Stop. It's not your fault. I know that you took that case cause you wanted to help get those scumbags. OK maybe you went about it in the wrong way. OK well you did go about it in the wrong way."

David looked at his brother with a look that could kill. David knew he was wrong but he hated hearing Richie point it out.

"OK sorry bro I'm just stating the facts here. I think next time you will know better and let one of the single detectives take care of undercover business like that. Hell bro I would have been happy to help you out. I ain't married yet."

"Thanks Rich." David took a deep ragged breath. "Rich, Maddie is worried she going to lose Mandy. I know she's thinking of the other baby we lost. But this would be so much worse. Oh God. Maddie might not …..Oh God." David started to sob.

Richie felt terrible. Richie had only seen his brother break down a couple of times before and it always shook him to the core. "Hey David. Come on. It'll be ok. It will." Richie was at a loss how to comfort his brother. What could he say that would make it alright? Only Mandy waking up healthy and whole could do that. Richie began to pray. Richie put his arm on David. "Hey bro it's going to be OK. Mandy is part Addison. We are always OK. You knock us down we get right back up. And that gorgeous wife of your too is one strong lady too. Mandy has got great genes. She'll be OK. "

David wanted to believe it.

Richie held back his own tears. "Bro come on. Maddie needs you back upstairs. Pull yourself together and be strong for her."

David nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked in the car and saw Alex asleep and his heart clenched.

"Thanks Rich." David gulped. "You're right. She is one tough little girl."

"Yep. Come here." Richie hugged David. "Go on get back to Maddie and call me as soon as you know something." Richie slapped David on the back.

Maddie looked up when David returned to the waiting room. She could see the fear in David's eyes. She remembered that fear in his eyes when she lost their first baby. She couldn't think about if something happened to Amanda. She didn't think they could survive that together. She had to block that out of her mind. Her heart was breaking inside of her chest. She had to be strong. _She had to_.

David walked over to Maddie and sat in the chair next to her.

"Was everything OK with Alexander?" Maddie asked wondering what had taken him so long downstairs. Then she noticed David's eyes were red rimmed and he looked like he'd been crying. Her heart broke even more.

"Yeah he's fine. He fell asleep. Lucky little boy doesn't really know what's going on."

Maddie reached out to hold David's hand in her hand. He looked at her and was happy to feelher delicate hand in his. He held tightly to her hand.

Maddie and David sat quietly together just holding on to each other's hands and praying silently. Virginia and Alex sat across the room. They saw how Maddie and David clung together and the fear on their faces which probably mirrored their own fear. The waiting room was empty except for the four of them. Alex took his wife's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. Virginia squeezed his back in return and lay her head on her husband's shoulder and closed her eyes in prayer.

After what seemed like hours but was in reality only a half hour or so, a nurse walked into the waiting area and approached David and Maddie.

She looked down at the frightened couple. "Just want to let you know your daughter is in her room now. You can go and stay with her if you would like."

"Oh we would like." David told the nurse standing up and pulling Maddie out of her seat by her hand.

.

"Thank you nurse." Maddie said.

The nurse saw the older couple rise to their feet. She turned to Maddie and David. "I'm sorry but only the parents are allowed to stay overnight. Your parents are welcome to stay over in the waiting room if they would like too."

"Mom really you and Dad should go home. There's nothing you can do sitting here in the waiting room. Knowing that David and I can be with Amanda now makes me feel a bit better."

"Oh Maddie are you sure I just can't bear to leave you now. You're still my little girl."

"Yes your mother is right you need our support."

"Dad, I need to support David and he needs to support me right now. Why don't you go to our house. You can help Richie out with Alexander. I would feel more comfortable if you are there when Alex wakes up."

"Ok dear we will do that." Virginia nodded even though she hated to leave.

Maddie's dad hated to leave the hospital but he knew that they would be more useful taking care of Alex. "Fine but listen Maddie you call us no matter what time it is with news. I doubt we will be able to sleep." Alexander pulled his daughter in for a hug and held her tight. "You give my little granddaughter kisses from her Pop OK sweetheart."

"OK daddy, thank you."

Virginia hugged Maddie. "Oh Maddie." Virginia was on the verge of tears.

"Oh mom I love you both so much."

"We love you too dear." Virginia said as she pulled away and looked over at David. He was standing quietly with his head down. She knew he felt like it was probably his fault. But she knew it wasn't his or Maddie's fault. It was a freak accident. Mandy would be fine. She had to believe it. She reached out to David and took his hand. "And we love you too David."

David nodded. "Thanks mom. Same here." He tried to smile

Maddie and David walked down the hall to the room their daughter was in. They both walked in quietly and saw her lying still in a big crib with monitors hooked up to her.

She looked so tiny laying there not like their strong and feisty little girl.

"Oh David look at her." Maddie sobbed as she grabbed on to his arm.

"It looks worse than it is." David tried to reassure her but he was scared to death.

David and Maddie approached Mandy on silent feet. They stood by the crib looking down at their daughter. Her face was white as a sheet. David put his arms around Maddie's shoulders. He took a deep breath.

"Hey Mandy girl. Daddy and mommy are here. We love you and want you to wake up baby. Your brother is at home and is missing you taking all his toys." David swallowed a sob. "Come on Mandy wake up honey. Please."

Maddie turned and buried her face into David chest and started to cry. David wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He still couldn't believe this was really happening to them. It seemed like a nightmare that he wanted to wake up from immediately. He felt useless and powerless. He wished he could change places with his small daughter.

David tried to comfort his wife. "Shh it's going to fine babe. I promise you." David tilted Maddie's head up to look at him . He wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop falling from Maddie's big blue eyes. "Hey you need to be strong so when Mandy wakes up so she doesn't see you crying. That would scare her."

Maddie nodded; she rested her head against David's hard chest. He tightened his arms around her and held her close as they both stood by the crib and watched their daughter.

David looked around the room. In addition to the crib, there were two comfortable chairs next to the crib and what looked like a pull out chair on the other side of the room. There was also a television and a small desk which was adorned with a vase of flowers. David pulled Maddie down into one of the chairs and he sat on the other. He put his head in his hands with a sigh as he listened to Maddie try to coax Mandy awake. He didn't think he had ever prayed harder in his entire life.

As the time went on Maddie and David took turns talking to their daughter and stroking her tiny hand through the bars of the crib.

David moved his chair so he was almost on top of Maddie. They needed to be close to one another. Maddie never let go of David's hand. They were each other's life line.

During the night a nurse would visit from time to time. She would check the monitors hooked up to the tiny patient; say a word or two to her parents and leave.

David could see how tired Maddie was. He pulled her on to his lap and wrapped his arms and legs around her. "Try and sleep for a while honey. I'm here for Mandy."

Maddie shook her head as she snuggled into David's arms. "I can't sleep David."

David combed his fingers through Maddie's hair. He bent his head to kiss her blonde hair. "Then just close your eyes baby."

Maddie closed her eyes and laid her head against David's chest. She felt his heart beating and that somehow comforted her.

David looked down at Maddie and a sudden surge of remorse ripped through his body. "Maddie. I am so sorry." How could he have ever been so stubborn that he had almost sacrificed this woman he loved more than his life for a case? What was he thinking?

Maddie opened her eyes and looked up at David. "David what happened to Mandy is not your fault."

David shook his head. "No. I meant about..well the case and what you saw and.."

Maddie put her finger against David's lips. "This isn't the time."

David gently pushed her hand away from his mouth. "Yes it is. Nothing happened with that woman Maddie. I love you more than my life. I was just so wrong to put myself in that situation. I thought I could handle it. I mean I did handle it but not in the right way. I should never have let that woman near me."

"No you shouldn't have." Maddie agreed. "I know David you weren't cheating but the idea of another woman with her hands on you just kills me. Think how you would feel if another man had his hands all over me even if it was just for a case."

The muscle in David's cheek clenched tightly. "I would kill him."

"See what I mean. Please David I love you. You have to take into account my feelings."

David nodded. "I promise baby. When Mandy goes home can I come home too?" David asked with tears in his eyes.

Maddie put her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. "I want you home David. I can't live without the identical pair of green eyes that drive me crazy but that I love with all my heart, body and soul."

David covered her mouth with his. All of a sudden they heard a tiny voice calling. "Mommy!"

Maddie and David sat up straight and looked toward the crib. Mandy was looking around in fear and trying to pull the tubes from her arms. The little girl began to cry. David and Maddie began to laugh and cry in joy.

"Amanda, Mandy!" Maddie cried out in joy. "David go call a nurse!"

David raced out of the room as Maddie tried to calm Mandy down. The little girl was crying in fear.

David and Maddie stood by silently as the doctor examined Mandy. He looked over the little girl closely and then turned toward her parents. "She looks fine to me. The x-rays and cat scan show a concussion but no brain swelling. She's going to be just fine." The doctor smiled at the nervous couple. He was happy when he reported good news.

"Oh thank God." David burst out as he hugged Maddie. A huge smile covered his face.

Maddie had a similar smile adoring her face. "When can we take her home?"

"I'd say in a couple of days. I want to make sure her concussion is completely healed before she can go back to her normal baby activities of making messes and climbing out of cribs." The doctor told them with a smile.

"The first thing I'm going to do is buy a couple of toddler beds with rails on the sides." David told the doctor seriously.

The doctor nodded. "Good idea. I'll be back later to check up on her." The doctor left leaving a happy Maddie and David with Mandy.

"Let me go and call my parents and Richie." Maddie told David. "They must be so worried." Maddie left to go and call her parents.

David bent over the crib. He picked Mandy up and sat on the chair with the baby on his lap. She was lightly medicated and was half asleep. "You know how much you scared us baby girl." David hugged the baby close to his chest. Mandy was gazing up at her father with sleepy green eyes. David still felt a thrill when he looked into her eyes which were identical to his own. "We love you Mandy girl. Don't scare us like that again. Alex is home waiting for you. He misses his sister."

Maddie phoned her parents and Richie who were overjoyed to hear the news. Virginia broke down in tears with the relief she felt. Maddie told her mother she would be home to shower and pick up a change of clothes but she would be sleeping at the hospital with Mandy. She asked her mother if she minded staying around to help David out and watch Alex. Virginia agreed. Maddie's parents and Richie told her they would visit Mandy later that day.

Maddie stopped at the door to Mandy's room when she heard David singing to their daughter. A grin covered her face when she peeked in the room and saw Mandy looking up at her father sleepily with a smirk on her little face. David was singing Barry Manilow's 'Mandy.' David often sang this song to his daughter as he danced her around in his arms. Today he was just content to hold her in his arms as he sang to her.

"Oh Mandy you kissed me and stopped me from shaking and I need youuuuuu." David sang softly to his baby daughter. This song was a favorite that David often sang to Mandy when he wanted to calm her down or put her to sleep. It was their special song. David was filled with love as he looked down into Mandy's sweet face. How close had they come to never seeing her smile again? David pushed that thought out of his head as he kissed Mandy on her cheek. Mandy reached out with her chubby hand and grabbed David's fingers in hers. She opened her mouth wide and placed what was her idea of a wet kiss on her father's cheek. David laughed as he hugged the baby close to his body.

Maddie was filled with happiness when she walked into the room and heard David singing Mandy's favorite song to her. Maddie smiled at her husband as she walked into the room and flopped into the chair next to his.

"Of course everyone was overjoyed with the good news." Maddie told David. "I asked my mother to call the office and tell Agnes what happened."

David nodded. "Maybe I'll go in tomorrow but today I want to spend with you and Mandy." David looked into Maddie's tired blue eyes. Babe, go home. Take a nice hot bath and try to get some sleep. Me and my girl are good here."

"Yeah I think I will go home soon and take a shower and get a change of clothes and visit with Alexander for a bit but I can't sleep. I'm too wired from the excitement of this little one waking up. I'll nap later on the pull out bed."

Maddie reached out to touch Mandy's hand and Mandy squeezed her mother's fingers and giggled with delight. David and Maddie looked at each other so glad to hear the giggles coming from their daughter again. They both laughed with her.

Maddie left David to go home and change. David held his sleeping daughter in his arms while he watched television. He was tired but he felt great. Mandy was going to be fine and that was all that mattered.

The next couple of days Maddie spent most of her days at the hospital while David went back to work. David came to the hospital before going to Blue Moon so Maddie could go home shower, change and spend some much needed time with Alex. The little boy was out of sorts not understanding why his sister wasn't around and why his mother wasn't there to put him to bed. He was too young to understand the situation so everyone was trying hard to keep things as normal as possible for him.

When Maddie returned to the hospital, David would go to the agency and try to concentrate on cases and paperwork. The staff understanding the situation took on most of David and Maddie's work.

Usually, David would stay at the hospital until Mandy was ready for bed then he would rush home to be with Alex and put him to bed. Maddie stayed and slept in the pull out sofa chair by Amanda's bed. Mandy had many visitors in her short stay at the hospital. Virginia and Alex came by every morning while Richie watched Alex and then Richie and his girlfriend would stop by in the afternoon to keep Maddie company. Even the staff of Blue Moon made an appearance bringing balloons and stuffed animals for Mandy. The baby was beyond thrilled when Agnes and Bert showed up with a big red bear almost the same size as the little girl. Mandy loved the bear and wouldn't let it out of her sight. She seemed to name it Aggie, which Agnes proudly thought was short for her name.

Finally, the days passed and Mandy was able to go home. Maddie looked into the back seat at a squirming little girl in her car seat. It felt so good to know they were almost home. David looked into the rear view mirror when he saw Mandy kicking her feet and giggling. He looked over at Maddie who was turned in her seat watching Mandy with the biggest smile on her face.

"Look at her Maddie she doesn't even remember what happened or where she was for the last few days. I'm so glad. She's our happy little Mandy girl."

"Oh David I'm so glad she is coming home with us. Now can put this behind us and hopefully it won't ever happen again."

"Hey babe, they're babies, and soon they will get bigger and they will fall off their bike and skin their knee or get hurt playing a sport. Hey I know I got my share of bumps and bruises and cuts too when I was young. It's called being a parent going through all this stuff. We do our best but sometimes things like this happen. Mandy is OK. We are OK. Yes it was the scariest few days of my life but she's perfect." David said as he took Maddie's hand and kissed it.

"I know you're right that they will get cuts and bruises but hopefully our trips to the ER are over. It was the scariest few days of my life too. God how I love our babies David. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you and the twins." Maddie grabbed David's hand.

"Same here babe. I love you and the twins more than my life. I hope you know that. I'm so glad you forgave me." David squeezed her hand in his.

"Let's not talk about this now." Maddie turned to look at David with eyes full of love. "I can't wait to fall into bed tonight and have you hold me close. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too babe so much." David leaned over and covered Maddie's mouth with his. God how he loved this woman!

Virginia ran to the door when she heard a car pull into the driveway. David honked the horn to alert everyone that they were home.

"Oh they're here! Mandy is home Alex! Come on come see your sister."

Virginia opened the door and was greeted by David carrying Amanda in his arms.

"Oh come to Grandma sweetheart." Virginia took Mandy from David's arms. Maddie walked in behind him and was so happy to have everyone home again. She breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the door behind her.

When Mandy saw Alex she wriggled out of Virginia's arms Virginia put Mandy down before the little girl fell from her arms. Immediately the twins ran to each other. Both babies had huge smiles on their face when they saw each other. Mandy swatted Alex on his arm and Alex pushed Mandy down but they were laughing and screaming with joy as they roughhoused with one another.

Everyone laughed at the twin's antics. Virginia and Maddie went into the kitchen to prepare lunch while the men played with the twins. Mandy was back to taking Alex's toys but he didn't seem to mind today.

Everyone enjoyed the lunch of cold cuts and salads. The twins ate pieces of cold cuts and bread. Maddie was happy to see Mandy eating with relish. It was a very happy day at the Addison household.

A little while later Maddie's parents and Richie and his girlfriend left. Maddie and David were exhausted. It had been a long, tiring week. Maddie sat down on the couch next to David; she put her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Hey babe you tired." David asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah but a good tired."

David nodded. "Yeah me too. Today was a good day."

"Yes it was." Maddie put her hand on David's thigh as they watched the twins who were sitting on the floor watching TV together and laughing.

Later that day, David made French Toast for dinner. It was a specialty of his that Maddie and the twins had grown to love. He used thick slabs of sour dough bread; lots of brown sugar and cinnamon and heated up the maple syrup to pour on top. After dinner the sticky twins were given a bath and put to bed in their new toddler beds. The beds had been set up by Richie and Maddie's dad that morning before Maddie and David arrived with Mandy. The beds were low to the ground but were surrounded by safety rails so the babies couldn't climb out of them. Maddie felt much better knowing Mandy wouldn't be climbing out of any more cribs.

Luckily, the twins seemed to love their new beds with the sheets decorated with their favorite characters. They both settled down and were asleep before Maddie even finished their bedtime story. The couple smiled at each other as they walked out of the twin's room.

Maddie was brushing her hair when she felt strong arms surrounding her waist and pulling her against a hard body. She leaned her body back into David with a sigh. "David."

"Maddie." He kissed the top of her blonde head. "Hey why don't we call it an early night too. We haven't had a good night's sleep in almost a week."

"Fine but I just want to check on them before we go to bed." Maddie headed to the twin's room with David following her close behind. They looked at the sleeping twins with their hands clasped together.

"I know how you feel but they're fine. Everything will be fine. Come on let's get ready for bed." David pulled Maddie out of the room and into theirs.

"OK." Maddie turned and smiled up at David. They both leaned in to kiss each other.

David wrapped his arms around Maddie and held her tightly against him.

Maddie and David snuggled together in bed. They felt like the last week had lasted an eternity; first with their fighting over the case and then Mandy's accident.

Maddie wrapped her arms around David's neck and her legs around his legs. She placed her face in the space between his chin and neck. David bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Maddie. I'm sorry about everything. Sorry that I was too pigheaded to realize that you were spot on about that case. I should never have taken it. It was wrong of me. I just want you to know that there's a tape that proved I did nothing wrong."

Maddie kissed his chin. "David I believe you did nothing wrong but yes you were wrong to take the case. That case was for a single man not a married man with two small children! You put yourself in a bad position and didn't take into consideration how I felt and that is what hurt the most."

"I know baby." David pulled her closer. "Forgive me?"

Maddie nodded. "I love you too much not to Mr. Addison."

David smiled down at her. "Lucky me." David quipped. "And I love you too Mrs. Addison." They drifted off to sleep wrapped in one another's arms.

The following day David went off the work in a great mood; Mandy was home, his marriage was back on track and all was well with the world. David kissed Maddie goodbye and whispered in her ear what he planned for them that night. He left her with a smile covering her face and her heart beating hard in her chest; with just his words he could still turn her on completely.

Maddie spent the morning playing with the twins. Maddie was grateful that her mom had done most of the housekeeping chores while she was watching Alex and she had left the house immaculate. Her mother did a better job than the cleaning woman who came in twice a month. Maddie made herself a cup of coffee and was just settling in to watch a movie with the twins when the doorbell rang. Maddie couldn't imagine who it was. She knew her mom was having lunch with her friends and everyone else she knew was working. Maddie walked to the door and looked through the peephole. When she saw the beautiful blonde on the other side of the door she was surprised and confused. Maddie opened the door for her visitor. "Vicki Andrews. How are you?"

"Hi Maddie, I hope I'm not intruding but I was in the area visiting with a client and wanted to come by and see how your daughter was doing. I hope you don't mind." Vicki said nervously hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Oh that's very kind of you. Please come in Vicki. Please excuse the toys all over the floor." Maddie laughed.

The twins were curious as to who was at the door. They were peeking around the corner and giggling.

"Well hello there. I'm Vicki." Vicki crouched down to the twin's level.

The twins giggled and ran into the other room and hid behind the couch. Vicki laughed. They were adorable.

"Oh what a gorgeous home you have here Maddie."

"Oh thank you." Maddie laughed. "Now it's a baby play zone."

Vicki watched the twins watching her. She saw David's eyes staring back at her in the little girl. Vicki looked at Maddie then at the boy and saw identical blue eyes. "It's remarkable."

"What is?" Maddie wanted to know.

"Your daughter has David's identical green eyes and your son has yours. They are beautiful children."

"Thank you."

The two women sat in silence for a few moments.

"Would you like a cup of coffee? Tea?" Maddie asked Vicki.

"No, I'm fine." Vicki approached the twins who were peeking out from behind the couch. "I wonder who I can give these toys to?" She teased taking two wrapped packages from her tote bag. "I thought there were children in this house."

The twins giggled and ran over to her happily. Vicki laughed as bent down and gave each twin a gift. The babies tore off the wrapping paper to find identical teddy bears except that one was blue and one was pink.

"Oh you didn't have to do that. Thank you so much." Maddie looked at the twins. "Say thank you to Vicki." Maddie knew the twins were too young to express their thanks verbally but she figured it wasn't too soon to start instilling them with manners. The twins hugged their bears and smiled at Vicki.

Vicki sat on the couch. "How is Mandy doing? She looks fine!"

Maddie nodded. "Thank God she is. She gave us quite a scare."

"When David called to tell me what had happened I felt terrible." Vicki stared at Maddie. Maddie started to feel uncomfortable with the woman's probing look. "I also felt terrible about asking David to take that case."

Maddie sat silently and waited to hear where Vicki had to say. The only clue she was listening to Vicki was a slight tilt of her head

"I never thought that it would go that far. When I saw the tape and realized what had happened I knew that I was wrong to ask a married man to go undercover on a case like that. I would hate if my fiancée was put in that position. David felt obligated to me and thought he was doing something moral and right for those girls." Vicky shook her head. "I'm sorry Maddie. I know I caused trouble."

"A tape?" Maddie remembered David mentioning a tape but she didn't think anything more of it.

Vicki nodded. "I installed hidden cameras to see exactly what was going on." Vicki stared into Maddie's eyes. "David is one of the best detectives I have had the pleasure to work with. He cracked this case wide open." Vicki took something out of her bag and handed it to Maddie.

Maddie looked at it. _The tape._

"Watch it if you want. David is a good man. He was just naïve to how far these girls would go to acquire votes. And so was I."

"Oh Vicki I just don't know." Maddie wanted to see the tape but she wasn't sure how David would feel. Would he think she didn't believe him? But David did mention he wanted her to see the tape.

"I'm really glad David helped solve the case and helped those girls. Would I want him to do it again?" Maddie shook her head. "Uh no!" She laughed.

Vicki stood up. "Anyway, I'm glad I stopped by." Vicki took Maddie's hand. "I hope you know I have no designs on your husband. I love my fiancée and we're getting married in a few months." Vicki grinned. "We're both lucky women to have found wonderful men. I would love to have dinner some night. Just the four of us."

"That sounds great. I would really like that." Maddie was glad Vicki had stopped by. She realized that Vicki was not a threat to her marriage. That was a huge burden lifted off her chest.

Vicki left a short time later. Maddie put the twins down for their naps and popped the tape into the VCR. She watched the tape and saw that David was totally innocent but seeing that woman trying to seduce him made her see red. She would love to pull every hair out of that red head. Maddie calmed down and found herself laughing. She really needed to curb her temper.

Maddie was anxious for David to come home. She couldn't wait to talk to him and tell him how wrong she was to doubt him. She was putting the final touches on dinner when she heard his key in the lock. She smiled happily as she stirred the macaroni and cheese. She had become a decent cook but was happy that David's tastes were more or less the same as the twins. He was such a boy, she thought lovingly as she saw him come into the kitchen. He had already taken off his tie and taken off his blazer. She grinned at him.

"Mmmm. Something smells good. What's for dinner?" David asked as he kissed the twins.

"Macaroni and cheese and a salad."

David reached into the salad bowl and grabbed a tomato and cucumber and tossed it in his mouth.

"David don't throw food in your mouth in front of the twins! Sometimes I think you are as much of a child as they are!"

"Yeah well you still love me."

"Yeah you bet I do." Maddie laughed.

David walked over to Maddie and pulled her roughly into his arms; his mouth devoured hers with a deep passionate kiss that took her breath away and buckled her knees. Maddie felt excited and a deep red blush was creeping over her body. She missed David's lovemaking.

"Mmm. Addison not in front of the babies." Maddie pulled away reluctantly.

"What I can't kiss my wife? Be a good girl and get me my dinner and maybe I'll give you a special big treat later."

"You promise?" Maddie said her voice low.

"You bet." David voice was lower.

"I love your big treat." Maddie purred.

"I know you do." David winked. "Do I have time for a quick shower?" He asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"A very quick one." Maddie told him as she stirred the macaroni.

David helped Maddie serve the twins their macaroni and cheese. They sat back to enjoy their meal as they watched the babies. They were getting adept at feeding themselves. Mandy also stopped flinging her food. Maddie just took her spoon away and fed her like a baby every time she threw her food. Eventually, Mandy got the message and began to eat her food not throw it.

Maddie and David ate and talked about their day. Maddie told David about Vicki's visit.

"I told you nothing happened." David told her forking macaroni into his mouth hungrily.

"I know." Maddie told him. "I told you David it was the idea that you didn't take my feelings into consideration that was what hurt me the most."

"Ok. I know. I will listen to you and consider your feelings from now on." He smirked broadly. "I'll try my best anyway." He leaned over the table and took Maddie's hand in his. "You have to try and make those feelings clear to me babe. I'm no mind reader. And please talk to me not scream or over react."

At first Maddie was annoyed but then she realized David was right. She squeezed his hand. "I'll try too."

Once the twins were in bed Maddie took a quick shower and changed into her blue satin nightshirt. She tiptoed downstairs. David was sitting in the recliner watching TV. She sneaked behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hopefully the hot blonde I have my sights set on making wild love with tonight."

Maddie giggled like a schoolgirl as she felt David's strong arms pulling her on his lap. "David!"

David ran his hand up Maddie's bare arm to the back of her neck where his fingers lingered lovingly on _that_ spot. He felt Maddie shiver. "You cold babe?" He whispered into her ear. "Or hot?"

Maddie ran her hand through David's hair. "What do you think lover?"

David chuckled. He nodded to the table next to his chair. "I made you a nice cold glass of iced tea just the way you like it babe. Sweet and over ice. That should cool you down." He teased as he picked up his bottle of beer and took a long pull.

"I was thinking something a little harder." Maddie purred. David almost choked on his beer. His manhood was rock hard.

"Maybe this can help." David took the ice cold bottle of beer began to rub it over Maddie's body. He started at her neck then down into her nightshirt to her breasts lingering over her nipples.

Maddie moaned. The feel of the ice cold bottle against her sensitive nipples was making her squirm on David's lap. The feel of his hardness under her was making her body throb and ache for David's touch. "David. David. David." Maddie felt the hard bottle move between her legs. David nudged her legs open and rubbed the beer bottle over her damp panties. Maddie loved the sensation of the cold temperature and the hard bottle rubbing between her legs. Her hips began to move with the David's movements.

David saw how hot Maddie was getting. He loved how he could turn her on. "Feels good baby." David placed the bottle back on the table and reached into Maddie's ice tea and retrieved a few ice cubes. "I'm gonna see how hot you are. I want to see you melt this ice."

David stood up and led Maddie to the couch. He lay down beside her; he peeled off Maddie's nightshirt and pulled off her sodden panties. David's tongue fluttered over Maddie's erect nipples. Maddie was lost in the sensations David was evoking in her. David placed his hand with the ice cubes on Maddie's steamy loins. He began to stroke her with the ice cubes. David chuckled as the ice began to melt in his hand. "See how hot you are babe. You're melting the ice."

Maddie couldn't hold back any longer. The feel of the ice stroking her between her legs, David's tongue licking her nipples and his voice urging her on sent her spiraling into a mind shattering orgasm that had her screaming out David's name over and over again. After what seemed like an eternity Maddie's orgasm subsided. She opened her eyes to see David's crooked grin and his hand holding an almost melted ice cube in front of her face. "Hot stuff." He smirked.

Maddie smiled into David's eyes. "Only for you." She opened her legs and guided David's hardness into her.

Maddie gasped as David plunged into her. The heat from his erection along with the ice cube he had snuck inside her was mind blowing.

"Oh baby you feel so good. So hot." David crooned into her ear as he settled himself inside her. The feeling of her hot insides along with the cold ice cube made the experience even more pleasurable for him.

"Oh God David!" Maddie wrapped her legs around David's waist and rested her feet against his butt pushing him further into her.

"Oh yeah that's it baby. God what you do to me. You make me so hot for you. Only you. Tell me Maddie did the ice make you hot baby? Did you enjoy it?" David purred as he moved his hips up and down trying to give her as much pleasure possible.

"Yes, yes, yes" Maddie moaned loudly as she held him in place with her legs and feet never letting him pull far out of her.

"Come baby I want you to come for me again. I can feel it Maddie you're close babe.

I'm almost there sweetheart. Come with me." David was whispering in Maddie's ear his hands were running all over her body.

Maddie felt the quivering start deep in her loins; she loved the feel of his manhood filling her, his hips thrusting against her swollen nub, his hands all over her body but it was his velvety smooth voice that was her undoing bringing her over the edge again and again until she was numb.

"David, David, David." Maddie cried out. His name was a mantra on her lips. One she said over and over.

"Oh God Maddie." David followed right behind her with a last thrust as he spilled himself inside of her; her name roared from his mouth.

The lovers held onto each other as the lasts waves of their passion subsided. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you David." Maddie whispered.

"I love you too babe so much." David said as he slowly pulled out of her body and her warm embrace. He sat up on the couch and pulled Maddie up with him and into his lap.

Maddie rested her head against his chest her fingers playing with the damp hairs on his chest.

David sighed deeply. "Who would have thought that that ice queen who walked into my office all those years ago had lava running through her veins."

Maddie ran her hands up and down David's legs stopping just short of his semi hard member. "Only for you David. You make my lava flow." She finally put her hand on David who stiffened in response to the hot hand stroking him.

David nibbled on that spot that drove her wild. "And I love how you are open to trying new things."

"I love everything we do as long as we do them together." Maddie shivered thinking about how David could get her to do anything he wanted.

David licked her ear. "Maybe tomorrow you can suck on some ice while sucking something else."

Maddie began to kiss David's neck as she hand continued to stroke him slowly

David chuckled. "See what you did babe? I'm rock hard again. I need to be inside of you."

"I need you too David." Maddie said as she leaned up to meet David's hungry mouth.

David lay down on the couch. "I want you on top." David ordered in a demanding voice against her mouth. Maddie pulled away from his mouth and looked into his eyes. The hot smoldering look he gave her nearly pushed her over the edge. She smiled sexily as she held David's hardness in her hand as she slowly lowered herself on top of it until it was buried deep inside of her.

David groaned her name as he pushed his hips up to meet her demanding thrusts. He put his hands around Maddie's waist but let her take the lead. She worked her hips up and down slowly at first then picked up speed until they David thought his member would go right through her. Finally, they erupted into shattering orgasms that had them gasping for breath as their cries were muffled by deep, soul searching kisses.

"Wow!" David told her wide eyed. "Damn babe that was great."

"I know." Maddie laid her body over David's . Her mouth was whispering into his ear.

David's hands were stroking and squeezing Maddie's curvy butt. After a few minutes David pushed them to their feet. "How bout we finish this in our bed my sexy wanton woman." David pulled Maddie against his once again hard penis. His hands were on her tight butt pushing her against him.

"Whatever you want."

"I want you." David purred in his caramel voice. "Just you."

"You better fella." Maddie purred back taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"Or what?" David let himself be led up the stairs. He liked the view of Maddie's curvaceous backside in front of him.

They got to the top of the stairs. Maddie let go of his hand and turned abruptly around with her hands on her hips and her eyes shooting fire but David could see the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Do you really want to find out?"

David grabbed Maddie into his arms. "No. Please. _Never_!" He laughed picking her up and carrying her into their bedroom to finish what they started.


End file.
